Injustice 2: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2
by AVP5
Summary: Earth has been freed from the tyranny of Superman and his Regime. Five years has passed and the new Guardians of the Galaxy have helped restore order in the world. However, what happens when a new threat arises? An old enemy of Kara's past has come back and will threaten everything they hold dear. Will they stop this threat or will their world be destroyed? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back everyone and I hope everyone is happy to see this sequel. Yeah, I waited a while to upload this story since I wanted to work on my other projects. Also, I got this all done when I finished writing my first crossover and when I uploaded the chapters. Reason why I got it all done fast is thanks to the game that came out and how fresh it was in my head.**

 **I wish this helped me with my other stories, but only time will tell. Anyways, thanks again guys for the reviews from the last story. I appreciate it so much and I hope you all like this sequel. Also, yes I might consider doing a prequel, but it's still in the works.**

 **If I don't end up doing it that is fine and can wait till the next game comes out. Thanks to my friend for his help on this story. I appreciate the help and glad I got to do the sequel. Now then the story will be set five years later so the team will be a little older.**

 **There will be some new faces joining in, but there won't be a lot of focus on them. Just keep that in mind and time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe just my OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Prologue**

 _Marvel Universe (Year 2016)_

Deep in space there is a large mysterious planet that is home to a race of peaceful aliens that have been around for thousands of years. They were a nomadic tribe that traveled the galaxy in search of a place to live. Chased away on every world they tried to inhabit due to conflicts, war, death, famine, diseases, or exiled for refusing to choose a side. This did not bother them though as they only wanted to live in peace.

One day, they found a planet that where they could live. A planet that was not owned by anyone and is said to be protected by a powerful mage. One that had power over the planet and could destroy anyone that tried to harm it. No evidence has been made to disprove this and no one dared to go to the planet.

It is said the nomads has been protected by the mage that is said to live within the planet. An entity that had existed when the universe was born and gave the nomads of the planet knowledge of the universe. No one knows what this mage is, but any time a threat does come to the planet the mage saves the nomads. And then disappears once the task is done.

A large ship is seen orbiting over the planet before a smaller ship begins flying out of it. The ship heads towards the planet and towards a small village near the mountains. The ship flies down on the surface as the species who live on the planet approached the ship. The nomads appeared humanoid standing 8 feet tall, with pale skins, no hair, and dark eyes.

They wore cloaks that covered much of their bodies and there didn't appear to be any that looked old. They all appear to be in their 30s, minus the children that all look young. The ship began to open as the aliens looked on. They didn't try attacking the ship or approach it any further as they don't have any reason to be hostile to the arrivals.

They have been visited before and they were always on good terms for trades or knowledge. If there were any hostility the mage would have known about it and attack the enemy forcing them away from their world without destroying them. Out of the ship came two cloaked figures. One of them appears to be carrying a child in her arms all bundled up and the other a man who appears to be wearing a mask over his face.

They approached the nomad tribe and were about to speak to them, when the leader of the tribe held his hand up. He knew why they came and points up to the mountains where they see a hut. All alone and separated from the others. The couple head up to this hut, which took a while for them to get to since they had to go on foot.

Nearly half-an-hour has passed before they finally arrived to the hut. They go inside where they see an elderly looking human woman sitting near a pit of fire. She appeared to be in her 80s, with long gray hair, tan skin, and wore a cloak that covered the rest of her body. She opened her eyes to reveal to be pitch black.

"I have been expecting you both," said the elderly woman as she motions for them to sit down. "I knew you two would come and you would bring someone with you. Someone you are concerned about and you are afraid for. Tell me, what is wrong? What do you need from me?"

The couple sat down as the male figure spoke first. "Well first, we heard stories about this planet and about a mage that supposiply lives in the planet. So, I guess our first question is the mage a…

The elderly woman raised her hand up interrupting the man and nods in response. "She is what you are thinking, but she is not like the others."

"How can we be sure of that?" the female figure asked. "The last one we met was not exactly friendly and we've heard others like him wanted power."

The elderly woman understood their concerns and moves her hands up. Creating a bright light energy that took on the form of a bird as she sets it free. The bird flew around the room before it past the couple and went outside. They turn back towards her and she smiled at them.

"For as long as I can remember many of my kind abused the powers we were given and believed themselves to be Gods," the elderly woman scoffed at the idea of them ever being deities. "All I wanted was to be at peace and create a world of my own. A task that took me a thousand years to create, unlike your father," she said to the human. "Oh yes. I know you are his child. I also know of his sins and what he has done to you. However, I am not like this."

She stopped for a moment noticing the fire going down. She moved her hand over and helped bring life to the flames as they grew. Not too much that it would spread, but enough to keep the warmth in the hut. She turns back to the couple and continues.

"I kept hidden after I created my world. That was until these people came to my world. I gave them homes for them to live in and kept them around for company. Being alone for millions of years can make one wanting someone to talk to," she lets out a small laugh thinking of all the good her people brought her. "Good thing for me is I didn't go mad like others did."

The female figure turns to the male who seems to nod at her. She turns back to the elderly woman and probed some more. "So, you never wanted to conquer worlds? You just want peace?"

The elderly woman closed her eyes and smiled at the alien woman. "After witnessing so many wars, destruction, and death. Isn't that what we all want?"

The male figure couldn't help but nod in agreement knowing with what they have gone through themselves, peace did start to sound good. "If you knew who my father is then you know why we are here?"

The elderly woman shook her head in response. "Not all Celestials can see into the future, but I assume it has something to do with the child?"

The female figure nods as she reveals her sleeping child. The elderly woman stared at him and opened her eyes revealing what looked like small bright lights glowing brightly in her eyes.

"I see. He is like you," said the elderly woman who turns to the male figure. "He has the light in him like you."

"Light?" the male figure asked confused by what she said. "That can't be. The light was extinguished when my father died. Since then my powers disappeared."

The elderly woman began chuckling. "My dear child. Celestials like your father always believed there was a limit to our abilities because of how we came to be. Never knowing there is no limit on the light being passed on to others, much like yourself. The problem is since you never trained to use it before that your true potential was never able to be unlocked."

The elderly woman continued as she took out a teapot and sets it over the fire. "Your encounter with one of the six stones helped unlock your powers and all you needed was guidance on how to use it," she said as she took out a small cup with leaves inside as she began grinding them.

"The only reason you were able to use it more efficiently is because you were on your father's world. The light from his world helped give you more power to be able to use them. Once he was dead though your powers became weak and that is why you couldn't use them. With time and practice you could have unlock them again."

The male figure thought about what she said and then moved his hands up. He wonders if what she says is really true. He decides to put that to the test as he concentrates and uses his heart to try coming up with something to make. After a minute he managed to make a four blue colored ghosts and a round creature as it chased them around.

The male figure laughs softly when he saw this and was glad to see his powers weren't gone after all. The female figure though still had a concerned look on her face she turns to the child.

"What if we don't want him to use it? What if we want to suppress it to keep others from knowing about his powers?"

The elderly woman pours the leaves into the tea pot and begins mixing it before letting it heat up. "I assume one of these 'others' is the Mad Titan himself?" she asked getting a silent response from both the male and female figures. "I see."

The elderly woman took out another tea pot and begins moving her hand around it. "Are you sure this is what you want? If he learns to control them he can use them to defend himself."

The female figures nods in response. "We came to see if there is a way to keep it under control, until he is older and ready to use them."

The elderly woman didn't like the idea of keeping the child from his true potential, but understood why they want this. She knew there were those like the Mad Titan himself who would do anything to get that kind of power under their control. For the sake of the child she needed to help them. She finished stroking the pot and pours the first one inside of the second one.

She closed it off and hands it over to the male figure. "Mix this with his formula once every month. This will suppress his powers and make sure no one finds out who or what he is."

She gets up and used her cane to help her stand. "However, once he is in his teenage years you must be ready to train him. I can sense this boy is destined for great things and he will need his powers when the time comes."

The male figure puts the canister away and turns to his son. "I thought you said you can't see into the future."

"I can't, but it doesn't mean I can't sense what he is destined for," said the elderly woman as she smiled at the child. "He is destined for great things. I can feel it and he will one day help use those powers to save a world from a great evil."

 **There we go with the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it and yeah I brought in another Celestial into the story. Will she play a role in the story? Nope, but I might bring her back if things go well.**

 **Anyways, if you know who the two figures are then don't spoil it for those who don't know. Even if I did leave some hints who they are please don't spoil it. Anyways, how will things go for the next chapter? And will we see the others?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the second chapter. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter and thanks to those for the reviews from the last one. Glad you all liked it and are in full support of this sequel. How will things go with this chapter and how have things changed in the last five years?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and I want to thank my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and also thanks to my friend theReaper13 for his OCs. When will they appear? In time don't worry they will appear.**

 **Also at the end of this chapter you'll get some updated information about the team. Going five years later so things have changed with them and on their bio too. Also, I messed up on Jason's birth. I found out the second film takes place in October of 2014 and that is when it looks like they got Peter with Gamora together.**

 **This also means they wouldn't have sex probably a few months until after getting together. So, the month of Jason's birth will be different. It will still be 2015 in the year, but not the month so I apologize guys. As for who else I am adding into the story be patient and you'll find out who is in and who is not.**

 **Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer. I appreciate it and also I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter II**

 _Five years have passed since the fall of the Regime led by Superman. Thanks to the efforts of Batman and the Guardians of the Galaxy that came from another universe to assist him. Together they defeated Superman and his allies. Freeing the people of the world from his rule, returned their freedom, and restored order._

 _After what happened the world leaders all came together to form one government, which would be different from Superman's version of a one government. For this one they will have the world leaders stand together so they won't fall under another powerful being's control or his allies._

 _During this time the world leaders came to Batman for his assistance to help bring in those who wish to bring Superman back into power in jail. Together with the Guardians he is able to form a new Justice League to accomplish this goal._

 _During the five years they were able to find more heroes to join them who were hidden, new, and reformed after wanting another chance. They now patrol the world where they are send by the governments who require their assistance. To put down criminal organizations who wanted to take control. While also bringing in those who want to put Superman back into power._

 _One of these group is led by Diana and Black Adam Reports came that they were trying to break Superman out. Thanks to his wife, Black Adam was able to break free and even rescue Diana from her prison on Themyscira. The two held up in the city of Kahndaq, which is ruled by Adam. However, thanks to an old friend of Batman the team found a way into the city and helped the people turn on their king._

 _So they can bring in both criminals and lock them up before they can escape to break Superman out..._

 _Earth (year 2018)_

Explosive sounds can be heard echoing around the city as the citizens of Kahndaq are seen rebelling against the soldiers of Black Adam. The soldiers were few in numbers, which caused them to get overwhelmed and formed to retreat. The reason for such short numbers is because many of their main forces are seen fighting against the Guardians who are breaking through their forces. As the team head towards the palace to bring in Adam and Diana.

Laura is seen driving an armored vehicle with Groot is in the back of the vehicle using his vines to attack the soldiers and even defend them from getting hit. Kara flew down next to them and batters through the soldiers even tossing them into some nearby buildings. One of the soldiers jumps on the vehicle to attack Groot, but is grabbed by Arthur and tosses him away before flying up to one of the towers and takes down some of the soldiers who tried attacking them from above.

Rachel flew around and used her powers to lift the soldiers with ease then send them flying. Some shot at her with bullets, but she stops them and redirects them back at the soldiers hitting them in the shoulders. Jason rode on a motorcycle as he took down more of the soldiers and even got off the vehicle tossing it at them. He shot at it causing it to explode knocking the soldiers away as he uses his rocket boots to fly around.

A few soldiers attempted to fire at Jason, but Aya blasted at them as she flew near Kara as the two knocked down several towers that had more men on them. Megan shapeshifting into a monster grabs the towers and tosses them at the soldiers.

All eight heroes charge as the soldiers together as they continue breaking their way through their defenses. Jason flies off past them and heads to the palace before bouncing off some sort of shield.

"Shit!" Jason shouted through his helmet.

"Language!" said Kara as she noticed the shield. "Talk to me Aya. What do you see?"

Aya flew up into the sky and begins analyzing the shield. "It appears Black Adam is using his magic to create a powerful shield that will prevent us from breaking in. Much more powerful than the magical barrier that surrounded the city. This will make breaking through a lot more difficult. Unless we can find a way to weaken it."

Arthur landed on top of one of the soldiers and took down the rest nearby with his bare hands. "I recognize this spell. I can overload it using my sword and my father's hammer along with Rachel's power to take it down," he tosses his hammer hitting one of the men and then when he calls for it back he moves out of the way as it hits one of the soldiers that tried to attack him. "Then we can end this at long last."

Laura tosses a grenade nearby causing it to explode and knocks the soldiers back. She jumps up elbowing one of the soldiers. She leaps up, wraps her legs around one soldier's neck, and the other with her arm then flips them over. One charged at her, but she stabbed him in the gut with her blades.

"We better hurry soon before they escape," said Laura who didn't want to risk Diana and Adam to get out.

Rachel flew down with Megan and used their powers to put the soldiers to sleep. "Zatanna made sure if they used any spells to teleport away we will be able to track it."

"But we won't be able to track them down once they go through the other side," said Megan as she sees some soldiers charging at her, but Groot took them down with his vines. "Thank you."

"Wait a second. No one is going to bring up the fact that Kara just said 'language?'" Jason asked as he flew around the palace and shot down any guards outside the shield. "Like how mom always kept telling us?"

"I know," said Kara realizing what she said as she picks up the vehicle her friends were in and tosses them at the soldiers causing them to flee. "It just slipped out."

"Whatever you say, honey," said Jason towards his wife as he towards the people and keeps them back from the palace until after they take it down. So they can go in and end this fight.

Kara sighed as she realized Jason won't let that go. "That's not going away anytime soon."

 _Meanwhile_

Inside the palace, Black Adam is watching everything that is happening in the city. Using his magic to see everyone from the safety of his palace as his soldiers are being overrun. His people rising up against him and turning on their tyrannical leader. Wanting to be free from his rule and not serve him any longer after his defeat at the hands of the Guardians.

He angrily smashed his fist through the table and tosses it before turning to Diana. "This is all your fault! I shouldn't have broken you out of prison. Because of you my people turned on me!"

Diana who stood nearby wearing a new armored clothing approached Adam. "I was not the one that lost to a child, Adam! I was not the one who came back a failure to his people! And I'm not the one who didn't see his queen turning on him!"

After Diana was freed by Adam she began spending time with him. Working on how to break Superman out and form a new army to do it. During this time the queen got to see less of her husband who spend more time with Diana. Becoming jealous of this and hated that her husband didn't pay attention to her anymore.

It got to the point that one of the guards showed a picture of Diana kissing Adam, which pushed the queen over the limit. So, she decided to help the heroes break into her kingdom. That way they can take Diana away and she can deal with Adam later. Diana found out about this and wanted to kill her, but Adam refused to believe this and kept his queen locked up until this was done.

"My wife is loyal to my kingdom and to me. Not to you or Superman," said Adam as the two former Regime members continue bickering. "What is to stop me from handing them to you to make them leave?"

"Because if you turn me in to them your people will see you as even more of a weak leader," Diana replied getting up to his face with a look of not backing down from his threat.

Adam didn't want to admit it, but she was right. His people heard of his loss against the boy and how many began believing his power has begun to weaken over them. His queen having to go rescue him, doing whatever Superman wanted, and now hiding inside his palace as the heroes now fight to take him down. If he was as powerful as he claims to be they should be no threat to him.

Giving up Diana would mean he gave in to the heroes. Surrendering and doing whatever they wanted him to do.

"Very well. What is your plan then?" Adam asked wondering what she wants them to do.

Diana turns to the table as she sees the fighting continues. She knew the odds of them winning is low. Their allies have either been arrested or turned on them. They have no army and they stand no chance of fighting Batman's new forces. For them to win they need will need help.

"Contact Aquaman. Tell him we'll be meeting him soon."

 _Watchtower_

Meanwhile, Bruce is see heading to the control room where he is hoping to speak with Cyborg about what is going on. After defeating Superman the team created a new Watchtower to help the team monitor what is going on in the world. It also helped Batman with a project he has been working on. Along with it being used to help warn them of any unwanted arrivals.

After the fighting Cyborg was visited by Batman who made an offer to bring him back to their side. Cyborg refused until Batman revealed what happened to his friends, Kory, Tim, Cassandra, and Conner. How they went to stop Superman, but Conner was almost killed. Superman imprisoned them in the Phantom Zone so they would save Conner and stay out of his way until they join him.

Cyborg swore he didn't know what happened and if he did he would have tried saving them. It took time and even having his friends go see him to finally convinced Cyborg to join them again. Provided some of his systems be blocked until they are sure he can be trusted with them. After five years of proving himself he finally regained the trust of his team and the people.

Bruce walked in the control room to see Cyborg typing on the computer and looking up at the screens. "Cyborg, how's it going?"

"It's going good," said Cyborg as he continued watching the screen. "Jason's team have pushed back much of Adam's forces and have begun their attack on the palace," Cyborg then turn to the other monitor. "The Titans are also finishing up the last of the League of Assassin's facilities. By the way, Barbara called. Her team finished arresting the last pocket of soldiers who were working for the Regime."

Despite the problems that still exist in the world there is still some order without killing. With the approval of the governments from the countries around the word they are able to go find these criminals and put them away.

After Cyborg's friends were freed they formed a new Teen Titans team to help Jason's team. Cyborg was offered to join the team, but it would only be a temporary position.

"How's Brother Eye? Is it working properly?" Bruce asked bringing up the project he has been working on.

Cyborg nods in response as he shows the image of it. "Harleen said she'll be here to keep an eye on it if anything changes," Cyborg turned to see what Bruce is wearing. "Got a date?"

"No," Bruce replied as he fixes the sleeve of his shirt. "I've been asked to speak with several government leaders to discuss about Superman and the anniversary of his rise in power."

Cyborg completely forget that they are close to the anniversary when he began his first step into killing criminals and how it would be the anniversary of when Richard was…"Do me a favor. When I'm done here can I go with the Titans to visit him?"

Bruce turns to Cyborg and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to ask," said Bruce as he began to leave the room. "By the way. Once Jason's team finish up tell them they have the night off."

"You got it," said Cyborg as he turns to the monitors and continues working.

 _Kahndaq_

Back with the other team the fighting continued as the team is slowly pushing the enemy back. Many even began surrendering. Knowing they stood no chance against them. Jason stood outside the palace with the citizens as they began throwing rocks at the shield wanting to get inside.

"The people are growing restless," said Jason as he can tell the anger of the people is growing. He sees some of the guards appearing and fire at the people.

Jason flies down and throws some grenades at the guards taking some of them out. He lands nearby and fires hitting the soldiers in the arms and legs. As he approaches them he is blasted in the back by one soldier. Carrying a large energy gun on his shoulder.

Jason dropped his guns and tried to get up. However, he sees the soldier charging his weapon and tries to shoot him. Jason's hand presses down on the ground and somehow the rocks begin forming around his arm. He moves his arm up as he creates a rock shield taking the force of the blast.

The rock shield protected him, but the blast knocked him away. The soldier goes to charge his weapon again, but it was taking time to recharge. Jason used this chance to use his arrow and whistles loudly. The arrow is shot towards the soldier hitting his weapon.

Destroying it as the weapon blew up knocking the soldier to the ground. Jason whistles again as his arrow comes back to him and he puts it away .He looks down at his hand seeing some of the rocks still on his arm. He didn't seem surprised since this happened before, but thought it was nothing.

This time though this felt different. He needed something to protect himself and it came true. Despite it being a rock shield it was still better than nothing. Still, he needed to focus on this later.

His attention is turned to the people who are tossing rocks at the barrier. Wiping away the rocks and deciding to keep this to himself he begins communicating to his friend.

"Arthur, we really need to get inside!"

"We're almost ready," said Arthur as he flew up to the sky and lands on top of a large tower.

Flipping his hammer down his sword began emerging from the end of the hammer. After returning home he spoke to his father and learned about why he was given the sword. How it was meant to also hold back his full power in case he loses control. He also infused the sword and hammer, which wasn't the original one his dad used to use, and was able to merge them as one.

Now, Arthur can summon his sword and use the hammer. As one weapon. With the hammer on one side and the sword on the other. Acting like a double-edged weapon for him to use.

Moving his sword up he is able to summon the clouds together to form a large thunder sound. Lightning soon began emerging as Arthur's eyes began to glow and sparkle. Lightning struck him as he began absorbing the attack. Rachel meanwhile began charging her cosmic flames and fire an attack at the shield.

Arthur fires his lightning as the shields as well with both attack damaging the shield. The people stood back in amazement at what they were seeing before the shield soon collapsed and both attacks damaged the palace.

The people cheered loudly as they charged at the doors to break it down. Jason stopped them though as he calls for Kara. She flew down and breaks the door down as the soldiers inside opened fire. They fired their weapons at her, but their bullets bounced off of her.

"Guys, stop. Let's talk this through," she said as Jason whistled, which caused his arrow to attack the men. Hitting the men in non-vital areas. "It was a good talk."

"No it wasn't," one of the men replied while groaning.

Jason turns to the people as they begun going inside. Using his translator to speak to them. "If any of them surrender don't kill them. We'll take Adam and Diana down, all right?" The people nod in response as they begin checking on the wounded.

"And for God's sake watch your language," said Arthur as he goes to help the others.

Kara sighed as she turns to Jason. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "You should have seen this coming."

Meanwhile, Adam and Diana felt the palace shake violently causing debris to rain down on them. They soon saw the shield is gone and their view of the outside is gone. They knew it wouldn't be long before the heroes break in and they needed to get out. Adam contacted Aquaman to let him know they will be going to him soon.

After his defeat Aquaman was send back to Atlantis where he signed a treaty to stay out of the affairs of the surface world. He agreed to this as long as the agreement meant his kingdom would not be threatened. This agreement was kept, but Batman suspected Aquaman was still siding with Diana and Adam. But without proof they couldn't do anything.

"You! Bring me my wife and let's get going!" Adam ordered one of his guards.

As his guards go to leave the room the door is smashed opened and he is crushed by it, but was alive. Diana and Adam turn to the door where they see Kara flying in with Jason. Kara was wearing a white armored jumpsuit with blue gloves, boots, a red cape, and the S symbol on her chest. A symbol Diana knew belonged to Superman only and not this traitor.

"So, you finally came for us, traitor," said Diana aiming her sword at Kara. "How could you betray your only family for them?!"

Kara landed next to Jason and stood proudly with her choice. "They _are_ my real family. I gave Kal a chance to stop his madness and he didn't. Now, surrender Diana and I promise you will get a fair trial. Maybe even one where you are send back home to be punished and not at the hands of the world leaders."

"I will not submit to a weakling like you!" said Diana refusing to back down. "I am Amazonian! I will defeat you and your boyfriend."

"Um husband," Jason corrected. "We got married three years ago."

"Then she will learn what it is like to lose someone close to her," said Diana intending to kill Jason and take him away from Kara.

"Oh like how you tried replacing Lois after she died? Or like you tried replacing Adam's wife?" Jason asked pissing off Diana. "Just asking since it seems you are good at trying to replace the loved ones of the other man."

"Silence!" Diana charged at him, but Kara stood in front of Jason and punched her in the face. Sending her flying into the throne shattering it.

Adam who remained silent knowing talk is pointless made his move. He fired an electric attack at Kara knowing her weakness to magic. Jason however, took out a shield that deflected the attack. He threw it like a Frisbee and hits Adam knocking him down as the shield goes back to his hand.

The shield appeared round, with red and white colored encircled around it. With a blue color in the center with a silver star in the middle of the color.

"This was a gift from a friend of my dad. He made it for me and I colored it to look like the one the friend uses," Jason explained as they see both villains getting up.

He moves the shield up as Kara punches it sending a shockwave at Diana and Adam. The force knocks them against the wall while underneath Diana a hole was made causing her to fall through it. Kara flies down to fight her, while Jason stays up to fight Adam. Jason grabs one of his blasters and holds the shield up.

"Your little shield might protect you from my magic, but it will not protect you from my fists," said Adam as he flies towards Jason.

Jason activates his rocket boots and flies towards him. Opening fire as he flies away from Adam who tried grabbing him. Adam fires his attacks at him as Jason dodged them and used the shield to protect him. He flies up against the wall and pushes off against it as he charges at him.

Adam grabs the boy's shield and throws him to the ground. He tosses the shield away and goes to punch him, but Jason blocks it and punches him in the face. Adam seemed unfazed as he goes for a swing, but Jason ducks and punched him with a couple of jabs to the side.

Adam felt this, but grabs Jason and drives his knees to his gut. He then tosses him to the wall and begins punching him. Jason caught one of his arms and drives his elbow down on Adam's arm. This caused him to scream in pain as Jason jumps up and drives his knee under his knee knocking him back.

He jumps up and uses his rocket boots to burn Adam's face blinding him. Jason takes out both blasters and opened fire at Adam hitting him in the chest with the blasts. They didn't kill him, but were painful. Adam roared in anger as he lets out an electric blasts knocking Jason back.

He grabs him by the neck and tosses him across the ground. Adam jumps up to crush Jason's head, but Jason activates the magnetic glove on his arm to get the shield and blocks the attack. Adam's attack collided with the shield sending a large shockwave across the room. Destroying the throne room as both fighters were tossed to the ground.

Jason got up first coughing a little as he sees Adam getting up as well. Adam stares at him angrily and goes to attack when Arthur's hammer slams into his face knocking him down. The hammer is summoned back to Arthur's and walks over to the injured villain. He placed the hammer on his chest to make sure he isn't going anywhere.

With both the hammer and the sword as one the weight of the hammer is greater than before. It won't kill Adam, but it will keep him from moving. Arthur walks over and helps his friend up. "I know you had this, but I needed to end this before you destroy the whole palace."

Jason looks around and sees they did damage the palace a little bit. "Yeah, that's um good point. So I am going to go check on Kara and see how she is doing. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere!" Jason shouted as he took off to find Kara.

Arthur looks back at Adam who lets out a loud groan. "Yeah, he's not going anywhere."

Meanwhile, Kara landed down through the hole where Diana fell and couldn't see her. She looks around wondering if she ran away or if she is hiding. She used her x-ray vision to look for her without moving from her spot. Not wanting to be attacked by Diana in the shadows.

She soon spotted her as she tossed her shield at her. Kara dodged it as Diana flies towards her with her sword. Kara caught her arm and flips her over to the wall. She tried using her freezing breath at her, but Diana jumped out of the way. She charged at her again and tackles her through the walls before they made it outside.

Kara brings both her hands down hitting her back and then tossed her away as the two stood flying in the air. "Give it up, Diana. We both know your sword can't actually harm me and you don't use any magic."

"I don't need magic to hurt you," said Diana as she tosses her sword away. "Not when I can beat you down and make you pay for your betrayal."

"I didn't betray Kal. You did!" Kara argued. "You took advantage of him being vulnerable and egged him on to kill people. Not only that you also killed many of your former friends and locked up your sister."

"Donna is not my sister. She is a child who doesn't know the meaning of being an Amazon," said Diana as she flies towards her to attack.

Kara however used her speed to dodge her attacks as she flies away from her. Diana flies off after her as Kara continued dodging her attacks. Diana finally caught up to her and goes for a punch, but Kara vibrating her body fast enough allowed the punch to go through her and not actually hit her. She then grabs her arm and drives her knee up breaking Diana's arm.

Diana screamed in a pain, but only served to further anger her as she tries hitting her with her other arm. Kara grabs it and move around her with one arm wrapped around Diana's neck. Trying to put her to sleep as Diana tries flying them into the wall of the palace to break free. But Kara held on, until the explosion from the palace knocks them both off towards the ground.

Diana sees her sword and grabs it as she tries to stab Kara. Kara though recovered from the crash and used her freezing breath to quickly stop Diana. Freezing her body stopping her in her track. Kara sighed as she got up and uses her x-ray vision to check on her.

She is alive, but is frozen. She'll keep her this way until she can get Megan to put her to sleep.

"Hey! You all right?" Jason lands nearby and approached his wife.

Kara nods as she uses her heat vision to blast half the sword off. "Just keeping her on ice until we take her home."

"Which shouldn't be long," said Jason as he looks around and sees the mess that was made. "Once we cleanup."

Kara smiled softly. "Better get to work then. I'll let Cy know we finished capturing Diana and get the cell ready for her arrival," said Kara as she kissed Jason on the lips before taking off to help clean up.

Jason smiled softly from the kiss and nods before turning to the frozen Diana. "Now that is love what we have. Maybe one day when you cool down and not be such a dick you'll find it too."

 **That's the end of the chapter and hope everyone liked how this went. Yep, the heroes needed to finish things up with Wonder Woman and Black Adam. Also, yeah had to look up some information about what happened to Starfire and got the info I needed. So, she will be in the story and Cyborg is back on the good guy side.**

 **For those that don't know this Connor, Cassie, Sandsmark Starfire, and Tim Drake were sent to the Phantom Zone when they tried to stop Superman. This was I was told in Year One so they were sealed away for years. Afterwards we didn't see them in the Injustice 2 game, but saw Starfire appear for the Fighter Pack. So, brought them back to form a new Teen Titans with Starfire as the leader.**

 **How will things go with all these heroes working together? Will Batman give Cyborg his full trust? With Diana locked up how will things go for Superman? And yes this will play out like the game so again please don't spoil things for everyone.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**

 **Bio:**

 **Name: Jason "Yondu" Quill**

Alias: Star-Lord

Age: 23 years old (November 7, 2015)

Species: Human/Zehoberei (Zen-Whoberis)/Celestial

Appearance: Short black hair with purple streaks on the front, tan skin, green eyes, & a scar on his right eye

Weapons/Equipment: Quad blasters (work with his DNA), helmet (light blue energy wraps around his head), jet boots attachments, uniform to protect him from absolute temperature, plasma sphere (glow stick), Captain America Shield, Yaka Arrow (controlled by the wrist gauntlet and be used by whistling), & an unknown weapon

Powers/Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, & accelerated healing factor. Expert hand-to-hand combat, thief, marksman, skilled acrobat, master pilot, & multilingualism.

Ship: Milano II fighter

Bio: Jason is the son of Peter Quill and Gamora. Born a year after his parents got together and wanted to one day be a hero like his father. He lost his father at the age of eight when he was kidnapped and used against his family by their old enemies. His father saved him, but lost his life in the process.

He grew up to become the new Star-Lord and resides in a new universe with his wife, Kara. His team came to this universe to return Kara home when she found her cousin has become evil. Ruling the Earth as a dictator and killing those who oppose him.

Jason and his team defeated Superman freeing the people from his rule. The team stayed on Earth to help rebuild and to restore peace to the world.

 **Name: Kara Zor-El Quill**

Alias: Supergirl and Kara Danvers

Age: 23 years old

Species: Kryptonian

Appearance: Blue eyes, fair skin, & short blonde hair. White armored jumpsuit, blue gloves and boots, red cape with the S symbol on her chest

Weapons/Equipment: None

Powers/Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, intelligent, durability, stamina, agility, reflexes, invulnerability, & super hearing. Master of pressure points, hand-to-hand combat, & boxing. **Mental:** Psychic Barriers, indomitable will, Torquasm-Rao (a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information & instinct) & Torquasm-Vo (is a mental art, with which Superman can fight off mind domination & illusions). **Solar:** Solar energy absorption healing, solar invulnerability, solar supercharge, & solar super flare (which jettisons all the solar energy in her body into a solar bomb). **Vision:** Heat vision, x-ray vision (lead is the only exception), telescopic vision, microscopic vision, electromagnetic spectrum vision, theta vision (can see a person's aura), & infrared vision. New **Abilities:** Infinite Mass Punch (acceleration to near light speed creates a relativistic mass impact equivalent to 10 octillion megatons/planet busting)

Bio: Kara is a Kryptonian that lived in the city of Argo. She lived with her parents Zor-El & Allura, until their home was attacked by Brainiac. Kara managed to escape thanks to her parents on a rocket at 13 years of age where she was going to a new world. However, when her planet was destroyed her rocket got hit and was send through a wormhole.

She was almost killed until Jason found her and took care of her. Years later the two returned to her old universe where she found out her cousin turned evil. Killing criminals and ruling the world as a dictator. Together with her team and Batman they brought down her cousin freeing the world.

With her cousin locked away she decided to stay in the universe to help restore peace and also bring hope to the people again as its new hero, Supergirl.

 **Name: Arthur Foster**

Alias: Thor

Age: 22 years old (January 2016)

Species: Human/Asgardian

Appearance: Short blonde hair, blue eyes, & fair skin

Weapons/Equipment: Excalnir (Excalibur & Mjolnir) – Weather manipulation, lightning manipulation, & flight.

Power/Skills: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, agility, stamina, endurance, & longevity. Electric manipulation at full power without his weapon.

Bio: Arthur is the son of Thor and Jane Foster. Born after his father left without knowing Jane was pregnant with his son. After the Infinity Wars he was later told the truth to help him control his powers. Arthur didn't bond much with his father due to being afraid he would leave and never return.

He joined Jason and his team to become a hero. He helped save another universe when he went to Kara's home to help defeat her evil cousin. During the fighting he asked his father for help, which he received when his father send his son the Mjolnir hammer to help him. Arthur now fights for the new Earth as the new Thor of this world and protect it from evil.

 **Name: Aya**

Alias: The Lantern

Age: Unknown

Species: A.I./Cyborg

Appearance: Blue eyes, white hair, green/blue skin, white/blue jumpsuit armored uniform, & Green/Blue Lantern symbol

Weapons/Equipment: None

Powers/Skills: Superhuman strength, durability, flight, heal wounds, & regenerate lost body parts. Green/Blue energy manipulation, energy blasts, energy construct, & force field. It can neutralize the corruptive effects of red power rings, block energy-stealing properties of orange rings, & drain the power of yellow rings. Disassembly/reassembly, holographic projection, computer virus generation, healing, A.I./Computer process

Bio: Aya was created by a member of the Guardians of the Green Lantern Corp. She was made to help better understand feelings and emotions to help with a conflict that was occurring. To do this the Guardian took a portion of the entity that existed inside the central battery of the Green Lantern that gives them their powers. However, the Guardian wanted to also make her unique and become the embodiment of hope as well.

So, he infused her with the entity from inside the Blue Lantern battery that he discovered. Becoming the first Green and Blue Lantern. Her memories were lost when she went through a wormhole until Jason found her and fixed her. She joined his team and returned home where she recovered her memories.

Even learned of her purpose to bring hope and fight for justice against those who dare to harm the innocent. Using her powers to do this and fight alongside her friends against members of Superman's Regime or those who wish to control the world.

 **Name: Rachel Anne Summers**

Alias: The Phoenix

Age: 21 years old (January 2017)

Species: Human/Mutant

Appearance: Short blonde hair, blue eyes, & fair skin. Red armored jumpsuit, golden gloves and boots, and the Phoenix symbol on her chest in gold

Weapons/Equipment: None

Power/Skills: Empathy, Telepathy, telekinesis, psionic abilities, temporal astral projection, & empathy. Virtually limitless matter, energy manipulation, life force manipulation, Cosmic Fire & Cosmic awareness

Bio: Rachel is the daughter of Jean and Scott. She inherit her mother's powers, including those of the Phoenix after her mother sacrificed herself to save her daughter. In 2028 the professor, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffered a massive seizure that injured hundreds of people and killed members of his X-Men. Due to her powers not being strong enough to survive this attack her mother gave up her powers of the Phoenix to save her daughter, but due to her weakened state she died along with her husband.

Rachel would join Jason's team and tries to control her powers. When they went to the other universe to fight against Kara's cousin, Rachel was able to unleash her powers. Using them during a fight and defeated a member of Superman's Regime. Now in control of her Phoenix powers she plans to use them to defeat her foes along with any who try to harm her new home.

 **Name: Laura Howlett**

Alias: Wolverine

Age: 20 years old (October 2018)

Species: Mutant/Clone

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, & fair skin. Yellow and blue colored armored jumpsuit with Wolverine mask, gloves, boots, and belt with an X symbol belt buckle

Weapons/Equipment: Rocket boots & helmet

Powers/Skills: Regenerative healing factor, extended longevity via, psionic resistance, retractable claws *feet too*, enhanced strength, speed, agility, & durability. Hand-to-hand combat expert, skilled acrobat, & multilingualism.

Bio: Laura aka X-23 was created artificially in a lab to be used as a soldier with her father being Logan. However, X-1 to 23 were considered failures and they created a new creation dubbed X-24. Laura escaped with the children and she met up with her father, Logan. They traveled up North to find her friends, but along the way many people died, including their friend the professor.

Logan died saving Laura and the kids allowing them to be free. She would meet Jason and joins his team as they went to the other universe to fight against Kara's evil cousin. After the fighting Laura took on the name of Wolverine. Even donning the outfit she saw from the comic and wanted to become a hero like him.

 **Name: Groot**

Alias: None

Age: Unknown (2016)

Species: Flora Colossus

Appearance: Blue with red streaks armored suit

Weapons/Equipment:

Powers/Skills: Regeneration, resistance to fire, ability to absorb wood to feed, rebuild self, enhance his strength, & control trees.

Bio: Groot was made from the original Groot who was able to make more of himself. This Groot came to be after Jason was born so that he can become a guardian for him. It was a gift that the original Groot gave to Gamora and Peter. This Groot was taught by his 'father' how to use his powers, to fight, but also to care for life.

Groot joined Jason and his team to go to Kara's universe where they fought against her evil cousin. Groot fought alongside his friends defeating Superman and freeing the world from his rule. He stayed with his friends vowing to protect this world for them and even joined up with Harleen to work with her friend Poison Ivy. She was given a large land in exchange for her help against former Regime members and works with Groot who helps maintain her land.

 **Name: M'gann M'orzz**

Alias: Megan Morse/Miss Martian

Age: 18 years old biologically or 52 chronologically (1963)

Species: White Martian

Appearance: In her real form she has no hair and has red eyes. In her Green Martian form she has long or short red hair, amber eyes, and green skin with freckles on them.

Weapons/Equipment: Organic Clothing (black colored jumpsuit with red X symbol on her chest), cloak that can protect her from heat, & two knives

Powers/Skills: Super strength, durability, speed, endurance, & flight. Invisibility, camouflage, shapeshifting, durability, density shifting, healing, sonic scream, elasticity, intangibility/phasing, Malleability (stretch or bend her limbs or make more limbs), & Multilingualism (speak in multiple alien languages). **Psychic:** Telepathy, mind control, mental detection, psychic illusion, telekinesis, psychic shield, & brain blast (hit the target mentally leaving them unconscious). **Martian senses:** X-ray, ultraviolet, infrared, night telescopic, microscopic, electro-magnetic spectrum vision, or expel powerful energy from her eyes, & nine senses (superhuman hearing, taste, touch, smell, and sight),

Ship: Bio-Ship

Bio: Megan was born on Mars as a White Martian who were despise for their violence, while the Green Martians were peaceful and didn't believe in violence. Megan escaped her home where she met her uncle and disguised as a Green Martian. After her uncle died at the hands of Superman she remained hidden to be Batman's spy in Atlantis where she met Arthur.

She joined the team to help fight against Superman and free the world from his rule. After the fighting she stayed with the team and bonded with Arthur. The two secretly began dating wanting to see where their relationship goes. But their priority has been keeping the world safe in case Superman or his Regime rise up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, so here we are with the third chapter. I am glad the sequel is going well and I hope everyone is looking forward to the next chapter. I am happy with the reviews too and support I have been getting. Thanks guys so much and here are my responses to some of your questions.**

 **To Dungeon Wyrm: I am planning to add some characters from the fighter pack 1 & 2\. Starfire is already in it, if you saw the preview from my first Injustice story then you know Hellboy will be in it along with Black Manta. As for the others I am not sure about adding them in since I need to see how to bring them in, but no promises. Also, yes I did see the third trailer…kind of divided there. **

**To UNKNOWN47YRS: Well, your question has been answered from my first response. As far as the Turtles…yeah, not going to happen. I love them I do, but…I am divided on them being in this universe. Now, if it was like the animated series or another universe then I am fine with it. However, in this Injustice Universe, yeah not really since it feels off.**

 **If you guys have any more questions, let me know. Since next time, I will try responding to them at the end of the story, but wanted to get this out of the way first. Anyways, thanks to my friend theReaper13 for his OCs and when they appear hope you guys like them. They will appear later on when the fighting goes down.**

 **Anyways, let's go with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. As for the ones that will appear that are not OCs, but possibly not in the DC Universe I don't own them either. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter III**

 _Washington, D.C. (year 2018)_

"In my years of fighting crime. I've learned one truth…That every villain is the hero of his own story," said Bruce Wayne as he began speaking to the leaders of the world, including those who weren't in person but watched it all through the monitors in their offices. "Superman was no exception. The Joker drugged him. Tricked him into killing his pregnant wife, Lois. And made him trigger the bomb that nuked Metropolis."

Bruce was asked to speak to the world leaders on the anniversary of Superman's path down a dark path. A few cameras were nearby broadcasting this event, but were silent so they didn't interrupt this event. The leaders asked Bruce to come down to give his testimony about what happened years ago. So that everyone, including the new generation would understand why Superman turned evil.

To learn from their mistakes and hopefully avoid another crisis again. Bruce continued to speak while the people kept silent.

"So when Superman killed the Joker, I understood why. We all did. But once that line was crossed there was no going back," said Bruce recalling that day Superman killed the Joker and how the Clown Prince got the last laugh. "He gave himself and the Justice League a new mandate. Stop all crime before it happened, by any means necessary."

The leaders remained silent taking in his comments and some even understood why Superman did what he did. They all knew if they had the same power as Superman they would have done the same thing.

"But he couldn't see his good intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny and evil. That's how our greatest hero became our greatest threat…" Bruce stopped for a moment recalling how Superman started his crusade against crime and how that night he lost his sons. "It's been years since the Regime fell. Superman's behind bars. Damian, my own son is there with him. But we can't ever forget why we put them there. We must stay vigilant."

Bruce finished his speech and waits to her what the leaders have to say. The president cleared his throat and was the first to speak.

"Mr. Wayne, I think I can speak on behalf of the leaders here when I say we appreciate everything you have done for our world. We are in your debt for the sacrifice you and your team gave in order to free our world. Giving it back its freedom and giving it the chance to make its own choices again. We also appreciate the cooperation between both our sides in our effort to reduce crime without any conflict."

Many leaders all nod in agreement with this and how they are thankful for Batman's assistance. When Superman took control many of their own law enforcement were crippled. There were those who tried to protest against Superman, which ended with them being killed. While there were others that joined Superman's Regime. Becoming his soldiers and served out his justice.

"However, there is another reason we asked you to come," said the president as he turns to the other world leaders who all nod towards him. The president lets out a small sigh and then turns to Bruce. "Years ago when Superman was given his trial many leaders of the world all agreed he should receive the death penalty for his crimes and the murders he committed. Now, you asked us to take it off the table and asked for another sentence. For all you did we agreed to sentence him to life in prison without parole. However, certain events had occurred during the four years that has caused us to perhaps reconsider."

"Reconsider? What do you mean?" Bruce asked who didn't like where this is going.

"Mr. Wayne, you cannot deny that during the five years he has been incarcerated that there have been attempts to break out Superman," said the president of France as she continued. "In one of them he managed to get out of his cell if it wasn't' for the actions of the Atom and you."

The Russian president was next to speak up. "While we are grateful for your allies stopping these attacks, including bringing down the League of Assassins who tried to break out your son. It doesn't change the facts that these attacks have almost allowed Superman to break free."

"I understand many of you are worried about the attempts of freeing Superman and his allies over the years attacking the facility he resides in," said Bruce recalling the attack the French president brought up and how close Superman was to escape. "However, many of Superman's allies have been arrested or no longer work for him. Even today I was informed that Diana of Themyscira and Black Adam were defeated. Diana is locked up in a secure facility where she will await trial. Adam has been removed from power and his wife is now in charge with no interest in Superman."

The prime minister of the United Kingdom spoke up next showing her concerns. "But can you deny that we have gathered reports Aquaman was siding with Superman's allies to break him out. If this is true then how long will it be before he tries to free both Superman and his allies?"

Bruce knew about this and how Aquaman was a problem. "I am aware of that, madam Prime Minister. However, the facility has been upgrade to keep even him out. Without more allies I doubt Aquaman will mount a prison break, especially how it will not benefit the people of Atlantis. I also believe killing Superman will not stop him or his allies, but rather energize them."

Some of the world leaders began speaking to one another in whispers, while the president is the one to ask the question on what Batman meant. "Please explain."

Bruce looks around at the leaders and began explaining. "I know there are people in the world who would like to see Superman pay for his crimes and be punished for the lives he has taken. However, there are those who still believe in him and believe his way of handling crime was the right way. Even now there are those who are demanding he be set free. I trust you have noticed the protester?"

Many of the world leaders didn't want to admit it, but it was true. At first there were small number of protesters that demanded for Superman's release. However, as time passed and crime returned more people began joining these protesters. Even began signing petitions to get him freed or get a fair trial.

This has begun spreading around the world, which has caused conflict from the protesters and those against Superman. Thankfully no one has died during these confrontations, but it is escalating and it is causing the leaders to be concerned.

"I know many of you want him to pay, but I ask you this. Will killing Superman end this violence and bring order? Or will it make him a martyr and these violence will continue? All I ask is you think about this carefully and don't let your emotions cloud your judgment."

Once he finished Bruce waits to hear what the world leaders have to say and hope they make the right decision. The president turns to his allies as they all begin giving a small nod response.

The president lets out a small sigh and nods in agreement. "We will return in one month to decide what our decision will be. After that whatever decision we make we hope and trust you will accept it. Both you, your team, and Supergirl. We are adjourned."

 _National City_

Up in a large tower there is a penthouse apartment that belongs to Jason and Kara. A wedding gift from Bruce who wanted to give the couple a home to stay at. Even gave the team their own places in the same building. So they can all live close by in case something happens.

A lot better suggestion than what Tim offered them about living in a large tower on an island where the city can be seen and their enemies can find them.

It was a good place to life for them to have a normal life when they aren't fighting crime. However, Bruce suggested they try getting jobs to help blend in the civilian life. Even come up with alias names so their home won't be attacked by criminals. Something the team came up with and even forming disguises for them to use when they fight crimes.

Everyone found nice normal jobs, which would keep a low profile and allow them to blend in with the people. Kara though attempted to work as a photographer like her cousin at his old job. However, when Bruce suggested she takes a job that won't raise suspensions, especially how everyone found out where Clark worked at. So, she got a job being an assistant to her boss at a media station.

One that came about during Superman's reign to protest against him. Kara didn't mind working for her boss who at times can be cold, but Rachel told her she needs to be after everything that has happened. The world losing so much of its freedom thanks to Superman. And how it needed someone to get everyone on their feet instead of waiting for others to do it for them.

"I think I'm starting to get on her good side," said Kara as she placed the last of the bowel of chips on the table. "I asked her if she wanted to come to our party, but she said she needed to go to Washington for a meeting. But said she would come by next time we have on."

Jason came down the stairs after cleaning upstairs. "I just hope the next time we do see her she doesn't criticize my clothing. I hate it when she does that."

"I know," Kara leans in and kisses him on the lips. "But don't worry I'm sure she'll learn to like you too. Anyways, did everyone say when they are coming?"

"Yeah, the girls will be over soon after they pick up the pizza," Jason replied as he walks over to the living room. "Arthur said he'll come by after he finishes up the last of his paperwork. Tim and the others though said they'll be here as soon as they are told by Batman they won't be needed."

Kara was glad to hear that since she has been wanting to spend more time with the Titans. Ever since they freed Tim and the others from the Phantom Zone she has tried to get both their teams to spend time together. Form a connection between both teams so that if anything happens they can be there for the other. And have a strong teamwork together.

At least that's what she is hoping for. Since anytime they try getting together they are all off on missions.

"By the way. I appreciate you not telling the others it happened again," said Jason as he moves the table in the living room a little.

Kara knew what he is talking about and nods. "I still think you should tell your mom. I bet she knows what is going on."

Jason wish he could tell his mom, but wasn't sure if he should at the same time. The last time this happened he told Kara about it and she promised to keep it from the others. At least, until they can figure out what is wrong with him. They brought Aya into this and she did some tests to find out what is going on.

The result came up with nothing and all it showed he was in perfect health. Why this kept happening she wasn't sure, but did recommend them telling the others about it. Jason asked her not to until he is sure it doesn't happen again for a third time. She agreed to keep it quiet, but still insisted they talk to his mom about this.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to make my mom worry about this anyways," said Jason who didn't want to tell his mom. "Anyways. Let's just focus on the party and have some fun," he replied when they hear the door being knocked.

Kara sighed as she turns to the door to see who it is using her x-ray vision. "Arthur and Megan are here. Can you at least let them in for me?"

Jason nods as he goes to the door and opens it. "Hey guys. I thought you were with the girls, Megan?"

"I was, but Arthur called and I decided to go help him finish up the paperwork so he could get out sooner," Megan replied as they walk into the room.

"Too much paperwork from your boss, Arthur?" Jason asked.

Arthur found a job working at Luthor's company. After Luthor died his company fell into the hands of his assistant, Mercy Graves. She began working with Bruce's company and they were able to help rebuilding the cities after Superman's attack. Even got Arthur a job working as a lab assistant, which was fine with him, but he is given a lot of paperwork to write down for his boss.

"It feels like I'm back home again. With my mom having write down so many things when she homeschooled me," said Arthur as he sets down the cupcakes that Megan made. "Not going to lie. I almost wish I took the job of being a mechanic like Laura."

Jason chuckled softly when Arthur said that and how Laura began working as a mechanic at an auto shop. "Well, not her fault she learned a lot about fixing things when she spend her time with Rocket and me. And anyways, doesn't Megan work there too with you?"

Megan nods in response as she sets down the cake she made. "I do, but we don't work in the same department. So, by the time I finish he is still working."

Kara walks up to Arthur and placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry. I'm sure once the party starts you can relax."

Arthur was hoping for that and then remembered something. "Oh by the way. I went back home two days ago to pick something up a special drink from my father."

After defeating Superman, Arthur went back home to visit his mother. He even went to see his father to return his hammer to him. His father told him he could keep it since he is now chosen for it. Since then Arthur spend a lot of time with both his parents who have begun to reconnect.

As far as getting back together they feel that might not happen. But would still talk to one another if the other needed it. Arthur didn't mind since he knew with how things have gone they wouldn't get back together. Still, just knowing they are all in good terms that would be enough for him.

"Please tell me it isn't that same drink that almost left me in a coma?" Jason asked shuddering when he remembered taking that drink.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head in response. "This drink was given to me by my father. Apparently this is aged for a thousand years and it is very good. At least, that's what my father told me."

"I didn't know you drank," said Jason who seemed surprised.

"Since I turned 21 I took a few drinks here and there, but mostly on special occasions…" Arthur turns towards Megan and smiles. "Or when we go out on dates."

Megan smiled softly and nods in response. "Don't worry though. We can handle our drinking."

Jason cleared his throat and tried to shake his head when he thought of the last drink his friend brought. "I think I'll past on this one, thank you."

Kara however was curious about it since she didn't taste the last one. "I think I'll give it a try. In fact, before the party mind if I have a drink?"

"Later, right now I need to get the glasses ready for us to use," said Arthur as he handed the drink and grabs a case that he left yesterday. So he can open it and get the glass out.

Jason soon left upstairs to try getting his mind off the drink, while Kara and Megan were left alone. "It seems Jason still hasn't gotten over the taste?"

"Claims it's still there," said Kara as the two girls begin giggling before they go get things ready before their guests arrive.

As they work on getting the food and decorations up Kara couldn't help but look out the window to see the sun slowly setting. It was hard for her to imagine how five years ago have passed since she defeated her cousin. Freeing this world of the madness he brought upon it and gave the people back their freedom. However, it hasn't been easy since they decided to stay.

They had to help regain the trust of the people who feared what would happen if metahumans regained power over them. There were even people who when they saw her saw Superman himself. Even after changing costumes she was still feared by people. After five years she managed to gain their trust, but there were still those who feared her and her connection with her cousin.

Kara was glad that the people trusts her and she is giving them hope again. But she couldn't help but think back on her times talking to her cousin after he was locked up. How she tried the first year to turn him around. To show a better way to help the world without using their powers for evil.

This didn't convince him since he claimed things will return to the way they were and only fear can rule over the people. She kept trying at least to try keeping her promise to her mother, but after three years she decided to give up on saving him. Seeing her talks with him have not changed his mind and focus on keeping the world safe.

"I'm sure your mom would be happy to know you are helping people," said Megan who had read Kara's mind accidentally. "I'm sure she would also understand why you haven't seen Kal."

Kara sighed when she realized Megan read her thoughts. Lowering her guard for a moment for her to find out what she was thinking.

"And I thought we agreed you would stop reading our thoughts," said Kara as she sat down on the sofa. "I know she would be proud and understand my reason for not helping Kal. But, I still wish there was a way to help him. Show him the world is peaceful again and how low crime is. Even how many dangerous criminals we locked up so they wouldn't harm anyone again."

"I know," said Megan as she sat down next to her friend. "But you believe no matter what you do he will never change. He will continue to try harming people and abuse his power."

"I don't think he will try I know he will," said Kara who knew the truth as she lets out a small sigh. "Hopefully this party will keep my mind occupied."

"I hope so too," said Megan as she decided to try something. "Hey, want to help me put the frosting on the cake? I sort of forgot to put the frosting and wanted to see if you could help me come up with some ideas for it."

Kara turns to her friend and smiled softly. "Sure, sounds like fun."

 _Gotham_

Bruce returned to the city after finishing his meeting with the world leaders. He wasn't thrilled with the fact that they are discussing on whether they should execute Superman for his crimes. He knew the world leaders and the citizens wanted many of these criminals to be executed. Put down for their roles in the enslavement of the world.

Flash was locked up in jail for a few years, but was soon released a few months ago on probation. Flash went into hiding since he didn't want to go back to his city. Knowing he is seen as a traitor for joining the Regime. Even didn't want to go see his ex-girlfriend fearing she still hates him for what he did.

Raven was reformed after Rachel destroyed her demonic side and her connection from Trigon. Freeing her from his control and reuniting with her fellow Titans. Much like Cyborg, she thought they were killed by criminals or in the explosion that destroyed Metropolis.

It took a lot of time for them to trust her again and for her to make up for helping Superman. Despite being freed from her demonic side she can still remember all the suffering she committed.

In exchange for their freedom though both the Flash and Raven gave up information about secret bases that the Regime used in case something happened. Cyborg helped give them access to the facility once he found out what Superman did to his friends. He wanted to prove himself again and helped get them inside the facilities.

There the team destroyed the facilities so they wouldn't be used again. Of course, despite this Raven left to try finding herself again and lay low. She would appear once in a while to help the team, but wasn't ready to appear in public. Last time he heard though she returned home and only spoke to Zatanna whenever she needed help.

As for the rest of the criminals that were forced they were locked up in special facilities. Some like Hawkgirl were locked up in the Tower of Fate. Zatanna volunteered to look out for her. Even help her after being brainwashed into serving Superman and helping kill her husband.

As for the others they were locked up in other facilities and thanks to Bruce's company they were able to produce technology needed to keep them locked up.

"Long day, sir?" Lucius Fox asked as he sees Bruce walk into the conference room just as they were showing the repeat of his talk with the world leaders. "They decided to replay this again, especially how many people were surprised on your stance on avoiding the death penalty."

"I know, but I had to try since doing this wouldn't change anything," said Bruce as he walks over to look out into the city.

Fox paused the broadcast and walks over to him. "Still, I thought your goal was to reassure people, Mr. Wayne. Saying these things about people out there wanting to break Superman out and bring him back into power will not help change everyone's minds."

"I know, but I wasn't trying to scare people, Lucius. I just want them to understand that if we kill him we would be doing what Superman has done," said Bruce as he turns his head towards his friend. "I also think if we tried this then Kara will do whatever she can to stop it."

"I take it you haven't told her yet?" Lucius asked as he fixes the seats in the room.

"No, but I will tell her once I convince them we can use the Phantom Zone to imprison him," said Bruce who for a long time wanted to use this prison to lock Superman away.

Once of course they take away his powers when they get him to the Fortress of Solitude. Jor-El showed him how this can be done, but Kara has to be out of the room for this to work or she will lose her powers too. However, when he explained this to the president he wasn't sure if it would work. Since the projector could be stolen and free Superman again.

"Still, I made it clear he won't be getting out. Neither will Diana, Adam, or Damian," said Bruce trying to reassure his friend everything will be okay.

"I know that, but we both know they won't be locked up forever," said Lucius who was still unsure about all of this. "I also know you build Brother Eye to keep tabs on the loose ends that might try cause trouble, but the public doesn't know."

"Brother Eye's secrecy is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exists," said Bruce who knows if the people or the governments knew about what he made they would be very upset.

Even think that invasion on their privacy will make him like Superman. That's why only a few key people know of its existence and can work with him on it like Cyborg or even Aya who together helped him build it.

"Well, then at least follow one bit of advice we paid those PR people so much money for," Lucius approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Be a little less Batman and be a little more billionaire playboy. Get out around town in the daylight. And smile. Focus groups show people feel safer when they see you smile."

"Hmm," Bruce wasn't sure about that, especially how he can't remember the last time he did smile.

They hear the sound of a phone call going off and Lucius knew what it is. "That would be your other job."

Bruce takes the call and informs the caller he will be down soon. "I'll be back, Lucius. If anyone else calls you know what to tell them."

"That you are out fighting crime and beating up criminals. Got it," said Lucius as he goes back to work.

Bruce makes his way down the stairs where he sees Black Canary and Green Arrow waiting for him. Years ago Dinah fought with Bruce to defeat Superman, but was almost killed when he fired his heat vision trough her. Doctor Fate saved her and transported her along with her son to an alternate universe where Oliver was alive, but his Dinah was killed. She lived in this universe with their son and were at peace until they were told Superman was defeated.

She agreed to come back to help out and brought Oliver with him. After he was told everything about this universe and what happened to this universe's Green Arrow.

"Dinah, Oliver—thanks for coming on short notice," said Bruce as he stood up the stairs.

"You're lucky we found a sitter," said Dinah who was glad they found someone who can handle their son.

Bruce placed his hand against the wall as it began to open revealing a secret elevator. He motions for them to go in as he pressed his hand on a scan panel as it began going down. Once they arrive Oliver looked surprised with where they are at. He has his own Batman back home, but never seen a lot of the secret places he has hidden.

"My great-grandfather built the original Gotham Underground. But these days it's the Batcave," said Bruce revealing a new Batcave he build underneath the building and leads to them to his project. "And this is Brother Eye."

"More like the Eye of Sauron," said Oliver making a joke about the computer. "Surveillance hub?"

"More than that," Bruce began explaining what this is. "A communication hub linking every satellite and server on the planet. It warns us when trouble's coming, and guides us when trouble is here."

"Must take a real genius to operate…" said Dinah who couldn't imagine doing this as part of a job.

"I dunno about 'genius', but I do got a PhD," said Harley as she flips her chair around as she blows her gum and pops it.

When Cyborg and Aya helped build the computer with Batman they knew they wouldn't be able to work on it every single day. However, Harley volunteered to help out and even work the computer. As a favor to Jason for helping save her daughter from Ra's and put him down. She got up from her seat and gave her friend a big hug.

"Dinah! Dinah's hubby! You sure came a long way…" said Harley who was happy to see Oliver.

After Joker's death this universe's Oliver helped Harley and tried to get her to change. When he died Harley began befriending Dinah. Even help her when she was pregnant when she her past was revealed about her daughter. She knew this Oliver wasn't the same one she knew, but she didn't mind and was happy to see him.

"A world away. But the change of scenery is nice," said Oliver who was glad to be in this universe for a little action.

"I was surprised you called, Bruce. Things seem to be going well, especially with your new team helping put down crime. So, what's up?" Dinah asked wondering why Bruce called for them and not his team.

"Dismantling the Regime created new groups to start appearing to take control. We've managed to put them down, but thanks to the new rules from the government there is only a few places we can't go to without proof," Bruce explained who also didn't want to tell the leaders how he gets some of these information. "However, since neither of you two are part of the league you are able to go where we can't go. Harleen, show them what you found."

"Right-o, Bats," said Harley as she begins showing on the computer what she discovered. "Gorilla Grodd. Everyone's favorite talking ape...he got himself a band of bozos, calls 'em 'the Society'."

"My mole in Gorilla City says Grodd's planning something big. But what, where, when, we don't know," said Bruce explaining the situation.

"One thing my mole does know is Scarecrow's gonna ship Grodd a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp," Harley explained.

"I need you three to join up with Batgirl and Groot to stop that gas before it gets to Grodd," said Bruce giving them their mission.

"Not joining us for the party?" Dinah asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't leave Gotham without worrying the public," said Bruce although he did wish he could join to end this quickly. "I also don't plan to send the Titans of the Guardians until we are sure what Grodd is up to. Once we get confirmation on what he is up to then we will end this."

"Don't worry, Bats," Harley begins walking over to Dinah and placed her arm around her as they begin walking down the ramp. "With this crew on the job, what could go wrong?"

"I know I'm the new guy, but you really trust Harley?" Oliver asked who didn't spend time with this Harley and only knows what his counterpart did to help her.

"She's a different person since Joker died. Mostly," said Bruce who at least can trust Harley without her killing people.

 **That's the end of this chapter and yeah it's party time. I am so glad I got all this done when the game first came out. All of this was fresh in my head and was able to work on it while I finished with the first story. Will it be completely like from the game?**

 **Yes, but with a lot of changes. Clearly you all know what those changes are. Also, I want to thank everyone for their support of this chapter. I appreciate it and to my friends for their help thank you guys.**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out what is going to happen for the team when they are visited with an unfriendly guest. Also, I will be adding my friend theReaper13's OCs soon or at least mention them soon before they appear. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.** **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please.**

 **I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here we go with the fourth chapter and I am going to try giving some focus on certain characters. Who will they be? Will we also see the return of Gamora and the other Guardians? And when will I bring in the OCs of my friend theReaper13?**

 **Be patient everyone. They will appear in time. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for their patience and their support. With school back at full force I am focusing on getting my classes done.**

 **Got to keep going forward so I can graduate. Get my degree and then get a much better job. I don't mind the work I am in right now, but I want to do more. So, again thanks guys for the support and reviews.**

 **Also, thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and also I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter IV**

 _National City_

The team finally got together as they are joined by the Teen Titans or Titans as the team prefers to call them. The teams got together to talk and even have some fun as they used this time to rest up. Five long years they working together to restore order in the world and regain the trust from the people. All while Fighting against crime, rebuilding trust with the people, fix damaged homes, and make sure Superman doesn't break out.

After five years they are now celebrating the defeat of the Regime and can relax a little. At least before the next conflict breaks out. Jason was told Groot wouldn't be able to make it due to keeping an eye on the gardens he was asked to babysit for. But the team decided to see him once they finished.

Jason is seen with Kara talking to Conner and Cassandra who began dating after they got out of the Phantom Zone. Conner was surprised to hear Kara is Superman's cousin and that makes them family. Kara spend some time with Conner to bond with him and also teach him how to fight. So, he can use part of his Kryptonian powers to fight against any criminals.

Rachel is with Laura speaking with Tim and Kori in the kitchen. Kori thanked Rachel for helping her friend of her father's control, while she spoke about how she met the Titans. Even meeting Dick and how the two got together before she was locked away in the Phantom Zone. She didn't know what happened to him until she got out and was devastated by his death, but with her friends by her side they helped her stay together.

All while Laura spoke to Tim about his time with Batman. Something Laura has been curious about since every time she spoke to Batman it felt like she was talking to Logan. She even described to Tim how her father was like. Tim mentioned to her how her father is a lot like Bruce, except he never dressed up as a bat.

Tim respected Batman and even Dick for teaching him everything. He wished he had listened to his friend so they could have been there when he needed them.

Jaime and Karen are seen speaking with Arthur and Megan out in the balcony. Jaime and Jason Rusch are both new to the team when Batman brought them in. With Martin Stein, Jason can become a powerful superhero named Firestorm. Jaime thanks to an alien scarab tech that is attached to his back can become Blue Beetle.

A name that he took after the original Blue Beetle, Ted Kord. Jason however, couldn't make it as he went to get some sleep after helping guard Superman for hours.

Karen was part of the team before with the Teen Titans, but left to go undercover. She came back after hearing what happened to her friends and was shocked when Cyborg joined the Regime. After that she went under since she knew she couldn't stop them, but helped Batman out to get information for the Insurgency. Now, she is back with the Titans and helps train the new guys.

Meanwhile, Aya is seen standing up in the stairs where she was overlooking the party. Not wearing her helmet and had her long white hair out. All straight and wearing a white dress underneath her armor. Something the team recommended her wearing so she could fit in more and not wear an outfit that would cause certain eyes to look at her for the wrong reasons.

Cyborg walked over to Aya and stood next to her as they look over the party. "It looks like everyone is having a good time. Although I am surprise to see you are not down there with them."

Cyborg sighed as he leans down on the railing. "I want to talk to them, but despite regaining their trust it's still hard to do that. Considering whose side I was on five years ago."

Aya understood this and recalled all the talks she had with Cyborg after he was locked up. She started spending time getting to know him a little bit and even helped in his reforming. Despite the good he has done and how he changed sides he still knew he wouldn't be accepted by everyone. He knew he couldn't wash away the blood from his hands…no matter what.

"I mean, how do you go up to someone and say I was that guy who helped Superman take over the world," Cyborg asked as he took a sip of his drink. "If my parents were still around I would bet my momma would have beaten my ass for joining such a crazy fool."

Aya began giggled, which seemed to surprise Cyborg. He was told that Aya did laugh and act like a regular living being, but it was rare for him to find it. It was even rare for Aya to have those emotional moments herself. But as time passed she began opening up more.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but I was just imagining how your mother would try disciplining someone who is half-machine," Aya explained who found it hard to believe a normal human could harm someone like Cyborg.

Cyborg laughs softly himself thinking about that just now. "Oh you don't know my momma. She is a force to be wrecken with."

Aya didn't doubt Cyborg, but did find it hard to believe that. "The only mother I know that could probably do any harm to you would be Jason's mother. She is someone I both fear and respect as well."

"Really?" Cyborg asked recalling hearing about Jason's mom, but never met her. "I bet she would get along with my mom…" he soon became silent when he thought about his mother and his father.

He can remember his past when he was once normal. He remembered attending school, being involved in sports, being very popular, and smart too. However, that all changed thanks to an experiment that went wrong that caused him to lose his mother, while also losing parts of his body. His father saved him giving him cybernetic implants.

He hated what his father did to him and felt like he was a freak for what happened. However, when he met his friends the Teen Titans he accepted what he was. Even becoming a big influence on kids like him. Who felt different and wanted to be accepted.

"What was she like?" Aya asked curious to learn about Cyborg's past.

Cyborg turns to her and smiled a little before he decided to tell her. "She was a good mom that tried to help me find my way. She didn't give up on me and wanted me to find what made me happy. She was also very smart and very beautiful," he stopped and then turns to her. "By the way, mind if I ask you something too?"

Aya nods in response, while glad he told her about his mother. "You may ask me whatever you want."

Cyborg looks down and turns to Jason. "When you were found by Jason, did he treat you like a machine or as a living person?"

Aya seemed surprised by the question. Something she was rarely asked, especially with Jason being involved. Normally she would be asked different questions, including if she felt more alive than machine. But this was a new one for her.

She turns towards him and smiled back before responding. "He treated me like I was alive. He didn't see me as a machine, a robot, or anything soulless. He treated me like I had one, like I was alive, and wanted to be my friend. In time I began to feel more accepted by everyone, form emotions which was odd for me at the time, and feel like I belonged with them."

Cyborg listened to her story carefully and seemed surprised how someone as young as Jason when he found Aya would treat her like a normal person. He forgot how that felt like when he was with his friends. How they didn't see him as a machine and treated him like a normal person. When he lost them and joined Superman he felt more machine.

Hiding his emotions and keeping them locked up so he can do his job. After the fighting and reuniting with his friends he regretted those decisions. Hurting so many innocent people in the process and treating them like they were nothing to him. Forgetting his human side and acted more like Superman's gun than an ally.

"You are lucky to have friends like that, Aya. My advice? Don't ever forget the good times you have with them. Otherwise you might end up in the same path I went down," said Cyborg who is hoping Aya will never experience what he did.

Aya understood and placed her hand on his hand. "If I do then I can trust you to save me from myself? As my friend?"

Cyborg seemed surprised by this gesture and feeling her hand on his. "R-really? You want to be my friend?"

Aya nods in response. "I believe everyone deserves a second chance and I want to help you do that by being your friend."

Cyborg couldn't help but smile as he felt his hand wrap around her hand. "Thanks, Aya."

Aya nods as she begins leading him down the stairs. "Come, let us join our friends."

Meanwhile, downstairs Arthur is pouring some of the special drink he brought with him from home. Cassandra noticed the drink and seemed interested.

"Hey, what is that?" she asked pointing to the flask.

"Oh, this is a special drink my dad gave me when I turned 21. This was aged for a thousand years in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet," Arthur explained as he pours some of the drink in his glass. "My dad says it is very good and should be taken for special occasions like this one."

"I thought it was destroyed along with your dad's old home," said Jason as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, yeah but he brought some with him before that happened," said Arthur recalling how his dad brought some to Earth before he left it for two years. "Luckily, he managed to make more after the Infinity Wars."

"Infinity Wars?" Cassandra asked as she listened to her friends talk about this world they came from.

"We'll tell you about it later," said Jason who enjoyed listening to the story of his mom, his dad, and their friends fighting his evil insane grandpa. "Anyways, count me out on the drink.

"Mind if I try some?" Cassandra asked who seems curious on trying it.

"No, no, no. See this…" Arthur shows the flask. "It is not meant for mortal men or women. Being part Asgardian though will be enough for me to handle it."

"Oh please. I can handle a little Asgardian drink," said Cassandra who felt confident she can handle it. "Come on, pour me some."

Connor turns to her and then to the flask curious himself to try it now too. "I want some of that too. Being part Kryptonian, I'm sure I can handle a little bit of that drink."

Arthur turns to his two friends and then to Megan who shrugged her shoulders. "All right. If you insist," he said as he pours some of the drink to his two friends.

*Hours later*

The party started to die down a little as Connor and Cassandra are helped being taken out of the apartment by their friends. The drink apparently was a little too much for them. With only one sip that they took. Kara and Jason offered them a place to sleep, but the Titans felt it was better to get them to their place so they can be on alert if they are needed back in their city.

Cyborg decided to stick around with the team so he can try doing a little more bonding with the others.

They began going over stories of their past missions before the rise of the Regime. Even some embarrassing stories to help lighten the mood. Thanks to Aya, Cyborg began interacting more with the team. Making it feel like the good old days.

Arthur sets his father's hammer down on the table after he finished telling them about the hammer. How it was given to his father by his grandfather, how it was destroyed by his evil aunt, and how his father put it together after the war against Jason's grandpa. He explained the hammer can't be lifted by just anyone or anything. Only those it deems people worthy to carry it.

Some of the Titans though didn't seem to believe this story. "Who so ever he be worthy shall haveth the power…whatever man, it's a trick," said Cyborg who didn't believe the story.

"Oh it is much more than that my friend," said Arthur as he poured himself and Megan some of the special drink.

"So, what you are saying the hammer and sword, which are connected, are alive?" Cyborg asked who despite all the things he has seen in his time didn't believe a weapon could be living.

"I have known you for a long time dude and I actually am having trouble believing this," said Jason who wasn't sure if the whole hammer or sword thing being alive thing was real himself.

"Then, please by guest," said Arthur offering his friends a chance to life the hammer. "Hell, we can put my sword in a stone and see if you can pull it out."

Cyborg puts his drink down and gets up as he goes to the hammer. He tries picking it up with one hand, but found he couldn't even get it to budge. He tires both hands, but it wasn't movie. He lets go as the team begins laughing.

"All right. So, it's a lot harder than it looks," said Cyborg who admitted defeat.

Jason got up from his seat and decided to try this. "So, out of curiosity. I was told whoever lifts it shall rule over New Asgard?"

Arthur knew that wasn't true, but played along with it. "Yes, I believe so, but with the exception of Megan who lifted my sword and doesn't want to rule."

Megan nods in response. "I prefer to help the ruler rather than rule over a kingdom."

"All right. Well, when I rule I promise to be a good and malevolence king," said Jason as he grabs the handle with both hands and tries to lift it.

The hammer wouldn't budge as he tries to use his rocket boots to lift him off the ground, but it wouldn't budge. His grip gets loose and he is send flying to the second floor crashing through the railing.

"I'm okay!"

Soon the rest of the team tried their hand in lifting the hammer. Rachel and Laura are seen trying to lift the hammer, but couldn't move it even together.

"Did you even use the Phoenix to lift it?" Laura asked.

"What do you think we're doing?" Rachel asked knowing she did work with the Phoenix to lift it, but the hammer wouldn't move an inch.

Jason came back down as he tries pulling the hammer again, but it wouldn't budge and is send flying up to the second floor again.

"Oh come on!" he shouted.

Laura tries her hand on her own as she tried to lift it. When she couldn't she got mad and kicks the handle, but gets shocked by the hammer. Rachel goes to check on her and Laura is shown to be alive, but her hair is standing up. Laura narrowed her eyes at the hammer and growled.

Kara was the last one as she puts both hands on the handle and begins pulling. Unbeknownst to the others who didn't notice this, but the hammer did move an inch, which surprised Arthur. Kara though continued to try lifting it, but the hammer wouldn't budge and she gave up. Arthur began laughing out of relief that Kara didn't actually lift the hammer.

"All right, you guys did your best, but it looks like no one could lift it," said Arthur as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, well no offense to the son of the king of Asgard, but it's rigged," said Jason as he used his glass filled with ice to cool his hands down.

"You bet your ass," said Cyborg who agreed with Jason.

"Kara, he said a bad language," said Aya recalling what happened when Kara said it to Jason.

"You told everyone about that?" Kara asked towards Jason who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not like we were going to let that die," said Jason as he began chuckling softly. "But anyways, the handle is imprinted."

"Right. Like a security code," Rachel replied agreeing with this theory. "Whosoever is carrying Arthur's fingerprints or his daddy's DNA is the literal translation."

"Yes, that's uh it's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," Arthur replied as he got up, grabs the handle, and lifts the hammer up with ease. Even throws it up and catches it by the handle. "You're all not worthy."

The team began complaining that Arthur was wrong about all of that and they felt worthy. Jason tough receives a phone call and leaves the room to the kitchen to take it.

He sees who it is from and sighed. "What's up, Bruce?"

 _Slaughterhouse Swamp_

Hours earlier, there is an abandoned facility that was once used by those who lived in the swamps. Capturing alligators, killing them, and selling their meat. As time passed though people began passing by polluting the area. Some even dropping chemicals into the water, which caused the gators to grow twice as big as they are supposed to be.

This caused people to be killed and the facility was shut down. Leaving behind much of their supplies and equipment. However, it was soon later used to help sell contrabands to other folks along the swamps. This business was short-lived though thanks to a mysterious monster that lives in the swamp.

That was until a group of masked men are seen placing cases on some speedboats. It appeared the facility was once again being used, but this time by psychopathic criminal, Dr. Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow. He was once a psychiatrist that became fascinated with fear and how to exploit it on those he worked on. Even creating a special gas that can cause people to hallucinate and bring out their worst fears to life.

Scarecrow has been using the facility to batch up a new supply of fear gas so he can deliver them to Grodd. Meanwhile, Dinah, Oliver, and Harley arrived as they began sneaking around the facility. Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon is with Groot helping secure the area around the facility to make sure they don't escape. All while their friends go in to stop Scarecrow.

They peak through the window to see Deadshot speaking to someone in the shadows. "Can they move any faster? I don't need Gorrila Grodd taking my head off cuz your boys are too slow."

"Fear not, Deadshot. We'll be ready for tomorrow's attack," said the dark figure who the others couldn't see, but Harley recognized the voice.

"Tomorrow?" Dinah asked now knowing when the attack from Grodd is coming, but where and how they don't know.

Suddenly the team are grabbed by some vines and lifted off the ground. They look over to see the attacker is none other than Poison Ivy.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Ivy as she came face-to-face with Harley. "Red! I ain't see you in forever! You here to take down these punks?"

They hear the door opening nearby and the shadowy figure is revealed to be Scarecrow himself. "Quite the catch, Ivy."

Suddenly batarangs appeared cutting through the vines and freeing the heroes. They look over to see Batgirl up in the trees as she charged in to attack Scarecrow's men. Meanwhile, Dinah and Oliver attack Scarecrow giving Harley a chance to fight Ivy. Harley tackles Ivy and pins her arms down.

"Sheesh Red, next time warn me next time you are going to attack us. I almost dropped my gum," said Harley revealing Ivy to be her mole.

"Sorry, Harley. Have to make it look good in front of Grodd's pets," Ivy pushed Harley off and summoned her vines.

After the fall of Superman, Harley worked with Jason to Ivy her own land for her plants. Batman agreed to this as long as Ivy doesn't cause trouble. Ivy agreed to this, but when she found out what Grodd is up to she decided to help Harley by being her mole. Lying about how the land she was given was not enough and how she was upset with how Bruce lied about what he was going to do for the trees in Gotham.

Of course, just because she is with Harley doesn't mean she can't go easy on her. "Now then, you better be ready, Harley. Otherwise this is going to hurt."

Ivy launched her vines at Harley, who dodged them and opened fire. Her guns were not meant to kill, but were loaded to help knock out an opponent. Ivy blocked the attacks with her vines and tries grabbing Harley from behind. Harley leaps over dodging them and jumps on top of the vines.

Using them to springboard off into the air and threw some flashbombs at her friend. Ivy surrounded herself with her vines so she couldn't be harm. However, Harley got on top of the vines and cuts through some of them to make a hole. She tossed another canister that begins letting out some gas.

Ivy began coughing as she frees herself from the vines, but the gas began weakening her. Harley jumps down and kicks her in the face knocking her out.

"Sorry, Red. Hope you will forgive me when this is over," said Harley as she sees Batgirl fighting against Deadshot, while Dinah and Oliver continue their attack on Scarecrow.

Almost getting him until he unleashed the fear gas on them. Harley runs over to them as Scarecrow uses some of it on her.

"Face your fears…" said Scarecrow.

Harley however didn't seem worried as she took a whiff of the gas and faked a sneeze appearing to be affected by it. "Please. I used to huff this stuff for kicks."

"Then you'll appreciate my new formula," said Scarecrow as he used more of the gas on Harley as it began affecting her.

Harley fell on the ground coughing as she sees Scarecrow approaching her. However, before he could harm her Groot appeared and grabs him with the vines before tossing him into the water.

"I am Groot," he said towards Harley.

Harley though understood what he said thank to her time with the others. "I'm fine. G-go help Dinah and her hubby," she said knowing Groot has built up an immunity to these gas and can cure people of the gas.

Harley over felt her head hurting as the canister that fell out of Scarecrow is unleashed on her causing her to hallucinate. Appearing in some sort of carnival place that looked very familiar to her. She looks up to hear a familiar laughter echoing around as someone steps out of the shadows that shocked her.

"Puh…Puddin'?" Harley asked as she sees the Joker appearing before her.

"Harley, darling. Look at you! Such a big girl! Cosplaying a hero," said the Joker as he appears out of the shadows. "Larping in the Batcave. But you hear it, don't you?"

"Hear what?" Harley asked backing away from the Joker all confused on what is going on.

"The real you buried underneath the floorboards, scratch, scratch, scratching to get out," Joker explained. "The one who'd cut her friends throats…" he said showing the knife as he points to a tied up Batman. "…And laugh about it.'

Harley now appeared wearing her old outfit when she was with the Joker, minus her mask. She sees the tied up Batman smiling and holding the knife as she approached him. A part of her wanted to do this. Telling her to do it and let the old Harley out to cause mischief again.

However, as she approached him the other part of her fought back. Recalling her talks with Oliver and how much he wanted to help her. Her time with her new friends and how much they trust her. Even thinking about her daughter and how she is finally sane enough to go back to her without worrying about the Joker harming her.

Yes, the Joker. The same one that abused her for so long, the one who made fun of her, and the one that was the reason her friend was killed by Superman. She soon snapped out of what was going on and let's go of the knife. Realizing the old her is not who she is now and she is not going back.

"Oh Harley! Always such a disappointment. Why do I bother?" Joker asked disappointed that Harley couldn't do it as he aims his gun at the back of her head.

Harley however pushed the gun out of the way and confronts her demon. "Ain't no slick fella with a cheap suit and cheaper grin telling me who I am ever again!"

She gave the Joker one big punch shattering the illusion and freeing her from the gas. She sees Dinah and Oliver breaking free too as Batgirl jumps behind a tree for cover when Deadshot fired at her along with his men. They get in the boat along with the fear gas as they take off.

Oliver managed to take four down, while Groot used his vines to grab two of them and sink them. Batgirl pressed a button and detonated the one Deadshot was on as he fell into the water. However, the explosion caused something to appear from the water. None other than Swamp Thing himself as he approached the team looking upset.

"This swamp is protected!"

"Swampy? I heard you were dead!" said Harley surprised to see Swamp Thing alive after they were told he was dead.

"I guard the Green, the plant life of Earth. As long as it lives, I cannot die!" Swamp Thing explained as he approaches the group, but Groot stood in his way.

"I am Groot!" said Groot trying to calm down Swamp Thing.

"What he said, Swampy," said Harley translating for him. "It ain't us you wanna bash. We're the good guys."

"Good? Bad? I care little for humanity," said Swamp Thing as he turns to Groot. "But I do care…when my swamp burns!"

He goes to punch Groot, but Groot stops him and began growing to match Swamp Thing's size. "I'm Groot!" Groot motions to behind Swamp Thing.

"Swampy, look! They're mixing gas right here in your backyard," said Harley pointing to Scarecrow's men as they try escaping. "We came to stop them!"

Swamp Thing let's go of Groot and sees Scarecrow's men. "Hmm, I see."

Swamp Thing uses his vines to grab ahold of the remaining soldiers stopping them. Scarecrow though manage to escape with one of his men opening fire on the heroes. Swamp Thing and Groot protected the team saving their lives. Once the fighting stopped Swamp Thing turns to the team.

"If they return. I will be ready," said Swamp Thing as he turns to Groot. "And perhaps next time I'll try listening. Thank you, friend."

"I am Groot," Groot replied as he shook Swamp Thing's hand.

"He said, you're welcome, friend," said Harley as she began speaking with Swamp Thing.

All while Batgirl is approached by Dinah and Oliver. "Thanks for your help, Barbara. Not sure about wearing the mask to cover your hair and face, but it's your choice."

However, the girl removed her mask to reveal she isn't Barbara Gordon. "My name is Cassandra Cain and I am the new Batgirl."

"New Batgirl? She didn't tell us she passed the title on to someone else," said Oliver who was surprised just like the others by this.

"Ms. Gordon felt her duty was more to help the officers in Gotham and provide them with the tools they need to protect the city," Cassandra explained. "Ms. Gordon began training me some time ago and kept this a secret. The only one who knew other than her was Mr. Wayne. Now, I am here to help you."

Dinah should have known Barbara was going to retire and pass on the title of Batgirl to someone. Ever since the fall of the Regime ended she began helping restore law and order in Gotham with Batman's help. Spending more time in public to help the people and less time as Batgirl. So, to know she was training someone to take up the mantel made sense to her.

"Well, I'm glad to know the name Batgirl is in good hands," she then turns to the shack and sighed. "We better tell Bruce what happened and how we might need to make our move soon."

 **Surprise! I have brought in Cassandra Cain into the story and hope everyone is okay with this. I love Cassandra and I have wanted to bring her into the story. Also, yeah made some changes here from the game. With Ivy on the side of the good guys and is a spy.**

 **Is she the only one? Also am I going to bring in more stuff from the Age of Ultron movie? Will I also add in more info from the new Thor film? Or am I going to stop here and rely on the game information?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out what is going to happen for the team when they are visited with an unfriendly guest. Also, I will be adding my friend theReaper13's OCs soon or at least mention them soon before they appear. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.** **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please.**

 **I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right so chapter five is here and hope everyone is ready for what is to come. Also, yeah everyone is still waiting for the Infinity Wars trailer to come out. Honestly, I am surprised they haven't it hasn't come out yet with the movie months away. Unless they are waiting till December to release it.**

 **If so, I cannot wait for it. Anyways, last time brought in some more characters, including a new Batgirl. Yes, I know she doesn't talk, but I found in the comics she also does speak later on thanks to Clayface. I also hope you all like who else I bring to this chapter.**

 **Thank you to my friend for his help on the story and to all of you guys for the reviews. I appreciate it and glad many are liking how this is going. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe, just my OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter V**

 _Gotham (year 2018)_

Jason and Kara arrived to the city after Bruce called them about what happened. He informed them about Gorilla Grodd on their way over to the city and the Society group he has formed. He also informed them how he send Harley, Dinah, Oliver, Batgirl, and Groot to stop Scarecrow from sending his fear gas to Grodd. They managed to stop him from sending his shipment, but Scarecrow got away.

Jason wasn't happy to hear that Bruce send one of his teammates without telling him on a mission. Not even telling them about Grodd, the Society, and they are up to something. That's why when they arrived Bruce explained why he didn't tell them. He didn't have enough evidence to determine what Grodd is up to, but thanks to the mission they know he is planning an attack tomorrow.

"I know I should have told you, but we didn't have time and Groot volunteered to help," said Bruce as he leads the two down to the Batcave. "I also wanted to give you and your team a day to relax until I know what we're up against."

"Yeah, well you are lucky I didn't tell the others you send our teammate on this mission without telling us," said Jason as they stood in front of the computer where they see Cyborg working. "So, what's the plan then? You guys contacted the government about this?"

"We did and they gave us permission to go in to stop them," Cyborg replied.

"What? No army to help?" Kara replied surprised to hear this.

"The military force in Africa have been in combat with Gorilla Grodd's army for some time. They have pulled back to allow us to handle this situation," said Bruce as he shows on the map his team heading to the city. "I have asked the Titans to go assist them, but they might need more backup. Mind lending us two of your own?"

"Why not send us?" Jason asked as he cracks his knuckles. "I heard if we take out the alpha monkey we will make the rest of the monkey army submit."

"First it's ape and secondly I couldn't," Bruce replied as he turns to Kara. "My mole on the inside has informed me they have a Kryptonite weapon that can kill you. We can't take that risk."

Kara sighed wishing she would go to end this fight, but after her last encounter with a Kryptonite weapon before this might be a better move. "Well, we could send Arthur and Megan to help out. Megan's powers can help take down Grodd and protect the others from his mind powers."

"Good idea. I'll send them the coordinates to help out, but tell them to be careful. The members of the Society are more coordinated than I thought they were," said Bruce who didn't expect this group to be this difficult to take down.

"We'll go tell them…" Kara stopped when she felt her stomach rumbling a little.

"You okay?" Bruce asked noticing her looking nauseous.

"Yeah, just not feeling well after eating the burgers that Laura made. I think something was off about it," said Kara as she began leaving the room.

"You should probably check on her and make sure she doesn't throw up in the Batcave," Bruce suggested.

"You got it," said Jason as he stops from leaving and turns to face Bruce. "Just to let you know. If you are hiding more stuff from us keep in mind I can have Aya take all your money and leave you without a cent to your name."

Jason soon began leaving the room to help Kara, while Bruce turned back to the monitor. "He's right you know," said Cyborg.

"About not telling them?" Bruce asked as he lets out a small sigh. "They have done a lot for us in the last five years, while we were trying to kill each other for five years. I owe them, but I also wanted to try seeing if we can end this without putting too much of the fate of the world on their shoulder."

"I was actually saying he was right about Aya taking everything you own. That girl showed me how good she is at hacking when she stole all of this guy's account for being rude to Laura." Bruce turns to Cyborg with a raised eyebrow. "What? She put the money back when he apologized."

 _Gorilla City_

Arthur and Megan arrived as they hid on a mountain. Megan using her powers to cloak them from being seen. They took out their binoculars and began scouting the area. They spotted Harley, Oliver, and Dinah hiding behind some trees down below them. All while Batgirl and Groot are seen hiding somewhere else.

They spotted Starfire with Raven hidden nearby. Kori contacted her friend to see if she can help them out against Gorilla Grodd. It appears Raven agreed to join them as Gorilla Grodd appeared with his ape army waiting for him. They see him wearing his armor that covered much of his body, while a large flag stood behind him.

This was not the first time they met the mind-control Gorilla. It was three years ago when Laura confronted him and he tried to control her mind. Rachel used her powers to free her and destroy Grodd's mind control power. However, they heard he found a new tech to help him regain them.

Not as strong as they were before, but they could still be used on a human with a weakened mind or even a metahumans who is in a weakened state. Arthur used his binoculars to get a better look and noticed the scar down right his missing right eye thanks to Laura who got back at him. He gives his big speech, which Arthur has heard from many other bad guys. How they will destroy their enemies, enslave the world, be free of oppression, and rule.

However, what caught his attention are his Society members standing next to Grodd. He sees Scarecrow, Deadshot, Bane, Cheetah, Poison Ivy, Captain Cold, and to his surprise Catwoman.

 **Selina? What is he doing here?** Megan asked using her mind-link to speak to the others.

 **I don't know. I thought she was still locked up.** Starfire replied surprised to see her here.

 **She must have broken out.** Dinah replied not really surprise to see Selina on the wrong side, especially after what Bruce told her. **Still, we'll need to focus on taking Grodd down and his Society members.**

 **So, does anyone have a plan?** Raven asked who doesn't believe going in without a plan is not a good idea.

 **I got one.** Arthur replied as he began explaining his plan. **Raven and Starfire, take out the apes so they don't get involved. Batgirl and Groot take out Deadshot and Cheetah. Dinah you and your team go after Scarecrow, Ivy, and Selina. Megan and I will handle Grodd and Bane.**

 **You sure you want the big ape, kid?** Oliver asked as he gets his arrows ready.

Arthur began smiling. **Well, I mean if you want to fight him so badly Ollie I don't mind.**

 **No, no it's all good.** Oliver replied not wanting to go up against Grodd. **Besides I want to finish up our fight with Scarecrow.**

 **All right. They are moving in. Let's get going guys and separate them.** Dinah ordered as the team made their move.

Inside the Society members go in to begin the final preparations of their plan. Selina walks up near Grodd to speak with him. "Laid it on a little thick, Godd. You hire Superman's speech writer?"

"Soldiers must be properly motivated to sacrifice their lives, Catwoman," Grodd replied not affected by the mere mention of Superman's name despite all he did to him.

"Hate is a perennial motivator," said Bane wearing his new mask and gear.

"Better not turn that hate on us or this 'Society' is over," Captain Cold threatened.

"As long as we have a common agenda, Captain Cold, you have nothing to fear," said Grodd as he stood up to tower over the villain.

"You mean as long as we follow your orders," said Cheetah who too agrees with what Captain Cold is saying.

Just then Deadshot began approaching the team. "Report, Deadshot," Grodd ordered.

"We're ready to move out," Deadshot replied.

"Good dog. Now go tell the others. Cheetah, Cold, you're the first wave," Grodd ordered.

However, before they could leave lightning began to rain down on the team as Arthur appeared with Megan. "Sorry to interrupt, but the good guys are here," said Arthur as he pulls out his father's hammer.

"Get them!" Grodd ordered.

His team go charging in at Arthur and Megan until Black Canary jumps down and used her Canary Cry to knock them all down. Raven used her magic to grab the villains and separate them all in different areas to fight. Leaving only Grodd, Cheetah and Catwoman in the room. Oliver leaves the room and goes to find his opponent with Harley joining him.

Grodd got up and sees Arthur. "I remember you boy. Where is that witch who tried to melt my mind?"

"That witch is not here today, but I will be your opponent and finish what she started," said Arthur as Megan and Canary went to fight their opponents.

Megan shapeshifts into a monster and attacks Bane who used his Venom to hold his own against the Martian. Black Canary dodged Selina's whip as she decides to use her fists to take her down. Arthur meanwhile twirls his hammer and tosses it at Grodd, who dodged the attack. He charges at him, unaware the hammer was coming back.

When he did notice he jumps over it and brings down his fists on Arthur. His attack is blocked when Arthur used his arms as a shield. Grodd grabs him and tosses him towards a tree breaking the bark. Arthur got up and grabs his hammer as he fires some lightning at Grodd who dodged the attack. He jumps up some trees and continued to dodge the attacks.

When he landed on a nearby tree Arthur smashes it in half causing it to fall over. Grodd however jumps down and lands him. Arthur swings his weapon at him, but Grodd catches his wrist and tries squeezing it to break it. Arthur felt the pain and tried punching him with his free hand, but Grodd caught it.

Arthur is forced on his knees as the pain was getting stronger. Even feels him losing his grip of his hammer. However, he looks down to see where it would fall and smiled as he let go. The hammer falls on Grodd's feet causing him to roar in pain.

He tries to get it off, but the hammer would not budge. Arthur rolls backwards and gets some feelings back into his hands. He charges at Grodd and brings both feet up kicking him right in the gut, just as he grabbed the hammer. Freeing Grodd and sending him flying out of the building to the outside.

"Man or ape, the hammer doesn't think you are worthy!" Arthur shouted as he goes off after him.

Meanwhile Megan is slammed into the ground by Bane as he tries to choke her to death. However, Megan shapeshifts again this time growing more arms as she frees herself of Bane's grip. She then opens her mouth and fires her own sonic blast sending the villain flying to a nearby tree. She gets up and grows multiple arms as she flies towards him.

Not holding back she begins wailing on him with multiple punches to the face weakening the villain. She delivers one big last punch with all her fists knocking him into the tree again as it breaks in half falling on him. Once she sees he is down she goes to him and grabs the tube. Ripping it from his head as the venom is leaked out and he returns to normal size.

"Well, that was fun," she said as she sees Dinah finishing her fight with Catwoman knocking her down. "You all right?"

Dinah nods in response. "Yeah, now where did Grodd go?"

Suddenly a bright light emerged before them as Dr. Fate came through a portal and appeared before the heroes.

"Dr. Fate? What are you doing here?" Dinah asked surprised to see Fate before them.

"I come to you as darkness falls…" Dr. Fate began speaking. "Dinah Lance, in the past I have shielded you from danger. But a grave crisis looms…and I do not know if I can stop it."

"You mean Grodd and company? We've got that covered," said Megan who has heard of Fate, but never got to meet him in person.

"Grodd is the pawn of a much greater master. A new order is coming. I have foreseen it. Bring your husband so you may leave with me now, while I can still save you," said Dr. Fate offering to save Dinah and her husband.

"If that's the case, we're staying here. Batman needs our help," said Dinah who refused to leave her friend, not again.

Megan nods in response. "We are all staying, but if you know something is wrong please tell us. We can stop it if you tell us what it is."

"Everyone and everything you know will die. I will shepherd you to safety, lest you suffer the same fate. By force, if necessary," said Dr. Fate who refuses to leave.

However, before he could any harm Raven appeared in her soul form and unleashed a powerful magical attack knocking Fate away. Megan and Dinah rush over removing his helmet before he could recover for another attack.

"Kent? You okay?" Dinah asked her friend who she hope is free of Fate's control.

"I lost control of Nabu, the spirit of the Helm," said Kent who was surprised at the loss control her had over himself. "Thanks to all of you I'm back in charge. For now…"

Megan turns to Raven and was glad to see she came to help. "Thanks, Rae. Where's Kori?"

"Rounding up the last of the apes," Raven replied as she turns to Fate. "I sensed his presence after we took down the apes and Captain Cold. I should go back to make sure she is okay."

Megan nods as her friend teleported back. "Doctor, sir. What happened? You were warning us about something that is going to happen."

"The Lord's magic bares me from saying more. I've changed fate too many times," said Kent knowing he can't tell his friends what is going to happen, despite wanting to. "I have to go consult my master's, the Lords of Order. Pray they'll intervene before it's too late. The lanet's destiny is no longer clear."

He puts the helmet back on and regained control of his powers. "What comes next, mere mortals cannot stop. For better or worse, your fate rests in the Gods' hands," soon Fate disappeared through the portal and left the team puzzled.

"Well, what was…as Arthur would say strange," said Megan as she turns to Dinah.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now, let's go help him stop, Grodd," said Dinah as they run off to find their friend.

 _Meanwhile_

Arthur is slammed into the wall as Grodd charges after him with a sword. Arthur took out his sword and blocks it as his father's hammer is on the ground nearby with the apes trying to lift it. He was contacted by Raven that they took out the main army and Captain Cold. Oliver and Harley took out Scarecrow when Ivy turned on him.

Batgirl and Groot are close to finishing their fight with Cheetah and Deadshot who are trying to get away. Arthur knew he had to finish this fight in order to get the apes to do what he tells them to do. So, he summons some lightning that is shot into his sword, which deflects into Grodd's sword and armor. Shocking the ape as he roars in pain.

Arthur slashes the sword to the ground and puts his away. He begins punching Grodd in the face and followed it with a kick to the chest. Grodd though caught it and slams him into the ground three times before tossing him away. Arthur sees Grodd jumping towards him to bring down his weight on his face.

Arthur moves his hand up as his hammer sends an ape flying towards him. The ape slams into Grodd knocking him in mid-air. He pushes the ape off as Arthur hits Grodd under the jaw with the hammer breaking his teeth. He summons some lighting and slams it down against Grodd's jaw knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Arthur began panting as he tried to catch his breath. He looks behind him to see the apes saw what he did. They soon submit and see him as the alpha now. He sends them on their way before he placed the cuffs on him.

Just as Dinah and Megan arrived with Oliver. "Good work, kid. You caught the ape."

Despite the victory though Grodd began to come to and began laughing despite possibly suffering a broken jaw. "H-humans. You've w-won this b-battle. B-ut yo'u-'ve lost the war."

Suddenly the ground and facility around them began to shake. Megan fell on her knees as she felt so many voices screaming out, which caused her so much pain.

"Megan! What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he checks on her.

"I…I don't know!" Megan replied never feeling this way before.

Suddenly, they see a large ship appear out of nowhere as it hovers over them. It soon fires a white light at them, but Oliver pushed Megan and Arthur out of the way. Just as it took both him and Dinah.

"Ollie! Dinah!" Arthur shouted as Grodd began laughing.

Arthur hits him in the face with the hammer knocking him out as he flies up to attack the ship. However, the ship fires a blast at him sending him towards the ground.

"Arthur!" Megan shouted as she goes to check on him just as the ship took off. "Raven, come in, we got trouble!"

 _National City (year 2018)_

Bruce, Jason, and Kara stood in the living room after being contacted by Megan what happened. They managed to capture Grodd, Bane, and Scarecrow. However, the others soon escaped. The apes though stood down when Arthur took out Grodd, so whatever they were planning was finished.

At least, that's what they thought. Megan told them how a large ship appeared and teleported their friends Dinah and Oliver away. Arthur got shot down, but is alive. He is injured and will require time to heal.

The ship escaped and they couldn't rescue their friends in time. Bruce tried to contact the others in the cave, but was attacked by robots that almost captured him. Cyborg arrived with Kara and Jason after the three went out to talk to the others. Kara recognized the robots and after taking them out they left the cave to their apartment.

Once they were told what happened told their team to stay together until the others got back.

"His name is Brainiac," said Kara as she began explaining everything. "He is a world-stealer that travels the stars taking cities of planets he finds interesting. Once he finds a world that he can study he sends his robots to attack key cities for him to take. He uses some sort of teleporter that takes the city along with the people and after that…he destroys the planet."

This was the second time Jason had heard of this story and it still makes him feel sick. The fact that there is someone who goes to other worlds, steals the cities, the people, adds them to his collection, does this for knowledge, and then destroys the planet to make his collection unique. It's not only horrifying, but also disgusting. That he does this for knowledge at the expense of so many lives.

"Why didn't you tell me about him after Superman's defeat?" Bruce asked while wearing his Batman armor.

After they got out he told Cyborg to find Aya so the two can plan a way to get back control over Brother Eye. Once they do they will be able to work on stopping Brainiac.

"I didn't tell you because…because I didn't think he would come here," said Kara who knew she made the mistake of not telling the others about this.

She should have. She knew Brainiac would not stop with one world. He will go for all worlds until he has all the knowledge in the world. She should have known he would come here, but she just wanted to have peace and be alone.

"All right, enough," said Jason stepping in between Bruce and Kara. "Let's worry about this later. Right now we need to focus on what we're going to do. Brainiac said he wanted Kara and Kal, right? To finish what he started?"

Bruce nods in response recalling what Brainiac told him. "Once we get Grodd we can find out more on what he is planning and how we can get the others out."

"We'll need to take out those robots and help the people," said Jason knowing the cities need them.

"We'll also need to send a team to keep Brainiac from getting to Kal," said Batman knowing spreading their teams to these cities will thin their number and they will need help.

Jason thought about it and got an idea. "I can call my mom for some help to take down Brainiac's ship, but also contact some friends from our universe's Earth."

Kara knew who Jason is referring to. "You think they'll be enough?"

Jason shrugs his shoulders. "We'll see. We might also need to contact Flash and see if he can help us out."

Bruce knew Flash will most likely try to stay out of the fighting, but with the world at stake he might not have much of a choice. "I'll get the word out and see if Zatanna will give us a hand too."

"Good. Let's get to work," said Kara as she goes to get her suit.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"To get ready and before you say it, no. I am not going to stand around doing nothing," said Kara refusing to let Brainiac destroy her new home. "I need to do this to stop him and save my world.'

"He is after you. Going out there will be giving him what he wants," said Bruce knowing Brainiac is waiting for him to bring Kara out. "You, Jason, and I will go see Superman. To see if he has anything to offer that can help us. We'll also contact Donna and see if she can lend us some support."

Jason steps in just before Kara says anything. "He's right, Kara. Brainiac wants you and if he captures you then he just needs Superman. I'll contact my mother and see if she can lend us some support. Wouldn't mind having more help to cover our bases."

Kara sighed knowing she is outnumbered and couldn't argue with them. "All right. Let me just go to the bathroom and then we can go," she replied as she flies up and goes to the bathroom to throw up again.

As soon as she left Bruce turns towards Jason who is getting his communicator out. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Jason asked as he begins calling for his mom.

Bruce was about to say more, but decided against it. "Never mind. Let's just hurry and get things going."

"Think Zatanna might be able to help us with her magic?" Jason asked as he begins contacting his friends.

"If it isn't, I'm sure her friends will help us out," said Bruce knowing over the years Zatanna formed her own Justice League that help take on magical and supernatural beings.

"Just hope the big guy is ready for some fun," said Jason as he goes to check on Kara.

 **That's the end of the chapter and Brainiac has arrived. Yeah, things will be different a little from the game in this story. However, I hope you all still like what will happen later on. Who else am I bringing in now?**

 **Who have joined Zatanna? Is this the Justice League Dark team? Will it contain all the members from the team? Or will this team be different**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are with chapter six. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter and for more action. Also, on the final week before my final so if I don't upload a chapter next week it is because of my finals. So, please be patient.**

 **Also, due to projects I am working on for classes I won't be able to get to all the chapters I wanted to update. However, I will try my best once finals are done. So, again please be patient with me guys and thank you.**

 **Thank you to everyone for the support on my stories and for the great reviews. I appreciate it and hope everyone is having a good time with them. Also thank you to my friend for his help. I appreciate the help my friend and hope you are doing well.**

 **I hope everyone is also doing well and are looking forward to the holidays. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Great Britain_

Outside of the city of London there is a large open field with several trees nearby and an old wooden mill. Nearby an old wooden boarding house appeared out of nowhere giving off a strange aura coming from it. This house is known as the House of Mystery, which is the home of John Constantine and Zatanna. Both magical heroes and allies of Batman.

Both assisted Batman during their fight against the Regime, but had been in hiding. Once Superman and his allies were defeated they continued to assist Batman. Even began forming their own group of magical heroes to help them.

They have mostly handled anything magical related and locking up members of the Regime to keep them from breaking out. Recently though they were joined by some new allies who found themselves trap in this world after their encounter with Felix Faust. He attempted to use a spell to summon powerful magical sorcerers to join him. However, it backfired and instead summoned two allies to join the new team.

"How many times have I told you? Use a bloody napkin when you eat," said John as is seen walking down the hallway with a large red skin figure. "And would you not smoke in here? Don't want you to try burning the place down."

The figure is seen with two stumps on his forehead where his horns used to be, a long red tail, and on his right hand a large stone-like hand. The figure took out the cigarette from his mouth and holds it in his hand.

"I've seen you smoke in here plenty of times," said the red-skinned figure.

"Not while Z is around," said John they walk to the living room. "And even then she has me use that new vapor crap that everyone is using. Claims if I want to smoke then to try it."

"I tried it once. Didn't like it," said the red-skinned figure as his cigarette is lifted off his hand by an unseen figure. "Hey, Dick! I am still using it," said the red-skinned figure as he tries to grab the cigarette, but it kept out of his reach.

"You heard the man, Hellboy," said the unseen figure as he tosses the cigarette in the fireplace. "Don't want Zatanna to get mad at you again and send you to Antarctica like last time."

"Eh the penguins are a better company than you ghost boy," said Hellboy as he sees the ghost figure appear, revealing to be Dick Grayson. "Don't you got something better to do? Like I don't know, moving on to the afterlife?"

"I would, but I want to make sure everyone is doing okay before I move on," said Dick Grayson as he floats down to the ground. "With this Brainiac guy now on Earth, you will need my help."

"He is right, Hellboy," another figure soon appears into the room.

He appears to be wearing predominately white robe blue vest, and his face is covered by a straw hat. "I can sense the great threat that Brainiac brings and what is to follow. We must all work together to stop this threat and save our world."

"Well, can't have the God of Thunder and the rest of you all have all the fun," said Hellboy as he took out his weapon. "So, when do we go out to kick some tin can butt?"

"As soon as Lady Zatanna has finished speaking with Dr. Fate," said Raiden as he sees the door opening and Zatanna soon came out with Black Orchid by her side. "I trust Fate will assist us?"

Zatanna shook her head in response. "It turns out the Lords of Order and Nabu have prohibited him from assisting us. It turns out they knew what was going to happen and didn't warn any of us."

"Why in the bloody hell would they do that? Aren't they supposed to be on the side of good or are they just scared?" John asked getting a stern look from Zatanna.

"You know that's not how they work and Fate has to abide to what they tell him," said Zatanna as she look down disappointed. "Even if he knows it is wrong."

"Well, I'm sure the five of us can handle this then," said Dick knowing Swamp Thing is busy helping round up Crane's men and Raven is in Gorilla City. "So, what's the plan?"

Zatanna turns to John and nods to him. John used his magic and showed where they are going. "Batman needs us in Star City. We are to get the people to safety and defeat Brainiac's forces there."

"Sounds like fun," said Hellboy who is looking forward to a fight. "So, when do we get there?"

Suddenly the house began to shake as Dick phases through the house to find out what is going on. Once he sees the problem he informs the others of the situation.

"We got a problem. Brainiac's forces are outside of the house."

"Impossible," said John as he helps Zatanna up. "No way they could have summoned us to them, unless they had some magical help."

"I'm afraid they do have someone with them who is using magic," said Black Orchid as the house began shaking again. "Someone teleported us here without my knowledge and is trying to pierce through the magical barrier to attack us."

"Well then, let's go meet the neighbors," said Hellboy as the heroes came out of the house to find Brainiac's robots, along with familiar foe.

"Enchantress," said Zatanna as she sees the evil spirit possessing June Moone. "What are you doing here? And why are you working with Brainiac?"

"I am not working with Brainiac. He offered me a chance at revenge against Superman and against all my enemies," said Enchantress as her hands amid a green magical aura. "He also offered me safe passage off this world in exchange to bring him a magical being. Like you, Zatanna."

"A little hurt, love. I would have thought Brainiac would come for someone like me," said John as he moved his hand behind his back to pull out a vial, which Zatanna could see.

"You know magic, Constantine. However, I want someone who can use more than simple incantations or parley tricks," said Enchantress as Brainiac's robots begin surrounding the house. "As for your new allies they will also be useful test subjects for Brainiac. Even learn where they both came from."

"I will not allow you or Brainiac to bring harm to Earth realm," said Raiden as his hands begin to glow brightly with electricity.

"And I am no lab rat," said Hellboy as he aims his gun at Enchantress. "So, let's skip the monologue and get to the action."

"Couldn't agree more," said John as threw the vial into the air and Zatanna blasts it causing the release let out a bright flash of light that blinded Enchantress and the robots.

Zatanna used her magic and blasts Enchantress in the chest sending her flying. Hellboy opened fire as he begins shooting down the robots, which soon recovered and opened fire. Raiden summoned some electricity and begins joining Hellboy as he blasts the robots away. Dick flew over and goes to assist Zatanna.

Zatanna used her magic to continue attacking Enchantress and keep her from using her magic. However, Enchantress used her magic to block Zatanna's attacks and returns with her own magic. Zatanna dodges it as Enchantress summoned hundreds of magical blades as she hurls them at Zatanna.

Zatanna creates magical illusions as the blades missed her. Dick flies into Enchantress and begins possessing her. He tries to stop her, but Enchantress managed to drive him out of her. She fires a magical blast at him and trap the spirit inside a barrier.

Zatanna though recovered and shatters the barrier before using the shrapnel to attack Enchantress. Her foe blocks the magic and begins transforming them into weapons. She charges at Zatanna who summoned her wand and blasts at her. Enchantress blocks the magical blasts and goes to stab her.

Dick flies into Zatanna and takes possession over her body as he grabs Enchantress's wrists and flips her over. He then uses Zatanna's body to rush over and begin punching Enchantress in the face before kicking her in the gut. Enchantress yells as she blasts Zatanna with a magical blast that knocked Dick out of her body.

Zatanna though recovered as her eyes begin to glow brightly. She uses her magic to summon up powerful chains from the ground. They grab Enchantress, who tries to escape using her magic. Dick though flies into her body once more and keeps her from using her magic.

Zatanna used this chance to contain Enchantress as her body begins levitating off the ground. She soon begins entrapping Enchantress inside a casket, which she summoned from the house. Dick got out of the body before the lid got closed and the two heroes trap Enchantress inside. Zatanna then uses a sleep spell to knock out Enchantress as it slowly begins to work.

Once she is out, Zatanna teleports the casket inside the house and falls to her knees. Dick floats over and checks on her.

"You all right?" he asked as he sees her giving him a small nod. "Sorry for possessing your body. Thought you needed a little help."

"It's all right. Thanks for the help," said Zatanna as the two go to check on their friends.

Hellboy is seen punching the robots with his stone hand, while his other hand blasts the robots away. Two of the robots use their heat vision on Hellboy, but he blocks them with his stone hand. John uses a spell as he destroys the heads of the robots. A heat vision barley missed him as more of the robots come for him.

John uses a spell to create a barrier to protect himself as he begins using another spell to create a magical seal on the ground beneath the robots. Soon fire begins to appear on the robots as they are destroyed.

Raiden uses his teleportation to appear and reappear near the robots as he destroys them one-by-one. One got behind him and tries to break his neck. However, Raiden's eyes begin to glow as he summoned a powerful lightning blast from the sky and this him as it went through the robot along with the others nearby. He looks around to see John and Hellboy joining him as they help him up.

"Not bad, old man," said Hellboy impressed with what he saw. "Now, how about using that for the rest of them?" he points to more of Brainiac's robots approaching them.

"Don't suppose either one of you got any tricks left?" John asked as he prepares to fight.

Suddenly the robots are all blasted from behind by a powerful ice blast. The three heroes see someone walking from behind the robots and approach them.

Raiden sees who it is and appears pleased. "Kuai Liang, I am pleased to see you came."

"Yeah. Glad to see you came back, Frosty," said Hellboy as he goes to light a cigarette, until Kuai Liang aka Sub-Zero froze it. "Oh you are going to pay for that."

"Enough, Hellboy," said Zatanna as she rejoins with the others. "Kuai Liang, thank you for coming back. I trust you found what you needed while on your journey?"

Months ago, when Felix Faust's spell failed and brought the three warriors they were confuse on where they were at. Hellboy came from a world where he fights supernatural creatures and keeps the people safe. Raiden and Sub-Zero both come from a universe where they fight to protect Earth from other realms that try to harm the people. Both fought against and with one another to protect the people of Earth.

Since they came here they vowed to help protect this world, until the heroes of this world can send them home. Sub-Zero left to find a way to send them back home, while also using this chance to learn much about this world.

"Unfortunately I did not find the spell necessary to send us back," said Kuai Liang as he looks over at the robots before shattering them all. "I received word about the invasion and returned as soon as possible. I trust our allies have all been informed?"

"Every one of them," said Raiden as he approached Sub-Zero and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let us work together now and protect this realm from Brainiac."

Kuai Liang nods in response. "Together they stand no chance."

"Not to ruin this little bromance, but…" Hellboy points to the city nearby and they see one of Brainiac's ships heading towards it. "Shall we get going before more people die?"

"Then everyone inside the house and let's get going," said John as the heroes begin making their way inside, except Zatanna as she approached John. "Something wrong, love?"

Zatanna nods in response. "Brainiac must have other criminals working for him like Enchantress and Grodd. If that's true then we should warn Batman to let him know. To be on the lookout for other criminals."

John couldn't agree more. "Let's go warn him and let Swamp Thing know too before he runs into some trouble."

 _Meanwhile_

The invasion continued on as Brainiac's forces attacked the cities around the world. The robots attack the citizens and gathered many of them to be studied. However, the heroes of the world would not allow this as they attacked Brainiac's robots and saved as many of the people as they can. Working together, even with law enforcement that still fight the enemy forces despite having no powers.

In Central City, the Flash came out of hiding to help save the citizens of his city from Brainiac's robots and got them to safety. He had gone into hiding ever since he got his pardon from Batman. He couldn't return to his city after all he did. Knowing they hate him for what he did.

For joining the Regime, calling him a murder, a coward, and how so many lives had to be lost before he finally betrayed Superman. Despite the good he tried to do he was still seen as a bad guy. He hasn't even seen Iris after she went to jail for protesting against the Regime. He got her out after the Regime fell, but he couldn't see her.

Not until he becomes the hero he once was.

He deserved all the hate and he knew he was a coward. Now though, he will make up for all he did. Batman contacted him and let him know of the situation. Flash was not going to waste this second chance and intend to save the people.

However, as he ran around the city he felt something hit him in the back of the leg. He fell down and struggled to get up as he sees Captain Cold approaching him.

"Nice aim, Deadshot," said Captain Cold as he spoke to Deadshot through their com-link.

"Just get the job done," Deadshot ordered through their com-link.

"That knee ain't healing super-fast at absolute zero," said Captain Cold knowing Flash won't be healed in time when he is done with him. He fires his gun at him freezing Flash's leg.

"For God's sake, Cold, look around!" said Flash trying to get through to his former enemy.

"Yeah, crazy day," said Captain Cold who didn't seem to care what was going on. "Kind of like when Superman went nuts, and you went right along with him."

"Punish me later," said Flash knowing there is no time for this. "We have to help these innocent people!"

"The same 'innocent people' who cheered Superman when he executed my friends? My sister?!" said Captain Cold revealing his motives for joining Grodd.

Flash remembered that and how Superman had rounded up Cold's sister when she tried to stop the Regime. Flash begged Superman to let her go. Give her a warning or something, but Superman refused. He had her executed and all Flash did was watch.

He could have saved her. He could have used his speed to save her and get her far away. But he didn't and he regretted it. Even more when he told Cold about in his cell.

"I'm sorry, Cold. But you never hurt civilians. You're better than that," said Flash trying to get him to help them fight Brainiac.

"Once upon a time I was…" Cold prepared to finish off Flash, when a sword went through his weapon.

He looks up and sees Rose Wilson aka Ravager appeared as she kicks him right in the face. He tried to grab one of his freezing grenades, but she grabbed his arm, breaks it over her shoulder, and flipped him over. Cold got up slowly as he held his arm. Rose runs up to him, jumps up, and drives her knee under his chin knocking him out.

Deadshot attempted to shot her, but Flash caught the bullet before it could hit her. He tried to escape, but is clothesline by Artemis Crock. She ties up Deadshot and brings him down as Rose helps Flash up. He was surprised to see the daughter of Deathstroke and the daughter of Sportsmaster working together.

"I didn't think Batman would recruit either one of you considering who your dads are," said Flash who didn't appreciate the assistance.

"He didn't have much of a choice considering how much fighting we were doing against the Regime," said Rose as she puts her sword away. "I was a Titan once when Metropolis happened, but unlike Cyborg I didn't turn. I instead fought against the Regime my way. Artemis and I joined up when Superman killed her parents. Even her sister."

Flash turns to Artemis who wore an outfit that reminded him a lot of Green Arrow. "I…I didn't know."

Artemis didn't say anything, but allowed Rose to speak for her. "We have no grudge against you. We were asked to help against this invasion. What do you say?"

Flash didn't mind that idea as he sees more robots nearby. "We're going to need more help though."

"Mind if I help?" Flash turns around and sees Hal Jordan before him wearing his Green Lantern uniform.

"Hal!? No. No today…" said Flash who felt that Hal didn't come to help them.

"Nice to see you too, Barry," said Hal as Flash charged at him, until he is stopped by another Green Lantern.

"Easy there soldier," said Kilowog as he appeared Arisia Rrab. "Hal's not yellow anymore."

"Say that again?" Flash asked surprised to see the ring is back on Hal's finger. "You sure the Guardians didn't lose it? They forgave him after he joined the Sinestro Corp?"

"No, they didn't," said Hal as he explained what happened. "The Guardians locked me up. But they also trained me to overcome my fears. I earned the second chance they gave me," he then turned towards Kilowog and Arisia. "To make up for my mistakes. I betrayed my Corps, my planet, and my friends. And that's the worst part."

"Hal went through hell to regain their trust and his ring," said Arisia standing up for Hal. "He earned it back and is one of us. At least, I believe so unlike someone I know."

Kilowog may trust the judgment of the Guardians, but it didn't mean he still trusts Hal. "I have my reasons, but I'm putting that aside to help stop Brainiac."

"So the Guardians are aware of the attack," said Rose who was glad to see they got more help. "But is this all they send us? You three?"

"A lot of us died fighting the Regime," said Kilowog as he lets out a small sigh. "It took time for them to rebuild their numbers and even keep their sectors safe. For now, we're all they can send us."

"I asked to come back though alone since I didn't want more of my friends to die because of me," said Hal who didn't like the idea of more Lanterns dying…like the ones he killed. "I wanted to redeem myself to the people and regain their trust even if it won't be easy."

Flash knew that feeling, especially how the people despite saving them he knew they still didn't trust him. "All day I've been reminded how I failed to be a hero. How hard it's gonna be to regain people's trust. Guess we're both on that path."

"We have a long way to go, Barry. It'd be a lot easier if we're together," said Hal as he extended his hand to Flash.

Flash smiled as he took his hand and shook it. "Let's go help the people and then meet up with Batman."

Hal nods as the six heroes took off to fight the robots. Keep the city safe and make sure the people are out of harm's way. So they can end this invasion and save their home. Before whatever Brainiac is planning he is able to fulfill it.

 _Meanwhile_

Batman and Jason are seen in the old Insurgency facility. Despite the war over, Batman kept it around in case they needed it. Luckily for him Brainiac doesn't know about it. This makes it a safe place for them to coordinate with the other heroes.

They needed though to use a special kind of com-link that Aya and Cyborg made so Brainiac won't be able to know their moves. So far, they have managed to keep Brainiac's forces at bay. However, Batman knew it wouldn't be long before things get serious.

Kara knew Brainiac well and knows his forces will continue to come at them. Until they take him down. Something they are not ready yet. Not until they regain control of Brother Eye.

They received word that Hal Jordan arrived with Kilowog and Arisia Rrab. Jason was glad to hear that they received some backup, but Batman on the other hand was not too happy to hear Hal came back.

"We need more help," said Jason arguing with Batman. "I know he isn't someone I would go into battle with, but right now we need to put aside our differences and work together."

"Not him," said Batman refusing to work with Hal.

"Why not? You gave Flash a second chance," said Jason as he continues to try getting through Batman.

"Because he got his head straight and helped take down Clark. If he was still in charge…" Batman trusted Hal once, but when he depended on him to make the right call he chose the wrong side. "He'd still be wearing yellow if it wasn't for your team."

Suddenly the crate above them broke and a green hand appeared catching it. Keeping it from crushing Batman and Jason.

They look over and see Aya walking into the room with Kara. "He's not that man anymore," said Aya defending Hal. "I was there when they put him through such hardships to regain their trust. To him the ring means something and he earned it back. Maybe you don't trust him, but you should try trusting in the Guardians who fought for you."

Kara nods in agreement. "She's right, Bruce. Now is not the time to be picky on our allies. We need all the help we can get. To stop Brainiac we have to work together."

Batman didn't like the idea of working with Hal again after all they went through, but he knew the others were right. They need to work together to stop Brainiac and save their world.

"Maybe it's time I widen my circle of trust," said Batman as turns to Kara and Aya. "I need you two to go to Atlantis with Hal. We're going to need Aquaman and his Marines."

"You really think he'll help?" Jason asked. "He's been off-radar since the Regime fell. Also I don't think he would be happy to see any of us after what I did."

"No, but he might change his mind once he realizes his world is in danger too," said Batman knowing they can use that to get Aquaman on their side.

"I am not sure sending Hal Jordan is a wise idea. Considering that Aquaman didn't like being ordered by Superman and seeing Hal again might bring up old wounds," said Aya pointing out the problem in Batman's idea.

"He'll need to get used to that," said Batman as he began taking off.

Jason sighed as he turns to Kara. "I guess you guys are off fishing. Good luck."

Kara sighed in annoyance. "Fine, let me just go to the bathroom and we'll get going."

As soon as Kara began to leave Aya began scanning her friend when Jason brought up how she was feeling. What she found surprised her as she turns to Jason.

"You do not know?" she asked.

"Know what?" Jason asked noticing this is the second time someone asked him about that.

Aya turns back to Kara and shook her head. "Never mind. I should let our contact in Atlantis know we are heading over."

 _Atlantis_

Hal, Aya, and Kara arrived to the underwater kingdom where they were allowed to speak with Aquaman. They were allowed in by the queen of Atlantis who has been trying to reconnect with the surface world. To make up for their hands in helping Superman in attacking them.

They were also lead by Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur as he prefers. He is the son of Black Mantis who was once an enemy of Aquaman. However, his mother brought him to the kingdom of Atlantis where he was raised to fight for Atlantis and against his father. Despite knowing the truth he stood by Aquaman to protect his home,

However, after hearing what he did to join with Superman to attack the surface world shook his belief in their king. That is why he has been working with the queen. Hoping to change Aquaman's mind. To reconnect with the surface world and help people again.

At least, that is what Mera is hoping for. Once they met with Aquaman they explained everything that is going on. With Brainiac, what he is planning, and how they need more help. Donna is preparing to lead some of her amazons to attack Brainiac's forces with some of the heroes, but they need more assistance.

"Batman wants my Marines to fight his battle?" Aquaman asked as he looks at an image of Brainiac's ship. "Like the time Superman ordered me to invade Metropolis?"

"We were all on the wrong side of that war," said Hal as he tried speaking to Aquaman to get through to him.

"The next time my people's blood is spilled it will be for Atlantis, not the surface world," said Aquaman refusing to join in the fighting.

"But if you don't help us the world will be destroyed, including Atlantis," said Kara as she pleads for Aquaman to help them.

"She is right. It will also not be long before he finds out about your underwater kingdom," said Aya knowing Atlantis will be a good prize for Brainiac. "I also know your father was from the surface world too."

"My father was human, but my duty is to Atlantis," said Aquaman as he turns towards the other heroes. "I don't trust you, Jordan. You or any surface dweller. Now, leave. And I reminded Batman to stay out of my seas."

"My king, we should listen to them," said Kaldur as he steps in. "They are right. Our kingdom is in danger as well and if we don't work together we will all lose."

Suddenly the image of Brainiac's ship is gone and they hear rumbling sounds. "I think the kingdom being in danger is closer than you think," said Hal as he got his ring ready. "We need to help each other."

"Go! I don't need your distraction," said Aquaman refusing assistance.

"We aren't going anywhere," said Kara who isn't going to leave. "If you won't listen to reason then I will do what I must to save our world."

Aquaman gets upset as he turns to Kara aiming his trident at him. "Don't threaten me, child. I will not be threatened by you or your kind again."

"I am no child and I will not let my world be threatened because you are acting like a damn fool," said Kara.

Aquaman had enough and thrusts his weapon at her. Aya however shield Kara and took the hit as she is zapped from behind. Hal blasts Aquaman with his ring knocking him down. Kaldur stood by not sure what to do, but knew fighting the heroes would not be wise so he began contacting the queen.

"Is she okay?" Hal asked turning to Kara.

Kara nods in response. "Go knock some sense into him."

"With pleasure," said Hal as he flew off to fight Aquaman.

"Aya, why did you do that?" Kara asked wondering why her friend shielded her like that. "I can handle his little trident and whatever he was planning to do."

"I am sorry…" Aya apologized as she got back on her feet. "But I could not let any harm come to you or your child."

Kara's expression turned to shock with what her friend said. "C-child? What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant."

Aya however shook her head as she placed her hand over her stomach. "I thought you were feeling under the weather so I scanned you. When I did that I noticed something growing in you and could detect the life from it. You are pregnant, Kara. A month pregnant actually."

Kara's eyes widen when her friend said this as she looks down to her stomach and placed her hand over it. She is pregnant? How was this possible? Jason and her were so careful to make sure they didn't have a child until they were ready.

Then again it probably explains why she feels nauseous all the time. Still, her focus went back to Aquaman and Hal as she sees the two are still fighting.

"Let's worry about this later. Let's go help him," said Kara as she flew over and tackled Aquaman and launched him into the ground.

Hal creates a large mallet and slams it down on Aquaman. It didn't kill him, but it did leave him groaning in pain.

"Listen to reason, Arthur," said Hal calling Aquaman by his real name. "I'm sorry. I didn't come to fight you."

Kara spoke up next. "He's right. This is what happened back on my world. First, they take out communications, then…" they hear more loud noises that sounded like explosions going on. "They invade."

"They're your oceans, but it's also my sector," said Hal offering his help to Aquaman. "Let us help you."

They look over at the entrance and see Brainiac's robots marching towards them. Aqualad noticed this and got his weapons ready. Aquaman knew he didn't have much of a choice. If he doesn't work with Hal and his team his people are doomed. "Kaldur, go find the queen and protect her!"

Aqualad nods as he took off to find the queen. Aquaman then turns to Hal. "Cover me!"

Hal nods as he creates a brick wall. Aya used her Blue Lantern powers to help boost Hal's Green Lantern powers. She then gets in front of Kara. "I know you want to fight them, but let's focus on keeping the child safe," said Aya.

Kara knew she had to be now careful on what she does. So she doesn't risk the baby and so Brainiac doesn't find out. Aya acts as a shield as she creates a brick wall herself to shield them. The robots use heat vision to blast against the walls to break through.

The robots continue to try breaking through, but Aya turns to Hal who nods towards her. The two create two large vehicles that run over the robots destroying some of them. Kara used her heat vision to destroy the remaining ones. Cutting them down in half.

"That was easy," said Kara as she sees Aquaman zapping the robots away using his trident. "Good to see he is helping us."

Hal nods in response. "Where do we go from here?"

Aquaman turns to the others and approached them. "You all put your lives for Atlantis. Maybe you can be trusted."

"So, are you in?" Hal asked.

"I can't. I belong here, defending my people," said Aquaman who couldn't leave them until he is sure Aquaman's forces are out of his city. "However, you can take a few of my soldiers and Kaldur. He will help you out more than I can on the surface world."

Suddenly Hal screams in pain as he feels something surging through his body. His eyes glowing red as he feels rage and anger flowing through him.

"Hal, what's wrong?" Aya asked as she goes to check on him when she noticed red energy surging through him. "I recognize this. It's Red Lantern energy."

They look over to see a red portal appearing as it appeared red blood is gushing out of it. "Brainiac?" Aquaman asked.

"No, something just as worse," said Hal as Aya helps him out.

They see a large red skin figure wearing a ring on his finger and a lantern on his chest appear with a black cat that has a similar outfit.

"Hal Jordan!" shouted the tall figure.

"Red Lanterns?" Aquaman asked recognizing the group.

Hall also recognized who is calling him out. "Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Agents of vengeance. Powered by rage…" Hal feels Aya's power still flowing through him as he raised his fist up with his ring glowing brightly. "Don't worry. We'll handle these two. Ring to ring."

Aya turns to Kara who nods her head to her. "I'll be fine. Just take care of these two," said Aya as Kara took her leave with Aquaman.

"You've been messing with Hal Jordan's head. Why?" Aya asked as the lanterns began going around in circle.

Atrocitus moves his hand up creating a construct of Sinestro. "Sinestro's Yellow Lanterns slaughtered millions…and their victims demand vengeance! Hal Jordan may have cast off their ring, but he is not absolved…"

"You're not the first person to tell me that," said Hal who knew of his sins and what he did.

"Dex-Starr would tear your heart out and lap your blood, but I sense you have a higher calling," said Atrocitus as the cat moves over to Hal, but Aya kept the cat at bay. "A spark glowing within you. A spark of rage. Even your robot here can sense it…"

"That is not true," said Aya who defends Hal. "He is not one of you and he will…" she is interrupted when Dex-Starr began attacking her.

Before Hal could help her Atrocitus began vomiting up blood all over Hal. The blood was filling him with rage and anger.

"What are you doing? What I this…this anger?!" Hal asked as he feels the blood covering his suit and mask.

Aya blasts at the cat knowing her Blue Lantern powers neutralizes any corruption from it to her. However, she needed to help Hal. Each time she got close to him the cat attacks her. Blasting her away as the two fought in the air.

"You may have overcome your fear, but you still betrayed the Green Lanterns. Hurt you allies. How could you ever forgive yourself?" said Atrocitus as he tries corrupting Hal. Even summoned a ring in his hand to give to him.

"I…can't…" Hal struggled to break free, but the rage grew too much in him.

"Then burn!" Atrocitus shouted as the blood began burning Hal to break him as the ring goes to his finger.

"Hal! Don't give in!" Aya shouted as she blasted the cat towards one of the statues and blasts at it as it falls on the cat. "Remember what you went through to regain everyone's trust. Remember why you became a hero. Remember the good you have done. Remember the oath you took to protect everyone."

"Silence!" Atrocitus shouted as he blasted at Aya who blocked the attack.

Hal sees the ring going near his finger and heard everything Aya said. He does remember what he went through to regain the trust of the Guardians. He does remember why he became a hero and the good he did. He forgot about that when he joined Superman and turned his back on everyone.

But, he earned his ring back and has to earn their trust back .And he cannot do that by becoming a Red Lantern.

He remembers the oath and begins saying it. "In brightest day…in blackest night…"

Atrocitus noticed this and continued to try breakhimg Hal while Aya pushes back against him. "Become vengeance…join the Red Lanterns and help me destroy this wench!"

"No evil shall escape my sight…" Hal sees the ring getting closer to his finger as he continues to fight on through. "Let those who worship evil's might…" his will to fight on fueled him as Aya's power boost comes back to him.

Destroying the red blood that was encased on him, sends Atrocitus flying, and destroys the ring. "BEWARE MY POWER…GREEN LATNER'S LIGHT!"

Hal fires a powerful green blast at Atrocitus who tried blocking it. Aya joins in to help Hal as the two together break through his defenses and sends Atrocitus into the same pillar where Dex-Starr is under.

"You're right. I do hate myself for what I've done. But…" Hal turns to Aya who smiles at him. "But will is stronger than my hate."

Atrocitus slams his fist on the ground in anger as he got his partner out of the rubble. "Your world is burning. And when it is ashes, you will beg for vengeance!"

Atrocitus creates a portal using his ring and soon escape with Dex-Starr. Hal let's out a sigh of relief as Aya helps him.

"Thanks, Aya. For believing in me. Even when I almost lost hope," said Hal thanking her.

"I am always there when a friend is in need," said Aya as she uses her powers to give Hal his strength back.

Hal felt this and regained his powers. "Thanks and we're friends?" he asked realizing that he has gained someone's trust back, even if it is a robot. "Well, I appreciate that and um let's not mention this to the Guardians, okay?"

Aya nods as she goes to get Kara so they can head back. Hopefully before anything bad happens.

 _Meanwhile_

In orbit, Brainiac is informed of what is going on and knew his forces are being pushed back. These heroes are becoming more of a problem than he thought they would be. Grodd failed to inform him that Earth's defenses would give him this much problem. Still, he is not worried. This resistance will not stop him from acquiring what he came for.

Superman and his cousin Supergirl. Both will be captured and they will be studied. For now though he begins moving on to the next phase of his plan. He sends his ships to go to the major cities he is targeting. To begin capturing these cities and add them to his collection.

"Begin the countdown," he ordered as he connects with his ship and makes his next move.

 **That's the end of the chapter and I hope you all liked how long this went. This was originally broken into two chapters. However, I decided to make it one long chapter. One that showed more familiar characters and with a nice surprise.**

 **Yep, Kara is pregnant. Not a good time though with everything is going on. How will Jason take the news? How will the others take the news too?**

 **Will they be able to protect Kara from Brainiac? Will we see more familiar characters come in to join the others? Will we see them break Superman out to help them? And why has Warner Bros. not release a Blu-ray or DVD release of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm?**

 **Check out the next chapter (not the Batman Phantasm thing) to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right so here we go with chapter seven and now officially out of college. Till the next semester, but for now hope everyone is doing well. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and thanks to my friend for his help on the story too.**

 **Last time we saw the introduction of Hellboy and the Justice League Dark team. How are things going to go now with Flash and Green Lantern helping the team? How will things go with Kara pregnant? Will the team find out soon or will the secret be kept?**

 **Will we also get to see more familiar or new characters appear soon too? And what will happen when the others fight Brainiac? Check out the chapter to find out. Also, yes the story will be somewhat different from the game.**

 **Also, guys I wanted to point this out since I wanted to make sure everyone is aware of the Net Neutrality situation. Continue making your voices be heard. Do not stop, keep calling the FCC, congress, the senate, everyone so we don't lose our Net Neutrality. Please keep doing it even if you contact the people in charge of the vote.**

 **Brendan . Carr fcc . gov (have to separate the emails so they can show since here they won't let the emails show if they are together)**

 **Mike . ORielly fcc . gov**

 **Ajit . Pai fcc . gov (Especially this asshole who wants to take our Net Neutrality away and works for the fucktard Trumpy)**

 **www . battleforthenet . c o m**

 **Keep fighting guys and let us stop this before December 14 when they vote on this.** **T** **here will be a bit of news for the next chapters, so be patient guys. It will be explained at the end. Now, let's get to the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs.**

 **Now then enjoy the chapter and hope this won't be the last one.**

 **Chapter VII**

 _Gotham (year 2018)_

Kara, Hal, and Aya returned with Kaldur or Aqualad as he is going by to help fight against Brainiac. He brought some of Aquaman's Marines to fight as they join up with the Amazons Donna brought with her. So far, their forces have been able to destroy much of Brainiac's robots. Keeping the people safe and evacuating them from the cities.

The military forces have also been affective in fighting back, but with communications still down they are resort to using old communication tactics. Cyborg claims he is close to finding a way to get Brother Eye back. To do it though he needs Aya's help. Aya is send back to help him, while Catwoman joins Harley and Ivy to help the people. Ivy joined in on the fight after finding out Brainiac attempted to attack her land when he found out she betrayed him.

Thankfully Groot helped destroyed the robots, but this still made Ivy mad. Kara went to go rest up, while Jason went to speak with Batman. They were told Flash went around the world to get an idea of where Brainiac's ships are going. Once he got back they used an old map to help put in the areas on red dots where the ships are at.

"I circled the globe. Larger ships are being positioned over these major cities," Flash explained as he shows the locations where the ships are at.

"Good thing for us is we have enough forces to keep these ships from taking these cities," said Hal recalling what Kara told them about what Brainiac is doing next. "Still, we got to worry now about civilians getting in the way.

"Luckily we've begun to evacuate and get the people away. Once that is clear we can take these ships down," said Jason as he stood near the men with his arms crossed. "My mom is arriving with some Ravagers who volunteered to help out. However, we still need to find out if he knows where Superman is at."

"Has Rachel and the girls begun their interrogation on Grodd?" Batman asked.

Jason nods in response. "They just got to the prison and Donna got there too. Do you have a plan if Brainiac knows where Superman is? I mean, you do have one right?"

"I do, but we'll need more firepower to take down these ships," said Batman knowing even with Gamora's help they still need more help to take down the ships since he knows they won't be defenseless.

"What about Rachel and that Phoenix thing?" Hal asked recalling about this power she used to destroy the demon side of Raven. "Doesn't she have enough power to destroy Brainiac's ships and take him down?"

"Rachel doesn't want to risk destroying the ship until we find out where they have Ollie and Dinah," Batman explained knowing their friends are still onboard the ship. "Once she finishes getting what we need from Grodd she will try locating them. Arthur is healing up soon so he'll be able to lend us a hand."

"What about these allies that Jason said he is getting?" Flash asked recalling Jason telling them help is coming.

"They are already here. I send them to keep an eye on Superman to make sure Brainiac won't get to him," said Batman as he turns to the prison where Diana and the other Regime members are at. "In the meantime the girls will have to make sure Diana doesn't break out. The last thing we need is having her on the loose."

"All girl team, nice," said Flash surprised their heavy-hitters are all girls, not that he didn't mind. "What about Kara? Isn't she getting involved?"

Jason though knew the reason she couldn't be involved. "Not if Brainiac is after her too."

"That's true," said Hal knowing they couldn't put the girl at risk. "Anyone else, Bruce?"

"Only Blue Beetle and Firestorm. But they're busy," Batman replied.

"Too busy for this?" Flash asked wondering what they could be doing that isn't stopping the invasion.

"I have them joining the team Jason send. They're the last line of defense if Brainiac moves on Superman," said Batman who is hoping this young team will be enough.

"Hope the new kids can hold down the most wanted man in the galaxy," said Hal who isn't sure these kids could do the job.

"Trust me. The team that I send will make sure nothing gets through them," said Jason as he turns to Batman. "By the way. What do you want me to tell Kara to do in the meantime?"

Batman however was against this. "Nothing. I want her to stay until the others get back. Take Laura to the prison and make sure everything is secured."

They hear someone clearing their throat from behind them and turn around to see it is Laura. "So, you didn't send Kara to join the girls?"

Batman turns to Jason who lets out a small groan. "I'll go get her."

"No, I'll let the others know. Just get to the prison," said Batman as he goes to contact Rachel and the others.

 _Meanwhile_

Rachel is seen walking down the hallway with Starfire, Megan, Raven, and Donna as they head to the room where they are told Gorilla Grodd is being kept. The facility they are in is a prison where they are keeping the remaining Regime members. Luckily the fighting has died down so they don't have to worry about a prison breakout. However, they knew the fighting will pick up again and needed to hurry to get what they need.

They needed to find out what Brainiac is up to and they needed to do it soon. "I still feel this is a mistake," said Donna who didn't like that they aren't out there fighting with their friends. "Bruce should let us go out there and fight."

"I agree," said Starfire who too felt they shouldn't be here. "With your powers Rachel you could easily defeat the Brainiac."

Rachel shook her head in response. "I could, but I don't want to risk it since we don't know if the ship contains the worlds he has taken or where he has our friends. It's a risk I don't want to take."

Raven couldn't help but agree with her friend. "I have felt firsthand how powerful the Phoenix is and I know what it is capable of without holding back. I agree she shouldn't try using it until we can find our friends."

"Do you think Brainiac is keeping them alive?" Donna asked as they go into the next room.

"It is possible. But that's why we're here to find out," said Rachel as they pass by Damian's cell.

"Hello, traitor," he said towards Raven. He got up from his bed with his robotic hand and legs in full view. "Heard you and Cyborg turned on us to join Bruce. How does it feel to turn your back on us?"

Raven approached Damian as she removed her hood revealing her face to him. "I don't know. How does it feel to kill someone you looked up to and think wearing his outfit will make you better than him?"

Damian smashed his hand against the cell a little upset. "I was better than him and I'm not the one that is pretending to be a hero again after what you did."

"The only time I ever pretended was thinking what I was doing was right, but I was only doing it because I lost my friends," said Raven recalling the day she lost Titan friends in Metropolis, including Beast Boy. "But I am now making up for my sins and I will not be controlled by Superman or my father anymore."

"Whatever you say to help you sleep at night," said Damian as he goes back to his bed. "Sooner or later Superman will break free and when he does I am hunting down all those who betrayed him. Starting with that bitch that took my arm and legs."

Rachel stepped forward and moves Raven back. "That bitch is my friend and trust me you are lucky she didn't do more than take your hand and your spine," she said before scoffed. "Not that you probably had one."

The girls soon took off as Megan approached Raven and began speaking to her. **You loved him, didn't you? The one called Beast Boy?** Megan could sense how her friend is feeling and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Raven knew denying it is pointless, especially with everything that happened. **I did and despite being a dork at times…he treated me like I was normal. He loved me and I loved him too. I just never got a chance to say it. I guess I never will.**

Megan knew what it was like to lose someone close, but she wanted to try her best to help her friend so she can feel better. **I'm sure he knew and is happy to know you are doing the right thing.**

Raven turns to her and smiles a little. That and probably would make a corny joke too.

Both girls began chuckling, while Rachel who heard everything through telepathy just smiled. Keeping this to herself as Donna and Starfire stop when they approached Diana's cell.

"Do you girls mind if I go in here to speak with my sister?" Donna asked.

"You sure?" Rachel asked wondering if this is a good time to do this.

Donna nods in response. "I um need to talk to her. Star said she would stay with me."

"It will not be long," said Starfire agreeing to help her friend.

"All right, but don't be long," Rachel replied as the girls head off to Grodd's cell.

They walk into another room and see several guards with protective helmets to prevent mind control or reading minds from piercing through. They go inside where they find Grodd in a chair with his arms cuffed to the table. They motion to the guards to leave and that they had permission. The guards knew what they were going to do and left the room.

Grodd sees the girls and recognized Rachel. "So, come back to destroy my mind again, child?"

Rachel smiled a little as she grabbed her chair and sat down. "Don't want to, but with how things are going I might need to do it. That is unless you want to cooperate like a good little ape."

Grodd growled at her, before his growl was replaced with that of laughter. "Ah yes. I heard from the guards you and your friends have managed to keep Brainiac back. However, we both know it is futile. You will all fail and you will all die."

"You really think Brainiac cares about you? When he gets what he wants he will destroy this world. It's what he does," said Raven hoping this revelation will make Grodd cooperate.

"I am aware of his methods, but he has given me his world this world will be left in my control and I will rule it," said Grodd who didn't seem worried.

"You claim to be a genius, but you really are stupid if you believe that," said Megan knowing Brainiac won't keep his word.

"I don't claim to be genius, I am. Just ask your friends…that is if they are still alive," said Grodd as he began laughing again.

This got Raven and Megan to take a step forward, but Rachel stopped them. "So, you don't want to negotiate? Fine…" she motions for the girls to disconnect the cameras, make the men inside leave the room, and turn off the monitors. "Then you leave us no choice. I don't want to do this, Grodd. But you leave us no choice."

Grodd who despite acting tough began getting worried when he noticed the girls surrounding him. "You wouldn't dare harm me. Doing so will make you like Superman?"

"Oh don't worry, we're not going to kill you," said Raven as her eyes began to glow.

"We're going to break into your mind by force and get what we need," said Megan as her eyes began to glow too.

"But if we were to turn your mind to mush we will return it to normal. Without you ever knowing what we did, but…" Rachel's eyes began to glow as she took the hands of her friends as she gave them a taste of her power. "We didn't say it won't hurt."

 _Meanwhile_

Donna stood outside the room where Diana is kept. She lets out a small sigh knowing this will be the first time she will see her since she escaped from Themyscira. Ever since then she has been focusing on keeping her island safe and trying to repair relationships between both her world along with the world of men. After what happened she wanted to try forming peace between both sides and avoid conflict.

Once she found out Diana was captured she asked for her to be released into her care. However, the world governments were not sure about this since she did escape before. This was true, but vowed to make sure she doesn't escape again. Despite this though she still needed to wait on their decision to see what will happen.

"Are you sure about this?" Starfire asked knowing how difficult it has been for Donna to rule over her people with Diana on the run.

Donna nods in response. "I have to let her know what is going on and even let her know what her sentence will most likely be."

However, before she went in she sees Kara walking towards them. "Donna, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Kara. I am here to see my sister…although I'm not sure if this will be a waste of time," said Donna knowing Diana is stubborn and probably won't listen to her.

"What are you doing here though?" Starfire asked surprised to see Kara here. "I thought Batman said you would be staying out of sight."

Kara sighed knowing she was supposed to stay hidden, but…"I snuck out. I couldn't stay hidden while my world is in danger. Besides. I doubt Brainiac will attack here. So, this should be okay."

"Doesn't really give a complete answer to the question," said Donna who is still curious on why she came to the facility anyways.

"Well, to be honest I wanted to speak with Rachel or Megan," said Kara as she began coughing softly. "I have not been feeling well and wanted to see if they can check on me without having to speak with Aya who I know will tell Jason."

"I see…well they are interrogating Grodd so they will be busy," said Starfire as she decided to ask her friend another question. "Though I am surprise you are not going to speak with Kal or even see him."

Kara looks down with a sad expression on her face. "Believe me. I tried talking to Kal so many times and no matter how much I tried I couldn't get through to him."

"But you still care about him, even after all that has happened?" Donna asked knowing the feeling.

Despite Kara not admitting it couldn't help but nod in response. "He's my cousin. Of course I still care."

Donna nods understanding this as she goes to the door, but then stopped to turn to her friend. "Do you wish to join me?"

Kara nods in response as the door opened and they go inside. To find Diana with chains on her hands and legs. Preventing her from breaking free or even use them as weapons. Donna was very specific on how to incapacitate her sister.

Diana looks up and sees Donna wearing the uniform she once wore. Before she stole it from her and then sees Kara who she also held a grudge against for what she did.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting against Brainiac?" she asked with an angry tone.

"I came to talk to you before returning the battle," said Donna as she sat down in front of Diana. "I wanted to let you know you will remain here locked up until the trail against you begins. Our sisters all came to agreement you were no longer one of us so you will not be taken back."

Diana was not pleased to hear they are keeping her locked up in prison, but that was not her focus at the moment. "We both know without Superman none of you stand a chance. If you don't let me and him out you will all lose."

"We're holding our own against Brainiac and we don't need a loose cannon like you two out there," said Kara who didn't want to let her cousin out. "Neither one of you care about the people of the world. You only care about power and to control."

Diana tried standing, but the restraints kept her from moving. "You don't know anything about me or your cousin. You don't know the things he went through, the pain, the suffering, or the loss."

Kara though wasn't intimidated by Diana as she leans down with her face close to her face. "I lost my home, my mother died in front of me, and I lost my cousin for years trying to get him back. Don't tell me about losses, Diana."

Diana and Kara stared at each other without backing down. Donna though got in between them to calm things down. "Diana, you were someone I looked up to because of the good you did and how you made women believe in themselves. That's one of the good things I loved about you, but now you have become the very thing you fought against. You harmed innocent people, took their lives, and you did it for the attention of a man. I had hoped after five years you would have given up wanting revenge, but if you are unwilling to let things go when our world is in danger then maybe your mother was wrong about you being our queen."

Diana was upset with what her sister said. Knowing full well her mother supported her and wanted her to do whatever she needed to help Superman. So, to be questioned by her own if she deserved to be queen felt like an insult. She knows she deserved it and would not stand for this.

However, they had no time to discuss this any further as a loud explosion erupted and alarms are going off.

"What's going on?" Donna asked as she speaks to Starfire who is talking to the guards.

"Brainiac's robots have broken through," Starfire replied. "I've informed the others and they are on their guard now."

"They're here for me," said Kara knowing Brainiac's robots wouldn't attack here unless they knew she is here.

"Or they came for Grodd," said Donna who figured that must be the reason for them attacking the prison. "Stay here. If they find out you're here they will try to take you."

"I'm not going to stay hidden while everyone gets hurt," said Kara refusing to leave as she walked out of the room. "This is my fight and I'm going to protect my friends," she took off with Starfire as the door closed behind her.

Diana watched as she left and couldn't help but flashback to a time when Clark used to say the same thing. "She is a lot like him. More than you know, sister."

Donna turns to Diana and took out her shield. "If you mean she is what he used to be, yes she is. The world has changed since your time sister. The world is much more peaceful, the people are united, and we don't need to kill to stop criminals. We are doing what you used to…be a hero."

Diana remained silent doubting her talk about how peace has returned. She knew it was all true. Even while with Adam she saw how things were going. There were still conflicts, fighting, and crimes going on.

Sure they stopped it, but she knew it wouldn't end it all. They would continue to break out and cause trouble. There might be some peace, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. Not until Superman is back in control.

Suddenly the door is ripped open and in came three of Brainiac's robots. Donna cuts down all three, but is blasted by another as she is shot through the glass. The fourth came in and grabs Diana by the throat. Lifting her up, breaking the chains, and begins choking her as Brainiac spoke through the robot.

"Diana, princess of Themyscira. I was hoping to find, Superman, where is he?" Brainiac asked as Dian tried to break free, but she was losing air. "No answer? That is fine. Once I am done here I will find your island. Your species will serve its purpose of being studied and allow me to learn how you are able to live for so long."

Donna threw her shield cutting off the robot's head saving Diana. She came in and blocks more attacks from the robots that were coming in. She threw her sword cutting them down. Two shot their cables at her, but she pulls them into the room and kicks them in the head.

She goes to grab her shield, but one of the robots recovered and blasted her knocking her against the wall. Both robots got up and fired, but she used her bracelets to block the attacks. They used their arms to slowly pull her wrists away to incinerate her. Diana recovered from the attack and smashes both the robots' heads together destroying them.

Donna is shocked to see Diana saving her, but was glad to see that. She pushed her out of the way and blocks one of the robots' attacks. She ducks as Diana threw the shield taking its head off. She got up and turns to Donna with the two seem to be on the same page.

"This doesn't change anything," said Donna as she grabs her sword. "I am still making sure you get locked up."

Diana understood and hands her sister the shield. "I will try things your way, but we both know we're going to need Superman's help to stop Brainiac."

Donna though was not in agreement with this. "Let's just focus on stopping these robots."

Meanwhile, Kara and Starfire smash their way through the robots. Taking out many of them, while assisting in protecting the guards. Using their speed and power they are able to take out the robots quickly. All before they can inform Brainiac Kara is here.

Despite wanting to fight both women knew they didn't want to risk Brainiac knowing Kara is in the facility.

Kara missed two of the robots as they wrap their cables around her to restrain her. Starfire blasted them away and was able to free her friend. However, a third one blasted her from behind knocking her down. The robot fires a heat vision blast at her, but Kara takes the shot and blocks it.

Suddenly the robot begins getting crushed into a small metal ball by Rachel as she walked in with Megan and Raven. "You all right?" Megan asked as she checks on her friends.

Kara nods in response. "We're fine. Where is Grodd?"

"Locked up," said Raven as she checks on Starfire. "He won't be going anywhere though."

"That's good," said Kara when she noticed Megan's hand on her stomach. "What?"

Megan gasped when she realized what she is sensing and turns to her friend. "Kara…you are…"

Kara realized what she sees and grabs her hand. "Now is not the time. Let's focus on this and then we can talk about this later," she said as she heard a loud explosion coming nearby.

"There are still more here," said Raven as she blasted some away. "I don't think they came here to free Grodd. I think they came here to distract us."

"Distract us from what?" Kara asked wondering what Brainiac is up to.

"From capturing Superman," said Rachel as she explains that Brainiac knows where he is being kept and also knows the heroes will be spread too thin to protect the facility. "He's sending other members of Grodd's group that Catwoman didn't know about. They are heading to the prison."

"Then we need to go stop them," said Kara knowing if Brainiac gets to her cousin it will only be a matter of time before he destroys the world. "Did you guys find out what else Grodd knew?"

Megan nods in response. "We managed to get some information and we need to go."

"And we will," said Diana as she approached the women with Donna by her side. "With me going with you."

"What is she doing out?!" Kara asked with her eyes glowing brightly.

Donna though got in the way. "Calm down, Kara. She saved me from Brainiac's robots. She is going to help us against our enemy."

Rachel's eyes began glowing brightly. "No she isn't. I can sense what she wants to do. She wants to free Superman and once this is done kill us all. To make sure we don't get in the way."

Kara grabs Diana by the throat and slams her to the wall. "If that's true then we should just leave you to be captured by Brainiac."

Donna though stops Kara trying to calm her down. "If she does try betraying us I will stop her myself. But for now, we will work together, please."

Kara turns to the others who she could tell don't want to agree to this, but with how things are going they don't have much of a choice. Kara frees her and backs away.

"Fine, but if she hurts any of our friends then Rachel will leave no trace of her," said Kara leaving her with that threat as she took off with the others.

 _Stryker's Island (year 2018)_

Out in Metropolis there is a prison facility that was once used by Superman and the Regime during his reign. After his fall, Batman used the facility as the prison for Superman. Arming the facility with high-tech security equipment and weapons to make sure Superman won't escape. Even making sure none of his allies or followers try breaking him out.

Superman is secured deep inside the facility where he is surrounded by red sun radiation. Keeping him from gaining his powers and from breaking out. The facility is also armed with guards that are armed with weapons to help neutralize Superman if he did get out. However, they aren't the only ones keeping an eye on Superman.

Inside the facility Jaime Reyes is a young teenager who became attached to a blue alien scarab tech that gives him power. He took on the name of the Blue Beetle after the former one who died protecting the scarab from falling into the wrong hands. The other two are Jason Rusch and Professor Martin Stein. Both seem normal, but both become one to become a powerful nuclear pyrokniesis hero named Firestorm.

All three are tasked to keep an eye on Superman after Brainiac appeared. Jaime has no problem accepting this assignment since he knew the other heroes had everything under control. That and because he is worried about what his suit can do if he is not careful. He knows his suit is very powerful and can take down a lot of Brainiac's robots, but if he is not careful he could do a lot of harm.

As for Jason though, well he is not thrilled about this assignment.

"For real, Jaime. Batman doesn't think we're important. Aliens are invading and we're on guard duty?" said Jason who isn't happy that the world is being invaded and they are stuck babysitting.

"Guarding Superman," said Jaime knowing what they are here to do.

"Who already has guards. We're guarding the guards. We're redundant!" said Jason who is still not convince this is all that important as saving the world.

"Jason, you need to step back. Take in the bigger picture," said Professor Stein who disagrees with the young hero.

"I'd rather be in here than out there. This suit's an alien war machine," said Jaime knowing the power his suit has and how dangerous he is if he loses control. "And your guys' Firestorm Matrix? We could take on Brainiac and boom…accidentally blow up the world!"

"Jaime's right. We haven't mastered these powers yet," said Professor Stein knowing that he and Jason still have a lot of work to do with their powers to be able to control them.

"Listen to yourselves you two! We're bad-asses! And bad-asses belong on the front lines," said Jason who still feels they can save the world with just them.

"Victory is not achieved through brute strength and power," said a young woman around her 20s with red hair that is tied in a bund, fair skin, and wearing a business suit with a black skirt. "It is achieved through using what we call our brains."

Next to her is an another woman around the same age, dark skin, long white hair, green eyes, wearing a black tank top, vest, and tights. "She is right. The power you two possess is great, but if misused it will cause many innocent lives to be lost," she spoke in a native accent.

"Who let these girls in here?" Jason asked as Jaime elbows him in the arm.

"Cool it. Star-Lord send them," said Jaime reminding his friend of who they are. "Sorry about that and thank you for coming. But we thought there would be three of you."

"Our friend is getting ready," said the red-headed woman before she noticed the cell room behind them where Superman is kept. "I take it he is safely secured?"

Professor Stein nods in response. "But we have reason to believe Brainiac will come for him. In fact that is what we were trying to tell Jason here. This is the front line. Brainiac running amok is a crisis."

"But having Brainiac and Superman on the loose. I take it that will be bad?" the dark skin woman asked.

"Not only is it bad, but that's an apocalypse," said Professor Stein who is just imagining what will happen if Superman breaks out.

"So we're the only thing between a crisis and an apocalypse?" Jaime asked who is understanding more how important their assignment is.

"Hm. I can get behind that…" said Jason who I liking this job even more before he turns to the women. "Sorry. I guess I just want to show Batman we can do."

"Believe us we understand," said the red headed woman. "The name is Abigail by the way. This is my friend Kymera and our friend's name is…" suddenly the hallway shook as they heard a loud explosion coming outside the facility. "It seems Brainiac is here."

Kymera receives word from the guards that Brainiac's robots are attacking the facilities and they need backup. "The three of you make sure Superman does not get out. We will hold off the enemy"

"You girls think you can handle this?" Jason asked as he prepares to join with the professor.

Abigail or Abby for short turns to Jason and smiles. "Let's just say we're full of surprises."

 _Meanwhile_

Batman is seen flying towards Stryker's Island with Catwoman sitting behind him. The two are informed by Kara that Brainiac is heading towards the other prison to capture Superman. A few minutes ago Blue Beetle contacted them to let them know the attack has begun. Kara and the others are off to stop this, but Batman ordered her to fall back so Brainiac doesn't find out about her.

Kara though knows it's too late and is heading off anyways. Even bringing up how Donna let Diana free to join in the fight. Something that didn't sit well with Batman. Considering Diana's loyalty is more to Clark than with the people.

"What was she thinking? Do the world leaders know about this?" Batman asked Kara.

"No and believe me we all said no to this," said Kara speaking to Batman through the video monitor. "I even warned her if she tries anything it will be on Donna."

Batman sighed fearing this would happen. "All right. Just get over there as soon as possible, but be careful."

"All right, but we do have another problem," said Kara as she shows the image of Brainiac's ships how many there are. "Even if we can get our numbers together Brainiac will build up some defenses around these ships. By the time we destroy them who knows how many cities he will have taken."

Batman knew this was true and they will need help. What he is planning is risky and won't be accepted by everyone, but they won't have much of a choice. Not if it means saving the world.

"I got something in mind, but for now get everyone there and push them back," said Batman as he turns off his monitor and continues flying them to the prison.

"You sure about this?" Selina asked who knew what Bruce is up to. "We don't really need him. We will find a way to stop Brainiac."

"I know, but as long as Brainiac is out there he will not stop till he gets what he wants," said Batman knowing this is going to be a big risk, but it will be a necessary one. "If he ends up trying to betray us…I will end it."

"I hope your right," said Selina as she gets her claws ready.

 _Stryker's Island_

A loud explosion is heard as Brainiac's robots continued attacking the soldiers. The soldiers fought back using the high-tech weapons they have to hold their own against the robots. However, the tide begins to change as more robots appeared. The soldiers soon begin to fall back behind the armored doors as they try sealing the facility.

The robots though brought some backup as a large container is seen being lifted by two of the robots. They drop the container in the middle of the landing platform and open it. Out comes Solomon Grundy who was freed by Grodd to work for them. Grundy accepted and in exchange he would be given a lot of gold.

Grundy sees the door and is ordered to attack it. He rushes over to the door and begins banging on it. "Grundy break stupid metal door!" he shouted as he begins pulling it apart.

He got the door off, but as he lifted it up he hears something whining up. He look over and is shot by a powerful energy blast that knocked him into a nearby tower. The tower fell on top of him as the robots turn over to see what happened. Out of the facility came a figure wearing a red and gold colored robotic suit with a triangle blue glowing symbol on the chest.

"Sorry boys. Visiting hours are over," said the figure who is revealed to be Abigail. "So, how about you all leave before I make you all leave."

The robots didn't say anything and fired their heat vision blasts at her Abigail raised her hand up as an energy shield appeared blocking their attacks. She soon targeted all the robots as she fired small projectile missiles at them. The missiles hit the robots in the chest and caused them to explode.

"Great. Now all of you are in pieces," said Abigail sounding very sarcastic. "I am so bad with dealing with people."

Solomon Grundy breaks out from the rubble and screams as he turns his attention to Abigail. "Mean robot lady hurt, Grundy. Now Grundy will smash robot lady till she is tiny cube!"

Abigail didn't seem worried since he isn't the first nimrod she has come across before. "The mean robot lady has a name. That name is the Iron Maiden. And the Iron Maiden is going to hurt Grundy. Hurt Grundy for hurting her ears on how bad he is talking."

Grundy didn't understand that she is mocking him, but didn't like her anyways. So he begins charging at her as he prepares to hit her. Abby though moved her hand up, a missile appeared on her wrist, and she fired it. It hits Grundy, but nothing happens at first.

Once he got close though the missile explodes. Sending Grundy into pieces all over the ground. His arms and legs all around the prison grounds, his upper abdomen and hips across from one another, and his head rolling near the rubble where he came from. Abby looks around at the mess and sighed.

"Hmm might have made it perhaps too strong," said Abby as she walks over to Grudy's head and finds he is still alive…well unalive, but not completely dead. At least for a zombie. "Well, at least I didn't break the rules Jason told us to follow. So, let's see if the others do the same," she said as she sees more robots heading towards her. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, do me a favor and play something kickass while I fight?"

 _"Understood, Ms. Abigail,"_ spoke her father's A.I. as the song 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC begins to play as Abby flies up into combat.

 _Meanwhile_

Meanwhile, in the sewers Killer Croc is seen leading a group of robots through the water as they planned to attack from below. He recalls how after Superman took over Killer Croc was locked up and was going to be put down. However, he along with other criminals like him were put to good use. Becoming Superman's puppets and doing whatever he wanted.

Croc hated it and vowed to rip him apart. However, he has orders to bring Superman in alive. Of course, he was never told he couldn't be brought in without his arms or legs. In his condition that should be easy for Croc to do.

They continue walking through the sewers when they heard some noises coming nearby. Killer Croc figures it must be a hero who discovered them. However, when he tried to sniff out the foe he couldn't get a scent. He motions for the robots to go on ahead while he watches from behind.

Suddenly two of the robots disappeared under water and Croc looks around where they went. Two more of his men are taken as well as Croc goes underwater to find them. He looks around and finds nothing but parts of the robots. He comes out of the water growling loudly as he sees something moving into a small corridor.

He sends his robots to attack, while Croc hides underwater.

As he hid he sees the robots being taken one-by-one by this foe in the darkness. It also appears the foe is doing it from above. Smart move in his view as he sees one of the robots coming out damaged. The figure attacks the robot, but at that moment Croc grabs the hero and drags him underwater.

He goes to bite the hero, but the moment he did his teeth broke causing him to scream out in pain. He looks over to see the hero appearing to be a woman from the body features and is wearing a black costume with a black headgear that looks feline.

"Who are you? And why can't I eat you?" said Croc as some of his teeth fell out.

The heroine didn't say anything as she moves her hands up and soon sharp claws extended from her gloves as her eyes glowed brightly. Croc roared loudly as he charges at her. The heroine ducks and slashed on the side of the monster causing him to roar in pain. He moves his hand over where he got slashed and sees blood.

"I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF!" Croc shouted as he charges at the heroine again, but she jumped out of the way.

She slashed his left eye out as she jumps on some rocks as she sees Croc punching the wall out of anger and pain. The heroine's eyes begins to glow again, but this time static electricity began to emerge.

Killer Croc recovered and turns towards her not noticing her hands charging up with electricity. He was in rage mode and charges at her ready to kill her. However, she fired electricity at him as the water helped electrocute him. The monster roared out loudly in pain as she continued to shock him for almost a minute.

Once she stopped Killer Croc stood in the water groaning loudly before falling backwards. He hits the water as he reaming afloat. All while his body continued to twitch from the electricity. She knew he is alive, but won't be moving anytime soon as she begins to contact the others.

 _Meanwhile_

Inside the facility a loud explosion is heard as armed armored men are seen walking into what appears the garage. The men soon move away as an armored man with a helmet on his head that has two glowing red eyes. The man is revealed to be Black Manta aka David Hyde. He was once born in the surface world before becoming a criminal.

This happened after Aquaman killed his father in retaliation for what he did to Aquaman's father. Though he claimed it was an accident, Black Manta did not listen. He vowed revenge and would do anything it took to kill Aquaman. Even giving up the location of his kingdom and how to bypass his defenses to Brainiac.

He didn't care what happens to Atlantis as long as Aquaman pays for what he did. Even wanted revenge on Superman for forcing him to join his Regime. Costing him his pride, but also his son's life when he resisted. He vowed revenge against Superman and he is going to do that.

He ordered his men to take out the power grid, which will shut down the defenses of the facility. Allowing easy access for Brainiac's forces to get passed the heroes. However, his men are soon attacked by Blue Beetle and Firestorm as they came in to attack them. He ordered his men to fire at them, while sending out two mutated sea monsters at the two heroes.

Black Manta had no time to deal with these heroes as he left to go find Superman. If the plan fails at least he can kill Superman. In his weakened condition he will be easy to kill. As he makes his way down the hallway some guards opened fire on him.

He pressed a button on his wrist and fires a missile at the men. The explosion knocked out most of the men, except for one. He tried to grab his gun, but Black Manta pressed his boot over his hand. Even aims his weapon at him. However, before he can shoot him a sticky substance grabs his weapon.

The substance also traps both his hands together, and the figure jumped over him before landing across from Black Manta.

The figure appears to be wearing a red and blue costume, with black lines around his body, and a spider symbol on his chest. Black Manta doesn't recognize him and figures he must be one of the new heroes Batman recruited.

"Who are you supposed to be, boy?" he asked as his eyes begin to glow.

"The name is Spider-Man and…" Spider-Man dodges a red energy blast from his eyes. "Hey! Watch it! I was talking!" Spider-Man fires some webbing to his eyes blocking them as he rushes over and kicks him in the chest.

Black Manta recovers and tears the web off as he fires some missiles at him. Spider-Man used his Spider-Sense to dodge the attacks. Dodging each one of them as everything felt like it was all going slow-mode. The last one passed him by and used the webbing and tosses it at Manta.

Black Manta dodges it and fires his Optic blat projection from his helmet. Ben dodges the blasts and even jumps up to the ceiling, to the walls, and then to the ground as he fires two webs from his wrists wrapping around Manta's ankles. He pulls causing him to fall as the blast hits the ceiling causing the debris to fall on him.

Black Manta broke free and fires Manta sting shaped as manta rays at Spider-Man. They exploded as Spider-Man jumped out of the way. The explosion sends him flying to the wall causing him to feel groggy. Black Manta took out a staff as it extended.

The weapon has blades appeared at the end revealing it to be a trident. He goes to stab Spider-Man, but he fires a web at the weapon to the wall. Black Manta tries to pull on his weapon to stab the hero. Spider-Man fires some webbing to his other hand as it attaches it to the all.

He then uses his webbing to trap his feet as Black Manta tries to use his Optic blast again. As he finished charging, Spider-Man used his webbing to block the eyes. He jumps out of the way as the helmet exploded from the blockage. Black Manta is send flying across the hall, with his helmet tore apart.

Spider-Man rushes over to check on him and finds he is alive, but injured. "Abby, it's Ben. I defeated some guy wearing a helmet with red eyes. He needs some medical attention though."

 _"Roger that and we'll send some medical help soon,"_ said Abby as she spoke to Ben who is revealed to be Spider-Man. _"Secure the area and fall back."_

"Got it," said Ben as he waits for the medical team to arrive while hearing a voice speak to him. "I know, Sym. But I preferred waiting to use you for the right time. Otherwise the surprise will be ruined."

 _Superman's Cell_

Jason and Laura are teleported to the prison after being told what happened. They had Cyborg teleport them to the facility so they can help keep Brainiac from getting to Superman. They asked him to teleport them as close as he can to the facility, but to their surprise they were able to teleport inside. They knew this was bad since there were devices set around the facility to keep people from teleporting inside the facility.

The fact that they were able to get inside was a bad sign. Meaning Brainiac's robots or his allies damaged the devices. They head to the cell where thankfully Superman is still in his cell. With Abigail inside in her iron suit as she placed something on the walls.

"Abby! What are you doing?!" Jason shouted to get her attention

Abby sees her friend and flies down before she activated the devices. "Blue Beetle informed me the toys you guys used to keep people from teleporting inside were destroyed…" the suit soon opens up allowing her to step out. "So, I brought some of my own to keep anyone from teleporting in here."

Jason looks around and is glad to see this. "Good work," he said as he sees some of Brainiac's robots approaching them. "Oh boy here we go."

Jason and Laura get ready to fight the robots, when the enemy got blasted away by Blue Beetle and Firestorm. "Perfect timing, boys," said Laura as she retracted her claws.

"You guys okay?" Jason asked as he approached the two heroes. .

"Yeah, we're fine," said Blue Beetle as his helmet retracted.

"We told you we could handle this," said Firestorm who seemed confident in themselves.

"This isn't over," said Laura as she hears more fighting going on. "Go wait by the door. We'll keep an eye on Superman."

The two young heroes nod as they go guard the entrance. Laura begins contacting the others, while Jason and Abby turn to Superman's cell.

"Now that Brainiac knows where he is he will come for him," said Abby as she sees a small nod from Jason who is aware of this. "If you want I can take him back home to our universe. Keep him there until this whole thing blows over."

Jason shook his head in response. "We can't risk him finding out how to get to our world if he tracks you guys. We will need to move him somewhere else until we stop Brainiac."

"Not without me you won't," said Superman as he got up from his bed and stood in front of his cell. "You can't win without me."

Jason scoffed with what Superman said. "So far we've been holding our own without you. So, what makes you think we need your help now?"

"Because you don't know Brainiac," said Superman as he narrowed his eyes at Jason. "I know he won't stop till he gets what he wants. He will send his forces to attack the entire planet and spread your forces thin to the point that you won't be able to focus on him."

"We aren't as small as the last time you faced us," said Jason as he turns to Abby. "Like her we have a lot of friends back home we can call to help us out."

"So, where are they? Where are these mighty Avengers I heard so much about?" Superman asked recalling hearing one of Jason's friends who came by before talk about the group. "Where are the X-Men? The Inhumans? The Defenders? Or the…Guardians of the Galaxy to come help save the day?"

Abby took a step forward and motions to Jason. "He and his friends are the new Guardians of the Galaxy. Me and my team are part of the new Avengers. So, we're here to help save the day. Unlike you that goes around murdering innocent people and acting like a tyrant."

Superman turns his attention to the girl. "You don't know a damn thing about me, girl."

"You were once a good hero, until you fucked up, then you went crazy, and then you enslaved the world. Punishing anyone who doesn't agree with you and even go far as murdering those people," said Abby who wasn't intimidated by Superman as she approached the cell. "I know who you are."

Superman glared at the girl as he tried to use his heat vision, but knew thanks to the red sun radiation he wouldn't be able to use any of his powers. Jason walks over and gets Abby to take a step back away from the cell.

"She's right. You had a chance to do the right thing and you let everyone down," said Jason as he kept his hand on his blaster in case Superman did anything. "You are better locked up in here than out there." Jason sees Blue Beetle and Firestorm walking towards them. "I told you guys to stand by the door."

"We did, but um…" Blue Beetle points to Kara, Rachel, Megan, Raven, and Donna come into the room, but they weren't alone.

Laura sees Diana behind them and charges at her, until Megan and Raven stopped her. "Qué hace esa bruja aquí?"

"This witch is here to help you," said Diana stepping forward, but Kara stops her.

"I said you could come with us, but you are not going in there," said Kara as she turns to Clark narrowing her eyes at him.

"We are wasting time! We need his help," said Diana wanting to help Superman out.

"Sister, we said we will not let him out!" said Donna trying to calm everyone down.

"And I said she would do that!" Rachel replied pointing out she was right. "So, can I burn her now?!"

Soon everyone starts arguing as Diana argues to free Superman, Kara and the girls argue back at her, Donna is trying to keep her sister and her friends from fighting, and Jason is leaning against the glass with a headache. He moves his gun up and opened fire. Getting everyone's attention.

"Enough! Look, we should focus our effort in putting all that anger and frustration against Brainiac. Not bicker among ourselves," said Jason as he puts his gun away and turns to Diana. "Look lady, I know you are only here to tell us we need Superman to stop Brainiac. But we don't need him. Not if it means he ends up betraying us and tries killing us all."

"And how do you propose to stop Brainiac?" Diana asked as she faces Jason, with Kara standing in front of her husband. "We both know you wouldn't send Kara to fight if it means her getting caught."

"First of all she isn't a damsel in distress. If anything she is the damsel that kicks butts," said Jason who gets a small nod from Kara. "And secondly, she can handle herself with anything Brainiac throws at us. But we are not letting Supecrazy out."

"Yes we are," the group looks over to see Batman walk into the room with Catwoman. "Diana is right. We need all the help we can get to stop, Brainiac."

Jason looks around wondering looking confused. "I'm sorry, but who are you and what have you done with Batman?"

"I'm serious," said Batman as he walks pass the women and goes to the control panel, but Jason stops him. "Move your hand."

"Not gonna happen," said Jason refusing to let this happen. "You want to free this monster after all he did? After what he tried to do to me and my team?"

Batman moves his arm away and turns to Jason. "I haven't forgotten. Just like I haven't forgotten what he did to my friends, but…" Batman turns to Superman who stood by looking surprised as well with what his foe is doing. "Sometimes we have to do what we must for the greater good. We'll need Superman's help in order to stop Brainiac and save our world."

Abby stepped in and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but how is that the greater good? Why don't we just release Thanos while we're at it and see if he will help us?"

Jason knew that is true and that releasing Superman will only end badly. "What if we set him free and he tries to kill us all? Are you willing to do what must be done…" he then turns to Kara who seemed concerned, before Jason turns back to Bruce. "Or will it end up going like we talked about?"

Batman knew what Jason is talking about and how he didn't want it to be brought up. However, he knew how serious Jason is and how if things go down the way they will he will have no choice. This is one of the things they prepared to do. As a last resort.

"If we go down that path then we will," said Batman giving Jason his word.

Jason sighed as he turns to Superman before turning back to Batman and moves away from the control panel. Batman turns to the panel and begins typing in the code to let him out. To let out the man that once enslaved their world to now save it.

 _Brainiac's ship_

Brainiac is seen on his ship observing what is going on around the world. His forces are preparing for another attack as he predicted the heroes are gathering together. Preparing for the next move, but will be pointless. Nothing they do will stop him and he will have control of this world.

He finds out the heroes have now resulted into freeing Kal-El from his cell. Now he will be able to capture him before he regains his full strength. However, he found out that he isn't the only Kryptonian alive. It appears there was another that Grodd failed to tell him.

It seems he had secrets of his own. Regardless, he now has two Kryptonians he must capture. Both the female and the male. But they aren't his only targets.

He sees through the monitor of one of the memories from his robots that recorded a fight it had with the one called Jason. It examined him before it was destroyed and Brainiac found something very interesting. This boy's DNA seems different from the rest of the humans. It was abnormal and was nothing he has ever seen before.

"What are you, child?" he asked himself as his curiosity of this boy grew. "Perhaps when I capture you then I will know."

 **That's the end of the chapter guys and yep now my friend's OCs have arrived. His Spider-Man OC, the daughter of Iron Man, and Black Panther are here. The info for them will be down below and if you got questions about them go to theReaper13 to ask him more about them. He is currently also on hold with his stories due to work issues so be patient with him updating his stories.**

 **Also, this will be the last chapter for December. I am taking the next few weeks off till January 1st. The reason why is I am using this time to update my other chapters for my other stories. Write up as many as I can before the holidays end and I go back to class for the spring.**

 **So, please be patient guys and hope you like this long chapter to hold you all out on. Also thanks to you all for the support and reviews. I appreciate it and thanks again to my friend. For his help on the story and support.**

 **If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.** **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care. And Happy Holidays!**

 **OC Info:**

 **Name:** Benjamin Stacey

 **Alias:** Spider-Man

 **Age:** 18 years old (June 1, 2020 & Manhattan, New York)

 **Species:** Human Mutate

 **Appearance:** Short black hair, blue eyes, & tan skin

 **Costume:** Black and red costume with red spider symbol on his chest. Wears a red hood over his head and carries a belt around his waist with the spider symbol on the belt. Suit is also heat, water & electric resistant. Even blaster and bullet resistant (though it is limited). When the Symbiote appears it goes over the suit with the color going all black with the Spider symbol on the chest being white.

 **Equipment:** Wrist web-shooters that has bracelet-like carousel that can rotate a new cartridge of webs to replace the empty one. Spider-Tracer, utility belt that carries other cartridges, with belt buckle as flashlight, & camera. Retractable web that allows him to glide. Retractable claws and talons used on the gloves and boots to tear into walls or act as weapons.

 **Powers/Skills:** Superhuman strength, speed, senses, agility, reflexes, durability, hearing, & rapid healing factor. Genius-level intelligence, skilled martial artist, hand-to-hand combatant, gymnast, expert armed & unarmed combatant. Ability to cling to most surfaces, Spider-sense, & enhanced vision (telescopic & night-vision). **Symbiote:** Shapeshifting, webbing, gliding, can sprout tendrils or spikes, invisibility, & rapid healing.

 **Bio:** Ben is the son of Gwendolyne "Gwen" Maxine Stacey and Miles Morales. He inherit both of their powers becoming a human mutant like them. One day Miles died during a fight in the Civil War. Not wanting her son to get hurt she took him to her universe where they will be safe. Ben grew up wanting to be a hero like his parents, Gwen refused to let her son get involved.

Ben secretly becomes the new Spider-Man and went to become a hero. Gwen saved him during a fight and decided to train her son. Knowing he is a lot like her and his father. So, she trained him and helped him control his powers.

One day he met a Symbiote, which was revealed to be an alien called Klyntar that were peaceful creates that helped other aliens. Bonding with them and becoming heroes. However, some of their species got corrupted and now try to destroy all life. This Symbiote was send to Earth to help fight off against any other Symbiote that try to harm the lives of the innocent.

The Symbiote and Ben become partners helping him become stronger. So he can help his mother fight against criminals she can't handle, but he can.

 **Name:** Abigail Stark

 **Alias:** Iron Maiden

 **Age:** 20 years old (May 3, 2018 & San Diego, California)

 **Species:** Human

 **Appearance:** Short red hair, green eyes, & fair skin

 **Costume:** Endo-Sym Armor (Symbiote-Infused Armor: A full liquid smart-metal which hardens around user's body)

 **Equipment:** Repulsor rays (white-blue energy), smart missiles, anti-tank missiles, Unibeam from the chest, EMP blast, advanced lasers, energy barriers, & A.I (J)

 **Powers/Skills:** Genius-level intellect, master hand-to-hand combat, martial artist, acrobat, gymnast, & armed/unarmed. Suit: Superhuman strength, speed (Mach 10) durability, agility, reflexes, healing factor, shield, & energy absorption (can absorb thermal, solar, electric, magnetic, geothermal, or kinetic energy of the planet)

 **Bio:** Abigail aka Abby is the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. She was born after the second civil war and was raised by her mother, while her father kept the world safe. Abby inherit her father's intelligence, but wanted to use them without making weapons. Once she was 12 she began working on her own iron suit, which she dubbed the Iron Maiden.

She even created her own Endo-Sym armor and even created an AI she named B.O.B. Using her suit she is able to help people and protect the city while her father is saving the world. She has a better relationship with her mother, while her father it's more off and on at times. However, he has shown how proud he is of her and was happy for the acknowledgment.

 **Name:** Kymera Munroe

 **Alias:** Black Panther

 **Age:** 22 years old (February 16, 2017 & Wakanda)

 **Species:** Human/Mutant

 **Appearance:** Long white hair, green eyes, & dark skin

 **Costume:** Black tank top, black vest, & black tights. Utilizes vibranium Panther suit

 **Equipment:** Retractable Vibranium Claws & Vibranium shield

 **Powers/Skills:** Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, senses, & Weather Manipulation. Skilled Martial Artist, acrobat, armed/unarmed, tracker, & multilingual.

 **Bio:** Kymera is the daughter of T'Challa and Ororo Munroe. Born in Wakanda and raised by both her parents and inherit her mother's powers to control the weather. When she was eleven her mother left to return home to see her friends, but never returned. It was revealed she was killed when the Professor had his seizure attack.

Her father raised Kymera with the help of his family and showed her the rest of the world. To understand it and one day be ready to rule over her kingdom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here and hope you are all ready for the New Year. I also hope this year will bring us some good things and we screw over the Republicans for screwing the people. I trust everyone had a good New Year's Eve and 2018 started off well for all of you. I know it did for me.**

 **Last time we saw our heroes coming together and being forced to work with Superman after Batman let him out. Despite protest from the other team members. How will things go with him on the loose? Will they all be able to work together or will things go like in the game?**

 **Well, only one way to find out right? Also, thanks to everyone for the support on the story. I appreciate it and glad you are all liking this. Also thanks to my friend for his help on the story too.**

 **I appreciate it and for all the help you gave me in 2018. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter VIII**

 _Gotham (year 2018)_

Batman assembled his team together at the old Insurgency facility to go over the plan to fight against Brainiac. Jason and his team showed up along with Starfire and Cyborg. The others were still out protecting the cities and the citizens. Helping them evacuate and assist the military against Brainiac's forces.

The team didn't assemble in the Watchtower or the Hall of Justice since they knew Brainiac hacked into their facilities. So they needed to find a place where they can go over their plan. One where Brainiac won't be able to see or hear them. They needed to work fast though and work with their new allies…if they can even be called that.

Many of the team were upset with what Batman did and how he decided to let Superman out. Even letting Diana remain with them so she can assist them. Jason stood by Batman's decision, but reassured them if anything happens they will handle it. For now though, they needed to work together.

Superman though was surprised that Batman did this and felt he is up to something. Batman warned him though that if he tries anything he will be taken down. Even tells him they will do things his way. Superman agreed to this and asked for Damian to be released.

However, Batman refused and told him no more of his allies will join them. It will just be him and Diana. If he tries breaking them out then he will be locked up again. Seeing no other choice he decided to agree to this.

Jason is seen sitting by Kara with Cyborg, Catwoman, Harley, Starfire, Flash, Green Lantern, Donna, Arthur, Barbara, & Batman sitting around the table. Aqualad is seen standing with Rachel, Aya, Ivy, Raven, and Megan. They were asked to keep an eye on Superman and Diana who had just arrived. Wearing their uniform as they sat down in the table.

Selina turned to Batman who nods his head to her. She lets out a small sigh knowing they had to start so she began going over what is going on.

"Thanks to Flash's recon, we have locations for every ship in Brainiac's flee…" she said as she motions for Aya to show the map in hologram form. "They're targeting major cities on every continent. Betas are being offloaded on the outskirts. We have to evacuate these cities before attacking the fleet, but we need communications restored first. So before we get started we need Aya and Cyborg to fix Brother Eye."

"Won't be easy since we need to do it directly," said Cyborg as he turns to Jason. "Where's your mom in all of this? I thought she said she's bringing in backup."

"She is, but there's a problem," said Jason as he motions for Aya to show them the problem. A hologram of his mom's ship and where they are at. "Brainiac found out about my mom's arrival so he began jamming our communications with her. I had to have Abigail send one of her suits to get to my mom to let her know what is going on."

"She won't make a move until we can regain communications," said Arthur knowing Gamora will need to get word on what is going on before she engages in a fight with Brainiac. "Otherwise they might accidentally injure civilians in the process."

"There's also more bad news," said Superman as he spoke up next. "Kara informed Batman and me that we have less than 50 hours before Brainiac destroys the Earth."

"Which is why we need to get Brother Eye back online. Without tight coordination we'll lose valuable time," said Batman as he spoke up next. "Catwoman, you will take Harley, Ivy, Cyborg, and Aya to the Batcave to regain control of Brother Eye."

Cyborg sighed knowing working with Ivy and Harley will be a pain. "Would be a lot easier if you didn't put in restrictions on my Mother Box to keep me from going in there. So, how do we get in without running into trouble and wasting more time?"

"The old underground. There's a tunnel entrance under Arkham," said Selina as she has Aya show a map of the tunnels. "We get down there and we'll be able to get to the cave without being seen or detected."

"I'll need a few hours in the solarium at the Fortress of Solitude," said Superman knowing he needs to be back in full strength for his fight with Brainiac before turning to Kara. "Assuming you haven't torn it down."

Kara narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "No, but you'll need me to get in. I had some upgrades be placed in to keep you out if you ever broke out."

"You put security in my home?" Superman asked sounding insulted with what Kara did, but couldn't blame her with what he did before.

Kara got up from her seat and replied back. "It's no longer your home and you can use it but I'm going with you."

"Me too," said Rachel as she stood by Kara along with Megan.

Superman seeing no choice decides to go along with this. "Fair enough."

"I'll go with you too," said Diana wanting to come along.

"No," Superman replied. "I need you to stay with the team to help with the evacuation. Even if we can't coordinate we can still try saving the people."

"And once Brother Eye's online, we mobilize a counter-attack. And remember…" said Batman as he stood up from his seat before turning to Diana and Superman. "Out there, there's no Regime. Not anymore. So we do not kill. Let's go."

The team all begin to leave the table as they go inform the other members of their team what to do. Once they left Superman couldn't help but stare at the table with Batman standing on the other side.

"Why'd you keep it?" Superman asked as he removed the cloak that is over the table revealing the old Justice League table they used to use. With a large crack that was across the table.

Batman though didn't seem surprised. "Hm. Forgot that was there," he said as he began to walk away, until he stopped halfway to the door. "Kara said to keep it around. As a reminder of what the league stood by and what it still stands by with the new generation taking over."

Superman turns to Batman surprised that it was his cousin who suggested this. "The new generation that she claims is helping restore the world."

Batman turns over to Superman and nods. "Things aren't how they used to be, Clark. The people are more united than ever and Kara has given them hope again. Believe that there is good in the world. I know you don't believe that, but maybe once you see how the world is right now you will see it differently."

Batman soon began walking out of the room, while Superman stood looking over the table. He knows Kara before when she visited used to tell him things changed. That they aren't as they used to be. That there is good again and that he needs to believe.

Perhaps once he regains his powers he will take Bruce's advice to have a look around. Perhaps if they are right then he'll see what he will do.

 _Arkham Asylum_

A boom tube opened as Cyborg came out with Aya, Catwoman, Harley, and Ivy walking behind him. The prison remained abandoned after the Regime fell and would be placed under intense care until the city decides what to do with it. Harley's gang no longer use it and have since then disbanded. Although, she did miss spending time with her little gang and the fun they used to have.

For Cyborg though it was a place he didn't like to return to. Not because it was the night he stood by Superman who tried to kill the criminals, but the night his best friend died. It was a night he didn't like remembering and wish they didn't have to come back here. However, for the sake of the world he has to suck it up and get to the tunnels.

"This way," said Selina as she motions for Ivy to get them inside since the doors were bolted shut.

As Ivy gets to work, with Harley trying to help out, Aya noticed Cyborg staring at the nearby facility. She walks over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is that where it happened?" Aya asked.

Cyborg nods in response. "My biggest regret…turning my back on my friend and doing nothing after he died."

Aya could tell he was affected by this and moves her hand down to his hand. Grasping it getting his attention.

"I'm sure he would be happy to know you came back from the darkness and you are helping save lives again," said Aya who still believed in him despite him many times doubting himself.

Cyborg smiled softly at her and held her hand back. Until he felt a rock hit his head. "Hey lover boy! We're in!" said Harley as she shows the door is opened.

Aya focused back on the mission as she leads Cyborg inside. Cyborg ignored Harley's remark and follows the women as Selina shows them the way into the tunnels. Cyborg used a flashlight, while Aya used her powers to light their way through the tunnels. The good thing for them is the tunnels appear to be abandoned, but they knew Brainiac's robots would show up soon.

"You guys think we'll find Dinah and Ollie once we get to Brainiac?" Harley asked who is still worried for her friends.

"If he hasn't killed them yet," said Ivy until she noticed she upsets Harley. "I mean, I'm sure he still needs them for something and will keep them alive."

"This is a guy who likes capturing things to further his intellect," said Cyborg who remembered what Kara told him. "So, it is possible he might keep Dinah alive. Ollie though, as long as he keeps his mouth shut he should be fine."

"He should if it means keeping Dinah alive," said Aya knowing their friend is more valuable alive if he has information for Brainiac to use.

"Here we are," said Selina as they arrive to a large brick wall.

Now all that was needed is to find the secret button to help open the door for them. They soon find the two loose walls and pushed them in synch causing the wall to open.

"Ivy, Haley, stay here," Selina ordered. "Make sure no one follows us."

"Just hurry," said Ivy as she uses her vines to slap away a rat. "I would prefer it if these rodents didn't try gnawing at my babies."

As Aya, Cyborg, and Selina walking through the cave they begin to feel suspicious. The cave was quiet, but not this quiet.

"Cyborg…" Aya began until she noticed Cyborg and Selina nod their heads.

"It's too quiet," Selina whispered.

Cyborg begins checking for any signs of hostiles and spots some. "Bogeys. And they're not bat's…" just in time Cyborg activates a shield that protects him and Selina from an attack from Deadshot and Captain Cold.

"Looks like Bane was right about you, Selina," said Captain Cold as he got his ice gun ready. "And Grodd told him he was being paranoid."

"At least he was right about you coming to the cave before your friends took him out," said Deadshot as he begins loading up his ammo.

"I'll take on Cold," said Selina before turning to Cyborg. "Aya can take on Deadshot. You focus on getting Brother Eye back from Brainiac."

"You got this, Aya?" Cyborg asked as he blocks another shot from Deadshot.

"I will be fine, go now," said Aya as she fired at Deadshot causing him to dodge the attack.

She flies off after him as Selina begins dodging Captain Cold's attacks. Cyborg runs towards the control panel and begins trying to get control of Brother Eye back.

"System's still running. Brother Eye needs a clean power source…Something Brainiac can't touch," said Cyborg until he figured out the cave's backup generators. "That should do it. Once I get power back then we get back control."

However, as he goes to work he sees Brainiac sensing his presence and appears on the screen. "Victor Stone. The pinnacle of evolution…but your humanity inhibits your true potential. You must purge it."

"Interesting thought, just one problem…I'm a team player," said Cyborg who refused Brainiac's suggestion. "And humanity? That's my team."

"But you are so capable of so much more," said Brainiac as he fired a beam into Cyborg's chest causing him to scream.

He fell on his knees as he feels something surging through his body. Suddenly something began forming behind him. This thing pushed off of Cyborg and is revealed to be a machine form of himself. No human organics and is completely robotic.

"Grid online," said the Cyborg counterpart. "I am your vast memory and intellect. Liberated from the weakness of flesh and emotion."

"Apparently liberated from my good looks and charm too," said Cyborg as he got up and didn't like this robotic form of himself. "Selina, Aya, I need the backup power from the generators!"

"On it!" Selina shouted as she used her whip to grab Cold's gun.

Captain Cold froze it though, but then noticed the whip began beeping. It was covered in explosive residues as it blows up knocking him away. She runs up at him, wraps her legs around him, and spikes him on his head knocking him out. She pulls out another whip and took off to find the generator.

Aya meanwhile blocked Deadshot's attacks, which didn't pierce through her armor. He continued attacking her, until Aya used her powers to construct duplicates of herself. They all charged at him as he used his weapons to gun them down. Until the real Aya appeared behind him and used her powers to attack the detonator that is in him.

She managed to deactivate it so he can be free of the weapon. Of course, once she did this and he realized he is free she blasted him to knock him out.

"Forgive me, but you are still a hostile and did not want to take any chance you would harm us," said Aya as she flew off to find Cyborg.

"So uh, 'Grid'. This mirror match as weird for you as it is for me?" Cyborg asked as he got into fighting position.

"For years I dwelled as your subconscious within your system. An anomaly I never fathomed an existence outside you. Now, I realize my perfection," said Grid taking the name Cyborg gave him and attacked him.

Grid opened fire with his sonic blast, but Cyborg managed to dodge it and charged at him. He knew the robot's weakness since he was him and goes to target them. However, Grid had the same idea and both foes tried hitting their weak spots. But each time they are countered.

Grid kept on the attack and even transformed his hand into a blade. As he moves to slash him, but Cyborg dodged it making a shield. He forms a sword with his other hand and attacks. Both blades colliding with one another as both seem evenly matched.

Cyborg pushed him back and tried to use his sonic blast at him. However, his counterpart did the same thing knocking them both back.

"I'm wasting too much time fighting you tin-man," said Cyborg knowing he needs to end this soon.

"Why fight when you can surrender?" Grid asked. "This fight is pointless since in the end no one will ever trust you again for what you did."

"Not true," said Cyborg as the two began circling around. "The Titans are trusting me again, Batman is trusting me again, Aya trusts me."

"Ah yes, Aya. The machine that is somehow alive and can feel emotions. I am sure my master would be interested in studying her once I have dispose of you," said Grid as he fires at Cyborg who dodged the attack. "Not that you care though. You used her like Superman used you. Made you feel more machine than alive. You didn't even care what happened to your friends."

"Liar!" Cyborg shouted as he fired back, but Grid dodged the attack and fired at him.

Getting a direct hit as Cyborg is knocked into the railing. "You never even asked what happened to them and that is why they don't care about you. You are a traitor, a murder, and soulless," said Grid as he stood in front of Cyborg. "You are no hero and you have given up trying to be one."

Cyborg looks up at him and couldn't help but listen to what he is saying. He has betrayed his friends, the people, and all those who loved him. He turned his back on them and they probably are waiting to put him down if he tries anything. Despite everything he tries to do maybe he isn't a hero anymore, but a soulless machine.

Grid goes to finish off Cyborg until Aya punched her arm through his chest, surprising Cyborg who didn't see Aya behind him.

"He is not soulless," said Aya as her body began to glow. "He is a good man, he is loyal, he is there for his friends, and will never give up. He made mistakes, but we all have. He is now making up for them to be the man he once was. Something a soulless machine like yourself will never understand."

Cyborg sees Aya defend him and remind him of who he is. The one who fought alongside his friends, the one who inspired children who have lost their limbs to never give up, and the hero that helped saved lives instead of taking them. He balled his fist and gives the robot a swift uppercut taking his head off. The head rolls on the ground before Aya and Cyborg blasted it to bits.

"Been a long time since I said this, but I'm going to say it…Booyah!" said Cyborg before turning to Aya. "Thanks,"

They see Selina making her way towards them and ignored the robot that was on the ground. "Backup power's on!"

"Let's get this party started," said Cyborg as he begins hacking into the system as he begins trying to regain control of the system. Brainiac though refuse to allow this.

"No human—not even you—can gain control of my neural network," said Brainiac who seemed confident Cyborg won't succeed.

"Not trying to…just teaching Brother Eye to ignore you," said Cyborg as he continues trying to fight against Brainiac. "And I'm not alone."

Aya placed her hand on Cyborg's and begins hacking into the systems too. Together they are able to breach through Brainiac's control and are retaking back Brother Eye.

"This minor success—will-not—save you-," soon Brainiac was gone and Brother Eye has been regained.

"Welcome back," said Selina glad to see it worked.

"Thank you, Ms. Kyle," Brother Eye replied.

"Brother Eye, bring geo-sync coms online," Aya ordered wanting to contact the others more properly now as Brother Eye is able to sync with the others.

"Batman, the com-links are yours," said Cyborg as Selina goes to let Ivy and Harley the good news.

Once she was gone Aya leans up and kisses Cyborg on the cheek. "Good work, you did it."

Cyborg smiled at her and held her hand. "No, we did it…thank you for not giving up on me."

Aya nods as she held his hand back. "Your welcome. Now, let us get to work."

Cyborg nods as he begins working on communicating with the others.

 _Meanwhile_

Outside of the cities in an abandoned gas station there were no signs of life. The people who owned the gas station abandoned it during the Superman Regime when a family member of theirs was killed for robbery. They left to go into the country to be away from everything and left their business behind.

Suddenly a gust of wind is seen blowing through the facility as sparks of electricity is seen scattering inside. A loud booming sound soon comes next as a purple light engulfed the building. The light soon dies down and darkness came back to the facility. However, inside the items that were left behind have scattered away.

As a green skinned figure with blonde hair appeared in the middle of the room surrounded by small flames that have scorched the ground beneath him. He gets up and opens his eyes revealing them to be green as he makes his way out of the facility.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah not as long as the last one. Wanted to avoid making this way too long, but not too short either. Just wanted to keep it just right. Also, yeah if you played the game then you know who this green skinned figure is.**

 **Who is it? What will happen with the other team when they fight Brainiac? Can they all work together? Or will things go badly?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here and I hope everyone likes how this chapter is going to go. So far everything seems to be going well and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. Also, I'm not going to reveal who the mysterious figure is just yet. So, be patient please.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw the team taking back Brother Eye and have regained communications. Will things go well now that they can coordinate their attacks? Or will something come by to ruin it?**

 **Well, only one way to find out right? Also, thanks to everyone for the support on the story. I appreciate it and glad you are all liking this. Also thanks to my friend for his help on the story too.**

 **I appreciate it and for all the help you gave me in 2018. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter IX**

 _Orbit (year 2018)_

Gamora is seen walking towards the hanger with Rocket by her side as they went over the details of the plan with the others. Hours ago Jason contacted her about what is going on and how they are being attacked by an alien named Brainiac. An alien that travels around systems and steals cities from planets. Once he gets what he needs he destroys the planets to make his collection unique and help advance his intellect.

Sounds a lot like he would get along well with the Collector. Regardless, she came rushing over, but got more information about the alien. How he leaves no trace and where he disappears no one knows. Now, he is attacking the planet and they don't have a lot of time before the planet is gone.

She contacted some of the Ravagers to see if any of them would assist them. Once they were told who she is and who her son is some volunteered to assist her. Sending their ships to help fight against Brainiac and help the family of Yondu. Once she got the information about Brainiac she send it to the other Ravagers so they can be ready.

All this before losing contact with her son. Thankfully Abby send one of her suits to explain what is going on, but they needed to wait till they regain communications.

"Still can't believe we're taking orders from some rich old guy in a bat pajamas," said Rocket who didn't like the idea of doing what this Batman guy wants them to do. "I mean we've been doing this for a long time. I think we know exactly how to protect people and stop an alien invasion."

"This is different," said Gamora as she finishes putting on her armor. "This guy has information about the entire team and most likely us. If we're not careful and he finds out how we got here…"

Rocket got the idea of where Gamora is going with this. "Even if he does I think he'll find our world is no pushover."

"I would rather he didn't find a way to our world, especially how we have a lot of old enemies that would love to destroy us," said Gamora knowing if Brainiac could find allies in Grodd then there is no telling what allies he would find in their world. "It would also be bad if he finds out about the Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet."

Rocket knew if this Brainiac guy did find out about the Infinity Stones then there will be no stopping him. "Well then, let's make sure that doesn't happen. By the way, have they regain communications?"

"They should be soon," said Gamora as they make it to the hanger where the others are at. "Nebula, you will lead a team to some of the major cities that Brainiac is targeting. Drax, you will fight on the ground to help push Brainiac's forces back and keep them busy. Groot and Mantis will help with the wounded to get them help. Meanwhile, I'll go to Gotham and help the team there."

"And the other Ravagers? What do you want us to tell them?" Mantis asked.

"Tell them to use their ships to help evacuate the people and keep their distance from the other ships," said Rocket giving her instructions on what to say.

"Would make things a whole lot easier if we just blow up the main ship," Nebula suggested even though she knows why the team won't blow it up. "I'm sure their friends are already dead."

Gamora shot a look at her sister not appreciating what she said even if it may be true. "Let's just blow up the rest of the ships. I will go to Gotham to help assist with the fighting there."

The team all took off to get their ships ready, while Rocket looks over the tablet and finds out who is at the city fighting against Brainiac's forces. "Um are you sure you're not going down there because of Wonder Stripper being down there?"

Gamora stops walking and sighed. "The fact that Batman was stupid enough to let out Superman and the crazy witch that tried to kill my son is something I will not stand by," she took a deep breath and calmed down. "However, I'm only going down there because Jason doesn't trust her. Rachel said they are going to try taking over once Brainiac is done and I believe them."

"So I take it you want me to get the weapon ready?" Rocket asked as he gets out his gun and charges it.

Gamora shook her head. "We already have something in mind. Anyways, I am going down there only to make sure she isn't going to try something," she explained as she just wants to be sure Diana won't betray them. "Take your forces to National City and be careful."

"I'm always careful," said Rocket as he goes to his ship. "Just do me a favor. When we get back let's go have some fun and blow up some of Superman's monuments."

"I don't care if you blow them all to kingdom come," Gamora replied not caring if Rocket blows up his fortress as she begins flying out of the hanger and heads to the planet.

Rocket though heads into his ship and begins getting everything ready until Kraglin approached him. "Captain, we just received word that Brother Eye is back online. I also finished sending the probe to analyze Brainiac's ship like you asked."

Rocket took the tablet that Kraglin was working on and looks it over. "Good work. This will come in handy."

"If you don't mind me asking. How is this going to come in handy? I thought you were all going to just blow up his ship to take him down," said Kraglin who didn't understand why they needed to analyze the ship.

"Batman's buddies are in there and if the guy has those cities as part of his collection then he'll want to keep them close by," Rocket replied as he goes over the probe that is heading to the ship. "I also don't think the guy is an idiot. He most likely has a shield and want to see how we can take it down before we attack it."

"And what happens if he knows what we're up to?" Kraglin asked figuring if this guy is as smart as they are told then he must know they are thinking about this.

Rocker turns to Kraglin and puts the tablet away. "Well, then we'll have to be one step ahead of him if he does find out. In the meantime, keep the communications going, and let us know if anything happens."

Kraglin nods as he moves right hand over his chest and hits it twice before he takes off. Rocket activates his ship and begins taking off as he contacts his team to follow him.

 _Gotham_

Meanwhile, Diana is seen flying towards the city with Donna by her side. They were joined by Conner, Cassandra, and Starfire who took off to rescue some of the citizens who were in trouble. They told the others to go on without them while they helped get the people to safety. Diana and Donna land on a bridge where they see Brainiac's ship in the middle of the city.

Donna gave Diana some armor for her to use, which would not be the same Wonder Woman attire she once wore. Due to her being stripped of that title and the attire being passed on to Donna. She did however give her a sword and shield to use. Provided she will not harm any of the innocent people.

"Where should we start?" Donna asked until she noticed her sister seems bothered by something. "Diana, we don't have much time. What is it?"

"Batman's strategy is all wrong. Delaying our offensive is pointless," said Diana knowing the time they waste on evacuating the people the more time Brainiac has to destroy their world. "It's one less hour before Brainiac sends us all to Hades. Saving these people could doom billions more!"

"So you suggest we abandon them?" Donna asked disgusted with what her sister is suggesting. "I will not abandon these people. That is not what we're about."

"You know nothing about being Amazon or how to…" Diana is interrupted by Donna who is upset with what she is doing.

"I know more about being an Amazon than you, Diana. I didn't let myself be manipulated by a man into killing lives and enslaving people like when Hercules enslaved our people," said Donna who continues to keep her sister from speaking. "I also didn't lock up a fellow Amazonian when she spoke against what the other wants to do. I also didn't abandoned our teachings to murder men, women, and children."

"I never harmed a child," said Diana finally getting a word in.

"What do you call what you and Superman did years ago when you attacked the cities? Children died that day and you did it because you thought you were Gods," said Donna recalling that day all too well and how much her people suffered because of it. "It took me five years to regain the trust of the world. The same world we were tasked to save not through violence, but with love. If you wish to kill more innocent lives then maybe the others were right you aren't one of us anymore."

Donna flew off to fight Brainiac's robots without Diana who stood by upset with what she said. She then looks down to hear people screaming and seeing even children being rounded by Brainiac's forces. She knew what she did years ago was to make these people pay for turning on Superman. She didn't kill them because she wanted to and she wasn't like Hercules for enslaving them.

However, she knew Superman wanted her to follow the lead of the others and help save these people. So, for now she'll follow their lead and see if their way is truly the right way or the weak way.

Donna flew down and slices the head off one of the robots as they are seen rounding up civilians. "Up here," said Donna as she appeared before the robots.

She dodges their heat beams as she flies down using her shield to knock one away. Used her sword to cut down another and sliced a third cutting it in half. Three more came after her, but Diana flew down and grabs one with her bare hand. She then crushes its head and used her weapons to take down the other two.

Donna was pleased to see her sister getting involved, but she knew she had to keep an eye on her. To make sure she didn't try anything. Both women threw their shields into the chest of the robots cutting into them. They run up, kicks the shield through them, pulled them out, and jump over the robots that came up behind them. They then used their swords and cut their heads off.

"I will go round up the civilians and get them to safety," said Donna who didn't trust her sister with them. "You watch our backs and…" Donna is shot by a purple energy blast that knocked her through a nearby building

Diana looks over and see who attacked Donna. "Minerva," she said as she sees Cheetah holding a large alien gun on her shoulder.

"Welcome back, Diana," said Cheetah as she charged up her weapon. Diana charged at her, but she is shot by the blast that knocks her into the next building.

Cheetah puts the weapon down and decides to take out Donna after the people took off running. Donna got out of the building as she shook off the attack.

"The new Wonder Woman. To be honest I was hoping your sister would be wearing that outfit so I can stain it with her blood," said Cheetah as her claws extended.

"Cheetah. I am surprised to see you are working for Brainiac," said Donna as she sees her shield and sword were dropped when she got blasted. "You do realize he is going to destroy the planet, right? So why work with him?"

"I don't care what he does to this planet. I only joined him and Grodd to draw out my own quarry…Diana," said Cheetah as her claws began to grow. "My hatred for her grew even more when she locked me up like a wild animal. I thought she had planned to kill me, but instead tortured me until I did what she wanted like her damn pet."

"I know of the things she did and it was I that helped get you help," said Donna as she tries to appease Cheetah. "I know what my sister has done to you and why you tried to gain this power to gain revenge. But I told you Diana would pay for her crimes. Do not let your hatred for her cloud your judgement. Let me help you and I can free you of this curse."

"The only thing that can help me is the blood…the blood of an Amazon," Cheetah charges at her as she tries to use her speed and claws to kill her opponent.

Donna remembered what Diana told her about Cheetah and her moves. She flew up to keep her distance, but Cheetah jumps up to grab her. She grab her arms and keeps her from trying to scratch her. Cheetah goes to bite her, but Donna kicks her in the gut and brings both fists down across her back sending her into a car.

Donna flew down to grab her shield just as Cheetah recovered and charged at her. She blocks her attack as Cheetah slashes against the shield and tried to grab it. Donna slam the shield into her swings it to hit her face. Cheetah ducks and slashes at her side, but the armor saved her from getting cut.

Donna kicks her in the face knocking her back as Cheetah flips backwards to grab the gun. Donna rolls backwards and grabs her sword as she blocks the blast from the gun. Cheetah continued firing as she lets out a loud scream. Donna flips backwards as the blasts passes over her.

She tosses the sword as it hits the gun destroying it. She threw the shield hitting Cheetah in the face and clothesline her. She grabs her around the neck and flies up high into the sky. She then begins dropping down fast before driving Cheetah into the ground.

The crash created a crater as Donna got up to find Cheetah unconscious, but alive. She begins coughing loudly as she goes over to a nearby car to catch her breath.

"You took her out," said Diana as she flew back towards her. "Pity. I was hoping to be the one to beat her."

"She's beaten, but alive," said Donna as she begins to rest, until she noticed blood on Diana's sword. "What did you do?"

Diana sees her noticing the sword before she picks up Cheetah. "I came across Scarecrow, but he is done. Just like she soon will be," said Diana as she moves her sword up. "Your curse can never be undone, Minerva. This is the peace you deserve."

Donna flew over and kicks her sister knocking her away from Cheetah. "That's enough! She's had enough, Diana!"

Diana got up and narrowed her eyes in anger at her sister. "This isn't your business, Donna. She needs to pay for what she has done."

"Batman said no killing and you killed someone. Rachel was right. I should have left you locked up where you belong. You aren't an Amazon anymore, you are like the men you despise," said Donna who couldn't believe she didn't listen to her friends when they warned her.

"You dare to lecture me?" Diana replied as he grabs her sword.

"Yes I will," said Donna as she grabs her lasso. "You aren't the warrior I once looked up to. You are nothing more than a cold-hearted murder. One who is a hypocrite, a liar, and someone who wants to impress a man to replace the woman he lost. Too bad that woman was better than you are now, Diana."

Diana engaged flies at her sister who tried using her lasso. Diana grabs it though pulls her sister causing her to fly towards her. She punches her in the face knocking her across the ground. Just as she was getting up Diana stabs her in the gut with the sword causing her to gasp.

Diana leaves the sword in her and grabs Donna's sword, which was once her blade. "You are unworthy to lead the Amazons. Once you are gone and Superman regains control I will return home. Punish all those who turned against me and remind them all why I am queen. And why you failed."

She goes to take her head when a spider web wrapped around her sword taking it away. "Hey!" Spider-Man appeared swinging his web and kicks Diana in the face knocking her away.

He goes to check on Donna and quickly takes out a patch that he was given. It is a medical patch that quickly seals the wound and injects her with a drug to help her body heal. Enough for the bleeding to stop until she can get some proper medical care. He sets her down and makes sure she is okay when he noticed Diana breaking free of the webbing.

"So, you must be one of the heroes that boy Jason brought over," said Diana as she freed her sword from the web. "You made a big mistake attacking me. This world is none of your business."

Ben turns over to Diana and kept his eye on her knowing full well she isn't a foe to be taken lightly. "My duties as a hero doesn't end in my world. My duties go anywhere I go. Even in other worlds. That includes this one."

Diana grabs her shield and gets into fighting position. "Then I will make you pay for interfering in my business. And once I am done I will make your friends pay for coming here."

"Yeah? We'll see about that," said Ben as he fires projectiles webs at Diana.

She blocks them with her shield and flies towards him. Ben used his Spider-sense to help with his reflexes to dodge her attacks. She was fast and tried to get some distance from her. Even lead her away from Donna as he used his webbing to swing away from her.

Diana flies after him and throws her shield cutting through his web. He falls down, but he catches a nearby building as he begins sticking to it. He sees her thrust her sword at him, but he blocks the blade and jumps up to kick her in the face. He used his feet to stick to the wall and fired his webbing to wrap around her legs.

He jumps off the building and used another webbing from his wrist to grab the nearby building. He pulls down and tries bringing her to the ground. However, Diana cuts freed of the web around her leg causing Ben to fall down. He fires some webbing and catches the corner of a nearby wall.

He swings over and fires another web, but Diana flies up and tackles him. She flies him high into the sky to avoid him using his web to grab anything to not fall. She then grabs him by the throat and tosses him. He tries to use his web to grab her, but ran out of web fluid as he begins to fall towards the ground.

Luckily for him he has his web wings under his arms. He uses them and is able to glide towards some of the nearby buildings. Diana though sees this and flies in after him. Ben noticed her and tried to glide out of the way, but she grabbed him and tackles him through a building, and to the street as the two create a crater where they landed.

Diana gets up and sees Spider-Man is down. She takes out her sword and moves it near his neck.

"Like I said. You will pay for interfering," she said as she moves her sword up. "Once I am done here your friends are next!"

She swings her weapon, but suddenly a black liquid appeared from Ben's chest grabbing the sword. Diana is surprised by this as she tries pulling her sword back, but the black goo kept it in place. Suddenly it began spreading all over Spider-Man's body. Replacing the red and blue color to a black color. The spider symbol on the chest grew a little as the color turned to white.

"What trickery is this," said Diana as she tries kicking him, but her foot is caught by Spider-Man's hand.

"No trick. Just my friend, Sym…" said Ben as he pushes Diana off with ease knocking her across the ground.

Ben kicks up and grabs the sword as the goo retracts to his body. He breaks the sword in half and tosses it away.

"And you made my friend very angry," said Ben as he fired some webbing at Diana.

Diana used her shield to block the web, but it was a lot stronger than the last one. It was pulled from her hand and Ben tosses away the shield. She flies at him to punch him, but he catches her punches with ease. She tries to kick him, but the black goo catches her leg and forms small blades stabbing her.

Diana screamed as she pulled away and glared at Ben. "You weren't this strong before. What is that thing?"

"Like I said. This is my friend and we're going to kick your ass," said Ben as gets ready to fight her.

"We shall see," said Diana as she goes to attack him again, but then hears a gun fire nearby.

Looking over the two see Gamora standing nearby with a gun in her hand. "Hello Ben. It's been a long time. How's your mom?"

"Oh hello, Mrs. Quill," said Ben as he bows his head to her in respect. "It's good to see you too and my mom has been fine. What are you doing here though?"

Gamora turns to Diana and puts her weapon away. "Here to take care of the trash," she said as she begins approaching Spider-Man. "It's been a long time, Diana."

"Gamora," said Diana remembering the woman who took her title from her. "The mother of the bastard child. I should have known he would call for you to come to his aid."

Gamora shrugs her shoulders as she stood next to the young hero. "Jason my not be perfect and has gotten in trouble before. But he is no bastard child," she said as she took out her sword. "Now you and Superman on the other hand. I feel bad for both your parents that they raised both a bastard and bitch of a children."

Diana got angry with what she said about Superman and about herself. She took out a knife from the back of her belt and pulls it out.

"Oh I have waited for this day since I was locked up. You the one who defeated me in battle and took everything from me," said Diana as she recalled that day and how she lost it all. "My title, my people, and my honor. Now I will regain it all when I take your life and the life of your son."

"That is never going to happen as long as I am around," said Gamora who will not allow Diana to harm her son. "Now, I'm very busy. So, let's get this over with. I have a world to help save again and I don't have time kicking your ass, again."

Diana stared down at Gamora with anger fueling her eyes. She will not let this woman if she can even be called that disrespect her anymore. She flies at her and lets out a loud scream. However, before she could attack, Gamora pulls out a gun and fires a stun ray hitting Diana, and knocking her out.

"Like I said. I am very busy and don't have time to kick your ass," Gamora pulls out some cuffs that will restrain Diana and puts them behind her arms.

"Wow that was…anticlimactic," said Ben who somehow felt that fight could have gone a lot cooler the way it was build up. "You know I had it under control."

"I know," said Gamora as she contacts Batman to let him know what happened. "But like I said. We are very busy and don't have time to kick her ass," she then noticed Brainiac's robots arriving. "We do have time to deal with this."

Ben sees the group of robots standing before them as all their eyes begin to glow. He steps forward and motions for Gamora to step back.

"Well, since we are pressed for time…" he began as the robots all opened fire, but has them duck down. He pulls his hand back and swings as his arm extends a long black goo. It forms into an ax and cuts down the robots in half. Destroying them as they all fall to the ground and shut off. "Might as well end it quickly."

Gamora was surprised at how quickly Ben ended this, but then again with the Symbiote by his side of course he can do this. "Good work. I am glad you and the Symbiote are working well together."

Ben was glad to hear the praises coming from Jason's mom. The two hear some more explosions coming nearby. They see Starfire, Superboy, and Cassandra arriving with the unconscious Donna in their arms. Gamora explained what happened and for one of them to take Donna away for treatment.

"The rest of us will stay and help save the people. Just stay close and don't do anything reckless," said Gamora as she leads the young team into battle.

 _Meanwhile_

The mysterious figure that arrived earlier is seen walking down the street wearing a hoodie that covered his face. He is seen walking towards a city, while seeing hundreds of vehicles leaving the city. All in a hurry to escape the incoming onslaught that is heading to their home. He could see the look of fear in the eyes of the people as they try getting away.

Families in their vehicles with many of their belongings driving somewhere safe. If there is any place left that is safe for them to hide. He stopped when he noticed a car on the side of the road. A family appear to have a flat tire with the father trying desperately to try fixing his vehicle.

The figure approached the family as the father's tools to lift the vehicle don't appear to be working. The figure lifts the car with ease surprising the father and the family inside. He motions for the father to work on his flat tire while he holds up the vehicle. The father after a few moments of hesitation begins getting to work.

Once he got a new tire to replace the old one the figure helps stop traffic to allow the family to get on the road. The father thanks him and drives off with his family. With a young little girl waving at the figure from the back of the window.

The figure smiled under the hood as he goes back to the side of the road allowing the rest of the people to drive off. He then turns his attention back to the city and heads towards it.

"I will save this world and make sure you are stopped once and for all."

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah the fight with Gamora against Diana was anticlimactic. Sorry about that, but didn't want to do another fight between the two. Considering what is going on with the world being invaded. So, I figured Gamora would come prepared.**

 **Also, yep. Surprise! Ben has a Symbiote or as he calls his friend Sym. In the story my friend made this Symbiote is a peaceful one like his kind and not the corrupted ones. This one befriends Ben, the two work together, and he doesn't eat brains but rather chocolate.**

 **So, I hope you like theReaper13's Spider-Man OC and the surprise there. Also, what is going to happen with the others? Will Rocket and the other Guardians get some story time? And will we get to see stuff get blown up?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here and I hope everyone likes how this chapter is going to go. Okay, so with classes starting up again the next chapters will take a bit to be uploaded. Sorry, but this month and December killed my momentum so if I take so long please be patient. Also for those who are continuing to support my story, thank you all so much.**

 **Last time we saw what happened when Diana went nuts on her sister. We saw my friend's OC Spider-Man show up and saved Donna. We then saw Gamora show up to save the day. Will things continue to go well or somewhat well for the heroes or will things continue to get bad?**

 **Well, only one way to find out right? Also, thanks again to everyone for the support on the story. I appreciate it and glad you are all liking this. Also thanks to my friend for his help on the story too. I appreciate the help for the story and how far I got it thanks to your help.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs, except my friends' OCs. Now then enjoy the chapter and let's see how this goes** **.**

 **Chapter X**

 _Gotham_

Selina is seen in the Batcave monitoring the situation with the heroes and their now coordinated effort to stop Brainiac. So far, things appear to be going well. With the heroes pushing back the enemy and keeping them from harming the innocent people.

However, she knew things are far from over. Thankfully Gamora and the allies she brought with her have been able to lend air support in fighting Brainiac's ships and evacuate the citizens to somewhere safe. She knew though there were still too many ships and their forces are spreading too thin. This is due to Batman wanting everyone in teams to help stop the enemy forces.

He didn't want to risk a small team fighting Brainiac's forces alone. If they did they might end up getting killed or worse getting captured. They need to hurry and finish defending one city. So they can help move on to the next one.

"How's the team in Central City?" Selina asked Cyborg.

"So far, they managed to stop Brainiac's forces, but there were some civilian casualties," said Cyborg who knew even if the deaths were minimal doesn't make it better. "Still no word from Firestorm or Blue Beetle. Think something happened to them?"

"I'm sure they're fine," said Selina knowing that Bruce send them on a secret assignment. "Those two alone can handle an army of these things. Any word from the Amazons that Cassie went to get?"

"Cassandra is unable to bring them. It appears Brainiac send a ship to try finding the island. She requested backup. She went with Rose and Artemis to assist in helping them fight them off."

Selina sighed knowing there isn't much they can do about this as she sees Brainiac's ships managed to steal a city while the fighting continues. "If we don't stop them soon they will soon overrun us."

"Batman wants us to wait till Rachel is ready. It seems she is going to try to use the Phoenix Force," Cyborg explained.

"I thought he didn't want to risk the others getting killed," said Selina as she sees a simulation of what Bruce is going to do. "He wants he to weaken the shield and ship?"

"Aya has a theory Brainiac is controlling the ship with his mind. So, if we manage to weaken the ship and his mind then we can break in. We find Brainiac, knock his ass out, and take over the ship."

"First of all what your language or Supergirl will hear you," said Selina as she smiled a little with what she heard the others say. "Secondly, this might work. However, who is going to control the ship if you take out the pilot."

"Aya," Cyborg replied as he sighed a little. "I offered, but they felt she could control the ship more after the others claim she has done it before."

"My experience really was more controlling a large factory that made thousands of robots that wanted to destroy all life," Aya explained as she remained focus on the monitor. "Though to be fair it was a factory on Earth. Not a large ship that can control other ships and an army."

"Anyways, she is more qualified," said Cyborg who is just worried for Aya's safety and if she can handle this. "Still, can't do much about it right now."

Aya stopped working when she receives word from Starfire. "Donna is down."

"Was it Brainiac?" Selina asked.

Aya shook her head in response. "Diana attempted to murder Cheetah, but was stopped by Donna. She tried to stop her sister, but was stabbed by her. Fortunately Ben arrived in time to save her. Gamora then arrived to knock her out."

Selina should have known this was going to happen, but thought that Diana would have tried it after this was over. "Where are they?"

"Starfire is taking her to a secured facility where she will be held," said Aya relaying the information to Selina. "Donna is alive, but in critical condition. Gamora manage to save her, but she will need medical attention."

"I send her coordinates of the nearest hospital where they can help care for her," said Cyborg who also got the information. "I'll let the others know so they check on her and let Conner get back into the fight."

Selina sighed knowing Bruce is not going to like this and neither will Superman. "Contact Bruce and let him know about this. Just don't tell Superman. I don't want him to turn on us to go free his girlfriend."

"Understood," said Aya until she notices Selina walking away. "Where are you going?"

"To let Ivy and Harley know they're needed in the fight. With Donna down they'll need more hands to fight back," Selina replied. "Once they're gone, let's put this place under lockdown to keep more of Brainiac's forces out."

Selina heads out to the entrance where she left Ivy and Harley. She knew whatever Bruce has up his sleeve to take down Brainiac they better hurry soon. She pulls her glove up to see her watch and sees the time. They have time to take down Brainiac, but the longer they take to destroy his ships and forces the less time they'll have to stop him.

 _Fortress of Solitude (year 2018)_

Kara is in the solarium room helping Superman regain his strength. The room amides yellow solar energy to help a Kryptonian regain their strength when they are in a weakened state. Kara found during her time near the yellow sun she can get stronger, can heal faster, and allow her to do incredible things. In Superman's case use them to harm innocent people and rule as a dictator.

Rachel and Megan are in another part of the fortress speaking with Batman to get any updates on what is going on. So far things seem to be going well. The evacuations have been successful allowing them to take out the ships that Brainiac had placed over the cities. Thanks to Gamora and the others they were able to hold off Brainiac's forces.

Even use them to evacuate people faster before launching the attacks. However, this has not stopped Brainiac's attacks. More of his robots appeared and has increased his attacks. Causing the team to fight them while defending the people.

They have been able to hold them off, but they knew until they stop Brainiac himself this will not end. Luckily for Kara the fortress has not been attacked. So, it is still safe and they can get some stuff done. However, she didn't like the idea of working with Kal.

"It's done," said Kara as she shuts down the machine.

Superman exists the machine and despite what Kara said he knew something was off. "I'm not back at full strength yet."

"Your right. You are only at half-strength," said Kara as she locks down the machine. "We don't need you at full strength and risk turning on us once we finish Brainiac."

"You still don't trust me," said Superman as he walks over to Kara. "I understand why you don't trust me and I get it. After everything that we have both gone through I would probably do the same. However, my focus right now is saving our world from Brainiac. I would have thought after seeing our world be destroyed you would trust me a little.

Kara's hand almost crushed the machine when he mentioned their home. "First of all I tried giving you my trust when I asked you to stop what you were doing. Remember? I gave you a chance to stop and you chose to try killing my friends. Yet despite my pleas you refused and you tried to kill me."

Kara could even remember the times she tried talking to her cousin after he was locked up. She talked to him to try getting him to change and be good. To give up his need to rule the world and unleash his version of justice on the world. She tried for so long to get him to change, but each time he refused and vowed to destroy everything she loved.

"Secondly, I think we both know you don't care about this world, especially how many lives you were willing to take because you thought you were a God," said Kara recalling how Kal was planning to kill innocent lives because they were being disobedient to him. "I on the other hand care about this world and the people in it. I worked hard to gain their trust and give them hope. Something you took away from them when you took away their freedom. This is my world and I will protect it even from Brainiac."

Superman though had a reason for doing this and felt it wasn't the same with what Brainiac did. "You may believe you have done a lot of good, but I know this world, Kara. I told this to your husband once about how things will go back to the way it was. When it does you will understand why my way was the better way. That the only way for this world to be at peace is to do what must be done."

"The world was never at peace, Kal. It was an illusion you made for yourself to justify murder," said Kara as she puts the machine on lockdown. "I won't have you or Brainiac destroy this world. I won't my mother's sacrifice to give me a second chance to find a home be taken away. I will do what I must to defend it…even if I have to stop you too.

She walked out of the room with Superman following her as they go into the main room. "I know why you did what you did because you were afraid. You tried to believe doing this would give you peace, but it didn't. I know deep down you couldn't find any joy in what you did because you knew it didn't feel right. I tried to help you see what you have done was wrong, but now I don't know if the man I was told that was once good is even in there anymore."

"Is that why you stopped seeing me?" Superman sked recalling how she didn't come see him anymore. "Kara, I am sorry for what I put you and your team through. I didn't want to do all of this. You are right about that. But after what the Joker did I soon saw what this world needed."

"It didn't need a monster to kill people," said Kara as she turns towards him. "Bruce told me how the Joker wanted to break people's spirits and make them see things the way he did. People like us were perfect targets for him because he wanted to show the world that even Earth's greatest heroes can have a really bad day and can break. Well, congratulations you gave him what he wanted. You showed the world that even their greatest champion can sink to his level."

Superman recalled how Bruce told him this before and how there were times the Joker did want to break the spirits of the heroes. Was this really what he wanted? To break him and cause him to break their team apart? No, he couldn't have planned this.

The Joker's plans were hard to predict and were insane, but this was too insane. The fact that he wanted them to break apart from within was something he couldn't have predicted. Then again no one, not even Bruce could have predicted what he would do to Lois. If he was willing to go this far then maybe…

"You once told me while you were locked up that the world will never change," she said as she turns to him. "Maybe it is you who needs to see that the world has changed. That the people have become better and it is because of the things you have done," she replied without making it seem like what he did was good.

"I also stopped going to see you because I wasn't sure if…if the Kal I heard so much about and the good he has done was still in there anymore. That maybe he is truly gone and was consumed by his hatred. If that was the case then I should focus on proving him wrong. That the world can be saved and there can still be good in the world."

Kara soon begins walking away from Kal who stood by thinking about what she said. He knew the world well and how it worked. She claims things have changed, but he couldn't believe it. Not because he didn't want to, but because he was being realistic.

Human kind cannot change. In times of crisis they will come together, but eventually they will turn on one another. It is in their nature and that is why they must be governed. They must be ruled in order to preserve life before they end up destroying themselves.

"She is not wrong, Kal," Superman recognized the voice calling out to him and turns around to see it is his father appearing before him.

After finding out their world was going to be destroyed he placed his will and memories inside a simulation program. That would be used when his son was ready and to help him when he needs it. After his son turned dark he was locked within the computer preventing him from speaking to his son to lecture him. Once he was defeated Kara freed him and worked with her to help restore the legacy of their family.

"Father, I should have known Kara would free you," said Superman as he sees his father appear before him. "I'm surprised you didn't speak to me when I arrived."

"I wanted to, but I knew it would be best if Kara to speak to you and let out how she felt," said Jor-El as he walked towards the computer not making eye contact with his son. "I also wasn't sure how to speak to you considering what happened."

Superman knew what his father meant and walked towards him. "I didn't want to do it, but you left me no choice. You prevented me from accessing the entire facility and I needed to get my work done. My work to keep the world safe, but what I want to know is why didn't you tell me about Kara? Why didn't you tell me I had a cousin out there?"

Jor-El sighed as he continued not to stare at his son, but continued to speak to him. "When I detected her ship had disappeared I feared the worse. I couldn't find her and I thought it would be best not to tell you. I was pleased to see she was alive and how she was taken care of. But was sadden to hear how the two of you had to fight for the freedom of this world.'

Superman figured Kara would tell his father everything and what happened. "I didn't want to fight her, but she wouldn't listen."

"No, she did and chose her path," said Jor-El as he turns to his son and lectured him. "Just like you chose your path to become everything you stood again. I know why you did it and why you wanted to change how the world works. But didn't you see and hear the cries of the innocent who were scared of you? Scared their hero has become the villain that he protected them from?"

"The world was never going to change unless I did something," said Superman trying to defend his actions. "Kara might think the world has changed, but it hasn't. This world needs me to protect it. Without me they are going to destroy themselves. I helped save them from themselves."

"You didn't help your friend when you beat him to death," said Jor-El as he turns away from his son who stood on with a look of surprised. "I met his wife when she came here. I asked for her forgiveness for what you did and how I couldn't stop you. She told me she didn't blame me and told me if her husband was still here he would feel the same way. I asked her if she would ever forgive you…she said no."

Superman turns away from his father and looks down at his own hands. He kept repeating that day after what happened and tried to justify his actions. His father was stabbed, he was enraged, and was trying to protect his parents. But then his mother punched him and he could see the look of horror in their ways.

The blood of his friend on his hands, his head crushed by his own fists, and his parents afraid of what he did. He flew away trying to again justify his actions, but even after all this years was he still in the right? Was he in the right for killing someone close to him? Was he in the right for taking away the life of a father who would never be able to see his own child?

Jor-El turned on the computer and showed images of the heroes fighting Brainiac's forces. "Brainiac was the greatest threat Krypton ever faced. I tried warning everyone, but none would listen. Because of this our world was doomed, but when I see what is going on I don't see a world that needs Superman. I see a world that is united one as one, look."

Superman turns around and sees new images of soldiers fighting Brainiac's forces. Even normal citizens helping the soldiers and even some helping the heroes. Not giving up and not showing signs of fear. This was something he never saw while he ruled and it was something he could never do.

It was unify the people. Unify and have them fight by his side. There were normal soldiers who joined him, but they were mostly former criminals who did it out of fear. Not true loyalty, but this what he is seeing is what was missing.

"Things aren't the same as they were before, my son. They have changed and maybe for the better," said Jor-El as he placed his hand on his son. "Kara and her friends helped change the world. They have given them hope, they have united them together, and are now fighting to save their world. Perhaps that's why Batman wanted to free you. Not to help save our world, but for them to help save you from yourself."

Superman thought carefully of what his father said and looks up at the screen. Seeing both humans and the heroes fighting back against Brainiac's forces. So much has indeed changed since he was imprisoned. Has the world really changed that much or is this just a temporary thing until things go back to the way they were.

So much to think about and so little time. Whatever he decides should be done soon before his fight with Brainiac.

 _Jump City_

Meanwhile, Starfire, Tim Drake who goes now by Nightwing, and Batgirl are seen helping evacuate the citizens of their city. They received word that one of Brainiac's ship is heading their way. So, the mayor ordered for an evacuation of the city. Most of the other Titans are off helping in other cities.

Fortunately for the Titans, Rocket is on his way with an evacuation ship for the citizens who haven't gotten out on time. Even sending those who can help in the evacuation.

Starfire is seen helping get some children on a school bus, while Batgirl and Nightwing are seen helping get the empty vehicles out of the way. They told the people to forget about their cars and go on foot. It was faster and would prevent a traffic jam. Several police officers are seen helping fill a truck with some supplies for the kids so they can use them outside the city.

A little girl tripped over dropping her stuff bear on the ground. Starfire helps pick it up and hands it to the girl giving her a warm smile. The little girl came close to crying out of fear of what is going on. But when she saw the older heroine smiling at her and reassuring her everything will be okay she was able to hold back her tears.

Even give Starfire a small smile. This was enough for the heroine as she picks up the girl and places her on the bust.

"She is the last one. Get them to safety," she said to the bus driver.

The bus driver thanks Starfire and closes the door before starting the vehicle up. As the police begins escorting the bus out, Starfire rejoins with her teammates.

"How is it looking?"

"So far so good," said Nightwing as he looks around at how empty the city almost looks. "Hard to believe we were able to get this done so quickly."

"Well, this is not the first time the city has been attacked," said Starfire who knew that was not meant to sound bad. Rather make it sound how prepared the city has become over the years. "We still have more people that are in need of evacuating."

They are about to take off when Batgirl felt something is wrong. Looking around she felt like someone is watching them. It was at that moment she saw something flashing as it heads towards them. She tosses a Batarang and tackles her friends down.

Just as a loud explosion erupted in mid-air. The team recovered and look up to see something was fired at them. Nightwing motions for the cops to get the bus out fast as they get ready to fight. They see another flash light and they could see what was fired at them are missiles.

Starfire fired her green eye beams at them. Blasting the missiles before they can hit them. Once the firing stopped they were engulfed in smoke. Starfire flies around her team causing the smoke to go away and reveal they are surrounded. All surrounded by dark armored robots that came armed with large weapons.

"These aren't Brainiac's robots," said Batgirl noticing how these robots had no features that made them Brainiac's.

"No, they are mine," the heroes look over to see a cloaked figure appear behind the robots as he stepped forward. "It's been a long time, Titans. I had hoped to find Cyborg here, but it seems he is busy somewhere else."

"That voice," Starfire recognized it and knew who it is. "You are Brother Blood."

The figure removed his cloak revealing to be indeed Brother Blood. At least part of him. He removed his cloak revealing most of his body covered in machine parts. This surprised the young heroes who didn't expect to see this.

"I am sure your probably wondering how I ended up like this, right?" Brother Blood asked as his robotic eye turned bright red. "You can thank Cyborg and the Regime. After I was arrested he decided to let the Regime experiment on me. Removing my ability to control people and made me into their personal puppet. Something I bet Cyborg enjoyed, especially when I was forced to kill my former students."

Starfire was shocked to hear what Cyborg did. She knew some of the things he did, but this was not one of them. To hear he was involved in helping control villains and using them to kill others. Even their former enemies, who weren't as dangerous as the other villains was just wrong.

"So, you decided to join up with Brainiac to destroy the world?" Nightwing asked as he took out two staffs. "What Cyborg did was wrong. What the Regime did is wrong, but you do realize Brainiac is going to destroy this world if you help him right?"

"Look at me child," said Brother Blood as now his other eye began glowing red. "Does it look like I care? After what I was forced to become and after all I was forced to do. I have nothing left to lose. All I care about is destroying everything Cyborg loves, including his friends and his city."

Brother Blood motions for his robots to attack as they opened fire on the heroes. Batgirl drops a smoke bomb covering them as Starfire flew them out. As they flew she got hit from her back and falls through one of the buildings. Nightwing and Batgirl help her up as the robots began following them.

Nightwing and Batgirl toss shuriken at them causing them to explode. Knocking the robots off the building, but more kept coming. Starfire recovered from the attack and when the robots appeared she blasted them away. She flew out of the building and opened fire.

The robots opened fire as well, but Nightwing and Batgirl jumped out of the building as they fired their grappling guns. The used the momentum from their lines to swing over and toss detonator discs at the robots. Causing them to explode and give Starfire an opening.

The robots fire missiles at Starfire and at her friends trying to divide them. However, they are shot out of the way by bolts of lightning that appeared from the sky. Brother Blood looks up and sees Black Panther appear on a nearby building. Using her powers to summon lightning from the clouds and destroy the missiles.

"These outsiders are annoying. Destroy her too will…" Brother Blood is interrupted by a loud scream as he looks up to see Laura appear and went right at him.

He dodged her blades as it slashed across his chest. Grazing him, but Brother Blood knew if she got closer it would have been bad.

"You must be the one they call the Wolverine," said Brother Blood as he takes a look at her outfit. "Well, you certainly act like a wild animal. I'm afraid I will have to put you down."

"We will see, tin man," said Laura as she charges at Brother Blood.

Meanwhile Kymera aka Black Panther jumps down from the building. Her hand brighten with electricity as she charges at the robots. They opened fire on her, but she summoned the electricity to form a shield around her. She soon ran through them as the electricity went through their bodies and destroyed them.

She slashed through the ones who didn't get shocked and tackles the last one. Crushing its skull with one hand, while firing a bolt of lightning at the last one. She sees more of them begin to surround her as they charge up their heat vision at her. That was until Tim threw a metal staff into the robots as he lands nearby.

"Do you mind?" he asked towards Kymera as she nods before firing electricity at the poles and electrocutes the robots destroying them all.

"I appreciate the assistance," she said as she sees more beginning to arrive. "Let us end this."

Tim nods in agreement as he charges at the robots with Kymera.

Starfire continued flying through the streets as the robots begin chasing her. She tried blasting them, but they continue coming at her.

"Kory…" said Cassandra as she spoke to her friend through her com-link. "Can you…hear me?"

"Cassandra?" Starfire asked as she dodges another blast. "Where are you? I could use your assistance?"

"Lead them down…the street near the…national bank," Batgirl explained as she begins setting up her trap. "You can take some down…on the way. They can't bank in any corners."

"Understood," said Starfire as she did what her friend suggested as she tries going to the bank. All while trying to find some tight corners on the way.

She flew down to some parking garages as she tries using the small space to huddle them in. She then flies down an alleyway to force them into a single line. She then turns a tight corner as this caused some of them to crash into the buildings. Some of them crashed into one another and exploded taking a few down with them.

She soon found the bank and just in time as one of them managed to shoot her down. She crashed into the ground as she landed on the steps of the bank. She sees the robots fly towards her, but before they can attack her a net of lasers appeared in front of her. The robots flew through them as the lasers cuts them all into pieces and those pieces fell to the ground near Starfire.

She looks around surprised by this as Batgirl appears shutting off the lasers. "You all right?"

Starfire nods in response as she got off the ground. "Yes and thank you for the help," she hears some lightning being shot off nearby and figured it must be Kymera. "Let us help finish the robots off and then go assist Laura."

Laura is seen being send flying into a nearby vehicle as she got up despite feeling some pain. Throughout this fight she has been unable to get a hit on Brother Blood. He managed to block her hits and use his telepathic powers to knock her away.

Of course he only used them to keep her back so she wouldn't be able to stab her. Anytime she tried to get in close he would block her hits or tries breaking her arms. Though he noticed she healed quickly from her injuries. So, he decided to try weakening her to the point she won't be able to fight back.

"Give it up, child. You cannot defeat me," said Brother Blood as he continued to mock the girl.

Laura though refused to give up and charges at her foe once more. Acting like a wild animal as she tries slashing at him, but each time she keeps on missing and this allows her foe to get a hit in on her. It got Brother Blood's confidence to go up even higher. If this is he best these new heroes have then destroying them will be easy.

He caught her hand and tried to break her arm. Laura moved her body and tried to go for a kick. Brother Blood saw this coming though and punched her leg right on the knee. This caused Laura some pain as this allowed Brother Blood to punch her right across the face.

Laura fell on one knee as she struggled to continue with the fight. Brother Blood approached her as his hand begins to glow electricity.

"A valiant effort, child. But you were no match for me. You are nothing more than a wild animal. One that is so predictable, untrained, unable to focus, and needs to be…" Laura throws her other leg at him to kick him. But he catches her foot preventing the kick from hitting him. "To be put down."

Laura though smiled as a blade appeared from her foot stabbing Blood's hand. He tried to pull his hand away, but Laura used this distraction to slice off his robotic hand away. She then kicks Blood off of her taking a piece of his stabbed hand. Brother Blood backs away as he held his injured hand.

"Or maybe this 'animal' acted the way she did to lower your guard to so I can get in close to kick your ass," said Laura as she delivers a swift kick to the face knocking Blood back.

She then leaps over and stabs him in both his shoulders before slicing off his arms away. She delivers a headbutt knocking her foe down and then goes to finish him off, but then stopped.

"And unlike you this 'animal' has some self-control," she replied before retracting her claws then punched him square in the face to knock him out.

She gets up and turns around to see Kymera standing there. With her Black Panther helmet in her arms. Neither women said anything. None was needed since they both knew that Laura made the right decision.

Laura walked away as she went to continue helping with the city. As soon as she left Tim walked over noticing the silence between the women.

"How come you didn't say anything about what she did?"

Kymera turns to Tim before turning back to where Laura went. "I have known the girl for many years. I remember hearing stories about how wild she was and how dangerous she can be when she goes wild. It also made her reckless at times and puts herself in danger despite being able to heal. Her father was a lot like that and I suppose she inherit that from him."

She then looks down at her helmet before turning to Tim. "But, I also know she wants to be better. She wants to control the rage in her so she can protect her love ones better. So she will not lose them by doing something reckless. So, I helped train her to use her brains to fight and not let her past make her into an animal."

Tim looks over at the wounded Brother Blood unsure if she succeeded in doing so. "You think she's getting better?"

Kymera nods in response before putting her helmet back on. "In the past she would have just cut off both his arms and legs. Now, she is improving."

 _Meanwhile_

Kara left the room to go vomit once more after speaking with her cousin. She recalled what her friends told her about being…pregnant. Despite the results and what her friends said she still didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe she was pregnant.

So, she took another test and found there was no denying it. Despite taking it again and again the results were the same. She is pregnant. She is going to be a mother and Jason will be a father. Not that she isn't happy she is going to have a child with him. She is thrilled since this means they will start a family. Just like they talked about. The problem though is the timing.

With everything that is going on with Brainiac and what he is planning she didn't want to risk her child. Not at a time like this. However, she didn't want to risk the others finding out and stay on the sideline. This is her world and she needed to fight to protect it for her child.

For now she got herself cleaned up and left the room. She sees Rachel and Megan standing in the hallway, where they appeared to have been waiting for her.

Wanting to avoid talking about her pregnancy she decided to ask them about something else. "Please tell me Brainiac has been defeated and we don't need Kal to help us?"

Rachel sighed as she shook her head. "We've managed to destroy some of his ships, but the others managed to get some cities. They were last seen heading back to Brainiac's ship where it went into orbit."

"Most likely deciding where to attack next," said Megan knowing there isn't a lot of time left before Brainiac tries destroying the planet.

Kara knew this isn't good. Their original plan was to have Rachel weaken Brainiac's shield to allow them to get inside. So that they can get inside, free their friends, and escape. However, now that he has those cities they will need to try something else.

"Does Batman have a plan?" Kara asked hoping her knows what they can do.

Megan nods in response. "Cyborg and Aya found out when they got Brother Eye back that Brainiac's ship is controlled with his mind. They believe once we defeat Brainiac that they can gain control of the ship. Use it to restore the cities that were stolen, including the ones Brainiac has in his collection."

"Even Argo," said Kara knowing the citizens of Krypton are still alive and imprisoned in those cities Brainiac stole. "We can still use the old plan and use it for this one. Instead of just saving our friends and leave the ship to be destroyed we will capture it. We'll need to remove Brainiac though in order to do this. Contact Donna and see if she has something we can use to…um what's wrong?" she asked when she noticed the expression on her friends changing.

Rachel sighed as explained what happened to their friend. How Diana stabbed her when she tried to kill Cheetah. Thankfully Spider-Man and Jason's mom arrived to stop her and had her locked up. Even told Batman about it so he is aware and can make sure she will not get involved.

"Donna is alive, but in critical condition. If it wasn't for Ben and Gamora she would be dead."

Kara tried to stay calm, but found it difficult to do this. They knew she would do this. Donna told them she wouldn't and they needed to give her a chance. And yet Diana knowing the world was in danger still tried to kill despite being told not to.

"This is why I told Bruce we shouldn't have let them out. They were never going to change," said Kara fearing Kal will end up doing the same to them like Diana did. "I say we leave him here and go finish Brainiac ourselves. We don't need him risking everything if he tries turning on us."

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Megan deciding to talk to Kara about what they know. "Aya send us the results and we decided you are not going to get involved in this fight."

Kara turns to her friends surprised that Aya told the others and is worried she told Jason. "Okay, first of all that isn't up to you guys to decide and secondly what do you mean everyone? Does that mean Jason too?"

Rachel shook her head in response. "Just us, Laura, Arthur, both Groots, Rockets, Drax, Mantis, Nebula, Gamora, and Batman."

"Along with Kymera, Ben, and Abigail," said Megan who contacted the other three about Kara being pregnant. "So um I guess not everyone, but most of everyone.

Oh Kara could handle her team knowing the truth, but Gamora and the others. She lets out a loud groan and placed her hands against her head. "Why did she have to tell her?"

"Maybe because she wants her to know she is going to be a grandmother," said Megan who seems happy for her friend.

While Rachel though took this matter seriously. "The point is because of your pregnancy we all agreed you should stay out of the fighting. For your safety and the safety of the baby."

Kara's attention turns back to that part of the conversation and refused to leave the fighting. "This is my fight too. Brainiac took my home and I won't let you all fight him while I sit around doing nothing. I'll be fine anyways. With all of us together I will be okay."

"And what if Brainiac finds out?" Rachel asked knowing she is still a target. "The guy is still after you and Superman. If he finds out you are pregnant who knows what he will do to you or the baby."

Before Kara could argue some more Superman walked in. "They're right, Kara. You need to do what is best for the baby and you."

Kara turns towards Kal, surprised he heard everything and knows she is pregnant. "I don't care what you think. I'm not going to stay here while you are out there with them."

"I know you don't trust me and that's fine. You can even hate me for the rest of your life, but I assure you I will not try anything. My goal is to save the world from Brainiac and make sure this world doesn't suffer the same fate as our old one. After that…I will go back to jail."

Kara didn't want to believe Kal is telling the truth and stay here while her friends are off fighting Brainiac. She wants to be out there to make sure they are safe, but they soon receive word from Batman where Brainiac is heading to. Knowing they are wasting time with this and she won't win this argument any time soon. She had to make a choice.

"Just keep this in mind, Kal. Rachel can easily destroy your mind and for the rest of your days under the belief that you are a six-year old girl," Kara threatened knowing with Rachel's Phoenix powers she can do it.

Superman turns to Rachel who nods in response. "Could have done it to Grodd too."

Superman took the threat seriously and nods in response. "Very well. Let's get going to Metropolis."

 **That's the end of the chapter and I hope everyone likes Laura kicking some ass. The way she won I got it based off her fight with Taskmaster from the comics. So, I hope everyone likes this version. Also, hope everyone likes how the other OCs of my friend are doing like Kymera, the daughter of Black Panther and Storm.**

 **So, how will things go with Superman deciding to give the others a chance? Will they succeed? Will Rachel be able to stop Brainiac? Or will something come by to ruin this plan?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven has arrived and glad the story is going well. I want to thank everyone once again for the support. I know I keep doing that in a lot of my stories, but I am glad for it. It is a lot of fun to read the reviews and hear from people what they think about the stories.**

 **Also glad I haven't gotten a troll who just reads to hate the stories. Well…I believe I had one, but eh I ignored them. Also, thanks to my friend for his help as well. I appreciate it and glad he also reviews the story whenever he gets the chance.**

 **Now then, last time we saw Kymera in action and yes she is the daughter of Black Panther. Her momma? Well, you got the idea if you saw what she did. Also, no she is not the same Kymera from the comic.**

 **My friend theReaper13 wanted to make it clear that she is a different version in his view. Also, now that Disney owns Fox chances are we will get a reboot. Oh maybe we will get in the future Black Panther film the king getting his queen. You never know.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs, except my friends' OCs. Now then enjoy the chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter XI**

 _National City (year 2018)_

The team arrived to the city as they begin setting up their defenses to protect the citizens. Jason arrived to help out as he helps the team keep Brainiac's robots back. Earlier they found out where Brainiac is heading and Jason knew they have to finish this fast. So they can join the others to help stop Brainiac.

Rocket joined him to help fly his squadron to intercept any of Brainiac's ships. Meanwhile, Groot, Raven, Arthur, and Hellboy are seen helping with the evacuation. They managed to get half of the people out of the city. All while keeping Brainiac's robots back.

A difficult task due to the fact there are still a lot of people left in the city. They are spread out already and are waiting for more backup to arrive. Until then the group have to hold out. So once their backup arrives they can go stop Brainiac.

Jason is seen shooting some of Brainiac's robots from behind a car. Taking cover as they advance on him. Luckily for him, Arthur arrived and used his weapon to take out the robots. Groot also appeared and summons his vines to wrap around the robots. Snapping them in half as he makes a shield to protect himself from the heat visions from the other robots.

Two of the robots fired their cables at Groot and pierced through the legs. They pull on him and caused him to fall as they try to attack. Jason though used his arrow to help save Groot. Whistling his arrow to fly around to take out the robots around the area and takes them down.

Arthur walks over and cuts the cables off of Groot to free him. "Nice move with the arrow, but could have used it earlier you know."

Jason shrugs his shoulders a little. "Yeah, well I figured you would you're your sword/hammer to destroy the ship already to stop the robots from coming out to attack us."

Arthur knew his friend brought up a good point, but he has his reason. "Waiting for the evacuation to be completed. So, when I go up to the highest building to use my lightning then I won't risk anyone getting hurt."

Speaking of which, Arthur got the all-clear on the building and the evacuation. "Right on time. You guys going to be okay down here?"

Jason nods in response. "We'll be fine. Now, go take out that ship."

Arthur nods as he spins his weapon around and prepares to fly up, when he noticed a strange sound. "You hear that?"

Suddenly they see Groot being slammed into a nearby car. Jason and Arthur look around wondering what just happened. Did they miss one of the robots? No, if they did they would have seen it.

"Did you see…" before Jason could finish he is hit by a yellow suited figure that appeared at fast speed and kicked him across the street.

"Jason!" Arthur as he goes to check on his friend when the yellow suited figure appeared. "Who the hell are you?" he asked noticing the attire and how it looks like Flash. "What are you? A reverse-colored version of Flash?"

"The name is Eobard Thawne, but Reverse Flash will also do," said Reverse Flash as he appears before Arthur.

Arthur recognized the name and knew who it is. "Wait a minute. You're the guy from the future who killed Barry's mom. But you don't belong in this time. How can you be here?"

"Oh believe me I didn't want to be here. This timeline it's all wrong," said Reverse Flash as he used his speed to charge at Arthur and punched him several times in the face before kicking him towards a car.

He charged at him again, but Arthur used his hammer to hit him across the face and knock him into the car in front of him. Arthur threw his hammer, but Reverse Flash dodged it and punched Arthur. Sending him across the street. He charged at him, but could see in his speed that the boy called for the hammer to come back to him.

Reverse Flash sees it and goes to grab it, but the hammer caused him to fall. Due to it not accepting him. He tries to pick it up, but the hammer would not budge. Arthur grabs him and punched him in the gut, grabs his arm, and then swings him around before letting go as he went right through a bus.

"If you don't like this time line then I suggest you go back home," said Arthur as he took out his sword and picks up the hammer. "Or I'll send you back with either two broken or severed legs."

Reverse Flash recovered from the hit and caused the fuel to spill out of the bus. He then lights it and runs as the explosion launched Arthur through a pillar breaking it. He breaks out of it and on all four coughing loudly. He didn't have time to recover as Reverse Flash came back and kicked him right in the gut.

Launching him on the hood of a car. "You think I haven't tried that?! Someone from the Regime killed one of my ancestors—and now I'm trapped in a paradox!" said Reverse Flash upset that he is trapped. "I can never go home, but once I am done killing you and luring Barry to me I will make him pay."

Reverse Flash charged at him, but Arthur brings both feet up and kicks him in the chest. He is send flying, but managed to land on his feet. He charges at Arthur again, but is hit in the face with a car door that Arthur ripped off. Arthur grabs his sword and summons lightning as he sends it flowing through Reverse Flash's body.

Causing him to scream in pain as he is electrocuted. Arthur takes the bottom end of his sword handle and hits him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Sorry to hear you can't go home, but doesn't mean you didn't deserve it," said Arthur as he grabs two metal pipes and wraps them around the arms and legs. "Now that we took care of you it's time to…"

Before he could finish he is shot by a yellow energy. He is shot towards the car and falls down on the ground groaning in pain. The one who attacked him is revealed to be Sinestro. He flew down in front of Arthur while he is once again wearing his Yellow Ring.

"I was hoping to find that blasted robot for what she did to me. But, I am glad I came across one of her comrades," said Sinestro as he used his ring to create a construct to pin Arthur's hands to keep him from summoning his weapons. "Now then, why don't you tell me where she is and I promise not to kill you?"

Arthur looks up and is surprised to see Sinestro is here. "I thought your cowardly yellow ass was locked up."

Sinestro punched Arthur in the face for his little insult. "I was, but they couldn't keep me locked up forever. I had intended to go to my planet to regroup, but I was contacted by Brainiac who offered me something better. Revenge against your robot friend and Hal Jordan for turning on me."

"I can't blame him," said Arthur as he spat out some blood. "From what I heard you deserved it, especially how you killed a lot of his friends. Like John Stewart."

Sinestro though didn't seem to care what the boy said. "John was a fool for trusting in me and Hal, I was only trying to help him. Show him the power of fear and how we can use it to bring true peace and justice to the galaxy. As for the murders of his friends, well he should look in a mirror. Many of their deaths were on his hand."

"Too bad we can't kill you, but I'll be pleased to know you'll be getting your butt kicked before this is over," said Arthur who seemed confident.

"And who is going to sto..." Sinestro is interrupted by Jason who flew towards him and tackles him to the ground. Sinestro blasted him off as Jason landed on his feet. "Damn you, boy! You will pay for that."

"Not in a good mood to fight you, Sinestro. So, how about we end this now before more lives are lost," said Jason as he took out his blasters.

"Oh I'm afraid many lives will be lost. After Brainiac destroys this world," said Sinestro as he constructs a large sword and thrusts it at his foe.

Jason turns on his helmet and uses his rocket boots to fly off the ground. He opens fire at Sinestro who deflects his attacks with a shield. Sinestro flies towards Jason who took off flying. Leading him away from his friend.

Sinestro opened fire at Jason as he tries shooting him down. Jason managed to dodge the blasts and tries firing back at him. Sinestro dodge the blasts and constructs a giant mace with spikes on them. He swings it at Jason who dodged the attack, but sees it crashing into some of the buildings.

Causing glass to rain down on him. He flies into one of the buildings with Sinestro following him as he constructs tendrils to grab him. Jason lands on the floor and grabs a desk before tossing it at him. Sinestro dodges the desk, but when he did Jason flies up and kicks him in the face.

He then activates his rocket boots causing the flame to burst against Sinestro's face. This burned his face and caused him to scream. Jason pushes off against the wall and tackles him outside. Sinestro blasts Jason in the chest sending him flying into a building causing a large dent and the glass to shatter all around the building.

Jason looks over to see Sinestro who is looking to attack him. He looks down at his hands to find them being covered in the debris. That's when he got an idea. He doesn't know how this works, but if it's anything like with Raven's powers he needs to concentrate.

The material from the building soon began merging with his arms as he began forming what he hopes is something useful. Sinestro flies at him charging up his ring for an attack. He constructs a large sword and thrusts it. Jason finished and moves his right arm creating a large rock fist that collided with the sword.

Destroying each other as the debris created a large cloud of smoke. Jason used his other arm making another large rock fist, but it soon broke apart due to how big it was.

"Damn, made it too big…ah screw it," he flies towards Sinestro and grabs him from behind.

Using his rocket boots he flies towards the ground real fast before the two crashed creating a large crater. A large cloud of smoke and debris covered the area. Leaving glass pieces that were shattered from buildings, cars, and lamp posts. As it begins to settle Jason is seen climbing out of the crater, while coughing loudly.

Looking down he sees Sinestro unconscious below him. "Yep, I am in a lot of pain," he looks down to see the ring he removed before putting it away.

He got out of the crater and groaned loudly. He is just glad he has a healing factor. Otherwise this would have been worse. However, as the dust finally settles he sees he is surrounded by at least 20 of Brainiac's robots.

"Ah crap," said Jason as he tries getting up, but sees them with their eyes glowing brightly. "I take it I make a move and you blast me, right?" he asked as he moves his hands to his guns and sees the eyes getting brighter. "All right. I get the message. So, what do you want?"

He sees one of the robots approach him and shows in his hand a hologram of Brainiac. "How interesting. I have traveled around the galaxy and have come across countless species. All with different abilities and with rare skills that made them unique. You on the other hand you aren't like any of them."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Jason who didn't like where this is going. "So, what do you want, Brainy? My autograph or something?"

"Actually, I want you," said Brainiac who seemed to ignore the name the boy gave him. "You see, I managed to gain a sample of your DNA during the attack on the prison. It was a small sample, but it was enough to help me discover what you are. You are human, but you are also something else."

"Well, I do take after my mother," said Jason as he presses a small button within his right glove that send out a signal.

"Yes, you are indeed a hybrid, but there is something else in your DNA that makes you different from the others," said Brainiac as he orders the robots to move their hands up revealing the cable tendrils in their hands. "I must study you some more, but first. Tell me where Kal-El and Kara Zor-El are at and I will make sure you don't suffer during my experiment."

Jason looks around knowing he is fucked, but instead moved his hand up giving him the finger. "On my planet, this means go fuck yourself, Brainy."

Brainiac though didn't seem affected by this. "Very well, take him."

However, before they could attack Jason, Rocket appeared on top of the robot that has the hologram of Brainiac. "Hey there, mind holding this?" he placed a small device on the chest of the robot.

He then begins jumping on the heads of the other robots and begins doing the same thing to them. The robots tried to grab him or even blast him, but he dodged their attacks. Once he finished he jumped over near Jason and pressed a button. Causing electricity to flow through their bodies and caused their heads to explode.

The one holding the hologram soon was destroyed as the transmission to Brainac was cut off. Rocket walks over to Jason and gives him his shield.

"You're lucky your mom is off fighting elsewhere. Otherwise she would be pissed that you let them surround you like that," said Rocket as he checks on the bodies of the robots.

"Sorry, for making you worried. But glad you still came," said Jason as he puts the shield away and checks on his blasters. "Thanks, uncle Rocket."

"Of course I was worried. Just because you are all grown up doesn't mean none of us are going to worry about you," said Rocket as he took some parts out of the robots. "Even when you don't tell us you can go all Celestial and stuff."

Jason stared at his uncle confused. "Celestial? Wait, you mean like grand…like Ego?"

Jason recalled his mother telling him the truth about his biological grandfather. A Celestial named, Ego. She told him what a Celestial are, how Ego came to be, how he formed a planet to protect his brain, and what he was planning to do to the universe. Jason was horrified to find out his grandfather killed his grandmother and used his dad to destroy all life.

She also told him how because his dad was part-Celestial he had powers. However, those powers were gone when Ego was killed. Still, Jason didn't know why his mom told him about the powers and how his dad could do all those things he could do, which were really cool. Well, until now.

"W-wait, so I have powers like dad and…" Jason was now even more confused. "Wait, that doesn't make sense. Mom said when Ego died the light he had died with him along with dad's powers. So, how could I have them?"

Rocket sighed wishing he wasn't the one to explain this. Since they all agreed it would be Gamora who would have to explain this stuff to the kid. It made sense, especially since they weren't good at explaining these sort of things themselves. Not after they explained to him where babies came from.

"Well, you see your folks when to go see some crazy old lady who knew you had those powers in you," Rocket tried to explain from what he remembered the others telling him. "She told them how the light was never gone and it could be passed on to the children. Meaning you and your old man could use those powers."

Jason wasn't sure if his uncle explained this as well as he was hoping he would, but tried his best to understand. "So, wait how come I couldn't use them before? I mean, even as a kid I don't remember being able to do any of the cool things my dad said he did. Like make a giant Pac Man or that skeleton man that he talked about."

"Might have something to do that with crappy drink you drank as a kid," Rocket replied recalling the drink that Gamora and Peter told them about. "They said it was supposed to suppress your powers until you were old enough. Personally I think the taste alone would keep that from happening."

Jason remembered the drink and how many times his mom made him drink it. "Ugh! That thing did taste like crap! So, that thing made me not have my cool powers? Why?"

Rocket chuckled when the kid brought up the taste of the drink, but then stopped when he mentioned why he couldn't use his powers. "I guess they weren't sure if you would be able to control it. Or maybe after telling you about Ego you wouldn't want to use them."

The idea of having these powers did sound awesome and he would like to fight alongside his friends better. However, he did remember all the bad things Ego did and how because of him his grandfather, Yondu died.

"Still, it's pretty much up to you kid on what you want to do with them," said Rocket giving Jason a choice. "You can choose to ignore them and hope they go away or use them to help save everyone. Either way, you should tell your mom about it."

Jason gives him a small nod. "Thanks, but I think for now I'll keep doing what I'm doing. I'll focus on using these powers another time."

"Well, let's get you some rest and then…" Rocket is kicked in the face by Reverse Flash who regained consciousness.

Jason tried to pull out his weapon, but Reverse Flash grabs his arm and breaks it. Causing him to scream in pain before he is punched in the face.

"Brainiac told me if I bring you in I would be able to get home," said Reverse Flash as he stood over Jason who held his injured arm. "Now, be a good boy and stay down. So I can bring you to him or I can bring you to him with all your bones broken."

Jason didn't back down as he moves his hand down to his blaster. Reverse Flash saw this as the boy making his choice and charged at him, before getting hit by a barrier that appeared out of nowhere. Reverse Flash and Jason looked on confused on what just happened. Reverse Flash gets upset and tries punching his way in until Arthur appeared with his hammer.

"Hey!" he swings his weapon and hits him square in the face knocking him out. "Stay down, asshole," he then turns to Jason and Rocket as the barrier disappeared. "Did you do that?"

Jason shook his head and checks on his uncle. "Did you do that?"

Rocket groaned loudly as he rubbed his face where he got kicked. "Do what?"

"No, I did that," they turn around to see a hooded figure appear before them with what sounded like a robotic voice. "It is good to finally meet you, Jason Yondu Quill, Rocket the Raccoon, and Arthur Foster."

"First of all I ain't no raccoon and secondly who the hell are you?" Rocket asked a bit angrily that he called him a raccoon.

"The fact that you know our name and you know who we are tells us you are either a friend or foe. So, like my uncle said, who are you?" Jason asked curious on this guy who just saved them.

The figure removes his hood revealing who he is. He appeared to be in his 20s, with short blonde hair, green eyes, and green skin. "I am Brainiac 5 and I have come from the future. The 31st century and I am here to help."

 _Metropolis (year 2018)_

Brainiac's ship arrived to the city where it began transporting a building inside of it. To begin testing the systems before it takes the rest of the city. All around the city there are destroyed buildings, debris on the street, and bodies of innocent civilians. Batman arrived with Catwoman as they head towards Brainiac's ship. Thanks to Cyborg and Aya they found out that Brainiac's forces are all being controlled from the main ship.

If they take it out they will stop Brainiac's invasion. However, they'll need to first weaken the shield around the ship. Batman is informed the others are on their way. With a plan on weakening the ship and saving their friends from inside the ship.

Jason and the others would arrive as soon as possible. Claiming they came across someone who told them he knows Brainiac and came to help. Batman isn't sure if this person is a friend or foe, but his focused turned to Brainiac's ship. The ship soon begins sending out his fighters to try attacking Batman's Batwing.

As he dodges the attacks, Superman arrived with the others. Superman uses his heat vision to take down the ships, while Rachel used her psychic powers to turn them on them, and Megan shapeshifts into a large dragon as she phases through the ships destroying them from within.

"They gave us an opening," said Catwoman noticing the team weakening Brainiac's forces.

Batman fired rockets, which collided into the shields. The shield repelled the blast knocking it into the Batwing causing it to fall. Superman flies down catching them before they could crash. He lifts up the Batwing and looks up at the shield.

"You knew they had a shield. So, why attack it?" Superman asked knowing Bruce is smarter than that.

"Those rockets weren't meant to damage the shield. They were to determine how strong it is so we know how much power Rachel needs to weaken them," Batman explained as the rockets give him the data they needed. "Brainiac's force shield is creating a concussive feedback loop."

Superman soon realized what this meant. "So the harder we hit it, the harder it hits back," he looks up and sees Rachel using her Phoenix powers to burn down the ships. "What will happen if Rachel uses her powers?"

"Most likely it will repel the attack back, but Cyborg and Aya also calculate that it will most likely overload before it can repel back the attack," said Batman recalling how Brainiac has never encountered a cosmic entity like the Phoenix Force and there's a chance the shields won't take it. "We'll need to give her cover though while she does this. You up for it?"

Superman gives Batman a small confident smile. "Like you need to ask," he flies up to join Rachel and Megan as she puts on a protective suit. "Ready whenever you are, Rachel."

Rachel nods as she closed her eyes and pulls her arms together to her chest. She opened her eyes and unleashed her power as the Phoenix Force took form. Superman and Megan flew back as the Cosmic Flames surrounds Rachel's body. Taking the form of the Phoenix as it lets out a loud screech roar.

Superman has seen many things in his time, but he has never seen anything like this before. It was incredible and at the same time a little intimidating. Megan was also in amazement since she never saw the Phoenix Force at full power. Even in her suit she could feel the heat coming from the flames.

Rachel's focus is turned on Brainiac's ship and fired into it. The shield deflects the attack, but the force of the attack did cause Brainiac's ship to shake. Inside Brainiac is trying his best to stay in control and order his ship to repel the attack. But the force of the blast was too great that it was overloading his systems.

Batman noticed Gamora's ship flying towards them and is informed that her team with her. Along with Aya who is ready to join Superman inside to free the others and take control of the ship.

"Clark, once the shield is down get in right away with the others and take Brainiac down," said Batman giving Superman his orders.

Superman nods as he got ready to fly in fast. However, before he did he hears what sounded like a gun cocking below them. He looks down trying to find where the source of the sound came from. By the time he did he sees where the gun is pointing at.

"Rachel, look out!" Superman flies over to her as the gun fires.

Rachel noticed it, but it was too late. The bullet hits her in the chest causing her to lose focus. The Phoenix Force lets out a loud screech before it vanished. Superman caught her before she fell as Megan flies up to her to stop the bleeding.

The next thing that happened is the shield redirected the blast back at them. The force of the blast from the Phoenix Force send a large wave of energy towards the heroes. That was until Hal, Kilowog, Aya, and Arisia appeared. Thanks to Aya's Blue Lantern powers boosts up their powers as they created a large shield to block the blast.

They managed to hold out as they see more of Brainiac's ships heading their way. Gamora joins the Lanterns as they fly in to attack the ships while Megan checks on her friend.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Superman looks down and sees the shooter from below. "But I'm going to find out," he flies down towards the city despite Bruce calling out to him.

Superman sees the shooter is running down a building that is halfway where Brainiac is at. He punches through the building and stops the shooter in his track.

"If you are working for Brainiac then you made a big mistake siding with him," said Superman until he stopped when he saw who it is. "Damian?"

It was Damian Wayne who is in his Nightwing armor costume. Holding a rifle in his hand and a sword on his back.

"So, it is true. You are working with Batman," said Damian as he stood before Superman. "You know, Brainiac told me you decided to go back to joining him and you gave up on the Regime. Didn't want to believe it, until I saw you up there with them."

Superman should have known Brainiac would try something like this, but didn't expect it to be Damian that he would use. "Damian, listen to me. Brainiac doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is going to destroy the world and kill everyone on the planet. Unless we stop him. Put the gun down and let's work together."

"So I can get locked up again? Not a chance. I bet Bruce didn't tell you what happened to Diana? If you did then why aren't you going to break her out?" Damian asked.

Superman did know what happened and was disappointed it went down the way he did. He understood why Diana wanted to kill Cheetah, but he made it clear they had to follow the rules this time. Maybe they could have discussed what happens next later, but after his talk with his father and Kara. Perhaps, this wasn't the right thing to do.

"I know what happened and I told her no killing. We had to do what Bruce wanted to get things right and we were," said Superman who admits seeing how the others were handling things showed him they knew what they were doing. "We were also close on breaking into Brainiac's ship to stop him, until you shot our only shot to get in."

Damian was shocked to hear that Superman was actually agreeing with Bruce, especially after all that happened. "Are you listening to yourself? What about everything you told me? What about how we needed to rule in order to bring peace? If we were still in charge we could have stopped Brainiac sooner instead those fools got all those people killed."

Superman would have agreed and probably believe that their methods could have prevented all of this. But then again, the way they could have handled it also would have cost more lives. Yes, Bruce's methods have taken time, but they saved more lives than the Regime could have done. For once in a long time he actually is agreeing with his former enemy.

"The only fool I see is you for costing all those lives they saved for being a damn idiot," said Superman who looked ready to take in Damian. "Now, put the gun down and come quietly."

Damian couldn't believe that Superman is actually doing this. He really has joined up with Bruce and has forgotten everything he taught him.

"I didn't want to do this, but it looks like you left me no choice. Kill him," Damian ordered.

A large metal hand appeared from the ground and grabbed Superman. Pulling him down and into the next floor before tossing him through several walls. Superman is tossed out of the building and into the parking garage next door. He got up and sees something large landing across from him.

Superman look over and sees a large metal robot with parts of his body glowing green. "Metallo, I thought you were locked up."

"I was, until Brainiac freed me," said Metallo as he charges up the green energy in him, which is revealed to be Kryptonite. "Now I am going to enjoy taking my revenge against you and the Regime for what you did to me."

"Not that you didn't deserve it," said Superman as he kept his distance and used his heat vision.

Metallo blocks it and charges at him. He throws a fist, which Superman ducked and flew back. He knew Metallo's body is glowing with the radiation from the Kryptonite. If he gets too close or grabs him he'll be in trouble.

Metallo charges at him again, but Superman uses his super breath to freeze him in his track. It worked, but only for a short time as Metallo's body begins melting the ice away. He breaks free and he grabs Superman before slamming him into the ground. He then tossed him through the pillars until he crashed into a car.

Metallo grabs a nearby vehicle and tosses it at Superman who managed to get out of the way. Megalo blasts Superman with the Kryptonite energy. Superman grabs a broken door and blocks the attack. He tosses the door at Metallo, hitting him in the head.

He then slams his hands into the ground and picks up a chunk of the ground as he charges at Metallo. The robot villain fires again at Superman, but the ground kept him safe as he uses it as a shield. Superman tosses it at Metallo hitting him as he uses his heat vision to blast into his foe's chest causing it to melt away. Once part of the chest is gone Superman sees the Kryptonite and uses his heat vision again shattering it into pieces.

Without his energy source Metallo falls to the ground and is shut down. Superman sighed that he stopped him as he goes to find Damian, only to be blasted from behind by him.

"Kryptonite gun. Brainiac had planned to use it on you, but instead I made him a deal," said Damian as he blasted at Superman again. "Hand over Supergirl and he promised to let you go."

Superman was down on his knees as he struggled to get back up. "W-we bo-both know h-he won't keep h-his promise."

"I'll make sure he does. Now tell me where she is," said Damian as he charged the blaster again. "You don't owe her anything. She betrayed you, they all did! These people were ungrateful for the good you did for them, for protecting them, and for stopping crime. Then she came and took it all away from you!"

Damian walks over in front of Superman and aims his blaster at him. "You don't owe her a damn thing. Now, tell me where she is and we can take back this planet. Bring peace back to it and stop crime. Make the world safe again."

Superman began panting as he looks up at Damian and shook his head. "Bruce was right. I was blind by my rage and grief that I didn't see we weren't making the world safe again. They all hated us and I let it go because I didn't care anymore. Now though I want to change all of that and I am going to start by stopping Brainiac."

Damian sighed as he aims at the gun at him. "That's not going to happen."

Suddenly Megan appeared from behind and grabbed his head as she uses her powers to mentally shock him. Causing him to scream in pain before he passes out from the shock. She grabs the gun and tosses it away before picking Bruce up. She checked on him and sees he is all right.

"Can you fly?" she asked.

Superman nods as he got back on his feet. "Is Rachel okay?"

Megan nods in response. "The Phoenix can heal its host and she is recovering from the attack. However, she still needs to rest."

Suddenly they hear a loud eruption sound as they fly up to see Brainiac has begun to take the city. "Grab Damian and let's go!" Superman ordered as they fly to get away.

Megan grabs Damian and follows Superman as they try not to get sucked up with the rest of the city. The city is soon taken by Brainiac as the two heroes managed to get away from the attack. Looking back they see Metropolis has been taken. Leaving behind a large hole of the city.

Superman was upset that this happened and turned his attention to Damian. If he hadn't cost them the time they had he could have stopped Brainiac from taking the city.

Megan could read his thoughts and sense his emotions. This caused her to try calming him down before he does something dumb.

"Superman, calm down. I know you are upset, but don't forget we can still get the city back and the people inside once we take down Brainiac," said Megan trying to calm him down.

Superman turned his attention to Megan and knew she is right. He soon took deep breaths and tries to calm himself.

"But how can we get in without Rachel?" Superman asked knowing hitting the shields will not be enough.

"Superman! The force shield concentrates its energy at your point of attack. Move faster than it can, and you might break through it," said Aya as she discovered another way for them to get in.

"Got it," said Superman as he flies up at high speed hitting the shield.

He got repealed back, but he goes to another part and hits the shield again. Blood came out from his nose as he wiped it away. Soon began speeding up as he hits the shields all around the ship. Causing it to get damaged as Brainiac watched what was going in from inside.

He punched it one more time, but Brainiac predicted this. He decreased the shield and increased the power to repeal Superman back. The blast knocks Superman towards the ground. To the crater of where the city was at.

"We got to go help him," said Megan as she flew up to where Batman is at.

"We got our own problems right now," said Batman as more ships appeared.

The Lanterns continued fighting against them, but more kept coming. A few of Brainiac's robots attacked Gamora's ship as they try breaking in. They are soon blasted by Supergirl who flew in using her heat vision. She takes them out and regroups with Batman.

"I know you know what everyone knows, but I couldn't stay out of this," said Kara who refused to stay hidden while her friends were in danger. "Now, where's Kal?"

Batman sighed knowing she needed to stay away, especially with her carrying the baby. Right now though they needed to take Brainiac down.

"Down there," said Batman as they see Brainiac's ship heading towards him. "Megan, go with her."

Megan nods as she flies down with Kara to Superman. Superman recovered from the hit as Brainiac's ship began moving towards him. One of the large metal claws aims at Superman and fires a blue energy blast at him.

Soon all the claws aimed at him. Firing more blasts at him as it caused his body to crack. A large explosion erupted and a cloud of smoke covered the entire area. Kara flies down as she tries looking for her cousin. She even used her super visions to try finding him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Kara tried using her super hearing to see if she can find his heartbeat, but nothing. She lost him. He was gone. She fell on her knees and soon felt a wave of guilt flow through her body.

All the things she said to him before he left. All the doubt she had about him and how he didn't care anymore. Yet here he was risking his life for their world. For their home and he was now gone.

Megan tried using her powers to find any trace of Superman, while Batman and Gamora's ships land on the ground. Batman and Gamora walk over to Kara who is on her knees on the ground. Gamora soon realized what happened and kneels down next to her for comfort as the rest of the team began showing up.

"I couldn't find his body. Can't hear his heartbeat," said Kara as she tried her best to hold back her tears. "He's gone and it's my fault. I should have been here. I was supposed to keep him safe. And now he's…"

"I know," said Gamora as she tries her best to comfort him. "But you shouldn't blame yourself. What happened wasn't your fault. He wanted to keep you safe so you and your baby can live. I know because Peter wanted the same thing for our son."

Kara turns to Gamora forgetting for a moment that Aya told the others. "You know huh? And you aren't upset?"

Gamora shook her head and smiled at her. "I'm just happy you are both alive and that you'll have a child of your own. But we first need to work together and finish this. Otherwise your cousin's sacrifice will be for nothing."

Batman kneels down in front of Kara and spoke as well. "She's right, Kara. Despite all he did I will miss him and the man he used to be. But if he was here he would want us to keep on fighting. To save our world and make sure Brainiac is stopped..."

Cyborg's boom tube is heard as he came through it with Aquaman and Aqualad. They are joined by Aya, Megan, and Rachel who recovered from the attack. The Guardians soon join Gamora as does the Teen Titans and the Justice League. They all have come to join together to continue the fight.

"But only if we do it together," said Batman as he extends his hand to Kara. Kara wipes away her tears and takes his hand as she gets up. Batman soon turns to Aquaman and noticed Aqualad's expression. "Atlantis…"

"Gone," said Aquaman who sounded upset, but with himself. "I didn't listen and because of that our home is gone."

"Where is Jason?" Kara asked noticing Jason is missing, along with Arthur, Rocket, Raven, Laura, and Groot.

"They said they are on their way with the others," Drax replied. "They claim they have someone who can help them, but would not say who it is."

"It doesn't matter," the team all look over to see a hologram of Brainiac appear before them. "While your efforts to slow down my Betas is becoming a problem, it won't be long before they take their position. Once they are the planet will have one hour before they explode in unison. Burning the Earth's atmosphere and rendering this planet a barren moon, unless…" Brainiac points to Kara. "…you surrender Kara Zor-El and the one called Jason Yondu Quill."

"She is Krypton's sole survivor and my last opportunity to study the effect of a yellow sun on Kryptonian cells. As for the boy he possesses a power in him I have never seen before and would like to examine. Surrender them to me and I will spare this world."

"Even if we think you'd honor that deal, we wouldn't take it," said Batman who refused Brainiac's offer.

"We will not surrender my daughter-in-law or my son to you, Brainiac," said Gamora joining with Batman.

"You have an hour to reconsider," said Brainiac giving the team an ultimatum before he disappeared.

"All right, so what's the plan?" Cyborg asked hoping with what Batman did means he has a plan. "You do have one, right?"

"Not yet, but we'll find a way to take down Brainiac's shields. We have to," said Batman knowing surrendering Kara and Jason is not an option.

"I will do it once I recover," said Rachel who wanted to give her part another chance.

"No, we'll need you to use your powers to help stop the Betas from destroying the planet," said Batman knowing in her condition Brainiac will not let her get another chance.

"We could try shortening them out," Aya suggested. "But we'd need to generate a large amount of power, but one Brainiac won't see coming."

"Perhaps science is not the answer," the team all look up to see Jason flying in with Arthur, Raven, Groot, Laura, and a hooded figure. "We found out his shields are vulnerable to magic-based attacks. There's an immense magical power from the Rock of Eternity through the gateway in Kahndaq. With the right artifacts we can use it as a medium to take down the shields."

Aquaman seems to agree with this plan. "My Trident of Atlantis can be used and the boy's weapon can help out as well."

"The name is Arthur and we can use it to help out," said Arthur as he sets his weapon down near Aquaman. "We can have Kymera help out too, while Abby joins the others to take down the Betas."

"Once that works we can break into the ship and take down Brainiac," said Rocket before turning to Aya and Cyborg. "You two can make a signal to block his neural network and disarm the bombs if we don't get to them in time."

"Then that's our plan," said Batman before turning to Jason. "But how did you all come up with this plan? Or was it your new friend's plan?" he points to the hooded figure behind them.

"Uh yeah he came up with it and before you all freak out he isn't our enemy. Actually, he is here to help us," said Jason as he motions to the hooded figure to join them. "Guys, this is Brainiac 5."

The figure removes his hood and reveals who he is. The moment the name was said the group all got defensive and look ready to attack him.

"Hold on! Wait, hear him out," said Raven trying to calm her team and the others down. "He is not our enemy. He comes from the future."

"The 31st Century," said Laura as she defends the newcomer as well. "He is a hero in the future that works for a group called the Legion of Superheroes. He came from the future to stop Brainiac so that his kind won't be treated horribly for what his ancestor did to him. But unlike Brainiac he isn't part machine like him."

"It is true," said Brainiac 5 as he spoke to the group. "My race the Coluan have been treated poorly due to my ancestor's past sins and the horrors he has brought to the universe. Because of this I volunteered to come back to the past to make sure he is stopped."

"If this is true then why didn't you go back to past to oh I don't know kill him?" Hal asked wondering why come back to this time and not any further back.

"Because if I did that it would have changed everything," Brainiac 5 explained as he turns to Flash. "You know this to be a fact and that is why I had to choose a specific time to change how things went."

Flash hated to admit it, but the guy made a good point. "All right. So if you came here to help us, then why not come a little earlier? How would that have changed things?"

"Because things have already changed," said Brainiac 5 as he turns to Kara. "In the original timeline you did come to Earth, but years later and you were found by Black Adam. You were trained by Diana and you joined their group to free Superman. However, because of the events from Jason's universe you came to his universe instead. This caused the events to change and this was a more appropriate place to arrive without changing too much of what has changed."

Kara turns to Jason who had the same look he had. Their encounter would never have happened had it not been for the experiment from his universe. If it didn't happen she would have been on Earth, but on the wrong side, and Jason would never have met her. They would never have come to this universe and never be together.

"Time paradox aside how do we know you can be trusted? After all you are related to Brainiac," said Gamora who didn't trust this guy. "Are you on our side or what side are you?"

Brainiac 5 thought about that question as he walks near where Aquaman stood. "I'm on the side of the people, my friends, my people, and good. I don't intend to kill Brainiac, but his faith I will leave it up to all of you to decide. My task is to come here, help stop Brainiac, and make sure this world is saved. But I cannot do it without all of you, together."

The team all looked at each other knowing Brainiac 5 is right. Alone they stand no chance and they need to work together to end this fight.

"I know there might be no way to make you trust me, but I hope we can put aside our differences…" Brainiac 5 leans down and picks up Arthur's sword as he hands it to him. "And work together."

The others looked on shocked that Brainiac 5 not only lifted the weapon, but it actually let him. Even Arthur looked on shocked at this as he took the sword and began looking around the team clearing his throat.

"Right um…shall we get to work?"

 **Well…technically speaking since we don't know what happened to Thor and his people during the Infinity Wars till it comes out we can assume Brainiac 5 won't be king of Asgard. Still, I hope everyone likes the surprise. For those that guessed it yes it was Brainiac 5. Also, if you guys have gotten this far in the story then safe to assume the Turtles won't be in the story…sorry.**

 **Still, I hope everyone likes how this went. The team now need to find a way to stop Brainiac from destroying the Earth. Will they find a way with their new ally? Or will things get bad like in the game?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go with chapter twelve and sorry guys for being out for so long. My classes are keeping me busy and got essays to work on. 20 page essay, which I am working on. So, it is going to be some time before I get my other stories done. Still, this one I hope to finish up soon since I am just doing some editing to add stuff to it.**

 **Anyways, thanks guys for the support on my past chapters and thanks to my friend for his help on the story too. I appreciate it and already got ideas for a sequel, but for much later on. Also, got to see Black Panther. Love the movie and going to try helping my friend who saw it too.**

 **He plans to focus a lot on his Spider-Man/Batman Arkham crossover. A little spoiler, he plans to add his OC Black Panther in the story when he gets to it. Also, he is fine with me spoiling that. He is just trying to figure out how to add her to it.**

 **Now then last time we saw the arrival of Brainiac 5 and how he plans to help the team against Brainiac. Will they be able to win now with Brainiac 5 helping them? Will they stop Brainiac from destroying their world? And will the ending be a lot like from the game?**

 **Keep on reading to find out. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs, except for my friend's OCs. Now then enjoy the first chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter XII**

 _Insurgency HQ (year 2018)_

In the main room Batman is seen going over the plan with the team leaders on what their goal is. Most of the team members have taken off to stop Brainiac's Beta bombs from destroying the planet. This left the remaining team to try getting into the ship and stopping Brainiac himself. Batman send Arthur, Aquaman, Megan, Zatanna, Kymera, and Raiden to speak with the queen of Kahndaq.

To help assist them in finding the Rock of Eternity to get through Brainiac's shield. Batman is also hoping with Raiden's magic they will have a better chance to help destroy the shields. Allowing them to get through and attack the ship. Batman meanwhile, plans to get the team ready to infiltrate the ship.

He plans to take Jason, Cyborg, Gamora, Aya, Drax, Nebula, Kara, and Brainiac 5. Gamora didn't trust him and felt he should remain on the ground. However, Batman knew they will need him to navigate their way around the ship. Once inside they will be in Brainiac's territory and will need help.

Rocket is tasked to help keep Brainiac's ships busy. Keeping him busy and also keep him from escaping. Gamora and Batman thought it would be best if they kept Jason and Kara from going on this mission. Considering Brainiac is after them and will stop at nothing till he gets his hands on them.

Jason and Kara though refused to stay away since they want to help stop Brainiac. Also pointing out how with everyone busy on different missions they don't have anything or anyone to stop them from going.

Batman knew they need all the help they can get to stop Brainiac and with Superman gone they'll need Kara. As long as they stay close to them and not get separated.

"All right. Ten minutes before we get going," said Batman as he finished with the meeting. "Brainiac 5 or do you have another name you prefer to use?"

Brainiac 5 turns to the others before he gives a small nod. "Querl Dox. Is that better?"

Jason shrugs his shoulders and his head. "I guess Querl it is. So, once we get on the ship and we disconnect Brainiac to the controls what do we do next?"

"We'll need someone to take control of the ship. Preferably someone with an intellect that matches Brainiac's."

"Why not yours?" Nebula asked. "After all, you are his descendent right?"

"Yeah, you could merge with it and keep the flying head from crashing to the ground," said Rocket who agreed with Nebula, which was rare.

Querl shook his head in response. "I'm afraid once Brainiac is defeated I will leave this time and return to my own. Someone else must take over for me. Someone who's mind can control the ship and all its power."

"Well, I guess I should be the one to do it then," said Cyborg who noticed Aya staring at him concerned. "It will be fine. My mind has been inside advanced alien technology before and I can handle whatever Brainiac has to offer."

"Very well," said Batman as he turns to Jason and Kara. "Once we're inside you both stay close. Once Brainiac is defeated and we take control of the ship then we'll look for the others."

Jason nods in response. "Querl, what are the chances Brainiac will be expecting this?"

Querl thought about it as he tries figuring what to do. "I believe he will expect it, but will not expect my arrival and is unaware I know his ship. I studied it before I came here and I know how it works."

"Good, we'll need your help then to get to the control room," said Gamora who although didn't trust Brainiac 5, knew they needed him. If he tries betraying them she would take his head.

"Once we take the ship we'll free our friends and then find a way to restore the cities," said Cyborg as he turns to Querl. "Assuming you know how it can be done?"

Querl nods as he hands Aya the information. "You and your friend here can use this information in case we encounter some problems. But keep this in mind, we cannot kill Brainiac. He must stand trial and pay for his crimes against every world he has harmed."

Batman nods in agreement. "We won't kill him. We give you our word. Now, let's get everything ready. We don't have a lot of time left."

The team all nod in agreement before they began walking out of the room to get their things together. All except Jason, Kara, and Gamora who stops the couple to speak with them alone.

"So, I take it you told him?" Gamora asked.

Kara turns to Jason who nods his head slowly. "She told me. After being the last one to know this."

"Jason, I'm sorry," Kara apologized. "I did want to tell you, but with everything going on I was worried how you would react. I also was worried you would try keeping me from getting involved in the fighting."

"Well, of course I would. You're pregnant and you are carrying our child. Why wouldn't I try getting you to stay out of the fighting? What hurt me more is you didn't tell me in the end," Jason replied clearly not happy his wife kept this secret from him, especially after everything they went through.

Kara sighed knowing this was going to happen and felt bad for keeping this from Jason. "I know and believe me I didn't want to keep this from you. You deserved to know the truth and I'm sorry."

Gamora stepped in wanting to be involved in this conversation. "I agree with Jason on this. Kara, you should have told us sooner. If we had known what was going on we would have asked you to stay out of the fighting. I understand your need of wanting to protect your world and save everyone. It's noble, but you need to think about your child first and not risk yourself too much on something like this."

Kara felt bad now for keeping this from Jason and for the lecture Gamora is giving her. She knows she should have focused on her child first, but she couldn't stand by doing nothing. Not with her world and loved ones being threatened by the same monster that took everything from her. But, would it have been worth it if she lost her child in the progress.

"However…" Gamora continued as she got the attention of the couple. "I agree with Kara too. She didn't do this Jason to hurt you. She was worried about what would happen if you knew the truth and you would try keeping her out of the fighting. I know this because you father tried doing the same with me when I was pregnant with you."

"R-really?" Jason asked surprised to hear his dad was the same with him. "And did you listen?"

Gamora placed her hand on her son's shoulder and smiled. "Of course I didn't," she replied getting a surprised look on both Jason and Kara. "Your father tried to keep me away from these missions because he didn't want anything bad to happen to you or me. But of course I kept telling him I would be okay and there wasn't much he could do to stop me. However, in time I knew he was just trying to keep us safe. So, I eventually stayed away from the fighting until after you were born."

"Seriously?" Jason asked shocked his mom didn't stay away from dangerous missions when she had him. At first, but still this was shocking to hear. "So um you have a point to this?"

"Yes, I do. Even though I can't stop you two from going on this mission, I know you two will look out for one another" she took Kara's hand and moved it next to Jason's. "You two just need to trust in one another that you will be there to watch each other's back, fight together, keep your child safe. After this is all done you two must then decide on what you want to do and how you want to raise your child."

Jason turns to Kara and in turn she turned to him. They knew Gamora is right and they needed each other. More than ever if they want to get through this. Not just to stop Brainiac, but be there for their child.

"What do you say?" Jason asked wondering what Kara wants to do. "You want to stay or you want to join me and kick some ass?"

Kara smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "As if you need to ask."

Gamora is glad to see her son and Kara are now on the same page. She might not like this decision of them fighting, but it is their choice.

"Now then, Rocket told me about what you can do Jason," said Gamora as she brought up something else she needed to talk to her son about. "I think it's time we have a talk about this and help you get ready."

Jason turns to his mom and knew if he is going to keep his wife and child safe he will need all the tools he has to keep them away from Brainiac. "Okay, so um how do my powers work?"

 _Kahndaq_

The team arrived to the city where they see many of the citizens taking refuge. The queen revealed that they are aware of the invasion and are preparing for the worse. She explained that once their plan does work it will leave their city exposed. The magic that protects their city keeps Brainiac from finding them.

However, if they use the Rock of Eternity then they will be found. She is taking precaution knowing once Brainiac finds them he will attack. The team reassured her they will keep the people safe from harm while trying to stop Brainiac. But they will need to hurry.

The queen heard about the Rock of Eternity and how it is where the power of Shazam came from. However, to their surprise she doesn't know where it is.

Only her husband does and he refuses to assist them. Since he blames them for what happened to him. That they caused his people to turn on him, his queen betraying him to them, and is now locked up. All while the world is being destroyed. Arthur though had enough of this.

"I get it. You are pissed at us, but no one forced you to join Superman and Diana," said Arthur as he got stood before Black Adam with the cell bars cutting them off. "No one forced you to help her and to focus your attention on trying to free Superman. This is all on you. You chose this path, but you now have another chance to choose the right one. Your queen needs you and so does your people."

"Arthur is right," said Aquaman as he spoke next. "The people need their king to help them. To save them from the world being destroyed. If you don't help us soon then you will lose everything. Help save your people and help us stop Brainiac."

Black Adam turns away from them unsure about helping them. While his queen did forgive him for his time with Diana and understood why he joined Superman. She still wanted him to go back to being the king that was loved by his people. That need him now more than ever.

He turns back to the two men and sighed. "How do we know this plan will even work? If this doesn't work I risk my people and my city from being attacked by Brainiac."

"We know," said Zatanna as she steps forward. "The Rock of Eternity is hidden in a pocket dimension. You've refrained from using it since it will draw Brainiac to your home. But we will make sure your people stay safe, but they won't be if the planet is destroyed."

Black Adam replied turns towards Arthur still unsure about this. "Let me ask you this boy. How do we know this plan will work? How do I know this won't end up failing?"

Arthur stared at Black Adam who is waiting for him to give him his answer. Arthur didn't say anything though as he grabs the bars and tear them off as he tosses it to the wall.

"Because I believe, which is something you need to try," said Arthur as he lets Black Adam out. "And because your queen believes that you will be there to protect your people when or if Brainiac arrives."

Black Adam steps out of the cell, which kept him from using his magic. Once he got out he felt his magic return to him as his hands began to glow with static.

"Ready to get to work?" Arthur asked as he handed Adam his gear.

Meanwhile, outside of the palace Megan is seen with Kymera and Raiden. They received word that once they do this then Brainiac will attack. So, Raiden contacted Constantine to arrive with Hellboy, Nightwing, Starfire, and Batgirl to help protect the people.

"Once they open the doorway we better be ready," said Raiden as he puts his hat down knowing he won't need it. "Kymera, be on your guard when they arrive. We don't know who else Brainiac enlisted to join him."

Kymera nods in response as she pulls out a silver ceremonial necklace. She puts it around her neck as her Black Panther Habit suit appeared. Thanks to the nanotech that her aunt made the suit can appear over her body whenever she calls for it. She has the helmet appear over her head as she gets ready to fight.

"I am always ready," said Kymera as she looks up at the sky. "Shall I summon a storm to help give us an edge?"

"Not yet," said Raiden knowing the girl can control the weather with her powers. "If more arrive then do what you need to do."

As the two discuss, Megan focused her attention to Kymera. She remembered Rachel telling her about who she is and the world she comes from. How she is from Earth and her home is a place called Wakanda. A city that was advance thanks to the Vibranium meteorite that crashed to their world long ago.

They used the alien metal to become an advance civilization. But a secret one since they were worried what the world would do to get their technology. However, that changed before Kymera was born when her father decided to reveal to the world their technology. In order to help the people and not be isolated anymore.

Megan also remembered how Kymera dated Arthur seven years ago. Arthur never told her about his ex or that he dated before. She never asked though and figured he would tell her one day. The good thing for her is they both broke up, but mutually.

The bad thing though is she felt worried that might change. That perhaps she might still have feelings for Arthur and would want him back. She was told not to worry about it from her friends, but she couldn't help but feel this way. She even tried using her powers once Raiden left to try reading her mind.

However, it seems the princess of Wakanda appeared to notice this. "It would be unwise and foolish to try reading my mind," said Kymera, which surprised Megan. "My mother lived with Rachel's mother. She taught me how to withstand powerful psychics from piercing my mind."

She has her helmet retract around her head and faced Megan who looked guilty for what she did.  
"If you wish to speak to me about something then go ahead and ask. I just ask you do not invade my privacy."

Megan looked down and sighed knowing what she did was wrong. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to do anything bad. I was just um curious about something. About…Arthur."

Kymera suspected this was the reason for what she was doing. She sighed as well as she approached Megan and stood in front of her.

"We dated for almost a year. We thought our relationship was going somewhere, but we both realized it wasn't when our duties got in the way," Kymera explained.

"Duties? Like what we're doing now?" Megan asked.

Kymera shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't travel around like he does to save the world," she replied before she does her best to explain this. "Arthur spends his time working with Jason to help protect people and the galaxy. My job though is to be taught how to rule over my kingdom. I must study, train, and practice so that I may become queen. Arthur and I both understood this so we both ended it on good grounds."

Megan was surprised to hear that Kymera told her all about this. She didn't think they would break up because of this, but then again she isn't of royalty and doesn't understand the duties that comes with it. So, maybe she shouldn't judge her for the breakup. Still, it seems they both were okay with it and no grudges were held.

"Still, is there a part of you that still...likes him?" Megan asked hoping she could at least sense her emotions through her powers.

Kymera now understood why she is acting this way and couldn't blame her. "I did like him and I know he liked me. However, I can tell what you two have is different," she replied. "Yes, what you two have is much stronger than what I had with him and I am happy you to are together. You love him and I know he loves you. He did tell me after all."

"W-wait, you two were still talking? And he said he loves me?" Megan asked surprised to now hear this.

Kymera nods in response. "We may not be together, but it doesn't mean we cannot be friends. Also, he must be referring to you since you are together with him I assume."

Megan filled with so much joy. She admits she hasn't been able to tell Arthur that she loves him, but to find out he feels this way about her made her feel so happy. However, she needed to now wait to find a way to get him to say it. Without him knowing she knows he loves her.

"Thanks for telling me this and would it be okay if I ask some more questions about what you know about him that I don't?"

Kymera nods in response when she sees Zatanna walking out of the palace with Arthur, Aquaman, and now Black Adam.

"Are we ready?" Kymera asked as she back her helmet.

"This is the forces you brought to defend my kingdom? A Martian, a magician, and a girl dressed as a cat?" Black Adam asked.

"Careful, that cat can slash your eyes off," said Arthur as he sees Raiden approach them. "We also have a God of Thunder with us."

Black Adam took notice of Raiden and could sense something about him that felt different from the others. Is he truly a God? Or a pretender? Much like Superman was.

Raiden though took notice of Black Adam as he grabs his hat. "The former ruler of this kingdom. I trust you will help us defeat Brainiac?"

Black Adam said nothing to Raiden as he turns to the boy. "Let us see if they are all as you say they are.

Black Adam took the heroes to where the entrance to the Rock of Eternity is at. All while Zatanna took the queen somewhere safe with John and Hellboy arriving with the others. She got them all into position so they can protect the city in case Brainiac shows up. Black Adam knows he will, but for now focuses on the task at hand.

Once they arrived to the entrance he begins the incantation as lightning began shooting down on him. "Ancient ones, unveil the golden path to me. In your names…Shu, Haru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, Mehen…" he fires the lightning into the pillar opening the entrance.

"Let's work quickly," said Aquaman as the team prepared to go in.

"Don't bother. There's no time left," the team turn around to see Black Canary and Green Arrow appear with some of Grodd's ape soldiers. "An Extractor Ship is on its way. Kahndaq will be Brainiac's."

"Dinah?" said Megan until she tried reading her thoughts and found something blocking her. "Brainiac must have them under his control," she then turns to Arthur. "Go on, we'll handle this."

Arthur nods before turning to Aquaman, Raiden, and Black Adam. "Let's move in quickly and let the girls handle this."

Aquaman, Raiden, and Black Adam followed Arthur into the doorway, while the apes tried to follow them. Megan used her powers to send them flying as the apes are send far away from them.

"I'll take on Black Canary. Mind handling Green Arrow?" Megan asked towards Imani.

Kymera turns to the arrow man and cracks her neck. "Reminds me of Barton and his daughter. I'll handle him."

Kymera charges at Green Arrow as he uses his arrows at her. She dodged the attacks and leaps over to brea his bow. Green Arrow used his bow to block her attack and push her back. He then used his boy to hit her in the face, but it didn't keep her down long as her suit glowed a purplish color.

Sharp claws soon appeared from her hands as she charges at him again. Green Arrow fired his arrows again and managed to hit her, but the arrows bounced off her suit as it glowed some more. He fired more as they exploded sending her back. Her body soon began to glow as Green Arrow fires his arrows at some statues near her in hopes to crush her.

Kymera however slides across the ground to avoid the statues and jumps up. He goes to swing his weapon again, but she catches it this time and kicks him in the chest. He lands on his feet and took out an arrow and slams it to the ground. Releasing a bright light to blind her.

Green Arrow grabs his arrow and goes into hiding as Kymera's vision comes back. She looks around to try finding him as Brainiac speaks through Green Arrow.

"I have never seen this type of armor before. Tell me, what is it? And where do you come from? Is it the same universe as these children?"

Kymera though didn't say anything keeps looking for Green Arrow. Unaware he is slowly getting into position. Pulling out an arrow that Brainiac gave her to knock her out. To take back to study her suit some more.

"Very well. There are other ways for me to find out what I need to know. One way or another," said Brainiac as he orders Green Arrow to attack.

However, Kymera sensed where he is and uses her suit's kinetic energy that was building up in her suit from the attacks. She brings her fist down unleashing a powerful energy wave that knocked Green Arrow away. Kymera sees where he went and leaps over to attack him. Green Arrow though fires the arrow and hits her.

It begins electrocuting her, but the suit managed to absorb the attack. Green Arrow saw this and goes to try taking advantage of this. Kymera's eyes begins to glow as she absorbs the electricity and begins using it to create an electric field around her. In the form of a panther as it attacks Green Arrow knocking him away.

She leaps over and slashes his bow in half before knocking him down preparing to shock him to free the hero. "You are beaten. You will lose and my friends will defeat you."

Brainiac through his puppet didn't seem fazed by this as he looks up at her. "You and your friends will fail just like the rest. Once I capture the boy then I will capture the rest of your friends and return to your world. I will find out more about your armor and where you obtained it. Once I find out I will use it to upgrade my machines and take more worlds."

Kymera didn't say anything as she hears movement coming nearby. Brainiac's robots begin emerging around her as they prepare to attack to take her in alive.

"You know what happens to machines when they are hit by lightning?" she asked as Brainiac looks up to notice a cloud of lightning circling over them. "Same as everything else."

A bolt of lightning shoots down hitting Kymera as she directs the electricity through Green Arrow and the robots. Green Arrow screams as he is freed from Brainiac's control, while the robots are destroyed.

Kymera stops her attack and helps the unconscious Green Arrow to the ground. "Don't care what everyone says. I still think that line is…cool."

Meanwhile, Megan she is seen flying up and picks up some pillars as she tosses them at Black Canary. Dinah dodges them and used her Canary Cry. Megan fired her own cry as she used her Martian Cry. Both sonic attacks collided with one another sending them both far from the other.

Megan flies back towards her and shapeshifts her body to form two more arms as she tries knocking her out. Dinah though is a master in hand-to-hand combat so beating her won't be easy. Dinah managed to block her hits and thanks to Brainiac got a power boost. Even increased her speed as she began charging back at her and throws some hits of her own.

Megan goes intangible and manages to avoid her hits. Dinah though pulls out a glove as she thrusts it forward shocking Megan in her intangible form. Megan screamed loudly as she fell on the ground. Dinah used her Canary Cry again this time at point blank range causing Megan to scream loudly as she tried covering her ears.

She sends her flying into a wall as Megan fell on both knees. Panting heavily as she tries to regain her strength.

"You have lost, child," said Brainiac who was controlling Dinah. "You and your friends will never defeat me. It is inevitable. I gave you all a chance to surrender and now your world will be destroyed. Perhaps once I am done here I will go to your planet and find any remaining members of your kind to see if there are any worth studying."

Megan opened her eyes as they began to glow. She fired a powerful mind blast at Dinah who began to scream loudly. Brainiac who is controlling the girl also screamed as he felt the attack. Megan kept this up as she used their connection to attack Brainiac's mind. He released his control over Dinah as he tries to recover from the attack.

Once she is sure her friend is freed Megan goes to check on her. She used her powers to check on her mind and sighed in relief when she found she is alive. Unconscious and with a possible headache when she wakes up, but alive. She sets her down and sees Kymera bringing Oliver with her.

"He will live, but I saw someone sneak into the doorway while we fought," said Kymera bringing up a new problem.

Megan turns to the doorway and knew with Brainiac weakened she needed to help. "Keep them safe."

Kymera however stopped her. "They will be fine. Right now you need to rest and regain your strength," she said as she sees the apes have returned. "We have company."

 _Rock of Eternity_

Meanwhile, Aquaman, Arthur, Raiden, and Black Adam make it inside the location of where the Rock of Eternity is at. They see a throne that appears to be made of rock in front of them. Despite how it looks Arthur could sense the magic coming from it. It was incredible and he knew this is what they need to help stop Brainiac.

"So, how does this work?" Aquaman asked.

"We imbue your weapons with the spark of the Rock's power. When its full might is released, it will seek out your weapons. Your thoughts will guide the wizard's power to its final target," said Black Adam as he explained the plan. "Once this happens you two can use the power to shut down the shield and allow your team to stop Brainiac."

Arthur pulls out his weapon as he got ready. "Thank you for doing this and for what it's worth I actually had a good time fighting you."

Black Adam turns to the boy and looked like he smiled a little. "Fighting you was challenging and the weapons you use are nothing I ever saw before. You were a worthy foe, but know once this is over I will do all I can to get my revenge on you."

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle as he nods in agreement. "I'll be waiting."

He places the weapons near the throne so Adam can at least touch them. Aquaman handed him his trident so he can get started. As he began the incantation he is blasted in the chest by a blue blast. The two men turn around to see it was Blue Beetle, who disappeared during an attack against Brainiac.

They assumed he was dead along with Firestorm, but here he is alive and shooting at them. "Jaime, what the hell dude?"

"I'm afraid your friend is not in control," said Brainiac as he spoke through Blue Beetle revealing he took control of the boy.

"Brainiac, you coward. Fight us in person!" Aquaman challenged.

"I will not waste my efforts on insignificant specks such as yourselves," said Brainiac as he moves his hands up. "This armor is wasted on a child. When we're finished. I'll tear the Scarab from his body…And make its power my own!"

Arthur summons his weapon, but Raiden stops him. "No, go finish the job. I will take this boy," said Raiden until he noticed the ground beginning to crack. "Look out!"

Raiden tackles Arthur away as a chain appeared and wrapped around Raiden. The chain sends him flying towards a nearby wall. Arthur looks over to see someone appearing from the ground. This foe looked like Sub-Zero, but his clothing had a different color, and appears to be burning.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur asked when he saw this new foe.

Raiden tries to break free of the chains when he saw who attacked him. "Hanzo Hasashi."

Arthur remembered hearing the name from Raiden. "The Scorpion? What is he doing here?"

"I captured this fighter when I came to this world," said Brainiac as he spoke through Scorpion. "He now serves me and I will use him to destroy you both."

However, before Brainiac could give the orders to kill Raiden the chain begins to freeze over. Raiden sees this and breaks free of the chains as Sub-Zero appeared besides Arthur.

"Hanzo Hasashi, so this is where you have been," said Sub-Zero as he sees his former rival now controlled by Brainiac. "I don't know how you got him under your control, Brainiac. But I will free him and we will destroy you."

Arthur is glad to see Sub-Zero joining them before he turns to Raiden. "Help Aquaman and Black Adam," he said as he leaves his weapon with the trident. "We can handle these guys."

Brainiac noticed the boy leaving his weapon behind and mocks him for it. "Do you truly believe you can defeat me without your tool?"

Arthur smiled as he recalled his training with his father and how he told him about his fight with Hela. "My father once depended on his weapon until my grandpa told him he never needed it. He was already powerful without it and it turns out…" Arthur's eyes begin glowing as his hands also began conducting electricity. "I don't need it either."

Arthur looks up and summoned a powerful lightning bolt that crashed between the two mind-controlled warriors. Separating the two as Athur turns to Sub-Zero who nods at him in response.

*Led Zeppelin: Immigrant*

Arthur leaps over at Blue Beetle as he recovered from the attack and opened fire. Arthur dodges the attacks and punched his friend in the face with an electric punch. Blue Beetle summons a blade and tries to slash at him. Arthur dodges the attack and grabs both his arms.

Blue Beetle tries to push him down as he begins summoning a canon blaster from his chest. Arthur saw this and leans back just as the attack missed him. He kicks Blue Beetle in the chest and sends him flying up. The kick sends electricity through his body as he hits the ceiling.

Arthur flies up at him, but Blue Beetle flew out of the way and fired a sonic blast at his friend. Arthur got hit by the attack as he is being pushed back by it. Arthur managed to stop himself and summoned more electrical attacks from the above. Blue Beetle sees the attack and managed to dodge them.

Arthur though saw him dodge it and begins charging his next attack. He flies over and tackles him to the wall. He then sends bolts of electricity through his body. Blue Beetle begins screaming as he felt the electricity go through his body. Brainiac loses his connection to the young hero as Arthur stops his attack and helped the unconscious hero down.

"You all right?" Raiden asked as he helps the boy up.

"I'll live," said Arthur as he begins panting a little. "I think that is the first time I managed to use that power without my weapon."

"I am pleased to hear that," said Raiden as he sees Sub-Zero managing to stop Scorpion who broke free of the connection. "It seems your fight with Brainiac caused him to lose control over Hanzo."

"So it seems," said Sub-Zero as he helps his former rival. "How are you feeling?"

Hanzo held his head and groaned softly. "I have felt worse," said Hanzo as he looks around where he is at. "What is this world?"

"This is another alternate earth. A much different one from our world," Raiden explained as much as he could. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Hanzo's memory begins coming back to him as he explains what he knows. "I was in my temple when these demonic creatures appeared. They claimed they came to bring me to their master, which I had assumed was Kotal Kahn, but it turns out it was a demon. A demon named, Trigon who brought me here."

Oh Arthur knew that name thanks to Raven. "We know him. We thought he was destroyed years ago."

"He would have by my hands," said Hanzo before he continued. "He wanted me to lead his demon army so he could take over this world. I refused and we engaged in combat. Before I could kill him he send me to Brainiac and there he managed to capture me. After that I don't remember much."

"If he managed to control your mind then chances are he knows about home," said Raiden knowing now their world is in danger if they don't stop Brainiac. "We'll need to end this soon."

"Agreed," said Hanzo who seems to be looking more for revenge. "Tell me where to find this Brainiac so I can finish him."

"All in good time, but we must first finish what we started," said Sub-Zero as he sees Black Adam and Aquaman getting things ready. "And soon before this world is lost."

Arthur nods in response. "Ready to continue?"

Black Adam nods in response as his eyes began to glow. "Oh yes. I am ready now."

 **That's the end and sorry for not including the fight between Scorpion versus Sub-Zero. Didn't want to make this too long, but I hope you all liked this chapter and the suit Kymera used. Yep, it is a lot like the one from the movie, which my friend got inspired from. Also, her powers what she did to defeat Green Arrow that one from me I told my friend to add it in there.**

 **Anyways, the team now are on their way to bringing down Brainiac's shields. Will they succeed? Will they stop him on time? And who else will appear in the story?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen is here guys and we are getting close to the end. Well, not like one more chapter to go, but we are closing in. I want to thank everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it and I hope everyone is ready for what is coming up next.**

 **Last time we saw Arthur and the others find a way to get through the shield of Brainiac's ship. Now, it is up to the others to get in and take him down. Will they succeed in stopping Brainiac? Or will they run into some more trouble?**

 **Well, keep on reading to find out. Also thanks to theReaper13 for his OCs. I appreciate it dude and glad they are doing well in the story. He also plans to update his work soon when he isn't under a lot of stress.**

 **Anyways, thanks to my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it and also I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs, but not theReaper13's OCs. Now then enjoy the next chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter XIII**

 _Metropolis (year 2018)_

Batman is seen getting the Batwing ready to attack Brainiac's ship. Jason is seen nearby wearing a new armor with Nebula, and Drax. Rocket designed them to withstand any attacks from Brainiac or his forces. Even heat vision beams, but they will have a limit on how much they can withstand so they will need to move in quickly.

The good thing too is they are also given their own shields that can appear from their wrist gauntlets. Aya and Cyborg are near the team putting together the signal disrupter to use once they are inside. Cyborg explained all he has to do is pull the trigger and make sure they are close to Brainiac. A task the others were looking forward to.

Batman also got word that the others have managed to destroy some of the Betas, but there were still more to go after. Even if a few were left in one piece they could still cause a lot of damage to the Earth. That's why they need to move fast. So they can end this and shut down the Betas.

"The others have gotten to the Rock of Eternity. Is everyone ready?" Batman asked as he finished getting word from Zatanna.

"Rocket and the others are ready on standby," said Jason as he noticed they are missing people. "Gamora and Kara are not back yet though. What is taking them so long?"

"I believe your mother said she has a gift for Kara," said Drax as he puts on the armor around his chest, despite some protest he had for wearing it.

"I don't think now is time for her to be giving the girl a gift," said Nebula as she got her robotic arm ready.

Jason looks over and sees his mother coming out of the ship with Kara behind her. Jason is surprised to see her wearing a new kind of armor that made her looks different from the last one she had on.

She is wearing a blue colored armor that covered much of her body, with white colored wrist gauntlets, white armored boots, red cape, a blue belt, and the S symbol on her chest that is glowing brightly with a light white color.

"Whoa, you look…amazing," said Jason who didn't expect her to wear a different outfit.

Kara smiled at Jason and showed off her outfit. "Your mom had some friends make it for me. The armor protects my body from magical and Kryptonite-based attacks. It also can protect me even in a weakened state. That way I'm safe and so will the baby."

Jason turns to his mom and nods to her. "Thanks for this, mom."

"No problem. I thought she might like it," said Gamora until she sees lightning clouds heading forming nearby. "It's time. Now remember to stay close you two."

Jason and Kara nod in response as they get ready to fight.

"Let's get going then," said Batman as the team begin getting ready.

Gamora boards her ship with Drax, Nebula, Jason, and Kara. All while Cyborg joins Batman in his Batwing and Aya will join them outside to help shield both ships from Brainiac's fighters. The magic of the lightning from Aquaman, Raiden, and Arthur are fired into Brainiac's ship damaging the shields. The team fly their way towards the ship as Brainiac's fighters fly in to stop them.

Rocket flies his ship along with members of the Ravager ships to fly in to intercept the enemy. Both Groots are seen on top of Rocket's ship as they use their vines to break through any enemy ships. Even shield Rocket's ship creating large wooden shields. As they break through the enemy forces, Batman and Gamora's ships fly under Brainiac's ship as they head inside.

Batman's ship managed to get to the landing platform first where he, Cyborg, and Aya are confronted by Brainiac's robots. That is until Gamora's ship flies in and shoots them all down. Even crushing some as it lands next to the Batwing. The team exit the ship and join up with the others as Batman sees an entrance nearby.

"All right. Remember the plan," said Batman as he turns to Jason and Kara. "You two, stay in the middle and don't get separated."

Jason and Kara both nod as they move in the middle of the group. They all begin heading down the hallway with Querl leading the group. As they continued to head down the hallway, Kara tried using her x-ray vision, but found she couldn't see past the ship. It seems Brainiac wanted to make sure anyone with that ability wouldn't see where they are going.

"We're getting close," said Querl as they stop near a large door. "Brainiac should be close by and expecting us."

They stopped when Kara began hearing something. "Kara, what is it?" Jason asked.

"Voices…Billions of them!" Kara replied pointing to behind the door.

The door soon opened as they walk in to find small white orbs floating around the room. As they go in closer Kara could hear the voices getting louder and appeared to be coming from these orbs. Some from men, women, children, and all speaking different languages. It was then she realized what these orbs are.

"These are the cities from worlds he stole," said Kara it was then she realized something else. "The Kryptonians," she sees the orb that has the cities of Kandor and Argo. "This is where they are at. We have to help them."

"We will," said Jason as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Once we take out Brainiac."

Querl stops when his radar began detecting something. "He's here."

Soon metal tendrils appeared as they attack the team. Kara and Jason stuck together as she used her heat vision to attack them, while Jason attacked the ones that got close to them. Aya and Cyborg see Brainiac's robots coming in as they fired at them taking many of them out. Drax took out his knives as he slashes at the tendrils, while Nebula and Gamora use their swords to cut them down.

Batman used electric brass-knuckles to punch the tendrils away as Querl used two blasters to shoot them down with electricity. The team appear to be holding their own until Brainiac had some appear from the ground. Wrapping around much of the team, including Jason and Kara. Aya used her Green and Blue Lantern powers to break free even create an energy shield to knock away the tendrils freeing the team.

However, as she did this she is blasted from behind by Atrocitus. He shoots at Cyborg and Batman who are soon captured by the tendrils. Nebula rushes over at him as Dex-Starr attacks her. Drax appears from behind Atrocitus and stabs him in the shoulder.

The Red Lantern roars in pain as he grabs Drax and throws him over him. Drax got up and grabs his knives. "The one called Hal Jordan told me about you. Why do you serve, Brainiac?"

"I don't serve him. But when he told me he would help me gain revenge on Hal Jordan. I decided to assist him so I can watch as Hal Jordan loses his home," said Atrocitus as he and Drax begin circling around one another. "I sense your anger, hatred, and pain as well. You lost those close to you. Perhaps you might be worthy to join us. If you give in to your rage."

"It is true I lost my family and home long ago," said Drax who knows about what this alien can do and what he wants. "However, I found a new family and I will not join you."

"Then you will die," before Drax could fight him a small cat is thrown in front of Atrocitus with a red ring rolling near the unconscious feline.

Atrocitus turns over to Nebula who fired a stun ray at him knocking him out. "You are all a bunch of idiots," she replied until she and Drax are grabbed by the tendrils.

Gamora and Batman are soon grabbed as well, but Kara freed them with her heat vision. She is then grabbed by the tendrils until Jason used his arrow to cut her free. He begins whistling rapidly to cut the others free as the arrow continued moving around quickly. Querl joins in as he blasts at Brainiac's robots until he is blasted from behind by Brainiac himself.

The arrow is shot towards him, but he grabbed it and launched more tendrils around the four heroes. One even wrapped around Jason's neck squeezing it to choke him and keep him from whistling. Kara struggled in the tendrils, but they soon pinned her down and she couldn't break free. Batman and Gamora struggled in their tendrils until they realized that they have all been captured.

Brainiac approached the heroes before turning to the unconscious Red Lantern and his comrade. "Toss them out of the ship. They have lived their purpose," he replied as the robots did as they are told. He lifts the arrow examining it with much curiosity. "I will need to learn how this works."

He hands the arrow to one of his robots as it takes the arrow away. He is lifted up with one of the tendrils attacked to his back as he has a scanner go up to Kara to scan her.

"Kara Zor-El. Until recently I had thought my collection of Krypton to be complete. Your capture will make it so," said Brainiac until his scanners found something. "And you are carrying a child. Most likely the boy's?"

Jason spits at Brainiac giving him his answer. Brainiac wipes it away and had his scanners turn to the boy. "I am curious to learn much about what you are and the world you come from. Even learn if there are others like you."

"Sorry asshole. But I'm one of a…" the tendril around Jason's neck choked him again silencing him.

Brainiac feels that this boy's resistance will be a problem and perhaps starting with him will also help break the young Kryptonian from struggling any further "Perhaps after I should start with you and see what I can learn whether you are alive or dead."

He motions for the tendrils to take both Jason and Kara as they phase through the wall disappearing from the others. Gamora struggled to break free as she saw her son being taken away from her. The others joined in as they try breaking free, even Aya who was tasked to protect Jason tried using her powers to break free.

"Don't bother. I know you can't construct if you cannot focus," said Brainiac as he used the tendrils to shock Aya and weaken her. "Despite having emotions you are still robotic. All of you will serve a purpose when I experiment on all of you."

Brainiac then turns towards Batman and Gamora who he felt serve no purpose to him. "You have failed in every effort to oppose me. You are not exceptional. Merely ordinary specimens who are useless to me. Dispose of them," he ordered as he left the room.

Soon more Brainiac robots appeared as they surround Batman and Gamora as the others tried to save them. However, before the robots could kill them Superman appeared from behind the robots. Breaking through all of them and shattering them at super speed. He saves Batman and Gamora before using his heat vision to break the others free.

Superman extends his hand to Batman who after a moment of hesitation took his hand. "And I thought I could make an entrance."

"How are you still alive?" Gamora asked as she is shocked like the others that he is alive. "We saw you get blown up."

"I thought so too and not sure how I survived. All I know is once I regained consciousness I flew up to the sun and regained my strength before coming back to help," said Superman before he notices Querl. "Who is that?"

"A friend," Querl replied as he helped Drax up.

Superman turns to Batman wondering what he knows. "It's a long story, but we don't have much time. We only have 20 minutes left before Brainiac's Beta damage the Earth."

"Even if we did destroyed much of them they can still do a lot of harm to the planet," said Cyborg as he turns to Aya to help her.

"But they have Jason and Gamora. We need to save them," said Aya wanting to help her friend.

"Luckily I put a tracker on both of them," said Gamora as she pressed a button on her wrist gauntlet showing them where they are at. "What's the plan now?"

"Superman and I will go stop Brainiac. Cyborg, Aya, and Querl will come with us," said Batman explaining the plan. "Gamora take Drax and Nebula. Find them and get them to safety."

Gamora nods in response before turning to Superman. "Thank you."

Superman nods as he turns to Batman. "Once we find Brainiac, you got a plan?"

Batman nods as he shows the remote. "I do."

 _Meanwhile_

Kara is seen waking up on a table with her arms and legs strapped down to what appears to be Kryptonite. Jason is nearby strapped to a wall as he struggles to break free. Kara noticed this and turns towards him. "Jason! You all right?"

Jason turns to Kara and nods. "I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?"

Kara nods in response. "I can't use my powers though. What do we do now?"

Jason continued struggling, but couldn't budge free. "I…I don't know. But I'll figure something out, don't worry."

Kara looks down and her expression turned to one of sadness. "I am worried and I know this is my fault for us being in this situation."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked as he tries whistling, until he realized his wrist gauntlet has been removed.

"I should have warned you all about Brainiac years ago. If I did we would have been more prepared and stop him in time," said Kara who blamed herself for all of this. "So many people died and I put you all at risk because of my mistake. I should have taken up on Brainiac's offer and go with him so you all would have been spared."

Jason listened to what Kara said and lets out a small sigh. "Kara, none of this is your fault. You couldn't have predicted that Brainiac would have come here and his alliances with Grodd how it would have gone. Honestly, we all should have been more careful and prepared. But never blame yourself."

Kara didn't say anything, but instead turns back towards him. Listening to what he says as he tries comforting her.

"Kara, none of us will ever blame you and you shouldn't either. We are in this together and we'll save our world," said Jason as he rests his hand against the wall and realized something. "If we do it together," he replied as he remembered what his mother told him about his powers and how they work.

"How do you know this?" Kara asked not realizing what he is doing. "How can you still hope after everything that has happened? Even right now?"

Jason turns towards her and smiled. "Because I believe," he replied as two of Brainiac's robots walk into the room. "Even in times like this I still believe."

One of the robots approached Kara as a neck brace appeared around Kara's neck to keep her from moving. The other moves over to Jason as a purple energy blade appeared. Kara couldn't see what was going on, but closed her eyes. Worried she is about to lose Jason and her child.

Jason knew he needed to do something quick and fast. Otherwise they will kill Kara and their baby. He then remembered what his mother told him about his powers. How he has Celestial powers in him and how he can use them. Not with his head, but with his heart.

Jason closed his eyes as he begins focusing on his powers to use the material around Braniac's wall. The robot noticed this and goes in to stop him, but Jason managed to use his powers to free himself from the restrains. He sliced the head off and turn to the other robot as it begins charging for a heat blast. Jason blocks it with the material he formed on his hand and breaks free of the other restraint.

He then grabs the blade and tosses it. Hitting the robot on the head, but it was still standing. He rushed over and kicks it right in the face. He then grabs the blade it had to try using on Kara and jabs it in the head until it was dead.

"J-Jason? What just happened?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes in time to see the robot being destroyed.

"I did what my mom said," Jason replied as he breaks free of his restraints and sees another robot coming in. Jason used his powers to create a small energy blast and blows the head off. "Don't use your head when you use your powers, use your heart."

He looks down at his hand and sees the material disappear from his hand. Returning it to normal.

"Still a working progress," he replied as he breaks her free before helping her up. "You all right?"

Kara nods before wrapping her arms around Jason. Clearly worried about him and what almost happened to them. Jason returned the hug and kissed her cheek. As he helps her off the table.

"You ready to keep on fighting?"

Kara knew that the others needed them and they needed to take care of this fight. If they don't then they will lose everything and everyone they love.

"You think your new powers can help us?" Kara asked as she uses her suit to regain her powers to shake off the effects of the Kryptonite.

Jason shrugs his shoulders. "I could, but…" he grabs his wrist gauntlet and puts it on as he whistles loudly.

Kara hears something moving along the walls and loud sounds of something shattering. The arrow pierced through the wall and Jason caught it.

"I prefer doing this the old fashion way. What do you say?" he asked as he offers his hand towards her hand.

Kara happily took his hand and nods in response. "Sure, let's go kick some ass."

 _Outside_

Abigail is seen in her iron suit as she flew to the next location where the Betas are at. She got word from the others that they managed to destroy the Betas in the area they are at. She knew though that even with a few of them left they could still do harm to the planet. Whether it is half of the planet or a few cities she doesn't plan to let them go off.

She planned to go meet up with her team when she got word from Kilowog that he is down and needs backup. So, she decided to take a quick detour and arrives to a nearby city. There she sees Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy fighting against a group of Brainiac's robots. Both taking cover behind some destroyed vehicles, while Kilowog is behind them injured.

Abigail moved her hand up and fired a small projectile missile at the robot in the middle of the group. She moves in front of the women and activates a shield as the small missile explodes as it takes out the group of robots.

She turns to Ivy where she sees her using tend to Kilowog's injuries. "How is he?" Abigail asked.

"He'll be fine once I get him this," said Ivy as she shows a vial that has some green substance. "I made it to help heal from severe injuries and help stabilize the body. He'll need it after taking a hit from a heat vision blast to the chest."

"Good thing it hit him above his heart and lungs," said Harley as she reloads her weapon. "He got in the way when he was saving me and Red from those bots."

"Well, glad to know I…" it was then that Abigail noticed something is up. "Wait a minute. Weren't you girls with Selina? And wasn't Kilowog with his team? Where are I thought he was here with Barda and Arisia. What happened to them?"

"He is what happened to them," Ivy pointed towards where the robots were at as a large figure appeared while dragging Barda and Arisia in his hands. "Um, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Mind telling me who this guy is?"

"Amazo," F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. "Created by Dr. Anthony Ivo, has the ability to duplicate any powers of any Meta-human. Although it was destroyed years ago at the hands of Rachel when she unleashed the Phoenix Force on it."

"I'm guessing Grodd or Brainiac rebuild him," said Abigail as she turns to the others. "All right, keep him safe, while I go kick his ass."

"Be careful," Ivy warned. "Amazo has the powers of Barda and now that of a Green Lantern."

"Well then, I guess this is as good as time as ever to summon my trump card. F.R.I.D.A.Y, get it ready."

"Yes ma'am," F.R.I.D.A.Y replied as she begins activating the ship they used to get to this world and bring it to their location.

Abigail fires a Repulsor blast at Amazo, but it didn't faze him. Instead, it caused him to drop the two women and charge at her. Abigail flies up as Amazo leaps up to tackle her to the ground. He tries to rip her armor off, but Abigail activates an electrical shockwave to knock him off of her.

She moves her arms up as small missiles begin appearing around her body. She fires them as they hit Amazo, but he is still standing and fires a heat vision blast at her. She activates her shield and blocks the attack. However, Amazo leaps at her and punches the shied.

Knocking Abigail towards the ground as the shield protected her. Amazo came down and begins bashing on the shield causing it to drain some power from her suit. Abigail lowers the shield and fired two missiles from her shoulders. They hit Amazo and send him flying into a nearby building.

She begins scanning the building trying to see where he is at. "Looks like he isn't in the building. So where are…"

"Incoming truck!" F.R.I.D.A.Y warned as she detected Amazo tossing a fuel truck at them.

Abigail flies up as the truck hits the ground and exploded. The explosion knocked her further up into the sky as Amazo leaps over and grabs her. He tears off the front part of her armor and then tosses her through a nearby building. He uses his heat vision to damage the building and cause it to come crushing down on the girl.

Amazo noticed a ship coming towards them and shoots it down with his heat vision. The ship gets hit and comes crashing down near where the others are at.

Earlier, Harley had gotten her friends to where Kilowog is at so they can be safe. When the ship came crashing down, Kilowog recovered in time to shield them from the blast. Once the blast was gone he passed out as Ivy finished patching him up. However, they see Amazo approaching them as Harley begins opening fire at him with her gun, but the bullets bounced off of his chest.

Harley sees this didn't work and got ready to fight Amazo as he prepared to kill them all with his heat-vision. Suddenly, something began coming out of the ship, which caught Amazo's attention.

He sees what looks like silver liquid substances coming out of the ship. It begins heading towards where the building came down on Abigial. It begins going through the rubble as more and more liquid came out from the ship. Soon the last one went into the destroyed building as movement can be seen through the rubble.

An explosion broke out as rubble is seen flying towards the street. Amazo and the others see Abigail appearing in a new iron suit. Her Endo-Sym armor that she made for tough situations like these. The color around the armor begins going from blue to red as Abigail charges at Amazo at super speed that caught him off guard.

The punch knocked him off his feet as she flies over to punch him with an uppercut. Sending him flying up into the air. She flies after him and punched him right in the gut and then kicks him across the sky. Amazo managed to stop himself and fired a heat vision blast at her.

Abigail deflects with a shield as Amazo fires another heat vision at him. Abigail flies at him, but managed to maneuver around the heat vision. She appears in front of him and grabs his arm before absorbing all the energy from his body. Amazo felt his power is gone and couldn't move.

Abigail punched him in the gut with a force that it pierced through his armor. She then tossed him to the ground before she flew down to catch him. She grabs him and tosses him up to the sky before charging up for a powerful Repulsor from her chest. The blast hits Amazo and disintegrated him until nothing was left.

Once he was gone, Abigail begins chuckling to herself. "Well, I can safely say that was a successful test-run. Let's see dad beat that."

"All threat has been eliminated," said F.R.I.D.A.Y after scanning the area. "Shall we go destroy the remaining Betas now?"

Abigail looks over to see backup has arrived to help with the injured heroes. "Might as well since it looks like the others will be taken to get some medical help. Once we finish up here then we will go right for Brainiac."

 _Brainiac's ship_

Jason and Kara make their way through the ship looking for the others. They tried using their com-links, but it seems something is jamming the signal. Most likely Brainiac is trying to keep them from contacting the others. He also is likely busy as well with the others if they are fighting him.

They are hoping to keep it that way and avoid being locked up again. As they made their way through Brainiac's ship, Kara used her super hearing to find the others. She could hear a lot of fighting going on the ship. Even a lot of explosions and screaming that sounded like Drax fighting.

They follow the source of the fighting so they can go after Brainiac together. "We should be getting close," said Kara as she flew next to Jason. "I can hear the fighting getting louder and Drax insulting the robots. And Nebula insulting him."

Jason smiled through his helmet when he heard that. "She tends to do that. Well a lot more than with them than with us."

Kara turns towards Jason confused. "What do you mean? Does she insult us?"

Jason shrugs his head. "Not me, but she does have a tendency to insult the others. Even you several times, but I think she is softening up with you."

Kara seriously doubts that. "Gee, that sounds great…by the way. I know this isn't the best time to ask this, but do you think we should figure out what we're going to do after the baby is born?"

Jason had thought about that and did have some ideas, especially knowing this will affect their line of work. "Well, since I think we can both agree working as heroes will be a problem for our kid and I don't think you want to raise him on a ship, right?"

Kara stared at him with a blank expression. "What do you think?"

Jason chuckles softly. "All right. Well, if we do decide on what we do with our jobs as heroes we can work something out. Personally I wouldn't mind being a stay at home dad."

Kara didn't doubt that, but wouldn't mind spending time with her child. The thought of having a child never occurred to her. Mostly because they were so focused on saving the world so much they never thought about having children. So, this will be a whole new experience for them.

"Think your mom will help us out? Even give us some advice? Like even decide on who should be the godparents? And where we will live?"

Jason nods to all of her questions. "I don't doubt she will help us and as far as godparents that is something I'm sure the others will fight about," he replied as they go through a hallway and see it is empty. "Let's go."

Kara nods as they go through the hallway, but soon stopped when they see someone familiar floating in front of them. "Firestorm? What are you doing here? We thought you were…wait a minute," she soon realized something is wrong. "You're under Brainiac's control aren't you?"

"Brainiac unified our dueling minds. No longer divided, we think as one…" Firestorm replied clearly under Brainiac's control.

"Yep, under his control," said Jason recalling what Imani told them before the mission on how Brainiac was controlling their friends.

When they heard Firestorm disappeared during a mission they figure something went wrong. So, seeing him here on the ship made it clear he was captured. Since, they knew there was no way he could get onboard the ship without them knowing about it or at least without him being chased around. So, they figured he has been caught.

"So, got any ideas on how to get passed him without dying?" Jason asked as he took out his blasters.

"He won't kill us," said Kara who seemed confident about that. "Brainiac needs us alive and killing us won't get him anywhere."

"How right you are," said Firestorm as he fires his nuclear pyrokinesis blast at Kara who dodge the attack. "But, I do have orders to incapacitate you both and take you back to your cells."

Kara flies up at him, but she misses and is grabbed by her leg before being tossed to the ground. Jason tries to get involved, but is grabbed by Swamp Thing who appeared out of nowhere. He tosses him towards Kara as the two collided into each other. They fall to the ground where they see Swamp Thing approach them.

"Swamp Thing too huh?" Kara asked who didn't expect Brainiac to get to him.

"Brainiac has unlocked the Green's power. He has mastered the Firestorm Matrix," Firestorm explained. "All knowledge will…"

Firestorm is interrupted when Jason blasted him in the chest. "Oh shut up, we get it. The guy is freaking smart, but he needs to learn to shut up," said Jason as he got up with Kara. "All right. So, you want green guy or fire guy?"

Kara knew Jason would stand a better chance with Swamp Thing than with a radioactive bomb like Firestorm. "I got Firestorm. Be careful with Swamp Thing," she said as Jason leads his opponent somewhere else. "I heard you talked a big game when you were at Kal's cell. Let's see if you can back it up."

"Your immense power is finite. The Firestorm Matrix has no limits," said Firestorm as he fired another nuclear pyro blast at her.

Kara used her heat vision to block the attack and stomps onto the ground causing it to shake. Shaking his opponent's balance causing him to stumble. She used that chance to fly in and punched him in the face. He recovers from the heat and fired another attack at her. Kara dodges it and used her super breath to try freezing him.

It worked, but he used his powers to break free as he blasts at her. Thankfully the armor protected her from the attack as she sees him throwing a punch. She blocked the hits and grabs his arms. She begins twirling around creating a whirlwind as he is tossed towards the wall.

She flies in and punches him in the face several times. He tries blasting her again, but she managed to take the hit and pushes it right back at him. She uses his heat vision to blast him into the wall and flies in punching him right in the gut. Knocking the air out of him before punching him once more in the face knocking out the mind-controlled hero.

"Sorry about that, but I hope when you wake up you won't have a big headache."

Jason meanwhile blocks Swamp Thing's punches and manages to flip him over. Knocking him towards the ground. The good thing is he didn't have his plants with him. Otherwise this fight would be going differently and be more difficult.

More of Brainiac's robots arrived as Kara uses her heat vision to take them out. However, they all come together to create some sort of shield that protected them.

"That's new," she said not expecting that at all.

The door nearby is broken through as Drax is seeing charging at the robots while yelling. He tackles some of them down as he begins slashing at them. Nebula and Gamora come in next opening fire on the ones that are trying to kill Drax when they noticed the others.

"Jason!" Gamora shouted happy to see her son is alive.

"Hey mom!" Jason shouted back before dodging Swamp Thing's attacks. "Talk to you later! Help Kara!"

Gamora nods as Kara flies in to help the others fight against Brainiac's robots. Jason jumps up as Swam Thing grabs his feet. Jason uses his rocket boots to burn at Swamp Thing's arm freeing him. Jason took out his blasters and opened fire at him as he blocks the attacks with his vines.

"Swamp Thing, don't know if you can hear me, but listen. Your power's being used against you! Against the Green!" Jason replied as he kept his distance and tried to break through to Swamp Thing.

"Brainiac is now the Green's protector. It will live forever…" said Swamp Thing clearly still under control. "Preserved in his collection."

Jason sighed as he didn't want to waste time trying to fight this. "All right. But don't hate me if I end up burning much of your body off."

Swamp Thing charges at Jason who fired at him again. Swamp Thing blocks his attacks and thrusts his arm up as his vines extended his arm. Jason dodges the attack and used his arrow to cut off the arm. Swamp Thing used his other arm and hits Jason in the chest knocking him down.

He goes over to his severed arm and it merged back with his body. As a new arm grows replacing the one that got cut off. Jason recovered from the attack, but is grabbed again by Swamp Thing. He is slammed into the ground several times before being tossed into the wall.

Swamp Thing charges at him, but Jason tossed a plasma sphere up into the air near his foe and shot at it. Causing it to explode. It didn't kill Swamp Thing, but it did knock him down. Jason flies up and kicks him in the face before using his rocket boots to burn him causing Swamp Thing to scream in pain,

Jason moves his guns back into their holsters and puts his hands on the ground. Using his powers to create a large mallet. He lifts it up and swings it as it hits Swamp Thing. Crashing into some of the robots and passing out.

Jason drops the mallet and began to pant. "That was heavier than I thought it would be."

"That was good work, Jason," said Drax who was impressed with what he did. "Using a mallet to hit the plant man worked out well."

"Thanks," said Jason as he sees his mom walking up to him. "Sorry for making you worry."

Gamora didn't say anything and instead gives her son a hug. It was clear she was worried about him and he returned the hug. Happy to see his mom too and glad she is okay too. She breaks the hug and turns to Kara giving her a hug as well, which Supergirl returned as well.

"How did you two escape?" Nebula asked wondering how they got away from Brainiac.

Jason smiled and turns to his mom. "I followed my heart."

Gamora knew what he meant and smiled. "I'm glad to see it worked."

They see more of Brainiac's robots arrive as they got ready to fight. Jason and Kara were ready to join in, but Gamora stops them.

"Go find Batman and Superman. They'll need you two," said Gamora as she extended her sword. "And be careful."

Jason nods as he turns on his helmet. "You too and have fun," said Jason as he and Kara left to find the others.

 **That's the end of this long chapter. I hope everyone liked it and like the surprise with Jason's powers. Along with Abigail's new suit. You can thank theReaper13 for this.**

 **He wanted to bring it in to have a little fun and made changes to it. So, it can absorb not only electrical energy, but also other sorts of energy. Even those of living beings. Guess he figured it would make the suit better equipped for powerful foes.**

 **Good thing too. Anyways, tune in next time for the next chapter. Don't worry it's not the last one. However, we are near the end so I hope you are all ready.**

 **Thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen is here guys and okay so we are near the end. This chapter and one more guys. So, I hope you are all ready for this long chapter. I wanted to make sure it is a long one for all of you guys.**

 **That way you can have some fun with what I got in store for you all here. Also, thanks for the support and reviews. I appreciate it so much for how much support the story has gotten. Also thanks to theReaper13 for the help and for his OCs.**

 **I am glad they have done well in the story and hope you like what else I got in store for everyone else. Anyways, last time we saw our heroes about to fight against Brainiac one last time. Will they be able to stop him or will they fail to save the world?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs, except for theReaper13's OCs. Now then enjoy the chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Chapter XIV**

 _Brainiac's Ship (year 2018)_

Suprman, Batman, Aya, Cyborg, and Querl arrived to where they tracked down Brainiac's main control room. They got passed more of Brainiac's robots, which tried to get in their way. Thankfully the team managed to take them down and move on. Since then though they haven't come across Brainiac, which was odd.

They figured since he knows what is going on in his ship he would know Superman is alive and try to capture him. Querl was also confused by this and figures he is biding his time. Getting ready to make his move. Superman was not pleased to know that this alien is called Brainiac 5 and is a descendent to Brainiac.

Batman reassured him he isn't their foe and has helped them. Superman decided to go along with this, but warned him he has his eye on him.

"No Brainiac. Where is he?" Batman asked as the team noticed Brainiac is not in the room.

"I don't know," Superman flew up and used his x-ray vision to fly around to find him, but found a problem. "The ship's walls are line with lead."

"Cyborg, Aya, can you see anything?" Batman asked figuring their senses might give them a better idea of where he is at.

Aya and Cyborg used their scanners, but couldn't find Brainiac anywhere. Querl looked around as well and approached the seat which he recognized.

"Nothing," Cyborg replied as his scanners couldn't detect anything.

"He must be hiding somewhere on the ship. Preventing us from detecting his exact location," said Aya who figures that might be what is going on.

"Querl, what do you think?" Batman asked until he noticed him approaching a seat that has cables attached above it. "Querl, what is it?"

"This is where he is able to control the ship," Querl replied as he examines the area. "However, we'll need to cut off his control over it allowing your friends to gain control over the ship."

"Then let's find him," said Superman when a bright light emerged in the room as Dr. Fate appeared through a portal. "Dr. Fate? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," said Batman recalling what the others told him how Fate is refusing to get involved in the fighting. "We're busy here, Fate. What do you want?"

"Bruce Wayne of Earth. Kal-El of Krypton. Your battles echo across the universe. Your war had consequences neither of you could foresee," said Dr. Fate making it clear he didn't come to help. "The Chaos you spread is a cancer upon the cosmos. Only Brainiac can establish order…"

Superman knew they didn't have time for this and needed to get moving. "I'll deal with this."

Batman though stopped him. "You hate magic."

"I'll manage," said Superman who knew he needed to settle this soon.

"Fine, Aya and I will hunt down Brainiac," said Batman as he turns to Cyborg and Querl. "You two get to work on taking the ship. If we can't find Brainiac we'll need to improvise.

Cyborg and Querl nod as they rush over to the seat to try finding a way to take control of the ship. Superman floats over to Fate and tries to reason with him.

"I've always respected you, Fate. But Brainiac can't destroy my home. Not again," said Superman refusing to lose everything again.

"Your misdeeds precipitated his arrival on this planet. Brainiac's curiosity was piqued by your decimation of the Green Lantern Corps," said Dr. Fate explaining how it was Superman's fault that Brainiac found their world. "Now he comes to spare humanity from the chaos you unleashed."

Dr. Fate fired a magical blast at Superman who dodged it and fires a heat vision blast at him. Fate shields himself from the attack and uses his magic to fire another attack at Superman. The attack missed, but almost hit Querl and Cyborg. Superman knew he had to keep the attacks off of them while they work.

Superman flies in at Dr. Fate intending to remove his helmet. However, Fate created a magical barrier to shield him. Superman begins punching against the barrier trying to break through. Fate though fired a spell using his shield to attack Superman.

Blasting him with magical attacks as Superman screams in pain. Fate fired a direct blast at him sending him to the ground. He prepares to blast him again, but Superman uses his heat vision to collide with the magical attack. Both attacks exploded causing the area around them to be covered in smoke.

Superman flies through it and punches Fate in the face sending him to the wall. Superman punches him again in the face as he grabs the helmet and begins trying to remove it. Fate struggled to break free of Superman's grip, but it was too strong. He instead uses the Amulet of Anubis to suck in his foe inside the amulet.

Inside he slams Superman against the wall and strikes him with two magical orbs. He finishes by blasting him with a large magical blast sending him out of the amulet and to the ground.

"It is over, Superman. Order will be restored and your brand of chaos will finally…" Fate is cut off when Cyborg blasted him from behind with his sonic cannon.

Fate turns around and attacks Cyborg. Querl tackles him down as the attack took Cyborg's arm. Superman recovered as he punched Fate in the back of the head. This dazed Fate as Superman flies back against the wall and uses it to push off as he delivers a powerful punch to Fate sending him through the wall.

Superman grabs him and throws him back into the room where he sees Fate has been weakened. He uses this chance to remove his helmet and tosses it away freeing Kent from Nabu. However, Superman knew Kent is still controlled by the Lords of Order. To free him of Nabu and the voices he takes the helmet.

After some struggles he manages to crush the helmet. Once the helmet fell onto the ground Kent regained control and couldn't hear the voices.

"The Lords of Order…their voices are gone," said Kent as he looks up to see Superman with Cyborg and Querl near him.

"Superman," Batman returns to the room and finds the helmet is destroyed. He knew he had to do it in order to help free Kent. "It's over, Kent."

Superman helps Kent up who was relieved to know he is free. "I'm sorry for attacking. The Helm commanded me."

"They can't command you anymore," said Superman as he turns to Cyborg. "You all right?"

Cyborg nods as Aya is seen checking on him. Looking concerned that he lost his arm.

"I'll live, but I will need help rebuilding a new arm," said Cyborg as he sees Aya smiling at him.

"I see you two are working together again," said Fate who never thought he would see Superman and Batman together again. "You must keep order, or the Lords will impose if not through Brainiac, then..."

"Look out!" Aya used her powers to save Kent from being stabbed by Brainiac who appeared from above the ceiling. She pulls him away as they see Brainiac floating before them.

"Even a magical being like Doctor Fate recognizes my superiority. In time, the entire universe will adhere to my design," said Brainiac as he turned to Superman. "I am pleased to see you live, Kal-El. Once I have recaptured Kara Zor-El, I will begin with my tests on you both."

"Kara escaped," said Superman who turned to Batman.

"Not surprised," said Batman who figured either Gamora got to them or Jason got them out.

"I will admit their escape was surprising and the boy's skills continue to impress me. But all they are doing is delaying the inevitable," said Brainiac as two of the cables detach from his back and he stood before the heroes. "I offer you nothing less than deliverance. Your environment is poisoned, your civilizations has exhausted its resources. The Earth's decline cannot be reversed."

"We'll find a way," said Batman who knew despite all that has happened their world will live.

"We always do," said Superman as he charges at Brainiac and throws a punch.

Brainiac blocks it with his forearm and punches Superman. Batman runs in going for some kicks, but Brainiac blocks them as well and punches Batman away. Aya blasts at Brainiac with her blue and green Lantern blasts, but he makes a shield that protected him. He redirects the attack back at Aya knocking her away.

Cyborg charges in with his other arm transforming into a large blade as he tries slashing at him. Brainiac catches the blade and breaks it in half before blasting Cyborg and knocking him near Aya. Querl fires at him with his blasters, but Brainiac deflects them and fires two cables at him. Querl blocks it using his belt that creates an unbreakable barrier, which surprised Brainiac who didn't expect this.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Brainiac asked surprised that this boy appeared out of nowhere.

"Who I am is not your concern. What I am doing here is saving my kind from your sins," said Querl as he used this chance to distract Brainiac.

Allowing Superman and Batman to recover and attack him. Brainiac sees this and used his cables that appeared from around him to shield him from their attacks. He wraps his cables around both heroes as he tries restraining them. As he tries to restrain them he hears a whistling sound, followed by a golden arrow that flies in cutting down his cables.

The arrow flies away and is caught by Jason as he appeared in the room. "Hey asshole, heads up!"

Brainiac looks up and sees Kara appear bringing both her hands down on the back of his head. She then grabs him and tosses him towards the glass that shows what is going on outside.

She turns around and is shocked to see Superman, alive. "Kal!" she flies over and gives him a big hug. "You're alive! I thought you were dead."

Superman smiled softly as he returned the hug to his cousin who he noticed is tearing up. "I'm sorry for making you worry, but I'm glad to see you're okay," he turns over to Jason who helps Batman up. "Both of you."

Jason turns towards Superman and nods. "You guys okay?"

Batman coughs loudly as he rubs his neck where he got choked. "I'll live. You two. Go help Cyborg and Aya. We'll end this."

Kara and Jason nod knowing they need to help their friends. While trusting the two heroes can help end Brainiac. Brainiac gets up and sees who attacked him. This was now becoming a pain to deal with as he plans to end this once and for all.

Batman took a step forward, but Superman stops him. "Let me handle this. Just get the remote ready," said Superman who wants to end this with him putting down Brainiac.

Batman knew they needed to work together, but he also knows how much this means to Clark. For now he'll let him handle this and wait for the right time to make his move on taking down Brainiac.

"Earth's time is up," said Brainiac as two cables attached to his back. "I have learned much about your kind and what you can do."

"Allow me to give you a proper demonstration then," said Superman as he got ready to fight.

"I match your strength. You cannot match my intellect. You are only a Kryptonian…" said Brainiac as his suit began to glove. "Of which I have killed billions."

Brainiac fires his cables at Superman, who used his super breath to freeze them. He flies in and dodges a punch from Brainiac before hitting him with an uppercut under the chin. Brainiac grabs his arm and punched him in the face. Superman caught his arm next and drives his knee into his gut.

Knocking the air out of him, before he grabs his arm with both hands. He begins spinning around at super speed and tosses him through a wall into the next room. Superman flies in at him and tackles him through another room. To the next and next until the two fly out of the ship into orbit. Brainiac's hands begin to glow as he discharges energy into Superman's back causing him to scream in pain.

Brainiac grabs Superman and begins punching him before using his powers to summon a large cable from the ship. It grabs Superman and pulls him inside and tossed him to the ground. Brainiac flies back in and summons more cables to wrap around Superman. Sending volts of electricity through his body as he shocks him. Brainiac approaches him as he got ready to end this, but Superman managed to concentrate as he fires heat beams into Brainiac's head.

Causing him to scream loudly in pain as Superman continued using his heat vision on him. The pain caused him to lose concentration as the cables freed Superman. Superman flies over and grabs Brainiac before flying up. Through the ship as they fly up over the ship.

Superman grabs Brainiac and throws him back into the ship, but uses his heat vision to accelerate the descent. Brainiac crashes back into the ship and into the control room. Superman flies down as Batman and the others walk over. Noticing Brainiac is unconscious, but alive.

"That was for Krypton," said Superman who was nearly out of breath as he turns towards Batman. "The attack on the fleet are weakening him. I could feel him losing steam as we fought."

"Good," Batman took out the remote. "Should make it easier to cut him off from the Betas. Cyborg, can you still take control of the ship?"

"Negative," Cyborg replied as he felt weakened from his fight. "Brainiac must have damaged my systems. Aya, you'll need to do it."

"He is right," Querl agreed with Cyborg. "Once Brainiac's connection with the ship is removed then it will descent to the surface. Someone with a powerful mind needs to be the one to control the ship."

"That has to be you Aya," said Jason who knew Aya's mind is strong enough to take control of any ship, even one like this.

Aya turns to the others unsure about this since she has never taken control of a ship this big before. She feels Kara's hand grabbing her hand as she turns to her friend.

"Please, you can do this. We believe in you," said Kara who has faith in her friend.

Aya turns towards everyone who seem to believe in her this much. Knowing they need to stop Brainiac and save everyone on this ship she gives them all a nod response.

"Let's do this then," said Aya as she goes to get ready to link up to the ship.

Batman uses the signal disruptor to help cut off Brainiac's neural control over his ship as to allow Aya to get control. Brainiac felt his connection with the ship is gone as he sees Aya get to the seat. He goes to attack her, but Batman and the others stop him in his track. Brainiac's attention is turn to the heroes as he goes to take them out.

Meanwhile, Aya is placed into the seat where Brainiac controls his ship as Querl explained the ship is controlled of pure thought and a powerful mind. This allows Brainiac to control the entire ship. Aya has explained before how she has been able to link her mind to other ships before, but nothing as big as this one and one so advanced.

However, if the others believe in her she will try her best to save them all. Batman uses the remote to cut off Brainiac's control over the ship. They soon receive word the Betas are beginning to shut down, the ships outside stop in their track, and Brainiac's robots shut down. Once that happened they connect Aya into the ship. The connections are attached to her head causing her to scream loudly in pain.

The ship begins to descend towards the surface as the power over it is gone. Jason uses his magnetic boots to keep himself and Kent from falling. Querl helps keep Cyborg from leaving Aya's side. Batman is seen holding on to one of the controls panels on the ship, while Kara and Superman float above the ground as they look out to see they are burning up on reentry.

Jason is nearby holding on to a control panel, while noticing Brainiac waking up. Jason lets go and begins falling towards Brainiac. He kicks him right in the face and slams him into the wall below him. Knocking him out as they see them getting closer to the city.

Aya's opened her eyes as they begin to glow. She soon got the ship to slow down on reentry and fly over the city. Flying back up into the sky and manages to stay there. Once it was clear the others look around and see the ship appears to be under control.

"Aya, can you hear me?" Cyborg asked worried Aya is herself or got damaged while connecting to the ship.

Aya didn't move her body or turn her head but did grasp Cyborg's hand showing she is okay. "I am all right. A slight headache, but I am in control."

Everyone sighed in relief glad that it was over. Kara and Superman fly up to see the view from outside. They are heading back into orbit. Away from the cities and away from any civilians who might be around.

"So, you have full control then of the ship?" Jason asked as he puts his blasters away.

"I have 100% control of the ship. I have access to the robots, the fighters, the cities, and the power source that is powering the…interesting," said Aya when she detected something.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked wondering what she found.

"The power source for the ship. I am examining it and found it to be familiar," said Aya who seemed confused and shocked with what she found. "The energy source coming from it has the same properties as…the Space Stone."

Jason and Kara turn to Aya shocked with what she just said. "The Space Stone? That can't be."

"What's the Space Stone?" Superman asked confused with what this stone is and why they seem surprised by this.

"The Space Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones that came from our universe," Aya explained as she uses the ship to project the stones before everyone. "Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged onto concentrated ingots…Infinity Stones."

Batman looked on seeing what these stones looked like and what they can do. "If they came from your universe, how did Brainiac get one?"

Aya began going over the database and discovered the answer. "It seems this stone came from this universe, not ours. How this is possible I am unsure, but it seems this stone he has been using it to escape to another part of the galaxy after he destroys a planet."

"That explain a lot," said Superman as he sees one of the stones being used to destroy an entire planet. "Can it be controlled?"

"In time perhaps, but it seems Brainiac has yet to fully control this stone," said Aya who could see recordings of him attempting to control it, but it was too powerful for him.

However, before they can ask more about this Brainiac recovered from his fight and pulls out from a secret compartment a large blaster gun. One that is fueled with the power of the stone as he pulls it out quietly. He was angry at what these insignificant insects have done to his ship. Not only have they taken it from him, but are now messing with his collection.

He moves his gun up at Jason planning to kill him first to punish the Kryptonians for their inference when he is shot from behind by Gamora. The group turn around to see Gamora shooting at Brainiac with Nebula and Drax by her side.

"No one hurts my son," said Gamora as she walks over to the others.

Kara though walked over to Brainiac who is struggling on one knee to get up. She balls her fist and punched him across the face

"That was for my home, my friends, and my mother," said Kara as she stepped to punch him one more time, but Brainiac blasted her away into Gamora and the others.

Brainiac got up as Jason flies in and kicks him in the face sending him into the wall. Jason ducks as Superman flies over and punched Brainiac through the wall. He flies after him and grabs him. He tosses him back into the room where Batman and Jason deliver a double Clothesline to nock him out.

Querl walks over to Brainiac's unconscious body and placed something on his back. Whatever it is caused energy restraints to appear from the device and wrap around Brainiac. He also places a halo ring on his head. He activates it as it begins glowing a bright red glow.

"This will cut off his powers and prevent him from using them. The restraints are also powerful enough to keep him from escaping," Querl explained before turning to the others. "I thank you all for your assistance. I appreciate it and I am sorry for all the harm my ancestor has done to all of you."

"No problem and thanks for your help, Querl," said Jason who was glad Querl helped them. "Also, don't worry about what Brainiac did. We can see you aren't him and glad to know you are doing good in the future."

Kara nods in agreement. "Thank you for everything and we appreciate everything you did to help your kind."

Querl nods glad that they accepted him and don't hold it against him or his kind what his ancestor did. "Now that my mission is complete I will need to return to my future."

"Wait, what about Brainiac?" Superman asked. "Aren't you going to take him with you?"

Querl shook his head in response. "I'm afraid he will need to be punished for his crimes against your world and for me to exist in my time. However, what happens from this moment forward is up to all of you."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked confused by what Querl meant.

Querl turns towards Brainiac and then to Superman. "You have a choice to make and I hope the decision you make will be one that will lead you down the right path."

Querl soon opens a time portal behind him and walks through it. Vanishing before the heroes who are left with what he said and why it was towards Superman.

After Brainiac 5 left and Brainiac has been restrained, Batman began contacting the others. Aya used her control over the ship to help restore the cities that Brainiac took back to where they belonged. Batman is informed the cities have been restored and the citizens who were in them all appear to be okay. Confused, frightened, and unsure what is real to them, but they are all alive.

Drax and Nebula left with Kent to help get him some rest. After everything that happened he needed to get his mind cleared and be alone. Rocket led the Ravagers around the planet making sure all of Brainiac's forces and Betas have all been destroyed. Not wanting to risk this sort of technology being found by the wrong type of people.

Batman also contacted the world leaders and explained to them the situation. Meanwhile, Superman, Jason, Kara, and Gamora are seen seeing a hologram of all the cities being put back. Flash, Hal Jordan, Aquaman, Arthur, Megan, and Black Adam making their way into the room after being let onboard by Aya. Even being told what is going on and how the cities have been returned.

"I thought it was too late, but…I can feel the heartbeat of Atlantis," said Aquaman who was pleased to know his people are safe. "Brainiac's work is undone."

"What about the cities of the other worlds? Are they all right too?" Megan asked who could sense Kara was worried about her cities.

"Aya said they are all okay. She managed to save them all, but there's a problem," said Superman as a hologram of the cities appear in the room. "They are all without planets. Even if we could restore them we don't know where to restore them too."

"Hal, you have traveled around so many worlds. You must know some where these cities can live on right?" Gamora asked knowing if he says no she might know some planets for these cities to live in.

"Maybe, but I'll need to talk to the Guardians. Once we figure out what to do with him," Hal points towards Brainiac who is still unconscious.

"I say you kill him," Black Adam suggested. "He is a plague and he must be exterminated for his crimes against not just our world, but all worlds."

"He's right," said Aquaman who agreed with Black Adam. "What we need to do is put Brainiac down. He is a threat to everyone in the galaxy and keeping him alive is too risky."

"No!" Batman replied refusing to agree with this. "He needs to pay for his crimes, but not kill him. He needs to stand trial and pay for what he did."

"Stand trial! He needs to be put down," said Superman who agreed with Adam and Aquaman. "How many more innocent people die before you accept that some lives need to be take?!"

"Says the one who was thought of himself as a God and wanted to take the lives of the innocent as punishment for his disobedience," said Gamora who got involved in the conversation.

Soon everyone began arguing except for Kara and Jason who stood by watching everyone argue. Kara wanted to speak up, but her voice was drowned by the shouting from the others. Jason noticed how this is upsetting Kara and was getting upset himself. He sees Batman pulling out a blade from his belt, which he knew was a Kryptonite blade that Firestorm made for him.

Jason pulls out his blaster and opened fire getting everyone attention. "Enough!"

Once everyone turns towards Jason he puts his gun away. "Seriously! We just saved the world, got the cities back, and now we're back to this again?! No! No more!"

"Jason I don't think you…" Superman tried to speak, but Jason interrupts him.

"Zip it, wonder boy!" said Jason as he turns to Aquaman and Adam. "I get it. After everything that has happened I agree that Brainiac should pay for his crimes, but killing him because we are angry for what he did to our people is not the way to do it. Doing things the way you guys used to do it didn't work then and it doesn't work now. The world has changed in case any of you bothered to notice."

Jason soon turns towards Superman and sighed. "The world isn't the way it used to be. It has changed and so have the people. They have united together and fought so hard to regain their freedom that you took from them. Just because you felt like you needed to in order to keep them safe, but they weren't."

He continued. "You blamed yourself for the lives of the people you cared and loved were taken. I understand that, but imagine how the people felt when you took the lives of the ones they loved? You said you did it because they were criminals and they needed to pay. Without realizing you became the very villain you swore to protect them from and you didn't care."

Superman recalls his talk with Kara, Bruce, and his father. How they tried to show him he has become what he fought against. Despite his claims he needed to do what needed to be done since no one else would. But no matter how much he tries he couldn't deny there was a part of him that did agree with what others said, but knew it was too late for him.

"The world has changed though after what you did and they have come together to make sure it doesn't happen again. They have rebuild their homes together, put aside past differences to change for the people, and they did it without taking a step back," said Jason as Kara steps beside him.

"He's right," said Kara as she joined in. "Even while we fought against Brainiac, the people of the world fought alongside us. They fought against his machines, they fought together, and they did it to protect their home. They didn't do it because they were forced to or because they are afraid if they don't they will be killed. They did it to protect their loved ones and to save their home."

Jason nods in response before turning to Clark. "We all lost so much in this war of who is right and how the law should be handled. We're tired of it, Clark. We are tired of fighting each other over this and I'm sure you are tired too. We just saved the world and we need to do the right thing."

Batman knew that Jason and Kara was right. After everything that has happened they need to finally end this. "Clark, we've been going at this for ten years. It's time we end it. Let's finally make peace and do the right thing for once. If not for us then how about your future niece or nephew?"

Superman turns to Kara as she rubbed her stomach. He used his x-ray vision to see life forming in Kara and how much it reminded him of Lois. How happy he was that he was going to be a father and how his life would change. But then he thought back of what the Joker did and all that changed.

Despite seeing how the world has changed and how the people did unite as one to fight against Brainiac he still had that doubt in the back of his head.

"W-what if you're wrong? What if the world goes back to the way it was? What if Kara suffers the same fate as Lois? How do we know things won't go back the way they used to be if that ever happens?"

Jason sighed as he turns to Kara who seems to be afraid something like that could happen. But when Jason faced Clark he just smiles. "Because I believe. Maybe it's time for you to believe again and work with us to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Please, Kal. Let's finally end this with no more dying. For me and my children. Let them see their uncle for the good man I know he is and not the monster he used to be. Let them see him as the hero who saved their world and did the right thing," Kara pleaded wanting her cousin to do the right thing.

Jason kept his hand extended Superman hoping he will accept his offer. To finally end all of this fighting. To believe that the world is much better now without having to murder or rule over the people. That there isn't any need to fight anymore.

Superman turned to Aquaman and Adam who seem against what Jason is saying to them knowing mankind will return to their old ways. He also knew Diana would side with them and would protest to him not to listen to Jason. He then turns to Kara who despite living in this world for five years till believe in the good of the people. Something he lost faith in, but was stating to believe.

He has seen while fighting Brainiac the people working together, fighting together, and never giving up together. He even witnessed the new batch of heroes emerging and saving their world together. Either they agreed or disagreed with the methods of the Regime it didn't matter. They fought together for their people and their home.

He thinks back of everything that has lead up to his and all the things he has said. How many lives have been lost because of his choice? How many lives have suffered because he wouldn't listen? Could things change if for once he just listens to Bruce or will there be another Joker to take everything from him again?

He then recalls how many times Lois believed in him and how much hope he brought to people. By not giving in, by doing the right thing, and protecting the people who have lost hope. He turns to Kara to see the symbol on her chest and then to his remembering how Lois told him it brought hope to many who didn't have any. He turns to Jason and slowly moved his hand up.

He came inches from grabbing it, but stopped when he remembered losing his wife at the hands of the Joker. How there will always be others like him to destroy everything unless someone like him stands in their way.

"I can't…" he said before punching Jason away as Diana attacks Gamora.

Kara flies in and punches Superman in the face knocking him through the wall. Black Adam blasts her with lightning, but he I send flying out of the ship from Arthur. Aquaman charges at Batman, but Flash and Hal step in to stop him. Jason begins to recover as Kara helps him to his feet.

Superman flies back in and goes for the two, but Batman steps in and is tackled away. Supergirl and Jason follow Superman as they fly out of the ship to where he is taking Batman.

Gamora prepares to join in when she sensed something is wrong. She turns around and gets hit with a shield that knocked her to the ground. She looks over to see it is Diana. In a prison gear and with her weapons.

"How did you get out?"

"One of Brainiac's ships crashed near my prison and I broke out during the chaos," said Diana as she pulls her sword out. "Now I will finish you off like I should have done years ago."

Meanwhile, Arthur blocks the lightning attacks from Adam as Megan acted as a shield for Aya who is still controlling the ship. Adam dodges Arthur's hammer and brought his elbow down on his arm. Causing Arthur to drop his weapon as he felt his arm almost break. Adam grabs Arthur by the throat and flies up through the ship before wrapping his arms around him.

To break him with a bear hug. "You are finished. I will destroy you and your friends. I will then reclaim my kingdom and bring this world to its knees. And this time your little hammer, sword, or whatever you call it will not stop me."

Arthur's eyes began to glow as he looks up to the sky. The clouds began to form together as thunder can be heard echoing around them. Adam took notice of this as Arthur lowers his head to face him. He noticed his body begins to show signs of electricity forming around him.

Before he can let him go, Arthur fired a powerful lightning attack. Electrocuting Black Adam as he is send hurdling towards a lake where a large explosion can be seen. Arthur lands on top of the ship as he begins panting. He gets on one knee and looks over to where Adam crashed.

"Didn't need my weapon to do that."

Meanwhile, Gamora dodges Diana's sword as she uses her own sword to try slashing at her. Diana uses her shield to slam into Gamora and then goes to stab her. Gamora grabs her arm and throws her over her shoulder. Gamora kicks the shield away and goes to stab her, but Diana moves out of the way.

She kicks Gamora away and slashes her back with her sword. "I am going to enjoy finishing you and your bastard of a child off!"

Diana goes to stab her, but her weapon gets blasted away by Nebula. Gamora used this distraction to grab her sword and cuts off Diana's arm. The Amazon screams in pain as Gamora thrusts her sword into her gut. Gamora pulls the sword out and kicks her in the face.

"Never call my son a bastard child," said Gamora as Nebula goes over to check on her. "Where is Jason?"

"Off fighting the psychopath," said Nebula as she sees Aya using the ships' tendrils to attack Aquaman and have the robots that weren't destroyed take Diana away. "Where are they taking her?"

"To be given proper medical treatment," said Aya as she spoke to the others while in control of the ship. "She will be restrained of course, but she will not be going anywhere."

"Good," said Gamora as she takes out an aero-rig. "I'm going after the others."

 _Meanwhile_

Superman brought Batman to the Batcave where he intended to finish him off. Batman though managed to get some distance when he had the cave's defenses attack Superman. He got to his Kryptonite Bat-suit as he planned to use it to take Superman down. However, during the fight, Superman managed to damage the suit allowing him to take advantage.

Superman blasts him in the gut with heat vision as Batman fell down injured. Superman flies over and held him by the neck as he restrained his friend.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I have no choice, but to do this. I want to believe there is a chance this new generation can really stop everything, but…" Superman looks down and could hear the cries of the people of Metropolis dying when he killed his wife. "I can't take that chance."

As Superman goes to use his heat vision on him, Kara appeared and punched him in the face. Jason flies by next and takes Batman somewhere safe.

"You all right?" Jason asked as he helps Batman up.

"I'll be fine. Go help Kara," said Batman as Jason goes to save his wife.

Superman and Kara continued their fight as they fought around the cave. Kara uses the Batmobile as a weapon as she tosses it at her cousin. Superman blasts it away with heat vision and tackles her to the wall. He goes to punch her, but she catches his fist and kicks him in the chest to knock him away.

Kara flies over to attack him, but Superman uses his super breath to freeze her in place. He prepares to use his heat vision on her, but Jason shoots him from behind to get his attention. Superman walks over to him as Jason continued firing at him. When that didn't work he tries using his powers to cause the ground beneath Superman to melt.

Superman feels his legs get trapped in the ground as Jason summoned rocks to his hands. He rushes over and punched him in the face. However, the attacks didn't seem to work as Superman punches Jason and knocks him to a nearby control panel destroying it. Superman grabs Jason by the throat and goes to crush his lungs, when Kara used her heat vision to hit her cousin in the face.

She flies over and punches him in the face knocking him across the room. Jason falls to the ground coughing loudly as Kara helps him up. Superman recovered and flies to attack them, but Jason sees him coming their way. Using his arrow he lets out a loud whistle as it flies towards Superman.

Superman catches the arrow, but Kara saw her chance and punched her cousin in the face. Sending him into the wall as she begins punching him over and over again. Superman caught her fist and fires a heat vision blast in the face. He goes to punch her in the gut, when Jason pushed her out of the way and gets punched instead.

All the air left his body as Jason fell to the ground unable to breath. Kara punches Superman away and checks on Jason. She knew why he took the hit since he was worried the punch might accidentally harm the babies. She tries her best to help him recover, but this distraction allows Superman to recover and prepares to attack them.

Suddenly he is shot in the back by Gamora. Using an electrical blasts that sends electricity through his body. Restraining Superman as she took out her sword. She knew she had to finish this once and for all before he tries harming her son and everyone else.

She rushes over to finish him, when Superman turns to her and fired a heat vision blast to her chest. Jason and Kara look over to see what just happened as Kara screamed. Jason was in shocked as he sees his mother being blasted by Superman. He lets out a loud scream as his body begins to glow.

He fires an energy blast that knocks Superman away. The two heroes rush over to Gamora as she tried to recover.

"Mom! Hold on, we'll get you help," said Jason as he held his mother's hand.

All while Kara began contacting the others for help. Gamora tried to keep her breathing steady as he turns to her son. Holding his hand back as she sees the concerned look on his face. "I-I'm not…go-going an-anywhere," she said trying to reassure him she will be okay.

Superman began recovering once more as he turns to see Kara and Jason distracted. He goes to finish them off, when Batman appeared stepping between them.

"Clark, don't do it," said Batman as he appeared with his damaged suit. "With everything that has happened and after all we just went through. It doesn't have to end this way."

"I'm sorry, Bruce. But I have seen how all this plays out," said Superman who refuses to let this go. "Peace will return for a little while, until something happens and innocent people will die. Even with this team of yours you can't stop it from happening. Just look how things turned out."

"Things looked bad, but once we all came together we were able to save the world," said Batman as he again tries to reason with his friend. "Not all got saved, you are right about that. But would you say it would have been worse if we had done things your way?"

"Maybe," said Superman as his fists began to tighten. "But it doesn't mean I would have saved it."

Batman knew Superman's way would never work and also could see nothing he says will stop him. He looks over to see Gamora being tended to by Jason and Kara as they try to keep her alive. Jason turns to Batman and nods his head in response. Batman looks down at Gamora's hand as she took out a small device that he recognized and knew what she is planning to do.

Batman turns to his friend and sighed knowing what is going to happen. "Do you remember that night? When you told me Lois was pregnant?"

The moment Batman brought that up, Superman could feel his body calm down. The memory of that night when he got the news he was going to be a father and how much it felt to him was a memory he will never forget.

"You knew. Even before I said anything," said Superman who couldn't help but smile when he remembered that.

"That was a good memory," said Batman as Gamora began turning the device.

A device that Kara saw and recognized. She turns to Jason who nods to her and she slowly began to nod too.

"From another lifetime," said Superman who knew that was all in the past and nothing could change that.

"I miss the people we were then," said Batman who couldn't disagree with his friend despite wishing things were back like they were before the Joker.

"Me too," said Superman as he rushes over to attack Batman, when he hears something behind him.

Using his x-ray vision he sees Gamora holding a device and how it is letting out a low beeping sound that was speeding up. Before he could do anything though she pressed the button, but nothing happened. Gamora looks confused as she tries pressing it again, until she noticed it was damaged.

Superman saw this and prepares to attack. "So much for your secret weapon, Bruce. It's time to end this"

Jason turns to Kara and knew Superman is going to attack. He got up as his eyes begin to glow. "I agree. It is time to end this and we will defeat you, Clark. You will fall and once you do then maybe you'll see how wrong you are."

"I have seen what you are all capable. How do you three plan to stop me and prove me wrong?" Superman asked as his eyes begin to glow.

"Because they are not alone!" the group turn around to see Abigail in her Endo-Sym suit arriving with Kymera and Ben. "If you want to get to get to them you will need to get through us."

"And us," said Laura as she appeared with Rachel, Rocket, and the Ravagers.

"And us," said Arthur as he arrived with Megan, the two Groots, Drax, and Nebula.

Superman sees everyone uniting together and he knew as powerful as he is he doesn't stand a chance against them all. Sure, he can try, but with Kara by their side and Bruce's suit still operational then there is a good chance. He turns to Bruce as Nebula helps Kara with Gamora.

Batman stared at Superman and he knew this is over. "What do you say now, Clark?"

Superman sighed as he looked around knowing he can't beat them all. However, it didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He goes to attack Bruce, when Jason's hands get engulfed by rocks and he punched Clark right in the face. Rocket, Drax, and the Ravagers opened fire knocking Superman across the cave.

Superman recovered from the blast, but Laura leaps over and stabs him right in the shoulders. Superman noticed her claws had Kryptonite on them. He pushed her off and hits her with a heat vision blast. Ben caught her as he fired a web into Superman's eyes.

It stopped his heat vision, but it allowed Kymera and Arthur to blast him with a lighting blast knocking him towards the wall. They fly in after him, but he blew them away with a powerful gust of air. Abigail flies in and blasted him with the energy she stole from Amazo.

The blast knocks him into the wall and causes the ceiling on top of him to come down on the Man of Steel. Abigail regroups with the others as she tries scanning for Superman. However, he appeared from under the ground and punches Abigail under the chin sending her flying into the ceiling. Megan flies in and begins punching him as she summoned multiple arms to deliver her attack.

The two Groots appeared as they try to entangle Superman in their vines. All while Megan continued attacking Superman. However, Superman began accelerating his body to heat it up as he uses his heat vision to blast Megan away. He then uses it to set the vines on fire as the Groots backed away.

He grabs he burned vines and punches Megan with it knocking her to the ground. Jason and Kara tackle Superman to the ceiling before they send him flying through the ceiling. Sending him up into the city where Kara flew up and tried to hit him. Superman managed to stop himself and blocks her attack. He then knocks her away as Jason is seen gathering material from the ground to create something.

Superman prepares to attack him, when Kara with all her might fires a heat vision blast to his back. Causing Superman to scream in pain and stops him. Jason flies towards Superman and forms a giant Pac-Man as he crashes into Superman. The two are send flying towards a nearby park as Superman crashed in the ground first.

Kara managed to catch Jason and the two land on the ground near where Superman crashed. Superman begins recovering as his eyes begin glowing red. He is preparing to attack the two when Rachel appeared as her eyes begin glowing brightly. Superman flies to attack her when Rachel unleashed the Phoenix Force on him.

Superman is hit with the blast as the flames of the Phoenix as it destroys the upper part of his uniform. Leaving only the lower part of his uniform on. The burn of the flame also burned his flesh as Superman tries pushing on through. Trying to take out Rachel, but before he could go near her Kara stood next to Rachel and blasts her with her heat vision.

Abigail arrived and blasted him with her Repulsor. Kymera and Arthur joined in as they begin sending Superman back. The four heroes continued attack Superman as he soon fell on his knees. He soon fell as the four heroes stop attacking.

Superman begins panting as he sees the four heroes stopped attacking so they can recover. Superman could see the others beginning to regroup and knew now he couldn't beat them. He was too exhausted, too injured, and didn't have the strength to fight. He could try flying up to space to absorb yellow sunlight, but he knew they wouldn't give him the chance. He hears movement behind him and turns around to see it is Batman.

"Now, do you see what they were talking about, Clark?" he asked his friend. "Do you see now how no matter what you think or believe that things won't be the same as before? Things have changed, they are different, and they won't go back to the way they were."

Kara helps Jason up as he joins the others as they stay on their guard.

Superman took this moment to look around this team. This team of young heroes that managed to beat him down. To get him on his knees and defeat him. They weren't young inexperienced heroes.

They reminded him a lot of the team that Superman and Batman were once part of. The Justice League. That fought to protect the innocent, bring hope, and bring justice. Something he once believed in before…before he destroyed it all.

"I know you don't want to believe and you are afraid it will end badly. But, you need to give them a chance…otherwise they will beat it into you," said Batman knowing the group will end up going back to beating up Clark if he is not careful.

Superman turns to his friend knowing he is serious before turning to the others. He sees the pleaded look that Kara is giving him knowing she doesn't want to keep hurting him. But she will and so will the others if it means to stop him. He turns to Batman and slowly nods as he agrees to his suggestion of surrender.

Batman lets out a small sigh of relief. Glad that he surrendered and that the capsule didn't work.

He had a small capsule that contained some Kryptonite inside to help incapacitate Superman. He hoped it wouldn't kill him, but they never tested it.

Gamora had the detonator to use if things got very bad. He is glad though that it didn't work since he didn't want to risk killing his friend.

Batman turns to the others as they begin recovering from what happened. Kara helps Jason up as she begins contacting Mantis through their com-link.

"Mantis, how is Gamora? Is she all right?"

"She in a serious condition," said Mantis through the com-link. "We must get her proper medical care to keep her stabilized."

Jason knew he had to get back to his mother as he sees a ship flying over to where they fought earlier. Kara helps Jason to get to another ship, but turns to Bruce.

"Is he?" she gets a small nod from Batman as she sighed in relief. "Thank you."

She soon took off with Jason as they rush to get Gamora to safety. Batman turns to Superman as he sighed in relief before seeing Hal and Flash arrive.

"What happened? Where did the others go?" Flash asked before seeing Superman on the ground. "And what do you want us to do with him?"

Batman begins to walk or rather limp towards the others before handing them some Kryptonite cuffs. "Take him to Stryker's Island. And then make sure he doesn't get out until we can transport him to Fortress of Solitude."

 **That's the end there for Superman and Brainiac. Yeah, I had planned to make him good, but my friend thought it would be better to go this route. Have him be confronted by everyone who he thought would not be able to protect their world.**

 **Stop any future threats and things would go back the way they were. So, I hope everyone understands why we went with this route. I also felt that Superman needed a little more convincing. In this case, getting his ass handed to him.**

 **Also, spoiler alert, no Gamora won't be dead. I ain't killing her off. Also, why is there an Infinity Stone? Will it make sense later on? You bet it will and when?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and thanks to my friends for their on the chapter. Also thanks to all of you guys for the support as well. I appreciate it so much and glad many are enjoying the series. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time for the finale and take care.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we are with the finale and I hope everyone is ready for it. I am so happy that I got to the end of the story. I want to say once more thank you all for the support I have been given and the reviews. I appreciate it so much guys and I love the comments I got from you all.**

 **Also, thanks to my friends, including theReaper13 for his help. I appreciate the OCs he lend me to show up in the story. Go check out his story involving his OCs. I hope you all like them and you support his work too.**

 **Anyways, some explanation of what happened last time will be explained in this chapter. As to doing a sequel too, well that will be explained later on. However, don't expect it to come out soon. I have another project working on for this one, but for now gonna wait a while to do a sequel since I have other stories to get to.**

 **Want to get them done so I will have free time to do my other work. Now, let us get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Guardians of the Galaxy or the DC Universe. Just my OCs, except for theReaper13's OCs. Now then enjoy the last chapter and let's see how this goes.**

 **Epilogue**

 _Fortress of Solitude (Year: 2018)_

A month has passed since Brainiac was defeated and the cities have been restored. Thanks to Aya as she managed to return the cities that Brainiac stole back to where they belong. The Justice League also helped rebuild the cities that were attacked by Brainiac and restore order. The Ravagers that came to help Gamora and the heroes also helped out in cleaning up the mess.

Taking the destroyed ships and robots that were left behind. Claiming they will 'dispose' of them, which in their view meant they will salvage the parts.

As for Gamora, she managed to recover from her injuries and helped the team with the cities that were taken by Brainiac. Thanks to the Green Lanterns they found them a suitable place to live temporarily, until the Gamora and her team could find them a permanent place to live. One such world Gamora had in mind to take them, but needed to talk to the owner of the planet first and recover from her injuries.

Despite the victory though not everything settled peacefully. Diana, Black Adam, and Aquaman were sentence to prison for their crimes in trying to help Superman regain control. Diana was banished from Themyscira and to be locked up in prison. Aquaman's wife, Mera took control of Atlantis until she could negotiate for her husband's release, but did not try causing any trouble for what he tried to do. As for Black Adam, his wife decided not to get him out of prison this time.

Not until she was sure he was done with Superman and taking over the world. Knowing full well they stood no chance in defeating Batman or his allies.

As for the other criminals who helped Brainiac, they were locked up by Zatanna who found them a good place to be kept. Kent Nelson handed the Tower of Fate to Zatanna after being freed from Nabu. He decided to stay away from magic until he is sure he can handle it again. As for the Helm of Nabu, it was to be locked up until they are sure he can be trusted again.

One other problem the group has been dealing with though is the emergence of the Infinity Stone. After the ship was placed under the care of the Justice League they began running over some tests about the Space Stone. Even learning where Brainiac found it. This concerned Gamora since if one of these stones existed here then it is possible the other five are as well.

If this is true then they must find out where they are. So, she decided to return home to inform her allies and track the stones down.

After Batman learned about the powers of each of the stones he has tasked Hal in finding out more about the stones. Hal managed to find out through the Guardians that they knew about these stones and how their origins are similar to the ones from Jason's universe.

However, a war broke out over the power of these stones and were locked up. Never to be used again and to make sure of it the Guardians erased any information about them.

As for Superman and what will happen to him, well…

"A month of deliberation, discussions, and testimonies, the world leaders have announced they have made their decision," said a female news reporter speaking outside the White House. "The war-criminal, Superman has been sentence to life in the Phantom Zone for his crimes. His sentence is to be carried out by the Justice League this Friday when…"

Bruce lifted the remote and puts the TV on mute. He stood in a large room in the Fortress of Solitude with Clark who is wearing a white prison clothes with cuffs that have Kryptonite on them. This was a decision Batman was glad was made by the world leaders. Better than the death penalty, which he knew a lot of people wanted.

"They do know you are already doing this, right?" Clark asked as Bruce is working on the device to strip him of his powers.

"Yes, but they didn't want to risk someone breaking you out so they wanted me to do this already," said Bruce as he follows the directions that Jor-El left for him on how to work the machine. "Can't blame them though after that stunt you pulled after what we went through."

Clark knew he deserved what happened to him, especially when he tried to take control again. A part of him did it because he wanted to regain control and take over to ensure the safety of the world. But the other part of him, which he told Bruce about did it more to test the others. To see if they would be ready to stop someone like him if they did were confronted one day.

He doubts the others would believe him for what he did since he almost killed Gamora and the others. Bruce though believed him, but it didn't mean he approved of it.

He turns to Bruce and felt like he needed to get something else off his chest. "Bruce, about everything I did to you…I'm sorry. You were right and I was wrong. I thought you and Jason were wrong when you told me things have changed. That I didn't know any better, but I thought you were all just delusional."

"And now?" Bruce asked as he continued working on the device.

Clark sighed as he looks up around his former home. "Now I see what you and the others were talking about. But I wish I had listened. I truly am sory for what I did with turning everyone on you, for injuring you, for the lives I took, and for…Alfred."

Bruce stopped and turned towards Clark. He recalled the night he found out Alfred was killed by Zsasz who was send to attack him. To get information out of him, but instead ended up killing him. All because he wanted to find him and take him down. All to make him suffer and then had Damian kill him so no one else would find out.

"You were right. I needed time to grief and stay away from everything. To think and decide what I needed to do. I let my anger, my hatred, and my arrogance blind me to the point that I really lost it all. That I gave the Joker exactly what he wanted…a fallen hero."

Bruce walks over to Clark and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know. Believe me I know the pain you went through, especially with what the Joker did. What he did to those close to me and how it almost pushed me over the edge every time. Each time I kept myself from doing it because I know once I did I wouldn't stop."

Bruce knew the feeling all too well, especially after what Joker did to Barbara, Jason, to the innocent people, and to his own friends. He wanted to make him pay and was tempted so many times, but never crossed that line. Knowing once he kills he wouldn't end it with just Joker. It would put him on a path he would never come back from.

"Believe me though. If I went back in time and knew how things would turn out I would have done everything in my power to stop him. No matter what."

Clark recalled the vision he had years ago and saw an alternate world where Lois was alive. He didn't destroy his city and didn't end up killing the Joker. Instead Bruce did what he needed to do to make sure Joker would never harm anyone again. Even going to jail for his crime and willing to be punished for it.

"Breaking your one rule and be okay with it. You actually would do it?"

Bruce shook his head in response. "I wouldn't be okay with it, but if it means your child lives and he doesn't then yes I would."

Clark believed him and smiled as he placed his hands on his arm. "Thank you."

Bruce nods as he goes back to the computer and begins finishing the machine. The machine soon begins to activate as it drains Clark of all of his powers. Clark could feel his powers being drained away as it will leave him human. Even if he got to the sun they would still not return.

It was a design that Bruce and Luthor had worked on when they discovered another alternate universe where that universe's Luthor helped stopped another group of evil members of the Justice League. By taking away their powers and leaving them all powerless. It took time to get this to work, but combining it with what the machine Jor-El had they were able to make it work.

Once it was done Bruce turns towards the door. "Kara, Jason, its safe now."

The door opened and in came Kara with Jason by his side. Kara wearing her civilian outfit, minus the glasses came in with her belly showing it has gotten bigger. Jason wore his regular uniform since he wasn't used to the cold like Kara was. Kara though didn't look happy knowing she is about to see her cousin off to the Phantom Zone.

However, after what he did she knew they needed to do this. Bruce told them what Clark told him. They wish they could believe him, but they knew with everything that has happened they weren't sure if they could. Not after he tried to murder Gamora and them.

Clark though used this chance to say his goodbyes to Kara and see if he can redeem himself a little. "Kara…I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and your family. I hope…I hope you two become good parents and don't make the same mistake I did."

Kara felt herself getting emotional, but remained as strong as she could so she wouldn't cry. "I know and I hope you will see how wrong you were about us. That we will make a safe future for everyone and keep them safe."

Clark chuckled softly and nods. "I hope so too, especially after what I saw and felt."

Kara wraps her arm around her cousin and tried not to cry. Didn't even care about the Kryptonite since she wanted to hold him before he is send away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. If I was then…"

Clark broke the hug and moves her away from the Kryptonite. "Kara, don't blame yourself. I now see that this was my choice and I have only myself to blame for taking this path. I need to pay for it so no more lives suffer. I am just happy to know the world will be in the hands of someone who has brought it hope again and will continue to bring home."

He looks down at her stomach and smiled when he sees her pregnant belly. "Just promise me you will raise your baby well and you won't fall the same path as me," he then turns to Jason an has a serious look on his face. "Make sure to keep them safe."

Kara nods in response before she turns to Jason who begins speaking to Clark. "I will protect them with my life and that's a promise."

Clark is glad to hear that before he turns to Kara and noticed the look on her face. "What is it?"

Kara turns to Jason and gave him a look. A look that Jason noticed and sighed before he nods to her.

"We just came from the doctor to get the sex of the baby and well as it turns out we are going to have…" Jason is interrupted when Bruce spoke up.

"It's twins. A boy and a girl," he said as he sees the look of surprise on the others. "Call it a guess."

Clark turns to the couple and sees them smiling knowing Bruce is right. He couldn't help but smile when he realized they are going to have twins.

"That's amazing. I am so proud of you both," said Clark who is overcome with joy. Something he hasn't felt in such a long time.

"Thank you and before you go we decided to let you know the names of the babies," said Kara as she tells Clark the names they chose. "One will be named Jon, after your father and the other we decided to give her the name of…of the child you were going to have. If you are all right with it."

Clark is surprised by the request by both Jason and Kara. That they want to name of his unborn child for their own. It was a surprising request, but one that he felt a little bit of honor for, especially how he wouldn't be using it after what happened. In all honesty he and Lois were planning on waiting to name their child after they found out what the sex is. However, Lois did come up with a name that she wanted to use if it was indeed a girl.

In fact it was the same name he heard they chose in that alternate timeline he saw. "Lara. That was the name Lois picked and we would be honored if you used it."

Kara was happy to hear her cousin giving them hi blessing. While Jason moves his hand up to shake his hand.

"Thank you," said Jason.

Clark nods before he turns to Bruce, as he activated the Phantom Zone. Opening up for Clark, who turns back to the others, and hopes one day he hopes to see them. He walks into the prison as Bruce closed the portal and sealed Clark inside. Once that was done Kara lets out some tears, while Jason held her close.

Bruce approached the young couple and spoke to them. "I know this wasn't easy and I'm sorry," said Bruce who did wish things had turned out differently.

"We know and you don't need to apologize," said Kara as she wiped away her tears. "I know you did all you could to help him and I thank you for at least being there for him."

Bruce nods before turning to Jason. "What are you two going to do now?"

Jason turns to Kara and the two knew what was next for them. "Go home with my mom and wait till the babies are born. After that we'll come back to help you guys."

"Sounds like a plan and take your time," said Bruce knowing there was no rush in them coming back. "You two should focus on raising your children and giving them a normal life."

Jason began laughing softly. "Bruce, none of us ever had a normal life so I don't think these kids will be any different…but we will try."

Kara nods in agreement before she decided to ask Bruce something.

"We were also wondering and you can say no to this if you want, but…" she took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "Bruce, you have done so much for us. You gave us a home, looked out for us, and you were there for us when we got married. You may not be our real father, but you are like a father to us and that's why we are hoping you would be…the godfather to our children."

Bruce seemed surprised by this request and didn't expect at all. "You two serious about this?"

Jason nods in response. "We would have gone with the others, but they all agreed you would be the perfect godfather. So…" Jason extended his hand towards Bruce. "What do you say? Would you be interested?"

Bruce looks down at Jason's hand and then back to the couple seeing they are serious about this request. It surprised him a lot that they want him to be the godfather to their children, especially with his history with children."

He moved his hand up though and shook Jason's hand. "Just keep this in mind, I'm not going to change any diapers."

Jason and Kara began laughing. "Oh trust me, I don't think we'll be ready for that either."

 **That's the end of the story and I am so happy with how this went. I have to admit I wish I had made this a little longer, but decided to keep it short. Still, I hope everyone likes it and liked how things went. Also, hope you like the explanation of the stones,**

 **Yep, all six Infinity Stones are in this world and are locked away. Will our heroes find them before someone else looks for them? Who would try looking for them? And is there an Infinity Gauntlet?**

 **Well, we will have to wait and see won't we? Also, I do plan to do a sequel, but it will most likely be until next year. Why? Cause classes are bitches and because I got another project in mind to do.**

 **A prequel. Yep, I am planning to do a prequel to how Jason, Kara, and Arthur met Rachel and Laura. How the team first got together and who they fought together to become a team? More details will be explained later on, but yep this is going to happen.**

 **Most likely till the future, but I will get to it later on. Anyways, I want to thank my friend theReaper13 for his help with his OCs. Also, thanks to my friend for his help on the story and I appreciate the opinions you gave me about my work. Also, thanks guys so much for the reviews and support for the story.**

 **I am so glad it has turned out well and hope you will like what I got in store for the future. If you all like the chapter then please leave some reviews.** **If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please. I'll see you guys next time and take care.**

 **Also…one more thing:**

 _Unknown location_

Meanwhile, on a hellish planet deep in space a cloaked figure is seen kneeling in front of a throne. On this throne there is a large figure who is sitting and watching his slaves working.

"We've received word that Brainiac and his army have been defeated," said the woman as she tells her master what happened. "It appears these 'heroes' from this other universe have proven to be more formidable than we anticipated. They could perhaps even rival that of your own power, my master."

The figure continued to sit in his said, without saying a word. Listening careful to what he is being told and what to make of this.

"However, we also learned that they are in possession of something called…an Infinity stone," the woman noticed her master's body moving a little when she said the name before she continued. "If the stories we have heard about them are true then they could the key to conquer this universe, my master. Perhaps even help find the Anti-Life Equation."

The figure's hand soon rests on the armrest of the throne and stood up revealing him to be nearly nine feet tall, but continued to say nothing.

The figure walks down his throne before heading to another room. He heads down the steps before arriving inside a dark room. He pressed a button as a podium begins appearing from the ground. With a bright light shining into the room.

On the podium appears a gold glove with six holes on it. Five on the knuckles and one on the hand. The figure places his hand in the glove and lifts it. His follower came down with his master as the figure turns to him.

"Assemble my army and find the stones," said the figure as his eyes begin glowing bright red.

 **Surprise motherfuckers! We got our main villain for the sequel. Oh I bet you all know who it is. You all know don't lie. Yep, he will be our villain.**

 **Oh how will things go for the sequel? Will it go well? Will we see some awesome fights? And will we see more familiar characters appear?**

 **Again, you will all have to wait till I eventually get to the sequel. One year from now guys so please be patient and see you all next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, here we go guys with a sneak peek of the sequel for the Injustice story. Wanted to leave this here since I wanted to see how many will like where this is going to go. Also, I bet this will come out before the next Injustice game, which will probably have Darkseid as the main villain. Oh I hope so.**

 **Anyways, this won't be a long sneak peek and it will be a lot like a certain trailer people have been watching. However, the ending is what I am hoping to get a good reaction. Yes, once you see it you will know who else I am bringing to the story. And yes my friend theReaper13 his characters will return along with some new ones.**

 **Just keep on reading to find out who they are when he updates his stories soon. Also, I don't own anything from Marvel or DC. This is just for fun and also thanks guys for the reviews from the last chapter I appreciate it. Now then, let us begin.**

 **Preview**

 ***The scene in orbit with Earth as a voice began speaking***

"There was an idea…" began speaking the figure who is revealed to be Jason Quill as he looks up into the night sky and stars.

 ***The scene then turns to a red-headed woman in a lab and wearing a lab coat***

"To bring together a group of remarkable people…" spoke a red hair figure who is revealed to be Abigail Stark as she looks outside a window as the sun began to set.

 ***The scene then turns to a red hair girl and a girl with black hair, both holding hands, and are seen at a restaurant**

"To see if they can become something more…" spoke the black hair girl who is revealed to be Laura as she shows a ring to the red hair girl who is revealed to be Rachel.

 ***The scene then turns to a young man with blonde hair and a hammer in his hand. Next to him is a green skin and red head girl as they look out into space together***

"So when they needed them. They could fight the battles…" spoke a blonde hair man who is revealed to be Arthur and with him revealed to be Megan.

 ***The scene soon goes to a dark skin man working on a mechanical robotic arm, while near him is a green skin woman with long white hair and a green lantern symbol on her chest***

"That they never could…" finished speaking the green skinned woman who is revealed to be Aya and with her Cyborg.

 ***The next scene opens up in a city where Bruce Wayne is seen emerging from a building as people are seen running away from something.***

"In time…" spoke an older unseen figure. "You will know what it is like to lose. To feel so helpless and to fail all the same."

 ***The scene turns to Benjamin Stacey in his Symbiote suit as he puts his mask on with Raven standing by his side as they see large ships appearing through bright portals. And winged demon like creatures are seen flying out to the city***

"Dread it…" the figure continued to speak.

 ***Bruce now stood with Flash, Green Lantern, and Cyborg as they get ready to fight***

"Run from it…" the figure spoke again.

 ***The scene goes to Vandal Savage walking over a room filled with dead bodies. He lifts his hand up revealing a square blue light***

"For I have come now to bring the end to you all…" spoke the figure as a portal appeared and soon the figure steps through it revealing to be Darkseid.

 ***The scene goes to Batman appearing on the ship wearing a new suit. A black armored suit with no cape, a red Bat symbol on his chest, and glides down on the ship with wings on his arms***

"Evacuate the city…" spoke Kymera.

 ***The scene turns to Arthur who appears to be fighting with Megan against a group of demonic creatures, while opening up a doorway***

"Engage all defenses…" Kymera continued to speak.

 ***The scene then goes to Steppenwolf tossing his weapon at a shadowy figure who catches the weapon***

"And get this man a shield…" Kymera finished speaking.

 ***The figure emerged from the shadows as an older aged Steve Rogers aka Captain America. It then turns to Rachel who smiled when she saw who it is.***

 ***The scene then goes to Abigail arriving to a city wearing an Endo-Sym Hulkbuster suit before going to scenes of the heroes of Earth fighting against Darkseid's Parademons. Another with Captain America fighting with Jason and Supergirl as she blasted the Parademons with her heat vision. Then one scene with Darkseid slamming Ben to the ground***

"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing an empire," said Darkseid.

 ***The next scene shows Cyborg on the ground as an electric staff is jabbed into his chest and begins electrocuting him***

"But this?" Darkseid begins laughing as he adds two gems into a golden gauntlet on his right hand. "Does put a smile on my face."

 ***The scene then shows Darkseid punching Batman in the face with his gauntlet free hand***

 ***The final scenes show Donna standing with her Amazonian warrior sisters, Aqualad standing with his Atlantean warriors, and Kymera with an army of Wakanda warriors as they get ready for combat.***

 ***The scene shows the army beginning to charge with their allies as Darksed's army charges at them.***

 **The scene shows Jason, Supergirl, Laura, Rachel, Kymera, Aya, Abigail, and Batman charging at the approaching army before it cuts to black***

 ***Avengers theme song begins to play***

 **Injustice III: Infinity War**

Arthur is seen inside a ship with Megan next to him. He can be heard panting softly as he looks around wondering where he is, while looking over at who saved them.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

The saviors are revealed to be a purple hair, brown eyes, tan skin, appears to be in her 20s, and wearing a strange colored armor. The other is an older orange skin alien woman, with a long blue/white headtails, her body is covered much by a cloak, hood, and is seen carrying a long white cane as a small owl like bird landed on her shoulder.

 **Okay, so yep there you go. I hope everyone liked it and if you can guess who will be appearing next time then I hope you liked it. This was mostly my friend's idea since he plans to add in some surprises for his future stories. How that will work you can ask him about that.**

 **Can't really tell much what goes on in his mind. Anyways, yep gonna make this a bit like the Infinity Wars movie when it comes out. So I can get some ideas how it will go. But, it will have our familiar characters and some new ones appear.**

 **It will most likely also take place a year or three years after the second story. Still undecided on the time, but by then our heroes will have grown a little. By then also the world will be different than before. Will I include Hellboy and Mortal Kombat characters in this?**

 **Well, if I make it a year later you bet I will. For now though, still working it out. But for now it will be a three-way crossover. DC, Marvel, and Star Wars…oh that will be fun.**

 **I wish I could work on this now, but nope got other stuff to do. Still, please be patient guys and I hope you all will like what I have in store for you all. Anyways, yes this is the end of the story guys. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **See you all next time and love you all, bye!**

 **Oh and one more thing:**

 ***The scene opens in a home as Deadpool appeared wearing a bathrobe and noticed the readers. He begins walking towards the screen before he begins speaking***

"You're still here?" he asked as he stopped near the screen. "It's over. Leave the review and go find something else to read."

But Wade realized why the readers decided to stick around. "Oh, you're expecting more teasers from the writer himself, right? Well, he's done teasing the fuck out of you guys and just threw this shit in together cause he wanted to get to 200 pages for his completed story."

He then begins walking back where he came from, while continuing to speak to the readers. "What are you expecting? Me to show up in the story? Well, I wish. But, it turns out he decided he couldn't come up some funny-ass shit for me to say so he decided to be a bitch about it and not include me."

He then turns to the readers before he continued (fucking asshole). "Yes, I am an asshole Mr. Writer and don't you fucking forget it."

"Oh, but we can tell you one thing and it's a bit of a secret. His focus will be on the prequel on how his little new Guardians of the Galaxy got together. That's right he will show you all how Star-Lord, Jr. got his little team together. From King Arthur himself, Super Chick, robot RIWF (Deadpool: You figure it out what that means *wink wink*), Mini-Logan, and Fire Chick."

"As for the villain well, he plans for it to be Mister Sinister. Yeah, the same bitch I killed Lord knows how many times in my game. Which, by the way is available on the PS4 and X-Box One, so go out and help me kill his bitch ass as many times as we want."

(Writer: Wade, enough cussing please.)

"Fuck you! I will cuss as much as I fucking want!" Wade then turns to the readers to finish this up. "Anyways, um yeah that's pretty much it and if you want me in the sequel instead of old man Captain America then bug the fuck out of the writer till he does. So, until then leave some sexy comments for him and don't be assholes and leave shitty ass comments."

"Come on, it's a total dick move," he soon leaves the room for a moment, before poking his head out. "Chica-Chica!"

 **See you all next time and be safe. And please don't bug the fuck out of me to add Deadpool, I don't want him to win this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I shouldn't do this…but damn it thanks to Marvel I had to. So, I made another preview chapter and I hope you all still like it. Also, yes the sequel won't be out till next year. Still, I wanted to get this out.**

 **Also, I wanted to bring in some more familiar characters and new one into the preview. Two of them made by theReaper13. If you can figure out who they are then you get a cookie. But no milk.**

 **Anyways, this won't be a long sneak peek like the last one and it will be a lot like the trailer. However, the ending is what I am hoping to get a good reaction. Also, for those who figured out who were the two characters from the ending of the last preview are then good job. Glad I had some say it and you will see more of them soon.**

 **First, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Marvel or DC. This is just for fun and also thanks guys for the reviews from the last chapter I appreciate it. Now then, let us begin.**

 **Preview II**

 ***The scene opens over a large city with a bright light beginning to form over it***

"For as long as I can remember. He only ever had one goal…" spoke an unknown male figure. "To acquire the Anti-Life Equation. With it he can take control over all sentient beings…"

 ***The scene then turns to Selina Kyle, Barbara Gordon, and Tim Drake looking up into the sky***

"But now with these Infinity Stones, if he gets his hands on all of them. He will remake the universe in his image…" the figure is soon revealed to be Orion from New Genesis as he snaps his fingers. "Just like that."

 ***The scene then turns to Abigail Stark as she looks out the window***

"Tell me his name again," Abigail asked.

"They call him, Darkseid," said Orion.

 ***The scene then turns to Darkseid emerging from a portal with the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand. The scene then moves to Benjamin Stacy with his Symbiote appearing around his body. Forming his Spider-Man costume as he leaps off a building and begins swinging across the city.***

"We got one advantage," said Abigail as she is seen in her Iron suit flying towards one of Darkseid's ships. "He's coming to us…" she increases her speed and flies faster to the ship.

 ***The scene then turns to Zatanna in the Tower of Fate with the Time Stone in her possession. While putting on the Helmet of Fate. Then another scene with Aya with Cyborg who has the Mind Stone in his chest***

"We have what Darkseid wants. So that's what we'll use," said Abigail.

 ***The scene then turns to Themyscira with Jason, Supergirl, Batman, Kymera, and Captain America meeting with Donna Troy and her Amazon warriors. And nearby they see the Guardians of the Galaxy arriving on their ship as Gamora emerged with her team.***

"Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time," said Jason as he stood next to Batman in his Beyond suit, Ben in his Symbiote suit, and Abigail in her Endo-Sym suit. "I go in, use my arrow, and kill off all those flying demon things. And if we do confront Darkseid, I will challenge him to a dance-off so Abby can use her laser to cut off his hand."

"And if he tries to kill you with his eye beams of doom?" Abigail asked.

"Then that is why Ben will be there to fire web in his eyes," said Jason as he points to Ben. "Any questions?"

Bruce sighed as he shook his head. "How about we go with my plan and not get killed?"

Jason looks at the others who all nod in response. "Or we can do that, yes."

 ***The scene turns to the Amazon, Atlanteans, Asgardians, and Wakanda warriors gathering to an open field as they get ready for combat. It then shows Abigail arriving with her Endo-Sym Hulkbuster suit along with a green skinned armored woman and a young man on a motorcycle as smoke begins emerging around his body***

"The end is near," spoke a dark unseen figure.

 ***The scene then turns to Arthur standing next to Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Wren as he summons lightning from his hands. Another scene shows Vandal Savage onboard an alien ship with Talia al Ghul, Black Adam, Sinestro, and Diana as they look over the planet***

"When I am done…the universe will be reborn in my image," as the figure is revealed to be Darkseid.

 ***The next scene shows Darkseid holding Arthur's head with one hand as the young hero screams. It then shows his followers standing by as Darkseid takes the Space Stone and places it on his gauntlet.***

 ***The scene then shows Captain America with his shield, his son James, Laura extending her claws, and Rachel's body igniting on fire from the Phoenix force as the armies of the heroes charge at the enemy. A force field is seen emerging over them as the Parademons crash into it.***

"Perfectly balanced," said Darkseid as he continued to speak.

 ***The scene shows Zatanna using her magic to help a young man in his 20s with short black hair, blue eyes, copper skin, two scars along his left cheek, and holding a blue laser blade in his hand as he leaps over to attack a Parademon***

"As all things should be," said Darkseid.

 ***The scene then shows Blue Beetle flying over the battlefield as he attacks the Parademons. The Parademons then are shown overpowering Abigail's suit as they begin ganging up on her. It then shows Cyborg's arms and legs being ripped off by one of Darkseid's soldiers while Aya is unable to move***

"I hope they remember you, for the fool who thought he could stand up to me," said Darkseid.

 ***The scene then shows Darkseid attacking an injured Supergirl and Batman as Captain America blocks his punch. Darkseid struggles to push through, but Captain stood his ground as Jason flew in and punches him in the face. Darkseid gets up and sees the two heroes both with their shields in hand***

"As long as one man stands against you, Darkseid…" began Captain America before Jason finished for him.

"You'll never be able to claim victory."

"Noble sentiments from the two fools who are about to die," said Darkseid as his eyes begin glowing red as the two heroes charge at him.

 **Injustice III: Infinity Wars**

"I'm Ezra Bridges by the way," said Ezra as he extended his hand to Zatanna as she wore the Helmet of Fate.

"Dr. Fate," she replied.

"Oh, we're using our made-up names. Well then, I am…the Jedi," said Ezra as he tried to come up with a fake hero name.

 ***The scene then shows Ezra wearing his jet pack, while Spider-Man swinging across the city as flying debris are seen flying at them***

"He'd said you would come," said an older looking Tony Stark as he stood in the middle of a bright room as he spoke to an unseen figure. "Well, let us hope you are not too late."

 **Yep, there we go that's the end. I am bringing in Ahsoka, Sabine, and Ezra into the story. How Ezra is there it will be explained by my friend who will bring him into his story. Also, yep I gave Zatanna the helmet, but how it is back after it got crushed will also be explained in the sequel.**

 **Anyways, yeah pretty much this is like the trailer and it seems like this will be a long big story. It will be since I am bringing in a lot of familiar and new characters into the story. So, expect a lot of stuff that will happen. Also, since Ezra is coming does that mean Thrawn will be in it too?**

 **Well, talk to my friend theReaper13 about it since it's up to him if he lives or dies. Honestly, I would keep him alive, because he is awesome.**

 **I wish I could work on this now, but nope got other stuff to do. Still, please be patient guys and I hope you all will like what I have in store for you all. Anyways, yes this is the end of the story guys. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **See you all next time and love you all, bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here we go with a sneak peek of the Guardians of the Galaxy prequel I mentioned I was going to do. Also, yes I saw Infinity War. I have to admit, I was as stunned as everyone with the direction they took the film. At the same time, it was a nice change of pace.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I didn't like what happened during the film (without spoiling it for you guys). However, I think it was the right move they needed to do to set up part two for next year. Unless, they change it to come out in April like they did with this film. One can only hope.**

 **Anyways, this prequel will be how Jason, Kara, Arthur, Laura, Rachel, Groot, and Aya became a team. It will take place three years before the first Injustice/Guardians of the Galaxy crossover. It will also take place a year after the Logan movie. More details will be explained in the first chapter, which I hope to get out soon.**

 **For now though, enjoy the sneak peek of what I have in store. I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs. So, enjoy the sneak peek guys and my friend theReaper13 will also have a sneak peek of next year's third Injustice: Infinity War story, enjoy.**

 **Preview III**

The scene opens with an older woman walking through a door. She appears with long red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She is seen wearing a dark uniform as her eyes begin glowing brightly before the room around her is set on fire.

A young blonde hair girl around eight years of age woke up screaming as her mother came into the room. "Rachel, what is wrong?" spoke the mother.

"I…I saw everyone dying…" said Rachel as she felt tears flowing down her eyes. "I could feel everyone crying, in pain, and something else."

"What was it? What did you see?" the mother asked as she got closer to her daughter.

"I…I saw a monster," Rachel tried to remember what else she saw. "A tall pale skin man, with red eyes, and metal around his body. He…he said he's coming for me."

The mother said nothing at first as she leans in and gives the girl a hug. "Don't worry, sweetie. It was just a dream. The monster is dead. Mommy made sure of it."

"I know…" said Rachel as she held her mother close. "He said you did kill him. You burned him until there was nothing left, but he's coming back. He's coming back and he told me this time you won't be around to stop him."

The woman breaks the hug and stares at her daughter confused. "Why not?"

Rachel continued to cry as stares at her mom looking frightened. "Because he says daddy, our family, and you will all be dead."

The scene then turns to Egypt where a woman in her 30s that has black hair with purple streaks, wearing a leotard, and her right hand glowing brightly is seen entering a room filled with hooded figures. They all kneel before her as her eyes glowed brightly as she walks passed them.

"Thousands of years ago, the first mutant was born. He was some kind of god," said an elderly woman as she spoke to a group of teenagers. "He awoke from his slumber in 1983. We stopped him then, but now we have reason to believe he is alive."

The door opens and the woman walks in to a large laboratory. Near her are four hooded figures. One of them removed his hood to reveal a pale skin man with red eyes and a red gem on his forehead. In front of them is a glass container that has a fetus inside.

"This time though he doesn't plan to wipe out humanity, but we believe he will wipe out all life," the elderly woman finished speaking.

The scene then turns to a young Jason with black hair with purple steaks in the front, tan skin, green eyes, and wearing a red trencoat.

"Tell us his name again," he asked.

The elderly woman closed her eyes and replied. "En Sabah Nur or as we called him…Apocalypse."

The scene then turns to Apocalypse speaking to someone in the shadows.

"You are all my children. I tried to save you, because you were lost by following blind leaders. But instead you chose to follow them and fight alongside humanity. And because of that in return they wiped many of you out."

The scene shows Jason standing with a young Kara and Arthur as they look at a group of young kids. Two of them a young Laura and Rachel as they held the other's hands.

"No more chances, no more salvation, and no more forgiveness. I shall now cleanse this world of both humanity and mutants."

The scene shows the woman from earlier surrounded by the four cloaked figures. Her eyes rolled up as a large group of military soldiers suddenly all fall to the ground, dead.

"And in your place, my new world shall rise. Where only the strongest shall survive."

 ***Clairity – Don't Panic***

"He means to destroy this world. Billions of people killed" said a young Rachel. "He plans to use me to do it. And I can't stop him."

The scene turns to a blue skinned woman leaning against a tree near a group of sleeping children.

"I was once told the world needs the X-Men. To save both humans and mutants from those who would want to destroy us," the woman looks down to see Rachel sleeping on her lap. "I'm not so sure if the world deserves saving anymore."

The scene turns to Jane Foster who is seen standing near her son, Arthur. He is seen sitting on a log looking out into the distance.

"You're going to join them. Aren't you?" she asked her son.

Arthur looks at his mother and smiled a little. "You did say I needed to make some friends. Will be hard to do that if they're all dead."

The scene turns to Jason, Kara, Arthur, Laura, Rachel, and a young Groot walking down the platform to their ship.

"It's all of us, against an army and a god…" said Kara as they stand near the ship.

The scene then turns to Kara throwing a punch at Apocalypse as he caught the punch and begins growing in size before he slams her to the ground.

"Sure, what could go wrong?" she asked near some uniforms.

The scene turns to Gamora, Rocket, and Nebula flying their ship towards a large facility as they are being fired on. The scene then goes next to Laura and the mutant kids from the lab in Mexico charging at armed soldiers with Rachel flying near them.

"Forget everything you think you know," said Mystique as her voice can be heard speaking to the team.

The scene turns to Arthur lifting his sword and fighting against Psylocke. All while Kara is seen flying towards the Juggernaut as he charges at her. Jason and Laura fighting against an older looking Sabertooth as he lets out a loud roar. Groot is seen fighting against James Madrox aka Multiple Man as he grows his vines to attack the duplicates.

"You're not kids anymore. You're not the X-Men either," said Mystique as she continued to speak to the team.

The scene then turns to Gamora and Mystique fighting against the pale skin man with the red gem on his forehead.

"You're the heroes this world needs," said Mystique as she stood before the group wearing her old X-Men uniform. "And I have faith in you all."

The scene goes to Rachel falling on her knees as the ground around her begins to ignite on fire. Her eyes glowing brightly as Apocalypse emerged from a chamber and begins growing to a size that overshadows the heroes.

"This world will fall! I am Apocalypse! Look upon the future and temple! For I bring the purity of oblivion to your world."

The scene ends with Apocalypse moving his hand over the group and unleashing a large blast at them.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy: Apocalypse**

The scene turns to an elderly man in the park. He is seen sitting down near a group of other elderly people with a chess board in front of him. Half of the chess pieces are wooden, while the other half are made of metal. He continued to stare at the pieces until a figure came by and sat down in front of him.

"I got your message. You are wondering if I will help them…" said the elderly man as he stares at one of the metal pieces and without touching it moves it. "I think you have my answer. Let's finish what we started."

 **There we go everyone. That's the preview of the prequel for the next Guardians story. This time it will be set in 2030. As stated before it will take place a year after the Logan movie. This will also be set three years before the team arrives to the Injustice game.**

 **Also, yep I am bringing back Apocalypse. How he is brought back? Well, you will find out in the story. Also, if you can guess who the guy with the red gem is then you get a free cookie, but no milk.**

 **Yeah the way this preview is set up is a lot like X-Men: Apocalypse. Only, I plan to make this a good story. Unlike the movie itself, which didn't do so well. A shame too, especially with how awesome Apocalypse is.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone will like how this prequel will go. I promise I will work on Infinity War once I get the movie so I can do some work on it. However, as stated before the story won't come out till next year. Gives me time to work on it and edit stuff I might need to change.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time and take care guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, here we go. One more preview trailer with one month away for the Avengers: Endgame movie. I can't wait for it. I bet everyone is looking forward to it. I know I am, especially after the trailer got us so hyped.**

 **Still, I hope everyone will also like how this preview will go. Yes, it is a lot like the new Endgame trailer. But no don't worry I will make sure it won't spoil anything for the upcoming story. But I also made sure it won't be too much like the trailer…not too much.**

 **Still, enjoy the preview and also thanks for the feedback guys. I appreciate it. I don't own anything from Marvel. It is own by Disney, except for my OCs.**

 **So, enjoy the preview guys.**

 **Preview IV**

The scene opens a young blond teenage girl seeing her pod ship inside a large hanger. A young teenage boy is seen opening the pod and extends his hand to her.

"It seems like a thousand years ago…" said Kara's voice narrating.

The scene then shows the girl taking his hand and helped her out of the pod.

"I escaped from my home world being destroyed…" it then showed her standing next to Jason in her Kryptonian uniform holding his hand.

"We became heroes…" it then showed her and Jason kissing. "Realize how much we love each other..."

It then shows her onboard their ship holding their children in her arms as she looks out into space. "I know we both promised to always be there for one another, but…" it then shows her alone in space drifting into space with much of her uniform damaged. "…sometimes we have to break promises in order to protect the ones we love."

The next scene opens with a young boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a Captain America mask. It shows him walking into a museum and to an exhibit that is about Captain America. It showed him walking around the exhibit with his mother who held his hand.

"My mother once told me the world will always change…" said James' voice as he narrates next.

It then shows the young man standing in front of Captain America's statue and moves his hand up to grab his hand as he began to smile.

"That we can never go back…" the next scene then shows James standing in front of the ruins of a destroyed building. He turns to his side to see an older looking Steve Rogers, his father standing next to him as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "That we have to keep moving forward…"

It then shows a scene with a young blond girl hanging out with an older looking girl with long black hair. The two girls appear to be laughing and smiling before the screen turns black.

"That all we can do is try our best to make sure the future we make…" it then shows an older looking Artemis Crock taking off her mask and turns to James who approaches her offering his hand to her.

"And sometimes the best that we can do…" it then shows Artemis taking his hand whole looking like she is crying. "Is to start over."

The next scene then shows New Asgard built near Normandy where an older looking Thor is standing next to his son Arthur and his mother Jane. Arthur begins smiling. It then shows Thor handing his son Stormbreaker and Arthur lifts it showing he can wield the weapon.

"I saw so many people die, and I couldn't stop it…" said Arthur's voice as he narrates next.

It then shows Arthur standing on the balcony where he overlooked the city with his father and mother. However, they are nowhere to be seen.

"I won't let that happen. Not while I can still fight…" it shows Arthur looking behind him to see his Uncle Loki and Valkyrie standing there and giving him a small nod. "I won't fail them again. Not while there is still life in me."

Behind Loki he sees his two allies Ahsoka and Sabine standing ready to fight with him.

It then shows the next scene with a young Jason standing next to his mother and father as they look out into space. To see the sunrise coming up on Earth.

"James's father used to tell people they should move on when something bad happens…" said Jason's voice as he narrates next.

It then shows an older looking Jason standing next to his mother holding his children in his arms. "Some do…"

It then shows Jason standing next to Abigail Stark who is working on an invention.

"But not us," said Jason as standing next to him is their friend Lyra in her She-Hulk mode.

It then goes to the next scene with Benjamin standing next to Raven as they help some children escape into a school bus. It then shows Christopher next with Zatanna who is holding the helmet of Nabu. It then shows Ezra standing looking at a hologram picture of his parents and of his friends. And then shows Cyborg looking human as he stood next to Aya who appears human as well.

"Even if the odds are stacked against us…" said Abigail's voice as she speaks up next.

It then shows a young Abigail standing next to her father as they work on their first iron suit together. With her mother and Abby's little sister Morgan nearby recording everything.

"Even if the chances of us winning is slim to nothing…" it then shows Abigail standing alone with her iron Endo-Sym suit. "We owe this to everyone who sacrificed everything to make sure we made it to where we are now…"

It then shows Abigail looking up as large alien ships begin emerging from large tube portals.

"To fight till the last breath in us goes out."

It then shows a scene with Megan and Artemis running down a hallway as an explosion erupts behind them. It then shows Laura in her Wolverine costume standing next to Rocket and the Hulkbuster.

"We will…" said James as he stood outside with Jason and Kara. "Whatever it takes."

It then shows Arthur out on the field holding up a weapon as lightning can be seen flowing through his body.

"Whatever it takes," said Arthur as his eyes begin to glow.

It then shows Laura extending her claws and screams as she charges at an enemy. With Rachel's body beginning to glow as she uses her Phoenix power.

"Whatever it takes," said Jason as his body begins glowing brightly.

It then shows Kara lifting a building with her eyes glowing red and her body glowing bright red.

"Whatever it takes," said Kara as he fires her eye beams.

It then shows James being handed his father's shield as he tightens the strap around his arm. It then shows Jason flying through debris and flies towards his target.

It then goes with Abigail standing next to her father and behind them stood hundreds of glowing bright red eyes. "Whatever it takes," said Abigail as the screen turns dark.

It soon opens with Bruce Wayne wearing his Batman Beyond suit before turning to Selina and nods. "Whatever it takes.

The scene then shows Jason, Kara, their friends, members of the new Justice League, Teen Titans, Avengers, the Atlantean, Amazonian, Wakanda, and Asgardian army charging towards an army of Parademons. All charging together as they fight as one.

 ***Avengers Endgame trailer theme***

 **Injustice III: Infinity War**

The screen shows Arthur, Ahsoka, Sabine, and Loki walking down the hallway when they are confronted by a young woman in her 20s, short blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a red/blue/gold armor jumpsuit, and a mask over her head with the top letting her hair out looking like a Mohawk.

Arthur stops in front of the woman and smiles. "You ready to join the fight?"

The woman begins smiling as her body begins glowing before a cat with a name tag that says 'Goose' leaps on to her shoulder. "Yeah. We're ready."

Ahsoka turns to Loki who appears afraid of the cat. "Something wrong?"

Loki shook his head. "Let's just hope she fed the damn thing before we go."

 **Yep, that's the end of the preview. Might not seem like much, but it still something. Also, yep adding some new characters to the story. Curtesy of my friend theReaper13. So, I appreciate it my friend.**

 **Also, if you all know what the cat is all about then don't spoil it guys. I don't want people to find out what the cat is. For those who know it then it will play a role in the story. You just have to wait to see what it is**

 **Anyways, that will be it as far as previews go. At least for here. My prequel will have one more. So, keep up to date with the prequel and hope you all like it.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews, but don't leave anything negative please. See you all next time and take care guys. Also thank you guys again for the support and I appreciate everything.**


End file.
